Pacto con el demonio
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: UA. Soul Evans es un chico como cualquiera, que nació en una familia rica y lleva una vida bastante normal, pero todo cambiará de manera drástica cuando su destino se cruce con el de la extraña chica rubia de ojos verdes. KxC BSxT BSxM JxM ¡SoulxMaka!
1. Un extraño suceso

**Hi hi !! ^^**

**aki les traigo este nuevo fic sacado d mi incomprensible y extraña imaginación.**

**la trama c parece a la d Pandora Hearts, y he sacado muchas cosas d ahí, pero d una vez aviso, esto NO es un crossover.**

**jeje, lo q me gusta d este fic, sq ustedes, mis queridos lectores, no entenderan la relación entre el titulo, el summary y el primer cap hasta q lean el segundo XD**

**y como siempre digo... lamentablemente Soul Eater no me pertenece T.T**

**no los entretengo más, disfruten el cap !! XD**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1. Un extraño suceso.**

Era sábado por la noche, pero no era cualquier sábado, o por lo menos no lo era en la mansión Evans.

Esa noche era el gran debut del hijo menor. Tocaría el piano frente a todos los mejores críticos de Inglaterra, mas todos los invitados de sus padres. Habían organizado esa fiesta más que nada para celebrar las habilidades que tenía el joven prodigio para tocar el piano.

Aunque a él no le agradaba mucho la idea, si bien lo habían obligado a tocar una canción que no era de su agrado, -ya que las que componía él no eran del gusto de sus padres- lo peor, sin duda era tocar frente a todas esas personas importantes, y más con la presión constante de sus padres.

Para él, pertenecer a una familia rica era toda una tortura. Lo obligaban a tomar clases de piano a diario y practicar por lo menos cuatro horas por día, tenía que ir a la academia más prestigiosa de artes de Inglaterra, y el nivel académico era muy alto y difícil. Casi nunca tenía tiempo para él, tiempo para divertirse o hacer cosas que realmente le gustara. A veces sentía que no encajaba, ya que para su familia, llevar ese ritmo de vida era de lo más normal, en cambio, él sentía que no era lo suyo. Sus padres eran muy exigentes y estrictos, y nunca se molestaron en comprender los sentimientos de su hijo al componer sus canciones de piano. El único que siempre estuvo ahí para él, fue su hermano Wes.

Para él, Wes era su ejemplo a seguir, lo idolatraba, aunque claro que nunca admitiría eso. A veces sentía celos, ya que cuando él no encajaba, su hermano si lo hacía perfectamente. Pero nunca llegó a odiarlo, su hermano era la única persona que de verdad apreciaba. Y sin duda, ese día necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca.

Se encontraba de pie, en una esquina del gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo la presentación. Todo estaba adecuadamente decorado, de un modo elegante y sobrio. El piano se encontraba en el centro del gran salón. Los invitados, vestidos de gala murmuraban cosas entre ellos mientras esperaban que dé comienzo el concierto de piano.

El peliblanco continuaba rígido y tenso en la misma posición, pasando totalmente inadvertido por los invitados. Respiraba agitadamente, sentía como su pulso aceleraba. Los nervios lo estaban matando. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

_Vaya que estas nervioso, hermanito_ se burló el albino mayor con su habitual tono calmado de voz.

_ ¡Wes! No me asustes así, casi me da un infarto_ le reclamó.

_Jajaja, vamos, no te pongas así, este es tu gran día… no lo arruines_ murmuró eso último con un tono tétrico que dejó a su hermano menor completamente congelado _ jajajaja, es broma, mira, yo también estaba nervioso en mi gran debut, pero ya verás que cuando estés ahí en el centro, tocando el piano, te olvidarás de que toda esa gente te está mirando y en menos de lo que te esperas, ya habrás terminado… bueno, eso o te desmallas apenas te sientes a tocar y el tiempo se pasa igual de rápido, cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos ya es de día y con suerte nuestros padres no te asesinaran_ siguió bromeando con una sonrisa ligeramente burlona.

_ ¡Wes!_ volvió a quejarse, esta vez imaginándose las posibilidades que le planteó su hermano. Se le ponían los pelos de punta con solo imaginarlo.

_Relájate, aún falta media hora, ¿Por qué no vas a abrir los regalos? Eso te distraerá_ sugirió el Evans mayor.

_De acuerdo_ aceptó tras un suspiro antes de salir.

En esas fiestas, los invitados solían regalarle cosas a los nuevos músicos, por lo tanto, tuvieron que usar una habitación extra para guardarlos, ya que eran tantos que no entraban en el cuarto de Soul.

Caminó por el gran pasillo hasta pasar por la puerta de la habitación donde estaban guardados sus regalos, pero no le dio importancia y siguió de largo. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación. Pero al entrar notó que en su mesita de noche se encontraba una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo con un lacito verde.

_Que extraño… se supone que dejarían todos los regalos en el otro cuarto_ murmuro mientras se acertaba y tomaba la caja.

Estaba a punto de abrir la caja, hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

_Soul-sama, ya es hora de la presentación, sus padres lo buscan_ le avisó una sirvienta.

_Ya voy_

Guardó la cajita en su bolsillo y salió de su cuarto.

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escucho un extraño ruido.

_Por aquí…_ decía una voz femenina en un susurro.

El muchacho giró su cabeza rápidamente, pero al hacerlo notó que no había nadie. Para asegurarse miró para todos lados, buscando alguna señal de vida, pero no había nadie ahí. Decidió no darle mucha importancia y seguir caminando, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz.

_Vamos… por aquí…_

Volvió a girar y mirar para todos lados, para descubrir que estaba solo nuevamente.

_Debe ser mi imaginación…_

Intentaba no alterarse, hasta que vio una sombra doblando por uno de los pasillos. Escuchó esa voz nuevamente, pero esta vez con una pequeña risa.

Decidido a terminar con todo eso comenzó a correr en dirección a aquella sombra.

Siguió corriendo por un largo tiempo, hasta caer de rodillas por el cansancio, en medio de uno de esos interminables pasillos.

_¿Qué demonios… está sucediendo… aquí…?_ logró articular mientras tomaba aire.

Se levantó solo para darse cuenta de su gran error al salir corriendo de esa manera. Observó cuidadosamente el pasillo para verificarlo, y efectivamente, se había perdido. (en su propia casa)

_Genial… si llego tarde me mataran… esto no es nada cool…_

Siguió recorriendo los pasillos por un largo tiempo intentando ubicarse, pero la mansión era demasiado grande y todos los pasillos eran iguales, cosa que no ayudaba mucho a alguien que carece totalmente del sentido de la orientación.

Ya cansado de tanto caminar se recostó sobre una de las paredes y se dejo caer al suelo. Se quedo un largo rato con su vista clavada en algún lugar del techo con mirada perdida, pensando en cómo sería su muerte una vez que sus padres lo encuentren dos horas después.

_ Está bien… solo tengo que esperar a que llegue alguien… y rogar para que no me asesine…_

Siguió mirando el techo sin ningún interés, pensando en alguna manera de pasar el tiempo, hasta que recordó.

_ ¡Cierto!_ metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pequeña caja.

_¿Que podrá ser?_ se preguntó agitándola un poco.

El sonido que producía la caja era apenas audible, por lo tanto debía ser algo pequeño.

Decidió abrirla y descubrir de una vez por todas que había ahí dentro. Y al abrirla encontró un anillo.

Un hermoso anillo dorado con una piedra verde en el centro.

Lo tomó con dos dedos y lo saco de la caja para mirarlo más detenidamente.

_Que extraño… ¿Quién podría darme algo así?_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño temblor. No era muy fuerte, pero si se sentía. Se sorprendió un poco, ya que no era normal que temblara en esa zona.

Pero pronto, algo más preocupante pasó a ser su prioridad. Observó como se hacía presente una luz roja alrededor de su cuerpo, y de esa luz salieron unas cadenas negras que lo atraparon. Sucedió en menos de una fracción de segundo, aunque él lo vio pasar en cámara lenta, sin poder mover su cuerpo ni pensar claramente.

_ ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!_ fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ser arrastrado por las cadenas y desaparecer en esa extraña luz roja sin dejar rastro.

CONTINUARA…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bueno, ese ha sido el primer cap, q les pareció ?? con respecto a Wes y Soul... no c como s la relación q hay entre ellos, asiq x lo menos, n este fic, c llevan bien.**

**tiene futuro este fic ?**

**lamento q el cap sea tan corto -.-U**

**pero el segundo si s bastante largo XD**

**si quieren saber q le pasó a Soul, ya saben, dejen reviews !! XD**


	2. Jade de la destrucción

**Hola gente !!**

**grax x sus reviews !! me han ayudado mucho, con respecto a uno q me dejaron... SI hay Black StarxMaka, pero claro, no va a ser tan fuerte como Black StarxTsubaki y SoulxMaka XD**

**ahora vamos a un aviso importante...**

**no creo q pueda actualizar durante esta semana y la q sigue x los malditos examenes, q empiezan la otra semana, pero esta me la tengo q pasar estudiando -_-U**

**ok, no los aburro más, disfruten el cap !! XD**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2. Jade de la destrucción.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Las imágenes eran borrosas, solo veía algo rojo, esperó unos momentos con los ojos cerrados hasta volver a abrirlos, pero cuando su vista se acostumbró y pudo ver más nítidamente se encontró con el mismo panorama.

Intentó sentarse para observar mejor aquel extraño lugar, pero cerró los ojos de inmediato, ya que un inmenso dolor comenzó a invadirlo.

Un terrible y punzante dolor de cabeza.

_ ¿Qué está sucediendo…?_ se preguntó con un notorio esfuerzo por resistir el dolor.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente aprovechando que el dolor ya no era tan fuerte. Pero lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Al parecer, estaba sobre una enorme estructura, o lo que quedaba de ella, ya que estaba desgastada y quebrantada por todas partes, algunos pedazos ya habían colapsado. Alrededor de esa estructura había agua… agua roja… que curiosamente olía a sangre.

De ese extraño mar rojo sobresalían algunos pedazos de tierra, con alguno que otro árbol reseco y moribundo, dándole un aspecto más tétrico al panorama.

Parecía una zona afectada por una inundación. Pero lo más extraño no era el color ni olor del agua, sino el cielo.

El cielo era completamente rojo, sin una sola nube, y había una enorme luna negra.

Comenzó a sudar frio, ¿Qué era ese extraño lugar?, no conocía ningún lugar en el mundo que fuera así.

Pero pronto su mayor preocupación pasó a ser un temblor nuevamente.

Del extraño mar carmesí, salió algo que parecía ser… ¡¿un hombre lobo?!.

Ya bastante asustado y confundido estaba, como para que ahora ese hombre lobo corriera directo hacia él, enseñando sus dientes y colmillos dispuesto a atacar. Tenía unos dientes tan enormes que perfectamente podía hacer parecer un simple gatito a un león.

Instintivamente intentó huir, pero fue inútil, apenas se puso de pie para correr notó que no tenía a donde escapar, solo quedaba arrojarse hacia el extraño mar rojo, pero no sobreviviría a una caída de esa altura, ni siquiera sabía la profundidad del agua.

El hombre lobo se acercaba a él a una gran velocidad, mostrando sus filosos dientes mientras que crecían sus afiladas garras.

"¿Este es el fin? ¿voy a morir así?" pensaba con desesperación sin quitarle la vista completamente horrorizado a ese gigantesco animal.

Las cosas comenzaron a moverse en cámara lenta, el hombre lobo ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él, levantó uno de sus brazos preparando sus afiladas garras. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para alcanzarlo y morir al sentir el impacto… o eso pensaba.

De la nada, apareció una extraña chica con una guadaña completamente roja, tanto la empuñadura como la navaja, parecían hechos del mismo material, era un color rojizo translucido, y en menos de una fracción de segundos le cortó el brazo al lobo.

El brazo cayó al agua, y ella aterrizó unos pocos metros más adelante de ellos, dándoles la espalda.

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que está prohibido cazar en mi territorio…? Free_ dijo la chica, que se giró y dejó mostrar su rostro.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa un tanto… perturbadora, y sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera intimidante. Su atuendo era una larga gabardina roja, con algo de blanco ligeramente rosado en las puntas, un gran moño blanco en su pecho y una mini falda azul ajustada. Tenía unas botas blancas con un ligero tacón negro y con algo de negro en las puntas, usaba guantes y su cabello rubio estaba suelto. ( la misma ropa de Alice, de Pandora Hearts )

El lobo rugió fuertemente y se lanzó hacia ella sin dudarlo y completamente furioso, pero a la chica no le fue muy difícil esquivarlo y darle otro corte con su guadaña.

Esto causo que el lobo se detuviera sosteniéndose la herida con el brazo que le quedaba, para luego huir, no sin antes mirarla con odio y decir.

_Esto no se quedara así… Jade de la destrucción_ y desapareció en una oscura ráfaga de viento.

El albino suspiro aliviado y se dejo caer de rodillas.

La misteriosa chica desvaneció su guadaña y camino lentamente hacia él. Pero por otro lado, el chico no hizo nada, solo se le quedó mirando. Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que era peligrosa y que debía huir de ella lo más pronto posible si quería segur vivo, pero por otro lado, tenía la el presentimiento de que estaría a salvo con ella.

La muchacha siguió caminando otros dos pasos hasta que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca y se agachó para quedar a su altura, quedando cara a cara, a escasos centímetros.

Lo miró seria y con un rostro casi inexpresivo por unos momentos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, nuevamente perturbadora.

_Vaya vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?_ dijo tomándolo con una mano de la barbilla, inspeccionándolo.

_Oye, ¿Qué te…_ comenzó a reclamarle, pero no pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpido.

_Asique realmente eres un humano…_ en su rostro se formó una sonrisa un poco malvada, y luego agregó _hace mucho tiempo que no me como a un humano…_ humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua.

_ ¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿comer… humanos?!_ gritó algo asustado, pero intentando no demostrarlo… sin mucho éxito.

_La idea es muy tentadora pero… te necesito vivo si quiero salir de aquí_ dijo con un tono serio, igual que su expresión, mientras retiraba su mano de la barbilla del chico y se ponía de pie.

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? Para empezar… ¡¿Qué es este lugar?!_

_Esto es el inframundo_ explicó con un semblante serio, sin darle mucha importancia.

_ ¡¿QUÉ?!, pero eso es… es… ¡imposible! ¡¿Cómo que el inframundo?!, ¡¿Cómo fue que caí en este lugar?!, es más… ¡se supone que el inframundo no existe!_

_Pues sí, es extraño ver humanos por aquí… generalmente solo traen a los que han cometido algún acto imperdonable y son considerados peligrosos para la convivencia con los otros humanos… para que nosotros nos lo devoremos…_ finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa perturbadora en la última parte.

Soul sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que pudo reaccionar.

_ "Nosotros"… ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué eres?_ finalmente se atrevió a preguntar mirándola fijamente a los ojos y con su rostro serio, aunque por dentro quería correr, gritar y esconderse en alguna parte.

La chica suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

_Nosotros somos lo que los humanos generalmente llaman "demonios"_

Nuevamente escalofrió… ¿eso realmente estaba pasando? ¿o solo era un sueño?

_De todos modos, parece ser que tu eres el indicado_ soltó ella de repente.

_ ¿Eh?_

Ella solo se limitó a señalar el bolsillo del pantalón del albino.

Él buscó en su bolsillo y encontró el anillo.

_Ese anillo es la prueba_

_¿Cómo que…? Oye, explícate mejor, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo_ exigió intentando hacer que su voz no demuestre signos de miedo.

_Mira, te lo explicare todo desde el principio y de manera simple para que tu diminuto cerebro lo comprenda_ con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer su guadaña. La posiciono en el aire y se sentó sobre ella, de modo que ni sus pies ni la guadaña tocaban el piso… como si de una bruja sentada en su escoba se tratara _ la mayoría de los demonios quieren salir de aquí de una vez por todas, y hay una leyenda, que dice que se puede salir si peleamos entre nosotros y nos comemos nuestras almas, mientras más almas absorbes, mas fuerte eres. Se supone que tenemos que absorber 99 almas de demonio y una de bruja… pero eso es casi imposible, es muy difícil ganar, y si sales lastimado los demás aprovecharan eso para comerte… la leyenda comenzó hace 100 años, y desde entonces todos los demonios peleamos entre nosotros. Pero hasta ahora ninguno ha tenido éxito, nadie ha logrado llegar más lejos de las 50 almas… por eso muchos han elegido el camino "fácil" y cruzar por la puerta dimensional… aunque no es tan fácil como creen, ya que primero hay que derrotar a su guardián, y hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado_

_No entiendo que tiene que ver eso_ interrumpió impaciente.

_A eso voy. Hasta el momento solo se conocen esos dos posibles métodos de salir de aquí… pero recientemente yo he descubierto otro método, y es haciendo un pacto con un humano… solo hay que materializar la energía y convertirla en un objeto, como un anillo, que represente nuestro pacto… ese anillo ha estado viajando por todo el mundo durante 10 años, sin éxito, hasta que cayó en tus manos, eso quiere decir que tu eres el humano indicado para hacer el pacto, ya que tu puedes verlo_

Soul miró el anillo y luego dirigió su vista a ella, confundido.

_¿Eh?_

Ella volvió a suspirar y continuó explicándole.

_ Los humanos normales no pueden verlo, lo diseñe precisamente para que sea visible a los ojos del humano que sea compatible con mi alma… ahora solo queda hacer el pacto y…_ fue interrumpida.

_Oye oye, espera, ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacer un pacto contigo?, eso seria, literalmente hacer un pacto con un demonio, además, te agradezco que me hayas salvado de ese hombre lobo y todo eso, pero, ¡apenas te conozco!_ le reclamó con brusquedad.

_Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero… te advierto, si no haces ese pacto conmigo no podrás salir de aquí_ se cruzo de brazos y lo miro divertida _estas igual de atrapado que yo, no tienes otra opción_

El albino quedo en shock por un momento.

_Buen punto… pero ¿Por qué crees que hare el pacto contigo?, según lo que me dijiste, con este anillo puedo hacer un pacto con cualquier demonio y salir_

_Cierto_ dijo de manera calmada, dándole la razón, pero sin quitar ni por un segundo esa sonrisa burlona _ pero si haces el pacto con otro demonio ten por seguro que te devorara en cuanto salgan_

Escalofríos nuevamente… no entendía porque, pero en vez de tenerle miedo, le parecía molesta, y no le agradaba, le estaba ganando, a él, que nunca perdía en un duelo de palabras.

_¿Y bien?_ dijo ella nuevamente, manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona.

_ ¿Qué cosa?_ respondió fastidiado.

_¿Aceptas o no?_

El peliblanco lo pensó por un momento, estaba a punto de darle su respuesta, pero se vieron interrumpidos por otro monstruo. Esta vez también tenía forma de humano, era una chica con un llamativo vestido negro con puntos blancos, cabello largo y blanco y un sombreo puntiagudo, naranja.

_ Asique de aquí venia el olor a humano_ dijo la recién llegada.

_ Maldición… Eruka, será mejor que te largues de aquí, ¿me oíste? ¡maldita rana!_ dijo la rubia en un tono intimidante.

_ ¡Ja! Ni creas que eso lograra asustarme, Jade de la destrucción_

_ ¿Ah si?, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió la ultima vez?_ dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Eruka tembló ligeramente y tras titubear un poco habló.

_No te tengo miedo, ya he comido 2 almas desde la última vez_ dijo haciendo aparecer una especie de renacuajo gigante, con dientes de piraña _ además, ahora peleamos cerca del agua… tengo la ventaja_ lanzó el renacuajo al agua y causó una gran explosión.

Eruka al instante fue tras Soul, que iba cayendo a causa de la explosión. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo con un brazo, pero la rubia apareció justo delante de ella y la mandó a volar unos cuantos metros de una patada.

Antes de dejarlo caer sujetó al chico y en un rápido movimiento se alejo unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar a otras ruinas.

_Será mejor escondernos aquí mientras tanto, esa maldita rana puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo propone_ susurro ella.

_ ¿Y por qué no te la comes?_ pregunto el chico confundido.

_¿Estás loco?, yo no como basura_ suspiró, _ como sea, quiero que mires esto_ dijo señalando por detrás de la roca en la que se escondían.

El albino obedeció y siguió con su mirada la dirección que la chica le apuntaba.

Sus ojos se toparon con una enorme puerta de hierro, que tenía grabados algunos diseños extraños y macabros, como demonios siendo atravesados por lanzas o espadas. Además de que habían cadenas gruesas y negras –como las que se lo llevaron- rodeando y sujetando la puerta.

_¿Que es eso?_ preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

_Esa es la puerta dimensional_

_ ¡Perfecto, ahora podremos salir de aquí…!_ pero no pudo continuar ya que la muchacha le tapo la boca.

_ ¡Shhhhhhhhhh!, idiota, guarda silencio, ¿Por qué crees que nos escondemos?_

_¿Que sucede? Pensé que solo teníamos que cruzarlo para volver a mi mundo ¿no?_

_Si, pero, pequeño detalle_ volvió a señalar con su dedo al frente.

El volvió a mirar y vio a un chico en la puerta, ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?. El chico vestía de negro, estaba de brazos cruzados y tenía una mirada seria. Su cabello era completamente negro, a excepción de 3 líneas blancas, y sus ojos eran dorados.

_¿Y el es…?_ preguntó mirándola.

_Es el guardián de la puerta, el shinigami_

_ ¡¿Shinigami?!, ya es suficiente, demonios, hombres lobo, shinigamis… este es el sueño más extraño que he tenido_

_ ¡Esto no es un sueño, idiota!_

_ ¡Claro que lo es! Y si no demuéstralo_

_Con gusto_ sonrió de manera burlona de nuevo y saco un libro de quien sabe dónde, para golpearlo en la cabeza.

_ ¡Auch!_

_ ¿Satisfecho? ¿O quieres otro golpe para que veas que no es un sueño?_ alzando su libro para darle nuevamente.

_No, no, está bien, te creo, no es un sueño_

_Bien, ahora, el siguiente paso, salir de aquí, sígueme_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección opuesta a la puerta.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de un rato llegaron a lo que parecía ser ruinas de un santuario… ¿Qué acaso todo en este maldito mundo estaba en ruinas?.

_Bien, esto servirá_ dijo ella inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada.

_Este… señorita ¿Jade de la destrucción…?_ la llamó.

_Maka_

_ ¿Eh?_

_Mi verdadero nombre es Maka, Jade de la destrucción o Jade de la oscuridad son apodos que me han puesto los otros demonios, ya que, de ellos casi ninguno sabe mi verdadero nombre, asique mas te vale que lo guardes en secreto, no le suelo decir mi verdadero nombre a cualquiera_ respondió seria mientras caminaba hacia una parte del piso donde había una especie de círculo con algunos grabados, como un círculo mágico.

_... Bien, Maka… ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?_

_Fácil, ponte el anillo_

El peliblanco obedeció.

_Ahora, dame tu mano di que aceptas este pacto conmigo_

Y no muy convencido lo hizo. Maldijo el momento en el que confió en ese demonio, ya que con un rápido movimiento, ella ya le había hecho un rasguño en la mano con una daga.

_ ¡Oye!_

_Tengo que hacerlo, es un pacto de sangre_ dijo mientras se quitaba un guante y se cortaba ella también.

Una vez terminado esto estrechó su mano con la de él, uniendo sus sangres. De la fusión de ambas sangres cayó una gota en el suelo, y el círculo se ilumino.

Un brillo carmesí comenzaba a envolverlos.

_Esto es… igual que cuando vine…_ murmuró Soul distraído, mirando el brillo.

_Ahora…_ murmuró Maka _hay que sellar el pacto_ dijo llamando la atención del muchacho.

En el momento en que giró su cabeza para verla se sorprendió de lo cerca que ésta se encontraba.

Estaba a punto de alejarse, pero ella no lo permitió, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y con un rápido movimiento juntó sus labios con los del chico.

La luz termino de envolverlos, provocando un gran destello.

Desde el exterior del santuario se pudo ver un rayo de luz roja elevándose hacia el cielo. Cosa que era perfectamente visible desde el lugar donde estaba el shinigami, que no lo pasó por alto.

Por primera vez, su semblante serio cambió a uno de un ligero asombro. Aun que luego volvió a colocar su típica mirada seria.

_Maldición… ¡Liz, Patty!, hay que informar de esto a mi padre inmediatamente_

Detrás del chico aparecieron dos chicas que vestían jeans, blusa roja corta, con corbata blanca y una chaqueta blanca, también corta, las dos llevaban sombreros blancos que hacían juego con las chaquetas, una era más alta que la otra, la más pequeña tenía el cabello corto y era de un rubio más claro.

CONTINUARA…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bueno, aki stoy yo d nuevo...**

**creo q ya le vieron sentido al titulo, el summary y el primer cap XD**

**pero quiero aprovechar para aclarar algunas cosas:**

**en este fic algunas personalidades pueden variar ligeramente, no mucho, pero como podran ver, Maka puede ser algo ruda y fria al principio, por todas las cosas q ha tenido q pasar, y tomemos n cuenta q este Soul no s el mismo d Soul Eater q sta acostumbrado a todas las cosas raras, éste es un chico "normal", por lo tanto puede sorprenderse un poco con las cosas extrañas q suceden a su alrededor, pero aún así voy a intentar mantener las personalidades lo mejor posible.**

**cuento con ustedes para llegar a los 15 reviews !! XD**

**y si hay mas no me ofendo XD**


	3. ¿Bailamos?

**Hola !!! **

**muchas grax x los reviews !! ^^**

**realmente no pensé q tendría tiempo para actualizar esta semana ( y la verdad no lo tengo, c supone q stoy estudiando )**

**pero aki les dejo el tercer cap, disfrutenlo, xq s lo único q podré actualizar n esta semana T.T**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3. ¿Bailamos?**

Cayeron desde poca altura en una zona boscosa, pero aún así el golpe se sintió bastante fuerte, ya que no hubo ningún arbusto para amortiguar la caída y aterrizó con su cara en el duro suelo de tierra. Era de noche, por lo que apenas se distinguían los árboles entre la oscuridad.

Se levantó sacudiéndose algunas hojas y algo de tierra antes de mirar detenidamente su alrededor. Lo había logrado, regresó.

Giró su cabeza para buscar a la chica, pero su rostro cambió a uno de total confusión al encontrarse completamente solo.

"¿A dónde se fue?" se preguntaba sin dejar de buscarla con la mirada.

_Asique este es el mundo de los humanos… interesante_ murmuró Maka sentada en la rama de un árbol, de piernas cruzadas y con la vista fija en la enorme mansión que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros más adelante.

_Asique ahí estabas_ le dijo el peliblanco mirando hacia arriba.

Ella solo lo miro de reojo con un semblante serio y saltó. Saltó con tal destreza y elegancia que al muchacho le pareció la mejor de las bailarinas de ballet, hasta que los pies de la muchacha tocaron suavemente el suelo sin perder ni por un segundo el encanto de su salto. Un aterrizaje perfecto e impecable.

_Bien, ahora que estas aquí, ¿para que querías venir?_ preguntó mirándola a los ojos cuando finalmente logró salir de la estupefacción en la que lo dejó la rubia.

_La verdad solo quería salir de ese infierno… me da igual a donde sea, solo quería escapar_ explicó sin más, sin perder su semblante serio.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Tanto trabajo para eso?_ preguntó incrédulo. Para él, esa chica era todo un misterio, un misterio que se moría por resolver, pero se le hacía difícil, ya que lo desconcertó esa respuesta, le costaba creer que solo haya querido escapar.

_Oye, tú viste como es el inframundo, cualquiera querría estar en cualquier otro lugar que no sea ese_ le explicó mirándolo a los ojos con su seño ligeramente fruncido mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

_Buen punto… pero ahora… ¿Qué harás en este mundo?_ le preocupaba la respuesta que podría darle, ya que por lo que había oído sobre los demonios, no era nada bueno dejar uno suelto en el mundo humano.

_No lo sé, lo que tú me ordenes que haga_ aclaró nuevamente sin darle mucha importancia mientras hacía aparecer su guadaña y se sentaba sobre ella, con su habitual pose de piernas cruzadas y semblante serio.

_ ¿Que? ¿Cómo que lo que te ordene? ¿de que hablas?_ ahora sí estaba confundido.

_Como hiciste un pacto conmigo, ahora eres mi amo, asique tengo que obedecerte hasta el fin de tu vida_ volvió a explicar restándole importancia.

_Q-q-q…_ balbuceaba sin saber que decir ni cómo reaccionar _p-pero… ¡oye! Un momento, si por hacer ese pacto significa que soy tu amo, ¿Por qué dijiste que si hacia el pacto con otro demonio me comería?_

_Si, es cierto, haciendo un pacto te conviertes en el amo de un demonio, pero ese demonio podría matarte. Por ejemplo, para mí no supone ningún problema matarte, podría hacerlo ahora mismo y obtener mi libertad_ lo explicó con toda naturalidad, haciendo que al chico se le erizara la piel, _ pero como ya te dije, yo no soy como los demás, no te matare, cumpliré el contrato y te serviré hasta el fin de tus días, considéralo como un agradecimiento por ayudarme a salir de ahí_

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, aún sin poder creer o asimilar lo que acababa de oír, ¿tenía a un demonio a su total disposición? O mejor dicho, ¿tenía a una _chica_ a su total disposición? ¿era un sueño o que?. Pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos, que se acercaban. Hasta que de entre los árboles se hicieron visibles un hombre y una mujer.

El hombre tenía el cabello blanco, usaba lentes y fumaba, vestía con una ropa muy curiosa, hecha de distintos trozos de tela, y tenía… ¡¿un tornillo en la cabeza?!.

La mujer era rubia, tenía un parche en un ojo, usaba una camisa negra y una falda larga con botas. Ambos estaban armados.

_¿Ves? Te dije que el portal se había abierto aquí_ le dijo ella al hombre.

_Si, si, como siempre tienes razón, Marie… ahora, terminemos rápido con esto_ dijo girando el tornillo de su cabeza y apuntando con su arma a Maka.

_Maldición…_ musitó Maka por lo bajo mientras su semblante serio cambiaba a uno de furia.

_ ¡¿Pero qué…?!_ preguntó el albino alterado, pero su pregunta fue contestada antes que terminara de hablar.

_Son cazadores_ explicó Maka tomándolo de la parte de atrás de la camisa y saltando en dirección opuesta a la de los dos extraños, adentrándose más en el bosque y desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Con ese salto recorrió una gran distancia y llegó al jardín de la mansión.

_ ¡Hay que atraparla! ¡rápido!_ ordenó el cazador antes de ir tras ella, seguido por su compañera.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Habían logrado entrar en la mansión y caminaban con cuidado por uno de los pasillos.

_ ¿Seguro que sabes a donde vamos?_ preguntó ella no muy confiada.

_Por supuesto, es mi mansión después de todo, conozco perfectamente este pasillo… o por lo menos eso creo…_ susurró esa ultima parte, pero ella pudo escucharlo y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

_ ¿A dónde vamos?_

_ A mi habitación, ahí veré donde te escondo para que no te atrapen esos… ¿cazadores?_ preguntó dándole a entender que quería una explicación.

_ Son un grupo de humanos que desde tiempos inmemorables han estado tras los pocos demonios que logran escapar del inframundo_

_ ¿Pero no que nadie podía escapar?_ preguntó confundido.

_ Nadie de nuestra generación, solo nuestros ancestros han podido. Como el más fuerte y temido de todos los demonios, el que escapó hace ya varios siglos, el demonio Asura. Él es el más antiguo y fuerte de todos_

_ ¿Y cómo logró escapar?_

_ Tuvo un enfrentamiento muy duro con Shinigami-sama, el padre del shinigami que vimos en la puerta. La batalla se prolongó por varios años, peleaban todo el tiempo sin ningún descanso, hasta que Shinigami-sama, que en ese momento era el guardián de la puerta, quedó tan débil que ya no pudo continuar y el Dios Demonio aprovechó eso para darle el golpe final y al derrotarlo logró escapar. Desde entonces, Shinigami-sama ha permanecido en la Death Room, concentrándose en localizar a Asura. Dejó a su hijo a cargo de controlar que ningún otro demonio salga. Eso pasó ya hace varios siglos, aún recuerdo el día que ese shinigami llegó_ dijo esa última parte algo molesta.

_Aun recuerdas… ¡espera! ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?!_ preguntó mientras giraba su cabeza hacia ella completamente sorprendido.

_ Vamos, no creerás que tengo la misma edad que tu solo por mi apariencia ¿o sí?, ya deberías saber que los demonios somos diferentes, soy muchos siglos mayor que tú_ explicó como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Se quedó con la boca abierta. Realmente no se esperaba eso, pero ella tenía razón, era más que obvio. Necesitó algunos momentos para asimilarlo y recuperar la compostura para seguir caminando.

_Por cierto… si esta mansión es tuya significa que eres importante, ¿Qué eres? ¿Un príncipe o algo así?_ preguntó curiosa fijándose en los detalles del techo, las lámparas y las paredes, sin contar la alfombra roja perfectamente limpia por la que caminaban.

_ Para tu información, los príncipes, reyes y princesas ya no existen en ésta época, solo vengo de una famosa familia de músicos, y se supone que hoy es la presentación donde tengo que… tocar el piano… oh rayos… ¡la presentación! ¡estoy muerto! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el inframundo?!_

_ No mucho… una hora quizás…_

_ ¡Nooo! ¡Rayos! ¡Van a matarme!_ gritó frotando su cabeza desesperadamente con sus manos.

A lo lejos se escucharon unas pisadas apresuradas que se acercaban, y no tardó en escucharse una voz.

_¡Soul-sama!_ llamó una voz de mujer. La voz sonaba madura, probablemente la dueña de esa voz pasaba de los 30.

_ Maldición… ¿Por qué a mí?_ murmuró Soul mientras se le erizaba la piel.

Maka solo miraba con algo de curiosidad el comportamiento del chico.

A lo lejos se hizo visible una enorme nube de humo y de esa nube apareció una mujer vestida de sirvienta, aproximadamente de unos 40 años y con exceso de maquillaje, pelo castaño recogido en un moño y usaba lentes, que brillaban (probablemente de furia) e impedía conocer sus ojos (gracias a dios). La mujer llegó a toda velocidad, y cuando parecía que estaba a punto de atropellar al pobre muchacho se detuvo, solo para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

_ ¡Soul-sama! ¿se puede saber en dónde estaba?_ preguntó con su voz cargada de furia, con ambos brazos en la cintura.

_Emm… yo… yo…_ balbuceó por un momento, pero no pudo responder, porque la mujer volvió a atacar con otra pregunta.

_¿Y se puede saber quién es ella?_ preguntó nuevamente irritada volviendo a ver a Maka.

_Ella es… emm…_ intentaba buscar alguna excusa, pero el demonio lo sorprendió respondiendo primero.

_Un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Maka Albarn, lamento la visita inesperada y haber atrasado a Soul-sama, por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas_ habló ella sorprendentemente de una manera muy educada y con una voz dulce y calmada, sosteniendo delicadamente con ambas manos los lados de su gabardina, como si de un vestido se tratara, haciendo un ademan elegante, e inclinándose ligeramente a manera de saludo cordial.

La sirvienta se quedó con la boca abierta algo sorprendida, para luego poner una cara amigable (claramente hipócrita).

_El placer es mío, señorita Albarn, es un honor tenerla aquí con nosotros_ dijo suponiendo por su manera de actuar que venía también de una familia rica, haciendo también el mismo ademan elegante de la chica.

Soul se quedó sorprendido viéndola, era buena actuando, por un momento logró engañarlo a él también, hasta que muy discretamente ella giró ligeramente su cabeza para mirarlo de una manera un tanto macabra, al igual que en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

Todo esto sin que la sirvienta lo notara.

"Definitivamente… es un demonio" pensó el albino mientras sentía un escalofrío.

_Pero, ¿puedo preguntar… por que lleva ese llamativo… atuendo?_ preguntó la sirvienta observándola detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

_Ah, ¿esto?, es que estoy estudiando en una academia de arte para ser actriz, y le estaba mostrando a Soul-sama como sería mi próxima obra_ respondió nuevamente con un tono dulce y calmado, capaz de engañar a cualquiera… menos a Soul.

_ Oh, ya veo, ¿en qué academia estudia?_ preguntó de manera interesada.

Ella lo pensó por un momento, sin dejar visible ninguna muestra de duda o inseguridad y luego respondió.

_Estudio en el Shibusen_ sin perder esa sonrisa cálida y amigable.

_ ¡Oh! Vaya coincidencia, la misma academia a la que asiste Soul-sama_ dijo la mujer con una "dulce sonrisa" (claramente fingida) luego miró a Soul detenidamente y su semblante volvió a tornarse en uno de furia e instinto asesino propios de un demonio (que ironía) _ ¡Soul-sama! ¡¿Se puede saber porque su traje está tan estropeado?!_ preguntó al ver el deplorable aspecto del chico.

Estaba despeinado, manchado con algo de tierra, su traje además de estar algo manchado tenía algunas partes rotas y desgarradas.

_Eee… eso fue porque…_ ese día sí que no le salía ninguna excusa.

_Se encuentra así porque estábamos afuera practicando y se tropezó un par de veces… o tres_ lo salvó la rubia.

_Ya veo, en fin, Soul-sama, arréglese lo antes posible y valla al salón principal, hemos tenido que entretener a los invitados desde hace media hora, agradézcale a su hermano que los ha logrado entretener bastante con su solo de violín… un solo muy largo…_ luego giró y cambio su tono amargado por uno dulce ( fingido ) al ver a Maka, _en cuanto a usted, señorita Albarn, esta cordialmente invitada, la esperamos_

_Oh, muchísimas gracias_ le regaló una dulce sonrisa sin dejar de mostrarse tan calmada como hasta ahora.

La sirvienta se fue, dejándolos solos. Tan rápido como la mujer desapareció, Maka volvió a ver a Soul son su habitual semblante serio, cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Donde aprendiste a mentir así?_ bromeó algo sorprendido.

_Años de práctica…_

_Y… ¿Cómo sabias del Shibusen?_ preguntó ahora si algo serio.

_Porque allá en el inframundo llegan varias cosas del mundo humano, hay un pequeño demonio que le decimos "el comerciante" nadie sabe cómo, pero siempre se las ingenia para traer cosas de este mundo, entre esas cosas libros… muchos libros… y en uno de esos libros venía algo de historia, geografía, y en alguna parte leí que el Shibusen era una prestigiosa academia de arte_

_Ah…_ ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo. _en fin, sígueme, ya estamos cerca_ avisó mientras seguía caminando.

Llegaron hasta una puerta blanca decorada elegantemente con figuras doradas.

_Vaya, ¿este es tu cuarto?_ preguntó con curiosidad.

_No, este es el cuarto donde guardamos algunas ropas y trajes, entra, elige el vestido que más te guste y úsalo, después de todo, ahora te invitaron a la fiesta. Yo iré a cambiarme a mi cuarto_ dijo antes de seguir su camino por el largo pasillo.

La chica abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un inmenso cuarto, bien ordenado y decorado, todo el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra color vino y habían maniquíes con vestidos por todas partes… Soul tendría que esperarla un largo rato.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soul ya estaba vestido con un traje negro, con rayas blancas, una camisa roja y una corbata negra. Se encontraba del lado de afuera del cuarto donde estaba Maka, recargado en la puerta y con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

_ ¿Y?_ preguntó impaciente.

_Todavía no_ dijo ella desde adentro.

Soul suspiró antes de hablar.

_ No puedo atrasarme más, te veo allá_ le aviso. Esperó algún sonido de aprobación por parte del demonio y luego se fue al salón principal, donde se encontró a todos los invitados calmados, disfrutando de un solo de violín.

Wes estaba en el centro, al lado del piano (donde debía estar Soul). Apenas divisó a su hermano menor le hizo una discreta señal con la mirada de que no se preocupe.

El albino menor le agradeció por lo bajo a su hermano y caminó hacia la mesa de aperitivos. Pero algo interrumpió su camino. Habían miles de chicos jóvenes reunidos en círculo, en una esquina.

Le dio curiosidad ver que tanto estaban admirando, asique se acercó y educadamente se abrió paso por entre la multitud. Cuando vio el objeto de admiración se quedó con la boca abierta.

Se encontró a Maka con un hermoso y fino vestido color morado oscuro, casi negro, dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de la espalda, tenía un diseño antiguo y elegante. Ligeramente escotado, y encaje con estampado de rosas negras en la parte superior y un corsé negro. En la parte de abajo, la parte morada oscura del vestido se abría, dejando mostrar una tela blanca. Le llegaba un poco mas por debajo de las rodillas y traía guantes largos, del mismo color y material de la tela del vestido. Sus zapatos eran negros con tacón, y como accesorio llevaba una gargantilla negra, además de que tenía el pelo ligeramente ondulado. Realmente estaba hermosa.

Se quedó un rato viéndola embobado mientras ella rechazaba amablemente a los muchos chicos que se ofrecían para bailar con ella.

La música comenzó a sonar lenta, una excelente pieza de baile.

_¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?_ dijo Soul con un tono burlón, que solo ella notó, extendiéndole una mano.

Ella lo miró detenidamente unos segundos antes de dejar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica mientras tomaba su mano.

_Con gusto, Soul-sama_ respondió con un ligero tono divertido, mientras su mirada se mantenía seria, pero con un brillo de arrogancia.

Los otros muchachos se dispersaron no muy contentos.

Las parejas comenzaron a bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Bailaron a un ritmo más lento y juntaron más sus cuerpos.

A medida que acortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos un sentimiento extraño lo invadía, un sentimiento que no pudo reconocer. La sujetaba delicadamente de la mano, mientras mantenía la otra en su cintura. Estaban tan juntos que podía sentir a la perfección su cuerpo femenino rozando con el suyo, con cada paso y cada vuelta que daban. Y pensar que ella es un demonio…

_¿Qué sucede _amo_?_ preguntó con un tono de niña buena y una sonrisa burlona.

"_Amo_" esa palabra hacía eco en su mente. Se maldijo al sentir un ligero calor en sus mejillas. Podía ver la cara de burla de ella. "me las pagaras…" pensó.

_Nada, solo que sin ese gran moño de tu traje te ves mas plana_ soltó con la misma cara que puso ella para fastidiarlo. Gran error… sintió como su pie era cruelmente aplastado sin piedad. Incluso tuvo que ahogar un grito.

_Ja, ja_ rió sarcásticamente _parece que estas muy "graciosito" hoy ¿no?_

Esta vez pudo notar algo de enojo en su voz. No entendía porque, pero de alguna manera estaba comenzando a agradarle, en especial cuando podía molestarla.

Mientras tanto, para escapar de la mirada asesina que le mandaba el demonio, decidió concentrarse en el baile, paso, paso, vuelta, paso, paso, vuelta…

Pero en una de esas vueltas Maka divisó algo no muy agradable en la ventana que tenían enfrente.

_Soul_ lo llamó discretamente con un deje de alteración en su voz.

_¿Ahora qué?_

_Mira por esa ventana_ dijo señalando muy discretamente.

El albino giró su cabeza, pero sintió otro duro y brutal pisotón por parte de su compañera de baile.

_¿Y ahora que te sucede?_ preguntó molesto.

_Idiota, así no, tienes que ser discreto_ lo regaño mientras seguían danzando.

Dio un largo suspiro e intentó ser lo más discreto posible, no porque ella lo dijera, sino porque quería conservar sus pies… y con esos pisotones no tardaría en perderlos.

Entendió a la perfección la preocupación de la chica al ver al cazador asomándose por la ventana.

_¿Qué hacemos?_ preguntó algo preocupado.

_Descuida, ya tengo un plan… no el mejor que se me haya ocurrido, pero espero que funcione_

_Te escucho_

_Solo sigue bailando, y con cada paso nos alejamos hacia alguna puerta y salimos_

_¿Ese era tu gran plan?_ reclamó con una gotita en la cabeza.

_¿Acaso tienes alguna otra idea?_

Tuvo que morderse la lengua y tragarse su orgullo. Desvió la mirada molesto, de nuevo perdió contra ella.

Inicia el plan "bailar y desaparecer" como Soul lo llamó mentalmente.

Y así se fueron alejando discretamente al ritmo del baile, hasta finalmente encontrar una puerta para poder salir.

_Bien, ahora solo tengo que esconderte de esos cazadores… veamos… ¡ya se!, ven_ dijo jalándola de un brazo.

_¿A dónde vamos?_

_A mi habitación, ahí tienes muchos sitios para esconderte_

Caminaron un largo rato (sin contar las veces que se perdieron, o mejor dicho, que Soul se perdió arrastrando a Maka) hasta llegar a una puerta bastante grande, era completamente negra, con algunos diseños góticos.

El peliblanco abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar.

_Ahora busca un lugar para esconderte, ahora regreso, ya casi es hora de que empiece mi interpretación_ dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Era una enorme habitación, el diseño de las paredes era único, líneas negras y rojas, las líneas negras cada tanto tenían un circulo blanco dentro de ellas, para que la habitación no se viera tan oscura. Gran parte del piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra rojo vino, y los pedazos visibles del piso eran baldosas rojas y negras intercaladas. Había un gran mueble que supuso era el armario, realmente era espacioso, podrían esconderse unas 6 personas ahí adentro y tardarían un tiempo en encontrarlas. Al lado del armario había un pequeño estante con algunos libros. La cama súper espaciosa en el centro de la habitación, su frazada era roja y tenía algunos diseños en negro. Había otro mueble con un tocadiscos, y al lado de ese mueble había otro con miles de discos antiguos apilados.

Se acercó al mueble de los discos y tomó uno. Según lo que había leído, esos discos ya no se usaban en esos tiempos, ni tampoco ese tocadiscos.

Volvió a recorrer la habitación con la vista.

_Mmm… tiene un gusto interesante… es tan extraño_ rió un poco de manera inocente _ y a mí me atrae todo lo extraño…_

Colocó el disco en su lugar y notó que había una puerta en la habitación. Se acercó y la abrió.

_ Vaya, su propio baño… y con un yacusi_ miró por última vez la puerta de la habitación _bueno, no creo que le moleste que use su baño un momento… estoy tan cansada…_ dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soul había terminado de tocar hacía ya 15 minutos, pero no pudo moverse de ahí ya que todas las chicas lo rodeaban, bombardeándolo con preguntas… algunas no muy propias de una dama.

_¿Cuántos años tienes?_ preguntó una.

_¿Te gusta alguien?_ preguntó otra.

_¿Hace cuanto tocas el piano?_

_¿Tienes novia?_

_¿Tu hermano tiene novia?_

_¿Eres virgen?_

_¿Estás casado?_

_Eee… chicas, chicas, miren, estoy algo cansado, asique, si no les importa contestaré todas sus preguntas la próxima vez, con su permiso, me retiro_ escapó sin olvidar sus modales y mostrando una sonrisa cool a sus admiradoras.

Prácticamente corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, no había visto al cazador desde hacía tiempo, ¿y si los vio cuando salían?¿y si la encontró? ¿y si la atrapo?.

Se alarmaba más con cada pregunta.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras entrar lo más rápido que pudo, para encontrarse con una habitación vacía.

_Ah… asique ya te escondiste…_ habló, esperando alguna respuesta, pero al no oír nada la volvió a llamar _ ¿Maka?_

Caminó por toda la habitación, buscó por detrás de las cortinas, en el armario, debajo de la cama, debajo de los muebles, detrás del armario, en el baño… gran error abrir la puerta de _su propio baño _sin tocar antes.

Ahí estaba, en el yacusi, algo sonrojada por la temperatura del agua y el vapor, sus húmedos cabellos se pegaban a su cuerpo, y algunas gotas de agua resbalaban recorriendo su figura. Se cubría sus pechos con sus brazos y lo miraba de una manera amenazante.

A Soul comenzó a salirle una pequeña gota de sangre de la nariz, hasta que esa pequeña gota se transformó en un gran chorro de sangre.

_ ¡¿Se puede saber que haces maldito pervertido?!_

_ ¡¿Cómo que pervertido?! ¡por si no lo sabías es _mi _baño! Además, ¿pervertido? No tenía idea de que estabas aquí, y si lo supiera no hubiera entrado, ¿Quién perdería el tiempo observando una tabla de planchar en un yacusi?_

Tras el "amable" comentario, Maka sacó un enorme libro de quien sabe dónde y se lo lanzó, acertando justo en el blanco.

Y tras ese libro, un montón de cosas salían disparadas hacia la cara del chico, hasta que salió y cerró la puerta, antes de que Maka encontrara sus navajas de afeitar.

_Uff… si, hacer un pacto con un demonio, que graaan idea, ¿Por qué no de paso me tiro de un puente? Sería más fácil y rápido que esto_ murmuró recargándose en la puerta.

No tardó mucho para que la puerta se abriera, dejando salir a Maka con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

_¿Y después me dices pervertido a mi?, ¡mira como sales!_ le reclamó.

_Dejé mi ropa afuera, ¿algún problema?_ respondió molesta mientras recogía el vestido y le daba la espalda.

Estaba a punto de cambiarse, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

_Etto… ¿podrías dejar de verme? Me voy a cambiar, y que yo sepa los hombres no deben espiar a una dama cuando se cambia_ lo regañó

_ ¡En primer lugar, tú no eres una dama, eres un demonio!_ dijo señalándola mientras se le salía una venita del enojo.

_Maka… CHOP !!!_ dijo antes de clavarle un enorme libro en la cabeza, mucho más grueso que los anteriores.

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ok, como ya dije antes, eso s todo lo q podré actualizar x esta semana T.T**

**pero para las vacaciones les traeré un nuevo cap d cada fic !! XD**

**cuento con ustedes para llegar a los 30 reviews, y si hay más, son bienvenidos XD**


	4. Ventajas y desventajas

**Hola !! ... otra vez !! XD**

**grax x los reviews !! TwT**

**los adoro !!, ustedes me dan animos para... eh.. ya, mucho teatro XD**

**pero muchos d sus reviews me inspiran XD siempre q tengo un bloqueo me pongo a leer los reviews y me vuelve la inspiración XD**

**los adoro !! grax XD**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4. Las ventajas y desventajas de tener un demonio personal. **

Siguieron discutiendo el resto de la noche, pero el verdadero problema se hizo notar a la hora de dormir. Y después de muchas discusiones y otro montón de Maka-chops Soul se hartó y salió al patio a calmarse un poco, nada mejor que el aire fresco para olvidar tus peleas con un demonio…

_ ¡¿Pero que le pasa?! Definitivamente… Maka es bipolar…_ murmuraba molesto con las manos en los bolsillos y pateando alguna que otra pobre piedra en el camino.

Pero algo interrumpió su muy productiva e interesante plática consigo mismo.

De entre unos arbustos logró divisar una silueta masculina, que de inmediato reconoció como el cazador.

Inmediatamente Soul se escondió detrás de un árbol sin quitar sus ojos de él ni por un segundo, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

"Maldición, ese tipo no se rinde… tengo que avisarle a Maka… momento, si él sigue aquí, significa que no sabe dónde está Maka… perfecto, entonces solo tengo que esconderla unos cuantos días más y se irá" pensaba mientras lo miraba con cierto odio.

"De todas formas, tengo que avisarle…" pensó antes de escabullirse cuidadosamente hacia la puerta principal de la mansión.

Una vez dentro se dirigió bastante apresurado a su cuarto, tenía que avisarle a Maka cuanto antes, aunque eso debería esperar…

_Soul, finalmente te encuentro…_ escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor detrás de él y se detuvo de repente.

_ ¡Wes!... ¿Qué pasa?...digo, ¿necesitas algo?_ dijo algo nervioso.

_¿Qué sucede?, no me digas que te asusté_ rió un poco.

_ ¡Claro que no!, es que… estoy algo apurado… ¿Qué necesitabas?_

_ Mamá y papá me dijeron que querían hablar contigo mañana en la mañana… dijeron algo sobre unas clases extra de historia del arte…_ murmuró haciendo memoria.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mas materias?!, no gracias, ya tengo suficiente…_ dijo con desgano.

Wes rió un poco y lo despeinó ligeramente con una mano.

_Pues tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso, a medida que creces te ponen más responsabilidades, no te imaginas todas las materias extras que me pusieron a mí_ dijo con una ligera sonrisa, intentando animar a su hermano.

_Esto no es nada cool…_ se quejó mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

_ Por cierto, tocaste muy bien hoy, los dejaste a todos satisfechos_ lo felicitó.

_ Gracias, pero tú también tocaste muy bien, lo siento, se suponía que yo debía encargarme de esta presentación, debió ser difícil entretenerlos por tanto tiempo_

_Jaja, si, no te imaginas, Margaret ( la sirvienta de antes ) estaba histérica, debiste haberla visto, fue tan gracioso… por cierto… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde estabas?_

Se sobresaltó un poco con esa pregunta.

_Emm… yo… emm… me perdí_

_ ¿Otra vez?_ preguntó algo sorprendido.

_Si, es que… ya sabes, todos estos pasillos son iguales, es fácil perderse, además, tu a veces te pierdes_

_Si… cuando tenía ocho años_ le aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

_... Bueno… de todos modos… llegué ¿no?_

_Si… casi una hora tarde… y me parece que hay algo que no me contaste…_ murmuró eso último mirándolo con una ligera sonrisa picara.

"Demonios… ¿Cómo lo supo?, ¡no!, es imposible" _¿de que hablas?_ dijo haciéndose el tonto.

_Vamos, no finjas, Margaret ya me contó todo… me dijo que estabas _desarreglado _y con _una chica _que nunca había visto__ _hizo una pausa al ver la cara de nerviosismo de su hermano y siguió _ ¿no será la chica con la que bailabas?_ notó como Soul se puso más nervioso. _ ¡vaya, mi hermanito está creciendo!_ dijo divertido.

_ ¡Wes!_

_ Te felicito, pero recuerda usar _protección _para cuando llegues a _ese _momento_ le susurró con un tono burlón.

_ ¡Wes!_ le reclamó esta vez ligeramente sonrojado. _ella no es nada mío, la conocí apenas hoy_

_ ¿Apenas hoy? Vaya, las relaciones modernas sí que van rápido…_

_ ¡Que ya te dije que no es eso!, como sea, estoy apurado, buenas noches_ y tan pronto como pudo salió huyendo.

Adoraba y admiraba a su hermano, pero quería estrangularlo cuando lo molestaba con eso.

Finalmente llegó, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí luego de un largo suspiro.

_ Oye Ma…_ se detuvo en seco al ver la escena.

Maka en _su _cama, recostada muy cómodamente entre las sábanas, con los ojos cerrados y completamente _desnuda, _solo las sábanas de tela roja y ligeramente transparentes la cubrían.

Litros y litros de sangre comenzaron a salir por su nariz.

_ ¡¿Q-q-que se supone que estás haciendo?!_ estalló, aún con su hemorragia nasal.

_ ¡Cállate! Eres tan escandaloso… estoy muy cansada…_ dijo con mucho sueño, abrazando la almohada.

_ ¡No me refiero a eso!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo _desnuda _en _mi cama_?!_

_No esperaras que duerma con ese vestido tan incómodo, ¿o sí?_ respondió con una voz perezosa abriendo un ojo.

Se quedó en la misma posición, señalándola mientras tartamudeaba y seguía sangrando, no podía pensar claramente teniendo a una chica desnuda en su cama.

_ ¡Aún así, no era para que te acostaras desnuda en _mi _cama!, pudiste haberme avisado y te traía algo o…_ fue interrumpido por una almohada voladora.

_ ¡Qué cierres la boca!, claro, para ti es fácil estar ahí quejándote, después de todo no hiciste nada_ lo regañó mirándolo algo molesta.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!_

_ ¿Siquiera puedes imaginar cuanta energía usé abriendo el portal?, estoy más que cansada, y si a eso le sumas una noche de baile con tacones de ocho centímetros y un corsé que no te deja respirar… estoy más que agotada_ terminó de explicar abrazando otra almohada y acomodando su cabeza en ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Soul se la quedó mirando algo sorprendido, definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Resignado caminó hasta su armario y sacó una camisa blanca, luego se dirigió a su cama, donde la chica descansaba.

_Ten_ dijo mientras le alcanzaba la camisa.

Ella abrió perezosamente un ojo.

_ ¿Humm…?_ murmuró somnolienta.

_Por lo menos ponte esto_

Ella la tomó y se puso la camisa –que le quedaba grande- debajo de las sábanas, y él por supuesto suspiró aliviado, hasta que vio como el demonio se acomodaba nuevamente para dormir.

_Oye oye oye, ¿Quién te dijo que podías dormir ahí?_

_Eres tan molesto… pequeño mocoso_ murmuró prácticamente que entre sueños.

_ ¡Maka!_

_ Es tan suave… no tenemos cosas así en el inframundo…_ volvió a susurrar casi dormida.

Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir algo culpable, después de todo, ella había tenido que pasar por muchas cosas difíciles allá, que él ni se imaginaba, por lo menos debía dejarla descansar… o eso pensaba hasta que notó un pequeño detalle.

_ Oye, espera, ¡¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?!_

Eso pareció despertarla un poco, aunque no de la mejor manera. Apretó sus parpados y se tapó los oídos con la almohada tras hacer un ligero sonido de desaprobación.

_Ese es tu problema_ le respondió sin ganas.

_ ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!, ¡se supone que soy tu amo! ¡Debes obedecerme!_

_ Que te calles…_ murmuró ya con un tono más cansado y algo irritado.

_No pienso dormir en el piso_ le advirtió.

_Entonces duerme en un cuarto de huéspedes, tienes como mil aquí_

_ ¡No puedo hacer eso, sospecharán!_

_Eres irritante ¿te lo han dicho?_

_ Y tú eres desesperante, ¿te lo han dicho?_

Maka seguía en la misma posición, y con los ojos cerrados, por lo tanto sospechó que ya estaba dormida. Suspiró derrotado, no le quedaba otra, hoy tendría que dormir en el piso.

Se acercó al armario nuevamente y sacó algunas frazadas y una almohada, se acomodó en el piso, al lado de la cama y miró molesto a la chica, desde abajo.

_Esta será la última vez que te dejo dormir en mi cama…_ susurró, para luego taparse y cerrar los ojos intentando dormir.

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok... éste sí me quedó corto -.-**

**pero el proximo será más largo !! ... creo...**

**cuento con ustedes para llegar a los 40 reviews !! sino no hay cap... wajaja, si, soy mala XD**

**y si hay más reviews, les dejaré el cap antes XD**

**reviews !! XD**


	5. Paseo

**Konichiwa !! ^^**

**bn bn, lo prometido, aki les dejo el nuevo cap**

**grax a todos x los reviews !!**

**me han ayudado bastante, ultimamente ando sin inspiración -.-U**

**no los entretengo más, disfrutenlo !! XD**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5. Paseo**

Eran aproximadamente las 8:50 de la mañana.

Maka seguía dormida muy cómodamente en la cama del albino.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, los hermanos Evans desayunaban tranquilamente mientras hablaban.

_ Ah… que dolor de espalda…_ murmuró el albino menor mientras se frotaba un poco la zona afectada.

_ ¿Y eso porque?_ preguntó Wes, antes de beber de su café.

_Por dormir en el piso…_ respondió sin pensar mientras se seguía frotando.

_ ¿Dormir en el piso? ¿Desde cuándo?_ pregunto extrañado.

Recién ahí se dio cuenta de su error…

_Eemm… es que… estaba en mi cama, y me caí dormido y dormí toda la noche en el piso…_ fue toda su "elaborada" explicación.

_Ah…_ murmuró su hermano no muy convencido.

"Definitivamente… ¡hoy recupero mi cama! ¡Sea como sea!" pensó furioso.

Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a su habitación… lamentablemente no podía descansar, tenía mucha tarea pendiente… ya se aburría de solo pensarlo.

Al entrar a su habitación se encontró a Maka aún en _su _cama, leyendo tranquilamente.

Se encontraba boca abajo leyendo un libro, aún con la camisa que le había dado Soul, _únicamente _con esa camisa.

Ya que las sábanas quedaron al otro extremo de la cama, se podía apreciar bien su figura, sobre todo las piernas.

Soul tuvo que esforzarse por no comenzar a sangrar nuevamente.

_ Vaya, asique finalmente decidiste despertar, roba-camas_ dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

_Oh, lo siento, no te vi entrar, estaba bastante entretenida leyendo esto… sinceramente no me esperaba encontrar este tipo de libros en tu habitación… un niño mago… Harry Potter_ finalizó mirándolo de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

_E-eso me lo regalaron cuando tenía once…_ se defendió algo apenado.

_Jaja, no tienes que avergonzarte, esta interesante…_ murmuró algo divertida mientras volvía a centrar sus ojos en su lectura.

El se la quedó viendo por unos segundos, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad. Por alguna extraña razón, le gustó mucho esa sonrisa, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó contemplándola por un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ahí, parado, mirándola como un estúpido. Dio un largo suspiro de cansancio.

_Ahora… la tarea_ dijo sin mucho ánimo.

A Maka le llamó un poco la atención lo que hacía aquel humano, asique desvió sus ojos del libro para ver lo que el peliblanco pretendía, solo lo veía caminar de un lado a otro mientras el chico sacaba de su armario un cómodo puff de cuero negro y lo puso en el centro de la habitación, en frente de la cama.

Tomó algunos libros del estante, un lápiz, y se sentó.

La rubia ya había perdido el interés por las actividades de su amo y volvió a la lectura.

Pasó una hora, y el demonio ya había terminado de leer el libro, ahora se encontraba boca arriba, con una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra jugaba con una pelotita azul, más o menos del tamaño de su mano, lanzándola hacia arriba y atrapándola, una y otra vez.

_ ¿Qué tanto haces?_ finalmente preguntó sumamente aburrida, sin nada más que hacer.

_Tarea_ respondió sin mucho interés.

_ ¿Tarea? ¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó curiosa.

_ Es algo que inventaron los malditos profesores, o mejor dicho, torturadores, para hacerte sufrir mas_

_Humm… ¿y de que se trata?_

_De historia del arte… puedes considerarlo como una de las cosas más aburridas del mundo…_

_ ¿Y te falta mucho?_

_ ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿estás aburrida?_ preguntó ya algo molesto, girando su cabeza para ver sus ojos color jade.

_Si_ respondió secamente.

Tras un largo suspiro le dijo.

_ ¿Por qué no sigues leyendo?, ya que te gustaba tanto_

_Por que ya me lo terminé de leer… hace media hora_

_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, estoy ocupado_ refunfuñó volviendo a sus deberes.

_ Te ayudo_ dijo mientras volvía a jugar con la pelota.

_ Tu vienes de otro mundo, no sabes nada de historia_

_Si sé_ se defendió.

_A ver… ¿en que año nació Beethoven?_

_16 de diciembre de 1770_

_ ¿Su concierto más importante?_

_Concierto para piano n.º 5 "Emperador", en 1809_

_ ¿Fecha de muerte?_

_26 de marzo de 1827_

_¿Donde murió?_

_ En Viena_

El peliblanco solo preguntaba realmente sin ponerle atención a lo que ella decía, pero tras un largo rato se percató de que todas sus preguntas eran contestadas de inmediato y de manera exacta y correcta.

_ Oye oye, espera, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_

_Te dije que allá llegan muchos libros de tu mundo, asique solía pasarme leyendo cuando no estaba peleando, leía de todo, libros de misterio, de comedia, de drama, de historia, de cocina, de suspenso… lo que fuera con tal de distraerme un rato…_ murmuró con cierto tono nostálgico mientras dejaba a un lado la pelotita.

Soul pudo notar ese ligero deje se tristeza en la voz de la chica al recordar el inframundo. Se sintió culpable por un momento, después de todo, mientras ella luchaba constantemente por sobrevivir, él llevaba una vida de lujo y aún así se vivía quejando por sus lecciones de piano o las tareas.

Tras un largo suspiro cerró su libro y se levantó.

_Ahora regreso_ avisó tras salir y cerrar la puerta.

Unos pocos minutos después regresó con algo de ropa en sus manos.

_Ten, ponte esto_ dijo mientras le dejaba la ropa en la cama.

Maka solo lo miró algo confundida.

_ ¿Eh?_ murmuró levantando una ceja.

_ Saldremos a dar una vuelta_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cool, dejando mostrar sus afilados dientes.

Ella aún no comprendía muy bien lo que el albino se proponía, pero decidió hacerle caso, después de todo, tenía que obedecerlo.

_Date la vuelta_ le ordenó.

Él obedeció sin protestar y se alejó unos pasos tras dar media vuelta.

_Y si te atreves a espiar… no te mataré, pero hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte_ amenazó con una pequeña sonrisa malvada mientras daba media vuelta ella también para cambiarse.

El muchacho tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras comenzaba a sudar frío. Intentó evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo logró. Disimuladamente giró su cabeza, tenía suerte que Maka estuviera de espaldas. Vio como su camisa blanca se deslizaba lentamente por sus hombros y luego por su espalda, de manera lenta y seductora ente sus ojos, casi como si lo hiciera a propósito. Además de que su piel tan hermosa parecía de seda. Repentinamente recordó la amenaza de su demonio, asique rápidamente giró su cabeza al frente, rogando por que la chica no se haya dado cuenta.

Esperó "pacientemente" durante unos minutos hasta que estuviera lista, pero como parecía que ese momento se hacía eterno decidió apurarla un poco.

_¿Y?_ preguntó impaciente.

Pero al no oír respuesta giró su cabeza desconcertado, normalmente se habría ganado un Maka-chop, pero no lo recibió, ya que la chica ya no estaba.

_ ¿Maka?_ la llamó confundido.

No tardó en notar que ahora la ventana se encontraba abierta y el viento corría libre por ella, moviendo las cortinas.

Se acercó a la ventana para luego asomarse, buscándola con la mirada. Pero se detuvo al oír una risita burlona, musical a una poca distancia de él, que provenía desde arriba. Movió su cabeza hacia arriba, en dirección al sonido, y ahí la encontró, sentada nuevamente sobre la guadaña, de piernas cruzadas y mirándolo bastante divertida.

A él por otro lado, le costó bastante reaccionar, realmente no se había fijado bien en la ropa que eligió, solo tomó lo primero que vio, pero nunca llegó a pensar que se vería tan bien en ella. Vestía una minifalda blanca y ajustada, una blusa verde de tirantes también algo ajustada y unas botas blancas con cordones verdes y algo de negro.

_ ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo ahí arriba?!_ le reclamó cuando fue capaz de salir de la hipnótica mirada del demonio.

_Esperándote, ¿Qué no lo ves?_ respondió como si se tratara la cosa más obvia del mundo.

_ ¿Y no podías esperarme de una manera más normal?, baja de ahí antes de que alguien te vea_ le ordenó.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada no muy contenta antes de suspirar.

_Lo que ordenes, amo_ respondió con desgano para luego obedecer.

El albino suspiró aliviado cuando la vio bajar y aterrizar perfectamente. Luego se aseguró a llegar lo más rápido con ella antes de que se le ocurriera desaparecerse de nuevo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al principio se sentía molesta, y algo curiosa por saber a donde la llevaba, pero el mundo humano la mantenía distraída. Miraba cada cosa con sumo interés, ya que todo eso era nuevo para ella y no dejaba de fascinarse con cada cosa que veía. Por el momento lo que más le había llamado la atención era un pequeño negocio que se encontraba junto a muchos otros, pero lo que lo hacía tan especial es que exhibían algo que los humanos llaman "pasteles" y diferentes tipos de repostería. Soul le había dicho que luego entrarían en la pastelería, pero primero quería llevarla de excursión por el mundo humano. Asique decidió aceptar sin causar problemas, ya que la recompensa sería un pastel.

Aunque no pudo cumplir la parte de "no causar problemas" muy bien, ya que si veía algo que le gustaba, -casi cualquier cosa- corría directo hacia donde se encontraba el objeto de su admiración para observarlo más detenidamente.

Y Soul, al ver que las demás personas se les quedaban viendo feo, no tuvo más opción que tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla –literalmente- al parque. La sujetaba tan firmemente que por momentos pensaba que llevaba un perrito de paseo en vez de un demonio roba-camas.

_Bien, supongo que podemos empezar por aquí_ avisó el peliblanco mientras detenía su caminar –aún tomados de la mano-.

La chica miraba detenidamente el lugar. Realmente observaba todo con mucho detalle, los niños jugando, la fuente en el centro, algunos puestos de helado, el césped verde y con bellísimas flores, el viento que revolvía sus cabellos…

_Vaya… es… es… es más bonito que las imágenes que habían en los libros_ murmuró Maka con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

Soul pudo sentir como la rubia presionaba ligeramente su mano por la emoción.

_Te dije que te gustaría_ masculló con una ligera arrogancia fingida mientras metía su mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón para dar una imagen _cool_.

_Si, me gusta, pero no pensé que esa cosa fuera tan brillante… me encandila_ explicó la chica señalando al sol con un dedo mientras que cerraba ligeramente los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz.

_¿Te refieres al sol?_ preguntó con un ligero tono de sorpresa en su voz.

_Si, recuerda que allá solo tenemos la luna negra durante todo el día, eso que llamas sol no existe en el inframundo_

El chico rió un poco antes de hablar.

_Si te sorprendes por el sol, ya quiero ver tu cara cuando te muestre todo lo demás_ dijo antes de jalarla para dar una vuelta por el parque.

Soul le mostró cada cosa mientras caminaban, y tuvo que detenerse un momento cuando Maka quiso ver unas flores. Ella parecía fascinada por la belleza de la flor y por su aroma, ya que tampoco habían de esas en el inframundo y las únicas que conocía eran por imágenes en los libros.

Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta llegar a una de las banquitas para sentarse.

_Ahora regreso_ avisó el albino antes de levantarse.

No tardó en regresar con dos helados de chocolate.

_Ten_ le ofreció uno de los conos y ella lo tomó algo dudosa. Y al ver que esperaba que él hiciera algún movimiento para entender que tenía que hacer, le explicó _eso es un helado, cómelo, te gustará_ antes de comer un poco él para darle confianza.

Ella lo pensó por unos momentos antes de imitarlo y morder un trozo más pequeño, pero no solo le sorprendió lo suave que era.

_ ¡Está frio!_ exclamó inmediatamente sorprendida.

_Jajajaja, por eso lo llaman "helado"_ explicó divertido antes de meterse la mitad del helado en la boca.

Al terminar sus helados caminaron un rato más por el parque, hasta que repentinamente Maka se detuvo.

Él siguió caminando unos tres pasos más hasta notar que su demonio no lo seguía, asique giró su cabeza antes de llamarla.

_¿Maka?_ preguntó confundido al ver su expresión.

Se encontraba bastante seria observando un punto fijo atreves del bosque cercano al parque.

_¿Que sucede?_ preguntó acercándose a ella con sus manos en los bolsillos.

_Un demonio…_ murmuró sin cambiar la expresión seria y concentrada de su rostro ni mover los ojos de su objetivo.

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ Eso lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. _ ¿estás segura?_ quería cerciorarse.

_Si… solo he tenido esta sensación en el inframundo… se perfectamente cuando un demonio anda cerca_ luego su expresión pasó a ser una de ligera preocupación y algo molesta _su alma es muy grande… es uno de los fuertes…_ murmuró más para sí misma.

El chico se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, y basándose en la historia que ella le contó, llegó a una rápida suposición.

_ ¿Asura?_ preguntó intentando ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz.

_No lo creo… no es tan fuerte… pero si es bastante poderoso como para destruir esta ciudad en menos de cinco minutos… es igual o más fuerte que yo…_ murmuró con un tono que expresaba enojo y preocupación. _quédate aquí_

_ ¡¿Qué?! Oye, no voy a dejar que pelees contra…_ intentó detenerla, pero antes de terminar la frase la chica ya había desaparecido.

CONTINUARA…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hasta ahí x ahora XD**

**no c pueden quejar, éste cap fue más largo.**

**respondiendo a una pregunta q me hicieron... no c si voy a poner lemmon, lo más probable s q si, pero al final, ustedes deciden si quieren o no.**

**ok, grax x los reviews !! XD**

**ahora tenemos q llegar mínimo a los 55 XD**

**si hay más, todavía mejor !! XD**


	6. Viejo amigo

**Hola gente !!**

**c q me he tardado mucho para actualizar este fic, sin ninguna razon ya q tengo hecho hasta el cap 9... si, no tengo perdón... T.T**

**jaja, me divertí bastante con los q hicieron especulaciones sobre el nuevo demonio XD**

**ahora sabrán quien s XD**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**6. Viejo amigo**

Se encontraba corriendo a una gran velocidad por entre los árboles del bosque que debía atravesar para toparse con el otro demonio. Se sentía un poco extraña, entre nerviosa y ansiosa. Nerviosa porque tendría que mantener una lucha con un demonio igual de fuerte que ella sin llamar mucho la atención, ya que los cazadores estaban al asecho. Y ansiosa por volver a sentir la adrenalina que solo encontraba en las peleas. No le molestaba admitirlo, para nada, le encantaban las peleas, y le emocionaba más la idea de enfrentarse a alguien con ese poder tan grande que era casi tangible.

No pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa con un aire ansioso y sádico al llegar al lugar.

Percibía el alma de su oponente a tan solo unos pocos metros de ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, no solo no lo veía, sino que también esa alma se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Pero aún así no bajó la guardia ni por un segundo. Continuó explorando el lugar cuidadosamente con la mirada y moviéndose con sigilo, procurando no dar ningún paso en falso.

Podía sentirlo, estaba cerca. Pero repentinamente algo llamó su atención. Intentó concentrarse para percibirlo mejor y confirmar sus sospechas.

"¡¿Un tercer demonio?!" pensó alarmada al descubrir la presencia de la otra alma no humana.

De no haberse acercado a ese lugar no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquella existencia, ya que era un alma tan diminuta que era apenas perceptible. Todo lo opuesto de la otra. Ésta era pequeña, diminuta, sin gracia, y tenía que concentrarse bastante para sentirla, debido a que era tan pequeña que bastaba un momento de descuido para dejar de sentirla.

Esa pequeña alma se alejaba, mientras que la otra se movía de un lado a otro, como si estuviera decidiendo atacar a la pequeña presa fácil o éste nuevo desafío que le imponía la llegada del Jade de la destrucción.

Repentinamente, el alma grande y poderosa se quedó quieta, al mismo tiempo que intentaba ocultar su presencia. Lo estaba haciendo bien, de un momento a otro disminuyó el poder que emanaba para pasar desapercibido, pero no lo conseguía, bien podía ser porque su alma era tan grande que no podía ocultarla del todo o porque no dominaba bien la técnica.

La rubia tomó aire para luego comenzar a caminar de nuevo, esta vez, ignorando el alma grande y poderosa para empezar con un pequeño aperitivo con la presa fácil, antes de perder su esencia por completo.

Se encontraba caminando con cautela por una zona costera abandonada, habían algunas edificaciones maltratadas por el paso del tiempo que se extendían a lo largo del muelle. No pasaban de los dos pisos, y todas estaban en obra gris.

Siguió el rastro de la pequeña presa, que la condujo a una especie de callejón que pronto se transformó en un laberinto de cemento.

Comenzaba a estresarse, ella se consideraba una buena rastreadora, ¿Cómo era posible que una esencia tan diminuta la sacara de quicio tan fácil?, ¿la respuesta? Esa pequeña alma diminuta sabía esconderse muy bien, estaba jugando al gato y el ratón, y ella odiaba jugar con la comida. A menos que se trate de alguien digno de enfrentar.

Pronto los pasos se hicieron más rápidos, buscando a su presa con todos sus sentidos. Estaba tan centrada en encontrarla que no se percató de que el alma que llamó su atención desde el principio, se encontraba ahora pisándole los talones, hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

Un sonoro ruido se extendió por el lugar en forma de eco, como el sonido de dos enormes rocas chocando.

_ ¡TU! ¡PEQUEÑO GUSANO, PREPARATE, ESTE ES TU FÍN!, ¡TUVISTE TAN MALA SUERTE DE METERTE EN EL TERRITORIO DEL GRAN…!_ no alcanzó a terminar porque la chica lo interrumpió bruscamente al verlo.

_ ¡¿Black Star?!_ preguntó más que sorprendida.

_ ¡¿Maka?!_ exclamó él también con la misma expresión de sorpresa ocupando sus facciones.

El silencio reinó durante unos pocos minutos, mientras los chicos salían del shock.

Maka fue la primera en reaccionar. Se levantó de un salto hasta ponerse a su altura (ya que había caído durante el choque mientras que él continuó de pie, soltándole el discurso del gran dios que él era) una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero una cargada de alegría mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

_ ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!, ¿Cómo saliste?_ gritó rebosante de alegría mientras lo abrazaba, pero era un abrazo amistoso en inocente, como una niña que abraza a Santa Claus.

Al muchacho le costó un poco reaccionar hasta que sacudió un poco su cabeza para ordenar sus ideas y actuar él también.

_ ¡Jaja!, ¡pues era de esperar que alguien tan grande como yo encontraría la manera de salir de ese maldito agujero! ¡Nyajajaja!_ alardeó señalándose a sí mismo con una mano mientras que con la otra abrazó inconscientemente a su amiga por la cintura.

_Pero… guau… digo… ¡guau!, ¡no lo puedo creer!, pensé que nunca volvería a verte y mira donde te encuentro, ¡ya dime!, ¿Cómo saliste?_ insistió mientras deshacía el abrazo para verlo a los ojos mientras dejaba reposar sus brazos sobre sus hombros, alrededor de su cuello, sin perder el entusiasmo de su voz ni la gran sonrisa que tenía.

_Jeje, pues… ¡los grandes dioses como yo tenemos nuestros secretos! Pero… supongo que puedo revelarte mi gran técnica, ya que tú contribuiste_ las veces que murmuró parecía algo avergonzado a juzgar por el ligero tinte rojizo que se situaba en sus mejillas mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano. _ la verdad, usé ese método del pacto que tú me enseñaste_ admitió finalmente.

_Oh… ya veo, y… ¿hace cuanto tiempo saliste de ese hueco?_ preguntó ya más calmada, ahora solo se podía apreciar la ligera sonrisa de su rostro, pero se notaba a quilómetros lo feliz que estaba.

_Pues, cuando vi ese rayo rojo de luz supe que eras tú, asique si un simple demonio inferior como tu pudo salir, ¿Por qué un demonio tan glorioso como yo no?, entonces usé tu método… además de que fue mucho más fácil salir cuando ese shinigami se distrajo_ murmuró por lo bajo.

_Hmm… vaya vaya… que interesante, asique después de todo un demonio tan "inferior" como yo, logró escapar antes que el "gran" Black Star ¿eh?_ dijo en tono burlón con una mueca divertida.

El chico no perdió tiempo y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

_¿Que no has oído el dicho de los humanos… "las damas primero"?, asique, como todo buen caballero que soy, te deje pasar a ti primero_ intento disimular sin perder ni por un segundo ese tono arrogante tan típico de su voz.

_ Jajajaja, ¿tu?, ¿un caballero?... ¡¿tu?!, jajaja… esa estuvo buena_

_ ¡Exactamente!, es más, deberías sentirte halagada de que el gran Black Star te ha concedido el privilegio de salir primero_ continuó alardeando con un deje de burla en su voz. _por cierto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ quiso saber.

Ella se mordió la lengua antes de responder, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que esa respuesta haría elevar más su ego… si es que eso era posible.

_Pues… sentí un alma grande por aquí, asique vine a echar un vistazo, ya sabes, no puedo resistirme a una buena pelea_ contestó intentando restarle importancia.

_ ¡JAJA!, ¡por supuesto que no podrías resistirte a echar un vistazo con un alma tan grande como la mía! ¡Nyajajaja!_

_Oh vamos, no armes tanto escándalo, no creo que tenga que recordarte que no somos los únicos demonios aquí_ dijo cruzándose de brazos, repentinamente con un tono más serio en la última parte.

El semblante del peliazul también cambió a uno serio.

_Si… precisamente por eso vine aquí, estaba cerca y sentí una pequeña presencia, me fue difícil seguirla, ya que mi alma era tan grande que opacaba todo lo demás, pero finalmente llegué aquí… hasta que llegó una monstruosa alma con ansias de sangre y tuve que ponerme en alerta para decidir a cual debería atacar_ dijo esto último con un tono ligeramente burlón mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa fanfarrona.

_Bueno, yo no te reconocí, tu tampoco a mí, estamos a mano_ respondió girando ligeramente su cabeza y mirándolo de reojo, sin poder ocultar esa pequeña sonrisita de altanería que se formaba en su boca.

Hubieran seguido con las bromas de no ser por la repentina desaparición de la pequeña alma. Se quedaron en completo silencio por unos minutos intentando inútilmente rastrear la pequeña presa, pero no había caso, se habían distraído tanto que terminaron perdiendo su oportunidad.

_Que lástima_ la rubia soltó un suspiro _y yo que quería darme un pequeño aperitivo_

_Bueno, ya habrán más oportunidades… aunque…_ su tono de volvió serio al mencionar la última parte y titubeó un poco.

_Si… eso no cambia el hecho de que fue extraño… ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que se hayan encontrado tres demonios en el mundo humano, en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo?_ murmuró pensativa.

_Tsk… ¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese shinigami incompetente?_

_No creo que estén pasando por la puerta dimensional… ¿recuerdas cuantas veces intentamos derrotarlo?, nunca pudimos… tampoco se ha podido por el otro método de absorción de almas, y mi método… es toda una innovación, creado por mí y solo tú y yo lo sabemos_

_¿Entonces qué? ¿Insinúas que este demonio escapó con Asura?_

_Esa es una posibilidad… pero la otra opción es que no sea un demonio…_

_¿A qué te refieres?_ preguntó algo desconcertado.

_Piénsalo, las brujas pueden usar la magia, no sería extraño que ellas pudieran pasar como si nada al mundo humano_

_Vaya… asique por eso hay tan pocas brujas en le inframundo_ murmuró pensativo.

_ ¡Black Star!_ lo llamó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Ambos demonios voltearon sus cabezas en dirección a la voz hasta que se hizo visible una chica de cabello negro, amarrado y de ojos azules, que llevaba un vestido celeste bastante elegante y unos tacones un poco altos. A juzgar por la apariencia se podría decir que era toda una señorita de clase alta.

La muchacha llegó hasta donde estaban ellos y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

_Ah, Tsubaki, disculpa, no quería preocuparte, pero como te lo había dicho, estoy bien, ¡no hay un solo ser en este planeta capaz de derrotarme!_ alardeó intentando tranquilizarla.

_Me tenías preocupada… vi que pasaba el tiempo y no volvías_ dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras recuperaba el aire. _ ¿humm? Y… ella es…_ preguntó con suma curiosidad y con su voz dulce al ver a la chica.

_Ella es Maka, una _vieeeja _amiga_ la presentó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "vieja" y ganándose automáticamente un Maka-chop, ya que ella odiaba todo tema referente a su edad. _ Maka, ella es Tsubaki, mi contratista_ dijo frotándose su pobre cráneo que tenía un hueco por el cual todavía salía humo.

_Mucho gusto_ se presentó educadamente la pelinegra.

_Igualmente_ respondió ella con el mismo ademan educado, impresionada por la belleza de la chica. Ciertamente le preocupó la seguridad de la muchacha siendo la contratista de alguien tan pervertido como Black Star. Sus ojos pronto rodaron hasta encontrar en la mano izquierda un anillo plateado con una piedra verde. _vaya, lo hiciste bien_ lo felicitó impresionada.

_ ¡Jaja! Te dije que ese era un trabajo fácil para una estrella tan gloriosa como yo_

_ ¡Maka!_ gritó una voz masculina a lo lejos.

_Ups, parece que mi contratista también perdió la paciencia y decidió venir a buscarme_ murmuró mientras lo veía acercarse.

Corrió unos pocos metros más hasta llegar donde ellos se encontraban.

_ ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Y el demonio?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Ganaste?!_ soltó todas las preguntas apenas llegó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

_Oh, bien, te presento al otro demonio_ dijo con un tono ligeramente burlón y un ademán tranquilo para molestarlo un poco _Black Star, el es mi tonto amo, tonto amo, él es Black Star_

Le hubiera molestado de no ser por todo lo que corrió y la preocupación que tenía, pero ahora se sumaba la confusión, no entendía nada, después de todo, ella salió disparada dispuesta a atacar y ahora le sale con presentaciones, ¿Quién la entiende?. Reafirmó las sospechas sobre la bipolaridad de su demonio.

_¿Eh?_ fue todo lo que pudo murmurar en un jadeo.

_ ¡¿Cómo que "eh"?! ¡Más respeto, estas ante el demonio más poderoso de la historia, que algún día será capaz de superar a Dios! ¡Nyajajaja!_ se presentó el peliazul señalándose a sí mismo.

_Espera espera, entonces, ustedes ¿se conocen?_ preguntó el recién llegado confundido.

_¿Conocerlo? Puff, conocerlo es poco_ hizo una pausa para luego agregar _ nos conocimos hace más de dos siglos_

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el peliblanco reaccionara.

_¿Tan vieja?_ murmuró más para sí mismo, pero los demonios si pudieron oírlo claramente.

_Pequeño mocoso… ¡¡vuelves a llamarme "vieja" y puedes despedirte de tu cara y tus extremidades!!_ amenazó incrustándole en la cabeza la enciclopedia universal con edición especial de 1200 páginas extras volumen 3.

Soul no quedó en coma permanente de milagro, pero sí con una gran contusión cerebral.

"Nota mental: nunca llames _vieja_ a tu demonio personal… te atacará con una enciclopedia gigante sacada de la dimensión desconocida". Pensó el albino con las pocas neuronas que sobrevivieron al brutal ataque.

Mientras tanto Black Star no dejaba de reírse.

_Jajajajajaja, jajaja, esa… jaja,… esa estuvo buena… jajaja, vaya, tengo que reconocerlo, a mí me tomó años de práctica hacer enojar a Maka de esa manera, jajaja, pero la palabra "vieja" no es la más adecuada, yo pensaría en algo como… fósil… un fósil de más de sei…_ aunque el chico tampoco pudo continuar, ya que su cráneo colapsó ante un libro tres veces más grueso que el que le incrustó a Soul.

_ ¡Ja! Ahí tienes niñito, nockout_ dijo mientras le soplaba el humo al lomo del libro con el que acababa de golpear al peliazul, que permanecía inconsciente en el piso, con una gran marca humeante de libro en la cabeza y convulsionando ligeramente mientras su contratista intentaba hacerlo reaccionar de lo más preocupada.

Pero a pesar de todas las bromas pesadas, nada lograría poner de mal humor a Maka ese día, ya que había vuelto a ver a su mejor amigo, que asumió que perdería al atravesar el portal y caer al mundo humano. Definitivamente ahora las cosas serían más interesantes teniendo a ese niño revoltoso revoloteando por ahí.

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Q tal ? :D**

**ya c sacaron la duda XD**

**empieza el Black StarxMaka !! XD**

**podrá el SoulxMaka ser más fuerte ?...**

**tenemos q llegar mínimo a los 67 reviews para obtener la respuesta XD**


	7. Pastel

**Hi !!**

**aki les traigo el tan esperado cap !! XD**

**n serio, sorry x la demora... pero esta vez tenía una excusa... estaba n examenes !!**

**n serio, muchas pero muchas grax x los reviews !!**

**me sorprendió recibir tantos TwT**

**bueno, no los entretengo más y, a leer !! XD**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**7. Pastel**

_Asique, tu también asistes al Shibusen… resulta extraño que no nos hayamos encontrado antes_ dijo Tsubaki con su habitual tono dulce mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

Luego la dejó delicadamente en el plato de porcelana fina que le correspondía antes de colocarlo sobre la pequeña y elegante mesa blanca de jardín.

Era una mañana realmente bella, soleada, los cantos de los pájaros le daban un aspecto armonioso al lugar, el aroma de las flores reinaba en el aire.

_Pues, no me sorprende, después de todo hay tanta gente ahí que me resultaría imposible conocer a cada uno de los alumnos en menos de un año_ respondió Soul algo apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza disimuladamente y mantenía sus ojos firmes en el piso, asiéndole caso omiso a la fina taza de té que tenía en frente, enfriándose, o al delicioso pastel que se encontraba junto al té, o al escándalo que hacían los demonios _jugando _unos cuantos metros más delante de ellos, sin salir del inmenso patio.

En ese momento lo único que ocupaba su mente era el rostro de la hermosa chica que tenía frente a él. Ella era tan hermosa, tranquila, educada, amable, y con un hermoso cuerpo, sin mencionar que venía de una familia tan acomodada como la suya. Hasta que un ruido sordo resonó en el ambiente y captó su atención.

Giró su cabeza para verificar sus sospechas sobre ese ruido y comprobó que tenía razón.

Ahí se encontraban _jugando _Maka y Black Star. No entendía exactamente qué era lo que hacían, era como una combinación entre juego, entrenamiento y lucha libre. Se movían a tal velocidad que era imposible seguirlos con el ojo humano, hasta que se detenían por unos segundos cuando uno derribaba al otro. Ésta vez Black Star fue el que la derribó, quedando encima de ella. Ambos jadeaban en busca de aire antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Ella se veía tan feliz. ¿Qué no daría él por estar en el lugar de Black Star? Pero claro, él era un simple humano, y esos _juegos _eran tan brutales que si lo intentaba terminaría como mínimo sin alguna extremidad.

_ Chicos, deben estar cansados, ¿Por qué no vienen a tomar algo con nosotros?_ propuso Tsubaki amablemente.

Ellos rápidamente dirigieron su atención hacia aquella humana mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Un descanso no estaría mal, así podrían volver a intentarlo con más energías en el _segundo round_.

_Todavía nos queda mucho pastel_ siguió insistiendo la muchacha.

A los demonios se les iluminaron repentinamente los ojos y salieron disparados a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la mesita.

_ Asique esta vez gano yo_ presumió la rubia.

Eso detuvo inmediatamente al peliazul, que estaba a punto de devorarse un enorme pedazo de pastel en la boca.

_ ¡De eso nada!, no confundas las cosas, esta vez _te dejé _ganar_ respondió antes de meterse el pedazo entero en la boca.

_ ¡Oh!, claro, claro, había olvidado que nadie puede ganarle al "gran" Black Star_ se burló ella antes de llevar delicadamente la cuchara con pastel a su boca.

_Exacto, estás aprendiendo_ respondió el chico fingiendo no haber captado el sarcasmo mientras engullía otro enorme trozo de pastel.

_Por cierto… ¿así es como "juegan" ustedes normalmente?_ preguntó el albino después de algunos minutos de extraño silencio.

_Por supuesto, nosotros no somos tan frágiles como ustedes_ respondió el chico.

_Además, es divertido y nos sirve como entrenamiento_ agregó Maka antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

Cualquiera que la viera en ese momento diría que era una dama de clase alta a juzgar por su manera de actuar y la expresión que tenía... en ese momento.

"Magnífica"

Esa palabra pasó repentinamente por la mente del peliblanco cuando se fijó en esos pequeños detalles, sin despegar ni por un segundo sus ojos de ella.

_ ¡Bien!, ¡el gran Black Star está satisfecho!, ya estoy listo para el segundo round_ anunció mientras se levantaba.

Maka suspiró antes de dejar delicadamente la taza de té en la mesa.

_¿Seguro que no quieres descansar un poco más?, tal vez te falten energías para soportar otro duelo conmigo_ se burló en tono retador, provocando la reacción que esperaba.

_ ¡ESO QUISIERAS! ¡YA VERÁS COMO ERES APLASTADA POR MI GRANDEZA!_ alardeó antes de saltar tan veloz como un rayo hacia el pequeño bosque cercano al jardín.

La rubia volvió a suspirar.

_Asique va en serio ¿eh?... jeje, finalmente algo de adrenalina_ dijo mientras se levantaba con una gracia y finura tan impresionante en sus movimientos que haría morirse de la envidia a una bailarina profesional.

En menos de un segundo, ella ya había desaparecido.

_¿No son lindos?_ dijo la pelinegra con una tierna sonrisa.

_ ¡¿Eh?!... eh… digo, ¿cómo?_ murmuró desconcertado el muchacho mientras volvía a fijar su vista en ella. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente al intentar analizar esa frase. ¿Lindos?, ¿ellos? ¿Juntos? Lo había dicho como si fueran pareja, y no entendía porque, pero no le gustó para nada la idea.

_Si, a pesar de que han vivido varios siglos más que nosotros se siguen comportando como niños… sería lindo ser como ellos… no perder la inocencia con el paso del tiempo_ aclaró con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica mientras dejaba reposar su taza de té en el plato de porcelana.

_Ah…_ suspiró aliviado _pues… no te creas… Maka no es para nada _inocente__ murmuró al recordar lo sucedido la primera noche, cuando peleaban por el dominio de la cama.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de media hora regresaron, ambos con sus ropas ligeramente desarregladas y algunos manchones de tierra –en especial el peliazul-, Black Star refunfuñando por lo bajo y Maka con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Como el cielo comenzó a nublarse decidieron entrar en la mansión que pertenecía a Tsubaki antes de que comenzara la lluvia.

La pelinegra se llevó a Maka a la cocina para preparar juntas un pastel, y ella encantada accedió de inmediato de lo más emocionada al oír la palabra "pastel". Por lo que los chicos se quedaron esperando en la espaciosa sala.

_Esteee… parece que Maka te dio una paliza ¿no?_ comentó el albino para hacer conversación.

_ ¡Ja!, tonterías, la dejé ganar para que no se sintiera mal, ¡pero la próxima sí le patearé el trasero!_

_Y… ¿en serio se conocen desde hace más de dos siglos?_ preguntó incrédulo.

_Si… pero aún así no se me acaban las bromas para molestarla, ¡deberías verla molesta!, es lo más divertido que he visto en toda mi vida, solo que antes ella se enojaba más fácilmente_ recordó con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Pero si tienen más de doscientos años, ¿Por qué a ti también te llama "niñito"?_ preguntó confundido.

_Porque soy ciento veintisiete años menor que ella_ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. _por eso se molesta tanto cuando la llaman "vieja", ella odia todo tema referente a su edad jajaja_

_Vaya…_ murmuró ligeramente sorprendido.

_Pero la verdad, tengo que admitirlo, me impresionas_ soltó de repente el demonio.

_¿A qué te refieres?_ preguntó confundido.

_A la manera en la que ella te trata_ hizo una pausa para ver la cara de duda del chico. _ ella no suele confiar así de fácil en nadie, a mi me costó mucho ganarme su confianza_

_No lo sé, tal vez sea porque me ve como un simple humano que puede matar en cualquier momento_

_No lo creas, ella no es así… es muy fiel a sus camaradas_ aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa asomándole por el rostro.

_Por cierto… ¿Cuántos años tiene Maka?_ finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

El demonio soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de responder.

_Tiene seiscien…_ pero no pudo continuar, ya que un libro volador proveniente de la cocina se incrustó en su cabeza.

_ ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, mocoso!_ lo amenazó desde la cocina.

_ ¡Está bien, está bien!_ respondió frotándose la cabeza _ anciana…_ murmuró por lo bajo, pero lo lamentó al instante, ya que recibió otro Maka-chop a distancia.

El peliblanco no pudo contener la risa por mucho más tiempo.

_Ustedes sí que son graciosos_ articuló entre risas mientras se secaba una pequeña lágrima producto de la carcajada.

_Si esto te parece gracioso, deberías haber visto todas las que hacíamos en el inframundo_ soltó también con una pequeña risa.

Hablaron un buen rato hasta que sintieron un olor a chocolate que se aproximaba.

Pronto llegaron Maka y Tsubaki con un enorme pastel de chocolate. Claramente lo habían hecho de ese tamaño para que Black Star no se quejara, y también con la esperanza de que durara un poco más.

_ ¡Wooow! ¡Yahoo!, ¡a comer se ha dicho!_ gritó el peliazul emocionado antes de lanzarse contra el pastel.

_ ¡Oye!, no seas grosero, podrías haber esperado hasta partirlo en trozos como corresponde_ se quejó la rubia. _ ¡deja ese pastel y vuelve a sentarte ahora mismo!_

El demonio no muy convencido la obedeció y se sentó con su rostro lleno de chocolate.

"Más bien parecen madre e hijo" pensó Soul al ver la escena.

Cinco minutos después…

_ ¡Uff…! ¡Estoy lleno!_ dijo Black Star palmeándose su estómago que creció considerablemente.

_Si, ¿Quién no estaría lleno después de engullir un pastel entero?_ comento Maka algo molesta mientras llevaba a su boca una cucharada de pastel.

_ Gracias Tsubaki, ¡estuvo delicioso!_ comentó el peliazul haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su amiga.

_Si, eres una gran cocinera_ coincidió Soul terminando su trozo.

_Gracias chicos, pero la verdad deberían decírselo a Maka-chan, ella hizo todo_ comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos chicos repentinamente quedaron rígidos, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_ ¿Maka? ¿Haciendo ella sola un pastel…? ¡¿Maka?!_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sin poder creerlo.

_ ¡Por supuesto, tarados!, ¿Qué esperaban?_ respondió molesta y estresada la rubia.

_ ¡Tsubaki, dime que la vigilaste! No tiene veneno ni nada ¿verdad?_ preguntó Black Star.

_Claro que no, de hecho, Maka-chan es mucho mejor cocinera que yo, me sorprendió mucho la habilidad que tiene_ explicó fascinada mientras la miraba.

_P-pues… ya te dije que no es nada especial, después de todo, entre los libros que me pasaba leyendo habían muchos de cocina…_ explicó apenada mientras desviaba la mirada, y sus mejillas tomaban un leve rubor que la hacía ver encantadora.

_Kawaii…_ murmuró Tsubaki al ver la expresión de Maka. Precisamente diciendo en voz alta lo que pensaban los dos chicos.

Rápidamente los dos chicos sacudieron sus cabezas intentando alejar de sus mentes esa imagen tan encantadora de la rubia.

_En todo caso, cuando lleguemos a casa tendrás que prepararme uno de esos pasteles, y es una orden_ dijo Soul con tono burlón.

_Avísame si prepara otro, tal vez les haga una visita_ le comentó el peliazul al albino.

_ ¿Qué?, ¿para que vuelvas a devorarte todo el pastel?_ le reclamó el humano.

_Bah, no exageres, después de todo tu tienes a Maka, puedes ordenarle que te haga pastel todas las veces que quieras, ¿Qué te cuesta prestármela un rato?_

Las dos chicas suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Ahora tendrían que soportarlos mientras se peleaban como niños.

Pero después de todo, éste día no estuvo tan mal para la rubia, se hizo muy amiga de Tsubaki, y las cosas serían más fáciles sabiendo que Soul y Black Star se llevaban bien, así podrían reunirse todos juntos más a menudo.

CONTINUARA…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, como habrán notado, este cap s mas relleno q otra cosa, pero s importante, ya q x poco revelo la edad d Maka XD**

**ademas, Soul está empezando a enamorarse más d Maka, y tambien hubo un leve Black StarxMaka XD**

**esta vez la meta son los 90 reviews !!**

**cuento con ustedes !! XD**


	8. Cazador

**Konichiwa !!**

**grax x los reviews !! XD**

**como recompensa, les traje antes el cap XD**

**y las votaciones, x ahora, estan así:**

**Magia VS Guadaña: 1**

**Confused Love: 1**

**Black Diamond: 1**

**Stigma del Apocalipsis: 0**

**solo falta q alguien vote x Stigma para q queden todos empatados XD**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**8. Cazador**

Bostezó una vez más antes de ponerse a jugar con su lápiz. Además del aburrimiento, estaba cansado… muy cansado. Todo gracias a su demonio, que lo mantuvo bastante entretenido la noche anterior golpeándolo por haber entrado a _su propia_ habitación sin antes tocar, ya que había entrado justo cuando la chica se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía _su _camisa para dormir, por lo que le vio _todo. _Y debía admitirlo, no estaba nada mal… lo haría de nuevo de no ser por los golpes tan brutales que recibió su cabeza.

Intentó desaparecer el sonrojo que le provocaron los recuerdos de la rubia _desnuda_, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente mientras miraba su reloj. Ya eran las 7:40, el profesor ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso, cosa rara en él.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Sid con una montaña de papeles que duplicaba su tamaño. Se detuvo hasta llegar a su escritorio, donde apoyó aquel montón de papeles. Luego suspiró, limpiándose algunas gotas de sudor de la frente.

_Uff… perdonen chicos, es que Azusa me mandó a hacer el papeleo de la nueva profesora_ se excusó.

_ ¿Nueva profesora?_ preguntaron algunos chicos confundidos.

_Si, es la profesora de cocina, ahora, si me disculpan, podemos empezar con la clase de…_ se vio interrumpido por el timbre del recreo, y en menos de medio segundo, el salón se hallaba vacío _ehh… si… pueden salir_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El recreo se le hizo muy corto, pero cuando caminaba hacia su siguiente clase se topó con alguien que no pensó que llegaría a encontrar.

_ ¡Tsubaki!_ la saludó a lo lejos alzando una mano para que pueda distinguirlo de entre la multitud.

Ella giró su cabeza en dirección al sonido antes de localizarlo y sonreír ampliamente.

_Soul-kun, que bueno que volvemos a vernos_ lo saludó con un tono dulce de voz en cuanto llegó con ella.

Reanudaron su paso hacia sus respectivas clases.

_Y dime, ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?_ preguntó ella.

Soul desvió su mirada ligeramente sonrojado antes de responder.

_Cocina_ murmuró entre dientes.

_ ¡Vaya! Que… interesante curso para un chico_ dijo ella intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

_No te preocupes, puedes burlarte si quieres, es cortesía de mi "querido" hermano. Anoche se encargó de meterle en la cabeza a mis padres que necesitaba un curso de cocina por si algún día me pierdo en el Amazonas y me veo obligado a conseguir mi propio alimento… ¡y lo peor es que ellos se lo creyeron!_

_Oh…_ murmuró la pelinegra con una gotita en la cabeza. _bueno, al menos estaremos juntos en una clase_ se recompuso con su habitual tono dulce.

_ ¿Tu también sigues con cocina? ¡que bien! Ya comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, no quería tener las miradas de todas las chicas clavadas en mi_

Entraron al salón y tomaron asiento en una de las grandes mesas, donde habían miles de instrumentos culinarios.

Las puertas no tardaron en abrirse y todas las _alumnas_ hicieron silencio, observando a la profesora nueva.

Soul realmente se sentía muy incómodo allí. Desvió la mirada para observar a la nueva profesora y se quedó pasmado en su asiento al ver de quien se trataba.

_Bien chicas, como es la primera clase empezaremos con algo fácil ¿de acuerdo?_ dijo con un tono tan dulce como el de Tsubaki, ganándose de inmediato la confianza de todas sus alumnas.

"No puede ser…" pensaba el albino atónito. "Es ella… estoy seguro…"

_ ¿Sucede algo, Soul-kun?_ preguntó Tsubaki al ver la expresión del chico.

Él tragó dificultosamente antes de contestarle.

_Ella es… _ comenzó a decir. No estaba completamente seguro, ya que solo la había visto una vez, pero podría jurar que esa era la cazadora que los interceptó junto con su compañero el día que regresaron del inframundo.

_ ¿Es…?_ volvió a preguntar la pelinegra educadamente, dándole a entender que la había dejado con la duda.

Con un breve resumen de los hechos, el peliblanco le explicó lo sucedido a su amiga, que se llevó las manos a la boca extremadamente preocupada al terminar de oír el relato.

_ Oh dios mío… se lo diré a Black Star en cuanto llegue_

_Buena idea, yo también le contaré a Maka… no tengo un buen presentimiento… después de todo, ¿Qué haría una caza-demonios en nuestra escuela?_

_Tienes razón, debemos ser más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante… ella está aquí, pero no sabemos en donde está su compañero_ murmuró la chica.

Soul palideció al instante, como si le acabaran de echar un balde de agua helada justo en ese momento.

_Demonios…_ murmuró atónito, con un deje de ira en su voz.

_¿Que sucede?_ preguntó preocupada.

_Perdimos de vista a un cazador y Maka está durmiendo en casa… está completamente indefensa…_ murmuró sin cambiar su semblante, como si estuviera procesando información de suma importancia.

_Oh no…_ murmuró Tsubaki horrorizada.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al terminar la clase, Soul salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo. Tendría que escaparse para llegar a casa y asegurarse de que Maka se encontraba bien, ¿y qué mejor momento para una fuga que en el recreo?

Continuó corriendo hasta que se vio interrumpido por algo, o por_ alguien._

_ ¡Vaya!, finalmente te encuentro, te he estado buscando desde que terminó la clase_ habló una dulce voz femenina.

Giró rápidamente su cabeza para encontrarse con la cazadora.

_Es raro ver a un chico en clases de cocina, realmente me sorprendiste, ojala todos los chicos fueran como tú_ se acercó con una dulce sonrisa.

_Eeh… ¿gracias?_ respondió procurando no bajar la guardia.

_Dime… ¿por casualidad no nos hemos visto antes? Tengo la ligera impresión de que ya nos conocíamos…_ murmuró pensativa.

_ E… no, no, no lo creo, esta es la primera vez que la veo… este…_

_Oh, lo siento, olvidé presentarme, puedes decirme Marie-sensei_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_Un gusto… yo soy Soul Evans… emm… bueno, si me disculpa, Marie-sensei, tengo algo de prisa, hasta luego_ se despidió antes de salir disparado y perderse en uno de los largos pasillos.

_Asique Evans ¿eh?..._ murmuró la mujer pensativa.

_Localización confirmada… la chica debe estar en la mansión_ masculló una voz masculina detrás de ella, escondiendo su silueta en una sombra producida por los árboles de afuera.

_¿Seguro que podrás con ella?_ le preguntó Marie.

_Descuida, usó mucha energía para abrir el portal, debe estar agotada, será pan comido_ le aseguró antes de desaparecer en un borrón, produciendo una ráfaga de viento en su lugar de partida.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Corría lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, rogando para que el cazador no la haya encontrado.

"Solo dos calles más" se alentó a sí mismo, intentando no desfallecer en el camino.

Se alegró considerablemente –por sus pies- al llegar. Tocó desesperadamente la puerta mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, y estaba seguro de que ningún atleta olímpico podría alcanzar la velocidad que él llevaba en su pequeña carrera.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, haciendo rechinar las bisagras.

Levantó la vista solo para quedar paralizado nuevamente. Su pulso se aceleró considerablemente al tiempo que sentía un descomunal calor inundar sus mejillas, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que su nariz se convirtiera en una fuente de sangre.

Ahí, en la puerta, estaba _ella_.

Sosteniendo dos platos con enormes pasteles en cada mano. Mientras que vestía un traje de sirvienta tal vez demasiado _ajustado_, y con una falda demasiado _corta,_ además de que usaba unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos. Pero lo que más lo hizo sangrar, fue lo que la chica dijo al abrir la puerta.

_ ¡Bienvenido a casa!... _amo__

El pobre muchacho quedó tendido en el piso semiinconsciente, y la chica comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

_ ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!_ estalló el albino completamente sonrojado y sin poder detener su hemorragia nasal.

_Ja… bueno… jajaja… tu… jaja… tú me ordenaste que te hiciera pastel esta mañana ¿verdad?... ¡pues aquí lo tienes!_ dijo entre risas preparándose para lanzarle el pastel en la cara.

_ ¡Espera espera espera espera espera!_ pidió moviendo sus manos rápidamente.

La chica se detuvo justo antes de lanzárselo, y el muchacho suspiró aliviado.

_ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡Alguien pudo haberte visto!_ volvió a reclamarle.

_ Cálmate ¿quieres?, tus padres no están, tu hermano salió y fue muy fácil pasar desapercibida entre las sirvientas… ejemm… claro, antes de darle a mi traje algunos toques personales_ explicó tranquilamente mientras untaba uno de sus dedos en la cubierta de crema del pastel, para luego llevárselo a la boca. Actuando sin saberlo, extremadamente _sexy_ ante los ojos del chico.

La mente pervertida de Soul comenzó a trabajar a toda marcha, procesando la imagen que le ofrecían sus ojos. Su hemorragia nasal estalló con fuerza, dejándolo en el piso nuevamente. A éste paso necesitarían llevarlo al hospital para una transfusión.

_Los demonios como tú deberían venir con una etiqueta que diga "acepte el contrato bajo su propio riesgo"_ murmuró desde el piso.

_Jmm, eso es para que aprendas a tener más cuidado con lo que ordenas… _amo__ murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa malvada y burlona a la vez.

"Lección aprendida: no meterse con Maka… hará que te desangres hasta quedar inconsciente" repasó mentalmente el peliblanco.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ya veo… asique eso fue lo que pasó…_ murmuró la chica con un semblante serio y una mano sobre su mentón, de manera pensativa. –y con ropa normal: su traje de siempre-

_Si, asique tienes que permanecer aquí adentro y alerta más que nunca_ le ordenó Soul antes de meterse un gran trozo de pastel a la boca.

Se encontraban en la habitación del chico, sentados en la pequeña mesa que había en el centro.

Maka apretó fuertemente uno de sus puños que permanecía sobre la mesa.

_Maldición…_ murmuró por lo bajo.

El albino miraba atentamente cada movimiento que ella hacía.

_Descuida, no tienes por qué preocuparte, con el tiempo se cansarán de buscarte y se largarán de aquí_ intentó animarla.

_No entiendes… no se trata de esconderme todo el tiempo… tengo que enfrentarlos algún día…_ hizo una pausa en la que su mirada se entristeció _pero no puedo…_

_¿A qué te refieres?_ preguntó con curiosidad.

_Algo está mal… ya han pasado varios días desde que abrí el portal, y aún no me recupero… Black Star ya recuperó casi toda su energía, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que me sucede…?_ murmuró más para ella misma _si tan solo pudiera usar mis poderes…_ frunció el seño.

_Maka, descuida, si Black Star recuperó sus poderes es porque… bueno… es Black Star. No me sorprendería que fuera el primero en recuperarse con el ego tan grande que tiene_ intentó levantarle los ánimos, pero ella siguió actuando como si no lo hubiera escuchado _puedo quedarme aquí si quieres…_ se ofreció.

_No, descuida, tu regresa a la escuela, yo ya estoy bastante grandecita como para cuidarme sola_ bromeó un poco mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, pero en sus ojos podía percibirse perfectamente la frustración y algo de tristeza.

_Está bien… regresaré dentro de algunas horas_ dijo no muy convencido antes de levantarse de la mesa _y que ni se te ocurra hacerme un recibimiento como el de ésta mañana_ le advirtió intentando animarla.

Ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa divertida, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos. Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda y cruzandose de brazos.

Muy a su pesar, el chico regresó al Shibusen, aún tenía ese mal presentimiento, y realmente, no quería dejarla sola con el cazador merodeando por ahí. Además de que en ese momento sentía unas enormes ganas de estar con ella y protegerla, nunca la había visto con esa expresión de seriedad y dolor en su rostro.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suspiró por tercera vez en lo que llevaba tumbada en la cama. Por más que intentaba concentrarse, no lograba percibir la presencia de ningún cazador. Lo cual era extraño, ya que ellos, a pesar de ser humanos, tenían un alma especial que emanaba energía diferente. Si bien era algo difícil detectarlas por el hecho de ser humanos, era más fácil distinguirlos, ya que la energía que irradiaban era muy diferente al de un humano normal, una bruja, un shinigami, o un demonio. Pero ésta vez, no percibía absolutamente nada, cosa que la frustraba demasiado. Ella se consideraba una buena rastreadora, y no poder detectar el alma de un cazador era inaceptable.

Cerró los ojos para lograr una mejor concentración y siguió explorando el área durante un buen rato. Hasta que por fin sintió la presencia de un alma. Estaba bastante lejos, pero se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante, permitiéndole reconocer que tipo de alma era.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que se incorporaba rápida y bruscamente al identificar aquella alma.

_ ¡Una bruja!_

Y no era cualquier bruja. Era un tipo de energía por lo menos diez veces más potente que las almas de las brujas del inframundo. Colocó una de sus manos en su pecho y pudo sentir lo fuerte y rápido que palpitaba su corazón.

Quedó completamente estática al sentir que la bruja pasaba sobre la mansión y continuaba su camino como si nada.

Suspiró aliviada. Pero todavía no podía librarse de la curiosidad que le provocaba el trayecto de la bruja. Después de todo, no era muy normal que las brujas anden de día sin una protección del alma, ya que los cazadores también andan tras ellas. Pensó en seguirla discretamente por un momento, después de todo, con lo bajo que se encontraba su nivel de energía podría pasar fácilmente desapercibida por una bruja con semejante poder.

Salió vigilando muy cuidadosamente su alrededor. Todo parecía estar en orden. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en el trayecto de la bruja y comenzó a seguir su rastro. No lo podía evitar, las almas de bruja eran toda una tentación para los demonios. Era como mostrarle a un alcohólico el más delicioso vino que se haya creado. Y mientras más fuerte era el alma de bruja, mejor sabor tenía.

Sonrió ante la idea de tener esa alma entre sus manos. Estaba tan distraída pensando en la bruja que no notó que alguien la seguía de cerca… hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_ ¡HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGG!_ gritó al sentir un profundo ardor en su hombro, que la derribó.

Era un ardor tan fuerte que la obligaba a permanecer doblada en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de las comisuras de sus ojos.

_Finalmente te encuentro… fugitiva_ habló una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Como pudo, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el cazador, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa lunática, mientras que en una mano llevaba una pistola plateada. Reconocía muy bien ese tipo de arma, le había disparado con agua vendita. Ahora entendía por qué le dolía tanto.

El cazador se posicionó sobre ella, impidiéndole la poca movilidad que tenía. Con una mano le presionó fuertemente el cuello, casi asfixiándola, mientras que con la otra apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza.

_Ahora dime… ¿Dónde está Medusa?_ preguntó el hombre, con un tono amenazante.

_¿Q-quien… rayos… es… Medusa…?_ logró articular entre jadeos de dolor.

_ ¡No te hagas la inocente!_ gritó antes de disparar nuevamente. Esta vez, a una de sus piernas, logrando arrancarle otro grito desgarrador _ahora… más vale que me respondas… sé que trabajas con ella, de otro modo, ¿Por qué estarías siguiéndola?_ preguntó mientras volvía a colocar su arma en la cabeza de la chica.

Pero repentinamente se vieron interrumpidos por una enorme fuerza aplastante que se aproximaba en una ráfaga de odio.

_ ¡QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA AHORA MISMO!_ rugió una voz masculina que se aproximaba a una gran velocidad.

En menos de medio segundo, de entre los árboles se vio un torbellino negro con algunos destellos violáceos que se aproximaba a una velocidad impresionante, destruyéndolo todo.

El cazador no notó en qué momento salió disparado hacia los árboles, con una mano presionando salvajemente su cuello. Siguió con la vista la trayectoria de ese brazo para encontrarse con unos ojos cargados de ira y odio puro. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de sentir un muy fuerte golpe en su espalda y su cabeza.

_Black Star…_ murmuró la chica mientras intentaba incorporarse, apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos. Pero estaba demasiado lastimada y adolorida, por lo que su brazo no soportó el peso de la mitad superior de su cuerpo y colapsó.

Sintió una suave brisa cerca de ella antes de que alguien se agachara y la tomara en brazos con delicadeza.

_Descuida, ese pequeño gusano no volverá a molestarte_ le murmuró el peliazul antes de saltar hacia el bosque y comenzar a correr. No a tanta velocidad ni de manera brusca, teniendo en cuenta el estado de la chica que llevaba en brazos.

_ ¿Cómo supiste… que…?_ intentó preguntar, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que le impidió terminar de formular la pregunta.

_Tsubaki llegó corriendo y alterada a avisarme sobre los cazadores, entonces decidí venir a verte para asegurarme que estabas bien_ le susurró mientras la mantenía suavemente asegurada contra su pecho, pero luego tensó sus manos alrededor de la cintura y las piernas de su amiga _y cuando vengo nada más me encuentro con ese maldito gusano sobre ti_ murmuró intentando reprimir la furia que le provocaba recordar esa imagen, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano suavemente colocada sobre su mejilla.

_Descuida… estoy bien_ dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa intentando disimular el dolor que le provocaba el agua vendita.

El demonio sujetó la mano que la rubia había colocado en su mejilla para que no se esforzara demás intentando mimarlo.

_No te esfuerces, intenta descansar, ahora que el gran Black Star estará vigilando no tienes de que preocuparte_ dijo con su habitual tono arrogante, pero a la vez suave, mientras se dirigía a la mansión de Tsubaki para curar a su amiga.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nuevamente llegó jadeando en busca de aire tras realizar otra monstruosa carrera. Esta vez, a la casa de Tsubaki.

Atravesó la sala a toda velocidad, hasta encontrarse con su demonio descansando en el sofá con su hombro derecho y la parte superior de su pierna izquierda vendados.

Tsubaki se encontraba pasando alcohol sobre algunos otros raspones y Black Star sostenía la mano de la rubia, sin despegar ni por un segundo su vista de ella.

_ ¿Cómo se encuentra?_ fue lo primero que preguntó mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

_Está fuera de peligro, las balas no le dieron en ningún punto vital, pero según Black Star tardará mucho en recuperarse_ le respondió Tsubaki poniéndose de pie para luego hacerle una seña para que tomara asiento.

El albino la obedeció y se acomodó justo al lado de Maka, mirándola fijamente. Su rostro expresaba una preocupación extrema, por más que intentara disimularlo.

_¿Por que tardará tanto en recuperarse?_ le preguntó al peliazul, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

_Porque le dispararon con agua vendita… para nosotros, el agua vendita es peor que cualquier veneno… arde de una manera impresionante, es como si te echaran ácido envenenado en una herida abierta, pero diez veces peor_ explicó con un ligero tono de furia en su voz mientras tensionaba la mano que sujetaba la de la chica.

El peliblanco tragó saliva sonoramente ante el ejemplo que le planteó el demonio. No quería ni imaginarse algo tan tremendamente doloroso.

_¿Y… el cazador?_

_No lo sé_ respondió sin más el peliazul _lo más probable es que esté muerto… es una lástima, quería torturarlo un poco más…_ murmuró con un leve tono sádico.

Tsubaki había terminado de guardar los vendajes y regresaba a la sala.

_Black Star, ¿no sería mejor llevar a Maka-chan a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que descanse mejor?_ propuso la chica con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

El demonio asintió nuevamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la rubia antes de alzarla con sumo cuidado en sus brazos y llevarla hasta una de las habitaciones de arriba. Seguido de cerca por el albino.

Una vez la depositó en la cama, cada uno se situó a un lado en las sillas que estaban junto a la cama y la miraron fijamente, esperando verla abrir los ojos… pero eso no ocurriría muy pronto…

CONTINUARA…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eso s todo x ahora XD**

**ahora, volviendo al tema d las votaciones... pueden votar x más d uno XD**

**pero eso si, necesito q elijan uno d los fics para empezar d una vez, si alguno logra ganar 5 votos o más, comenzaré a escribirlo XD**

**nueva meta !! q les parece si llegamos a los 107 reviews ?? XD **

**c puede ?? ustedes deciden si apretar ese botoncito d ahi abajo XD**

**recuerden votar !!**


	9. Alianza

**Hi hi !!**

**tanto tiempo !! TwT**

**me disculpo x el retraso, pero s q el cole no me da ni un respiro, y la ultima vez q subí fue para deshaogarme...**

**pero x fin tengo un feriado !! 15 de setiembre !! :D (independencia d Costa Rica)**

**ejemm... en fin, ya no los entretengo y a leer c ha dicho !! XD**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**9. Alianza**

Lo primero que sintió, fue un horrendo dolor en su hombro y en una pierna. Ardía, ardía como el ácido… o tal vez más. Pero como si aquel dolor no fuera suficiente, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante el agua vendita. Aquel líquido diseñado para la tortura de demonios se extendía a través de su cuerpo de manera lenta… y más dolorosa. Quería gritar, pero no podía, no le salía la voz. Estaba envuelta en una profunda y espesa oscuridad. Después de algunas horas más de solitario sufrimiento, fue capaz de percibir un alma… un alma con una enorme fuerza. Sonrió al reconocerla y saber que su mejor amigo permanecía a su lado.

_ ¿Viste eso? ¡Acaba de sonreír!, ¡está despierta!_ festejó una voz diferente que se oía bastante cerca. Tampoco tardó mucho en reconocer la voz de su amo.

_ ¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije! ¿Quién no podría sonreír teniendo al sol más brillante en su presencia?_ alardeó el como siempre egocéntrico Black Star. _ ¡Tsubaki! ¡ven, Maka está despertando!_ gritó a todo pulmón, provocándole a la rubia un dolor adicional de cabeza.

Pero ese sonido estridente logró terminar de despertarla, llevándola de nuevo a la realidad. Abrió los ojos forzadamente de manera lenta, acostumbrando su vista. Estaba mareada. Todo daba vueltas, sin mencionar lo borroso que veía todo. Unos pocos segundos después de abrir los ojos, vio dos manchones que se asomaron a cada lado, un manchón era azul y el otro era blanco. Luego se les sumó un manchón negro, hasta que su vista terminó de acostumbrarse y vio claramente a Tsubaki, Soul y Black Star.

_Maka-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes?_ preguntó Tsubaki mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

_Me siento… cansada… me duele…_ murmuró forzosamente.

De un momento a otro, el peliazul desapareció sin que los otros dos lo notaran y regresó en un instante con una copa dorada.

_Bébetela toda_ dijo el demonio antes de entregarle la copa a su amiga.

Ella sonrió al ver el contenido y casi de inmediato se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a beber.

_¿Qué le diste?_ preguntó Soul, mientras Tsubaki lo miraba con curiosidad, afirmando la pregunta.

_Sangre_ respondió como si nada.

_ ¡¿Sangre?!_ ahora sí preguntaron los dos al unisonó.

_Si, nosotros los demonios somos los antepasados de los vampiros, cuando estamos heridos o sin fuerzas bebemos sangre para recuperarnos, es como una medicina para ustedes, los humanos_ aclaró el chico sin darle mucha importancia.

_Delicioso… gracias_ murmuró Maka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al devolverle la copa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no bebía sangre…

_Ahora duérmete, apenas han pasado cinco días, todavía no te has recuperado_ le dijo quedamente el demonio mientras se llevaba la copa.

_ ¡¿Cinco días?!_ preguntó sorprendida.

_Si, por más que Black Star nos dijo que es normal, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, Maka-chan_ le contestó Tsubaki con su voz llena de preocupación.

_No se preocupen, estoy bien, en unos cuantos días estaré como nueva_ intentó animarlos.

_ ¡¿Cómo nueva?!, Maka, se mas consiente ¿quieres?, te lo advertí incluso antes de irme, no puedo creer que hayas salido con ese cazador rondando por ahí_ la regañó Soul con un tono de preocupación que intentó disimular, reemplazándolo con un tono de molestia.

_De acuerdo, lo sé, fue una estupidez salir en ese momento, pero no pude evitarlo… el alma de esa bruja olía tan bien…_ se le hizo agua la boca de solo pensarlo _ pero no se preocupen ¿sí?, después de beber sangre suelo recuperarme rápido_

_¿Cómo nos pides que no nos preocupemos cuando incluso Black Star se preocupó?_ preguntó el albino algo molesto.

_¿Qué Black Star…? ¿qué?_ preguntó sorprendida. Realmente no se lo esperaba de él.

_Intentó no demostrarlo mucho para que no entráramos en pánico, pero estuvo todo el tiempo preocupado por ti. Durante estos cinco días no se ha movido de aquí, no ha hecho un solo ruido y no te había soltado la mano hasta que despertaste_ le explicó la pelinegra.

Se quedó más sorprendida todavía.

Guardaron silencio en cuanto el peliazul regresó.

_Bueno… Soul-kun, tengo que prepararle algo delicioso a Maka-chan para que se recupere más rápido, ¿me ayudas?_ preguntó Tsubaki amablemente.

_Eee… tal vez más tarde, Maka puede necesitar algo_ intentó negarse. Sabía perfectamente que Tsubaki pretendía dejarlos solos, y a él, por alguna razón, no le agradaba para nada la idea, y menos teniendo a Maka en esas condiciones. Quería estar con ella, cuidarla, tomarla de la mano, como hizo Black Star.

_Por favor, recuerda que ahora tenemos que preparar comida para dos demonios_ intentó convencerlo mientras lo jalaba discretamente de un brazo hasta llevarlo fuera de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

_¿Qué les pasa?_ preguntó el peliazul extrañado. (sí… es lento…)

Maka suspiró cansadamente. "Que exagerados… no era necesario hacer todo esto, Tsubaki, ya te lo dije, Black Star y yo somos _solo_ amigos" pensó.

_En fin, ¿Cómo te sientes?_ preguntó el muchacho, ya con su habitual tono alegre y enérgico.

_Un poco mejor… gracias…_ murmuró ligeramente sonrojada.

_¿Eh? ¿por que?_ preguntó confundido.

_Ya sabes… por… cuidarme todo este tiempo…_ desvió la mirada a medida que su sonrojo aumentaba.

_ ¡Ah!... eso…_ finalmente captó y sus mejillas adquirieron un muy leve rubor, también desvió la mirada _no fue para tanto, Soul y Tsubaki también se la pasaron todo el día aquí_

Hubo un momento de silencio… incómodo silencio, cosa rara en ellos. Desde hacía siglos ellos eran como carne y uña, no habían secretos entre ellos y hacían todo con suma naturalidad. Entonces, ¿Por qué repentinamente este extraño sentimiento de incomodidad?

_Ehh… ¿y el cazador?_ preguntó la chica para hacer conversación y romper el ambiente tan tenso.

_No lo sé, seguramente lo maté_ respondió algo molesto al recordarlo, pero por otro lado parecía que ya habían dejado atrás esa atmosfera tensa y habían recuperado su relación de siempre.

_Por cierto…_ dijo pensativa _ahora que lo pienso… él mencionó algo sobre Medusa…_

_ ¿Acaso importa lo que el maldito desgraciado dijo?_ preguntó enfadado.

_Piénsalo un momento, ¿recuerdas el alma de bruja que sentimos antes de que el cazador me atacara?_

_Si, ¿y?_ continuó de mala gana sin entender el punto.

_Bueno, cuando él me disparó_ Black Star apretó los puños fuertemente al oír eso _dijo que esa bruja que pasó por ahí era Medusa_

_¿Y?_ continuaba sin entender.

_¿No lo recuerdas? Medusa… ¿ese no era el nombre de la reina de las brujas?_

_Oye… ahora que lo dices… tienes razón… pero, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_ preguntó una vez entendido el punto.

_Eso es lo que…_ se vio interrumpida por el poder de un alma increíblemente grande.

Los dos demonios quedaron atónitos. Permanecieron en un completo silencio y sin mover un solo dedo intentando reconocer esa alma.

Hasta que de un momento a otro, Black Star se puso de pie.

_Quédate aquí_ le dijo antes de desaparecer.

No le dio tiempo de reclamar.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No tardó mucho en llegar al bosque cercano al jardín de su contratista, donde se encontraba el intruso.

Sonrió al ver lo grande que era, sin duda, todo un reto.

_ ¡Jaja, tendrás el honor de ser eliminado por el gran Black Star!_ lo provocó, haciendo su pose de "dios".

_Hmp, eso ya lo veremos, pequeño mocoso_ le respondió el demonio antes de atacar.

A Black Star no le fue muy difícil esquivarlo, incluso usó su ataque en su contra. Subió por el brazo del monstro, acercándose a la cabeza.

_¿Sabes? Nadie excepto _ella_, puede llamarme "mocoso"_ le dijo burlón antes de patearlo en la cara.

El demonio cayó de espaldas, aunque no sin dar pelea. Uno de sus brazos se estiró a una velocidad increíble hacia él, a punto de atacarlo, cuando repentinamente fue cortado.

El intruso gritó retorciéndose de dolor, mientras que su brazo cercenado caía a tierra y junto a él, en un perfecto aterrizaje, como siempre, llegó el Jade de la destrucción con su indispensable guadaña roja, con su filo bañado en sangre.

_ Maka… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡estás demasiado débil para pelear!_ la regañó Black Star.

El intruso aprovechó esa distracción para atacar. Desde su espalda salieron unas cintas negras que envolvieron al peliazul, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado.

_ ¡Black Star!_ gritó la chica antes de saltar con su guadaña hacia la cinta negra para romperla, hasta que fue detenida por otra cinta negra.

_Vaya vaya… miren que tenemos aquí… el Jade de la destrucción completamente indefenso… ¡no sabes cuánto esperé para éste momento!_ habló el monstruo mientras abría la boca y la acercaba lentamente.

_ ¡Maka!_ gritaba el chico desde abajo sin poder hacer nada. Debía encontrar la forma de salir de ahí, pero las cintas le impedían el paso _ ¡oye maldito desgraciado, suéltala ahora mismo!_

Pero el intruso lo ignoró. Maka luchaba por zafarse de su agarre, pero era inútil, estaba a punto de ser devorada. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, esperando sentir los afilados dientes.

Dos disparos.

Solo se necesitaron dos disparos para hacer que el monstruo desapareciera en un extraño fuego negro.

Las cintas negras fueron consumidas por el fuego junto con el demonio, liberando a los otros dos de su agarre.

Se miraron sorprendidos durante un momento, hasta que escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia ellos. Fijaron su vista en la dirección donde se oían los pasos y vieron como de entre las sombras se hacía visible una silueta que reconocieron al instante.

_ ¡El shinigami!_ gritó Black Star enfadado mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente.

Las pistolas regresaron a su forma humana y se colocaron a cada lado de él. Para no arruinar la _simetría_ que el chico tanto reclamaba.

Instintivamente, el peliazul se situó delante de Maka de manera protectora, lanzándole una mirada asesina al pelinegro.

_Cálmate ¿quieres?, no tengo pensado eliminarlos, vine a negociar_ anunció calmadamente el chico.

_¿Que?_ preguntaron confundidos los dos demonios. Black Star relajó un poco su cuerpo, pero aún así permanecía delante de Maka por si acaso.

_Verán… surgió un asunto y mi padre me ha enviado a negociar_ hizo una pausa para ver las expresiones de duda de los demonios antes de explicar _necesitamos que cooperen con nosotros… bueno… no es que tengan opción, más bien, es una manera elegante de hacer que arreglen el problema que causaron_ murmuró.

_ ¿Eh?_ murmuró la rubia sin entender.

_ ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, shinigami?!_ el chico ya había perdido la paciencia.

_¿Qué les parece si hablamos esto en un lugar más cómodo?_ propuso el shinigami, sabiendo lo largo que era el asunto _digamos… ¿esa mansión?_ preguntó señalando la mansión de Tsubaki.

_ ¡¿Que?! ¡ni se te ocurra poner un pie ahí adentro! ¡lo que tengas que hablar lo resolveremos aquí y ahora! ¡¿queda claro?!_ gritó el peliazul totalmente furioso.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Aquí tienen, es te negro, el único que tenemos por el momento_ se disculpó Tsubaki mineras le servía el té.

_Oh, no hay problema, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad_ le respondió educadamente el shinigami antes de dar un trago a su te.

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala y a cada lado se encontraban sus armas, la mayor leía muy entretenida una revista, mientras que la otra devoraba –literalmente- las galletas.

_Bueno, ahora sí, a lo que venía_ habló el pelinegro, dejando cuidadosamente la taza en su plato correspondiente sobre la mesita baja de madera.

Mientras que Maka intentaba mantener calmado a Black Star, que estaba agazapado en un sofá, frente al shinigami, mirándolo con odio y hasta gruñéndole.

Soul por otro lado, permanecía sentado junto a su demonio sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

_El día que salieron, precisamente, el día que el Jade de la destrucción abrió el portal, la bruja Medusa escondió su presencia con el _soul protect_ y salió junto con ella antes de que se cerrara el portal. Y ahora, como habrán notado, muchos otros demonios han estado saliendo, eso es porque Medusa ha encontrado la forma de abrir su propio portal y sacar demonios del inframundo_ explicó serio.

Los demonios se quedaron sin palabras. Les costaba procesar toda esa información. Pero aún habían cosas que no encajaban.

_Un momento, ¿y para que quiere Medusa sacar a los demonios del inframundo?_ preguntó la rubia.

_Esa es una buena pregunta_ la felicitó el shinigami _ella está formando su propio ejército para destruir el mundo humano y ejercer su propio reinado en él, en un lugar donde mi padre no la pueda alcanzar, dado que no puede salir de la Death Room_

Nuevamente se quedaron sin palabras, y esta vez, los humanos también, entendiendo el peligro de la situación.

_Pero…_ habló Maka _¿cómo es posible?, es decir, ¿Cómo sabía ella lo que planeaba? ¿Cómo sabía cuando lo iba a hacer?... el único que lo sabía era Black Star.

_Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado todavía_ dijo el pelinegro ligeramente sorprendido _bueno, eso explicaría el estado en el que te encuentras_

La sola mención de ese tema, más bien, el simple hecho de notar que él sabía algo, hizo que de un momento a otro, el peliazul se colocara delante de él y lo tomara del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo bruscamente de sillón.

_Tú… ¿sabes lo que tiene Maka?_ preguntó con un tono amenazante.

_Es más que obvio ¿no?_ respondió el chico sin dejar mostrar ninguna emoción, como hasta ahora.

_Respóndeme_ le ordenó a punto de perder el control.

El muchacho se zafó de su agarre y en un rápido movimiento, se puso frente a la rubia.

Ella lo miró confundida y algo temerosa al ver que el pelinegro alzaba una mano y se la colocaba sobre su pecho. En el proceso, tal vez tocando por accidente (lo juro, s Kid, él no lo haría apropósito) algo que no debió haber tocado.

_ ¡Oye!_ protestaron Black Star y Soul a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

La chica se tensó al sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica proveniente del joven, y casi de inmediato, sintió como algo salió de su cuerpo.

El shinigami retiró su mano y miró lo que había salido del cuerpo del demonio.

_ ¿Qué… que es eso?_ preguntó Maka algo temerosa.

_Esa es una serpiente de Medusa. Te la puso para rastrearte y así poder huir, pero una vez estando afuera decidió dejarla dentro de ti para alimentarse con tu poder, en otras palabras, esa cosa era como un parásito_ explicó el chico.

_Vaya… gracias, shinigami_ dijo Maka con un tono cordial.

_No tienes que agradecérmelo, y puedes llamarme Kid, si no me equivoco tu nombre es Maka ¿verdad?_ le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

_ ¿Pueden dejar la cursilería y las presentaciones para después?_ se quejó el peliazul _ahora sí, Medusa escapó, aja, ¿y qué quieres que hagamos?_ le preguntó impaciente.

_Éste es el trato, ya que fue culpa suya que ella escapara, nos ayudarán a atraparla y mi padre no los castigará por haber escapado_ le respondió nuevamente con su tono neutro.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ayudarlos a ustedes?!_ preguntó incrédulo el chico.

_Vamos, después de todo fue culpa nuestra, además… no estaría nada mal si pudiéramos comernos el alama de Medusa_ murmuró Maka en esa última parte mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

_Exactamente, ¿tenemos trato?_ preguntó Kid.

_Mmm…_ murmuró Black Star descontento, mirando de reojo a Maka _ ¡jmm!, por mí hagan lo que quieran, mientras no se metan en medio del camino del gran Black Star, no hay problema_ aceptó de mala gana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y les daba la espalda.

Kid sonrió satisfecho ante el resultado de la negociación, mientras que Maka intentaba hacerse la idea de luchar codo a codo junto al shinigami que tantas veces le hizo la vida imposible cuando intentaba escapar. Pero dentro de todo, no estaba tan mal, después de todo, si capturaban a la bruja, obtendrían su libertad, y ella sabía que Shinigami-sama siempre cumple con su palabra.

CONTINUARA…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Uff... c terminó !**

**ahora ya saben la razon d xq Maka estaba teniendo problemas para recuperarse XD**

**bueno... ejemm... señoras y señores, me complace anunciar q tenemos un ganador...**

**y ese ganador es:...**

**...**

**...**

**(musica d suspenso)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Magia VS Guadaña !!**

**los resultados d las votaciones d los otros fics, son los siguientes:**

**Confused Love: 1**

**Black Diamond: 7**

**Stigma del Apocalipsis: 4**

**I kill my heart: 1**

**y proximamente llega: The weapons rebellion**

**ese no sta n la votacion, x ahora solo tengo listo el primer cap y lo pueden encontrar en: **

******http: //multi-autoras. mejorforo. net/soul-eater-f9/the-weapons-rebellion-soulxmaka-t38. htm **

**solo unan los espacios para llegar y opinen si debo continuarlo ^^**

**reviews !!**


	10. Medusa

**Hi gente !! XD**

**aki les traigo la conti antes para compenzar la tardanza d las otras veces =D**

**inner: mentirosa !! solo s una excusa para escaparte d la tarea ¬¬**

**yo: shhh !!**

**en fin, no los entretengo mas y lean XD**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**10. Medusa**

Era una preciosa mañana. Los rayos de luz provenientes del sol iluminaban toda la ciudad y se llevaba el frio de la noche.

Bebió un pequeño sorbo de su te para degustarlo y verificar su temperatura antes de dejarlo con la misma delicadeza sobre su pequeño plato de porcelana correspondiente.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ preguntó dulcemente Tsubaki, sentada frente a ella.

_Mejor, gracias_ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar educadamente una galleta de jengibre que se encontraba en el enorme plato en el centro de la mesa, repleto de galletas. Se la llevó a la boca para saborearla lentamente antes de beber otro pequeño sorbo de té.

A los ojos del albino, -que se encontraba sentado junto a ella en la mesita de cristal del jardín- esa acción tan simple le pareció la más atractiva y tentadora del mundo. Últimamente prestaba más atención a cada movimiento que hacía su demonio, dándose cuenta de lo elegante que podía llegar a ser. Sin duda, dejaría muerta de envidia a una dama de la realeza, puesto que Maka, además de ser tan hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana, podía ser sumamente educada cuando quería.

_Supongo que ahora podemos volver a casa_ habló el peliblanco, mirando de reojo a la rubia _después de todo, ya se me están terminando las excusas para venir aquí, y mis padres creen que hay algo entre Tsubaki y yo_ explicó.

Las chicas rieron por lo bajo.

_Está bien, está bien, volveremos hoy, ¿te parece?_ dijo ella con un muy leve tono de burla en su voz. El chico abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue silenciado inmediatamente por Maka, que levantó un dedo frente a su cara, indicándole que guardara silencio _aunque sería una lástima… voy a extrañar la hora del té_ fingió estar triste haciendo un leve puchero.

_Te daré un pastel cuando lleguemos_ aceptó sin ganas, después de todo, si se negaba, sabía que ella le haría la vida imposible hasta conseguir lo que quería. Pero repentinamente, le llegó a la mente la imagen de Maka a punto de tirarle un pastel en la cara, el día que regresó apurado del colegio para darle la noticia del cazador. Descartó la idea del pastel de inmediato _no, pastel no, es peligroso en tus manos… mejor galletas_ corrigió.

Ella bufó desanimada.

"Asique quería arrojármelo después de todo…" pensó el chico mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza.

De un momento a otro, la tranquilidad y el silencio que había en el ambiente, se esfumó en un instante ante la llegada de cierto demonio que apareció refunfuñando desde los árboles del pequeño bosque.

_¿Sucede algo, Black Star?_ preguntó Tsubaki algo extrañada.

_ ¡Ese maldito shinigami, dejó todo su asqueroso olor impregnado por los alrededores!_ se quejó mientras hacía una mueca de asco.

_Oh, vamos, no seas tan malo con Kid-kun_ lo regañó la rubia.

Tanto Soul como Black Star se paralizaron de inmediato. ¿Desde cuándo ella lo llamaba "Kid-kun" con tanta confianza?

_Maka-chan tiene razón, después de todo, él dijo que iba a vigilar los alrededores hasta que ella se recupere_ afirmó la pelinegra.

El peliazul comenzaba a sentir como surgía un instinto asesino más fuerte hacia el shinigami. No solo había engatusado a Maka, ahora también Tsubaki lo defendía. Meterse con su mejor amiga y su contratista era un asunto serio, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pagar muy caro.

_De todos modos, creo que ya es hora de regresar_ dijo Soul, poniéndose de pie _vamos, Maka_

Ella asintió levemente antes de seguirlo.

_¿Que, tan pronto?_ preguntó Black Star _¿ya estás bien?_ le preguntó a su amiga.

_Si, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego_ se despidió con una mano antes de seguir a su contratista, que se alejaba con sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una gran montaña se encontraba en medio de su camino, indicando el final del bosque. También, había un inmenso río de agua cristalina que dividía el bosque en dos. Aunque el agua de ese río fuera tan cristalina, no podía dejar de pensar en que había algo extraño allí… pero tampoco podía decir exactamente que era… además de que le costaba mucho concentrarse teniendo una cosa tan espantosa frente a él.

_ ¡¡Pero qué río más asimétrico!! ¡¡Me da asco!! ¡¡Con razón no hay ni un mísero pez viviendo en este maldito y deforme río!!..._ se detuvo de inmediato al haber notado lo evidente.

Una de sus armas comenzó a reír a carcajadas de manera infantil, mientras que ambas regresaban a su forma humana.

_ ¿Ahora qué?, no me digas que vas a empezar con una de tus escenitas por la asimetría del estúpido río_ se quejó la mayor de las hermanas al ver el repentino cambio en el rostro del chico, de uno de total desesperación a uno completamente sorprendido y con la mirada perdida.

_Claro… ¡¿pero como no me di cuenta antes?! ¡eso es!_ pensó el shinigami en voz alta, ignorando por completo el comentario de su arma.

_¿Ah…?_ murmuró confundida la mayor del dúo de pistolas.

_ ¡kyajajaja! Onee-chan, Kid-kun se volvió loco kyajajaja_ se reía Patty.

_Oi, Kid, ¿quieres explicarnos que te pasa?_ preguntó confundida Liz.

_Ya me suponía que había algo extraño en este río… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?_ murmuró eso último, pensando en voz alta nuevamente.

_¿Y que es esa cosa tan extraña?_ preguntó la mayor con una voz ligeramente temblorosa _n-no me digas que… aquí… hay fantasmas…_

_Kyajajaja, ¡mira, mira, Onee-chan! ¡un fantasma!_

_ ¡Noooooo! ¡Patty, no me asustes así!_ la regañó completamente asustada.

El shinigami suspiró antes de retomar la conversación.

_¿Que no es obvio?_ preguntó para llamar la atención de sus armas _solo fíjate bien, no hay ni un solo pez aquí, no hay ninguna forma de vida a pesar de que el agua esté tan cristalina_ explicó. Hizo una pequeña pausa para reflexionar en voz alta _lo que significa… que este río debe estar contaminado con magia… y eso significa que una bruja anda cerca_

_Kyajaja, un fantasma, un fantasma_ soltó la menor del dúo de pistolas repentinamente y señalando hacia el cielo con un dedo.

_ ¡Ya deja eso Patty, tendré pesadillas!_ la regañó su hermana.

_Pero está ahí, lo estoy viendo_ se defendió, sin dejar de mirar al cielo o señalarlo con una mano.

Tanto el pelinegro como la mayor de las Thompson levantaron su mirada hacia el cielo. Su gran sorpresa fue encontrarse con que sí había algo ahí. Era una bruja, y no cualquier bruja…

_ ¡Liz, Patty!_ las llamó, a lo que ellas asintieron y sin perder tiempo tomaron su forma de arma para caer en las manos de su técnico, que no tardó en apuntar a la bruja _vaya sorpresa… realmente no esperaba que decidieras aparecer por cuenta propia… Medusa_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bostezó mientras se cubría la boca con una mano.

_Descuida, ya casi llegamos_ dijo Soul _creo que… por esta vez… solo por esta vez… te dejaré usar mi cama_ comentó mirando hacia otro lado.

_Ja, por favor, yo puedo dormir en tu cama cuando quiera. Además… es sumamente extraño oír esa propuesta salir de tu boca… ¿tanto me extrañaste?_ preguntó con un tono de burla en su voz.

El chico no le respondió, simplemente ignoró el comentario. Podría haberle respondido, pero no quería arruinar el momento.

Jamás lo admitiría frente a ella ni nadie, pero realmente si la extrañaba. Extrañaba todas esas peleas nocturnas que tenía con ella para discutir sobre el dominio de la cama, extrañaba su voz sarcástica y su mirada burlona cada vez que ganaba y él tenía que dormir en el piso, extrañaba los Maka-chops que le daba cada vez que se cansaba de discutir y quería cerrarle la boca… después de todo, aunque muchas veces fuera un suplicio tener que soportarla, tenía que admitirlo, la necesitaba. Desde que la conoció, no quiso separarse de ella.

Repentinamente, la voz de su demonio reanudando la conversación lo saco del trance.

_¿O es que acaso piensas "dejarme" dormir en tu cama para hacerme _cosas inapropiadas_ mientras duermo?_ preguntó nuevamente empleando su tono burlón.

El muchacho luchó para esconder el repentino calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas mientras tragaba saliva. No pensaba hacerlo, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea, ni era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Sacudió su cabeza para acabar con el molesto calor de sus mejillas. Ese último comentario no se quedaría sin respuesta.

_ ¿Qué?, por favor, te sobreestimas demasiado, ¿Quién querría hacer _ese_ tipo de cosas con una tabla de planchar como tú?_

Aun que claro. Toda acción tiene una reacción, y la reacción inmediata por parte de ella fue incrustarle sin piedad un enorme y grueso libro en la cabeza, dejándolo semiinconsciente en el piso.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La mujer no quitó su sonrisa malvada ni por un segundo. Permanecía de lo más cómoda, sentada en su escoba, observándolo con la arrogancia impregnada en sus ojos.

_Oh, descuida, pequeño shinigami. Yo no pelearé contigo, tengo algo mucho mejor para ti_ dijo la mujer antes de chasquear los dedos.

Desde los árboles, se abrió paso una figura humana.

A medida que iba saliendo y la luz del sol alcanzó a iluminar por completo su silueta, pudo distinguir que se trataba de una muchacha de mas o menos su misma edad… por lo menos aparentaba tener su misma edad.

La muchacha llevaba un atuendo negro y su cabello rosa se movía levemente con el viento.

_¿Qué esperas, Chrona? Atácalo, él es tu siguiente objetivo. Si devoras su alma serás increíblemente fuerte_ le ordenó Medusa, desde arriba, observando divertida la escena.

Desde la espalda de la chica, comenzó a salir un enorme bulto negro, que fue tomando forma de una enorme criatura negra con una "X" blanca atravesándole el rostro.

_ ¡¿Qué esperas, idiota?! Ya te han dado la orden, ¡prepárate para atacar!_ habló el monstruo mientras le jalaba el pelo.

_ ¡Auch! Ya voy… ¡auch! E-enseguida lo ataco, Ragnarok, p-pero… ¡auch! D-deja de jalarme el pelo_ decía la muchacha.

El monstruo no tardó en materializarse en forma de espada y caer sobre las manos de Chrona.

Kid apuntó con una de sus pistolas hacia la chica, mientras que la otra la mantenía lista para disparar hacia la bruja. Estaba en serios problemas, si le prestaba atención a la recién llegada, no dudaría en que Medusa lo atacaría. Y si se concentraba en Medusa, la otra lo partiría en dos.

_Maldición… vas a pagar por esto, me has hecho quedar en una pose para nada simétrica_ se quejó, observando a la pelirosa sin bajar la guardia.

_ ¡Kid, no es momento para eso!_ lo regañó Liz, reflejándose en el brillo de la pistola.

_Ataca_ ordenó Medusa.

A lo que la muchacha obedeció de inmediato. Se le formó una sonrisa lunática en el rostro y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba delante de él, lista para blandir su espada y cortarlo a la mitad.

Kid se vio obligado a usar sus dos pistolas para bloquear el ataque y retroceder unos cuantos metros de un salto.

Rápidamente analizó la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía ventaja en cuanto a armas. Él podía realizar ataques a distancia, mientras que ella solo podía pelear de cerca. Aunque también estaba la amenaza siempre presente de Medusa. Si lograba salir vivo de la pelea con Chrona, luego tendría que enfrentar a la bruja más poderosa, por lo que debía acabar con la chica rápido.

_ ¡Liz, Patty! ¡Resonancia!_

Un brillo envolvió a ambas pistolas para luego pasar a envolver parte de los brazos del chico.

Al finalizar, las armas tomaron una forma completamente diferente, similar a la de unos cañones adheridos a sus brazos.

_Modo ejecución, completo_ murmuró el pelinegro, preparándose para atacar.

_Ritmo de resonancia, estable. Ruido, 3%_ anunció Liz.

_Carga de longitud de onda de alma en las agujas negras, completa_ dijo Patty.

_Respuesta en: 4_ hablo la mayor.

_ 3 _ anunció Patty.

_Chrona, no los dejes completar el ataque_ dijo Medusa desde arriba.

La chica saltó velozmente hacia él, lista para blandir su espada.

Kid observaba la escena sin poder hacer nada, iba a partirlo en dos antes de poder terminar de preparar su ataque.

O por lo menos eso pensaba.

Repentinamente, la pelirosa fue mandada a volar de una patada hasta chocar con una montaña.

El shinigami canceló el ataque, al mismo tiempo que intentaba descubrir quien había atacado a la chica.

Su gran sorpresa fue encontrarse con un demonio que definitivamente no esperaba.

_ ¡Nyajajaja! ¡prepárate, maldita bruja, el gran Black Star ha llegado!_ anunció el peliazul haciendo su aparición.

_¿Hmp? ¿otro insecto? Vaya, no recuerdo haber sacado a este inútil del inframundo… tu debiste salir por el método del contratista, ¿verdad?_ dijo la rubia, con un tono arrogante, haciendo enfurecer más al peliazul.

_ ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, anciana?!_ gritó furioso.

La bruja se enfureció ante las palabras del chico, por lo que hizo que las serpientes tatuadas en sus brazos cobraran vida y lo atacaran. Pero él las esquivó y apareció delante de ella en solo cuestión de segundos.

_Escucha… maldita bruja… por tu culpa mi amiga casi muere… y si te metes con Maka, te metes conmigo… ahora, ¡prepárate para recibir el peor de los castigos!_ gritó irradiando odio, preparando su puño para golpearla con toda su fuerza.

Ella ni parpadeó. No logró intimidarla con eso, simplemente chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que Chrona se abalanzara sobre el chico, derribándolo.

_ ¡Oi, estúpido shinigami, se suponía que tú te encargarías de ella!_ le reclamó Black Star desde el piso.

_Bien, esto ya se volvió aburrido y tengo cosas que hacer… volveremos a vernos, shinigami_ lo amenazó antes de desaparecer junto con Chrona.

El pelinegro pudo ver la cara de tristeza que tenía la chica antes de desaparecer. Fue solo por unos segundos, pero al momento en que sus ojos entraron en contacto con los de del otro, el tiempo se les hizo eterno. Ella le pidió discretamente ayuda con la mirada, y él lo captó al instante.

Hizo un ademán con la mano para detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Habían desaparecido.

_ ¡Maldición!, ¡la próxima vez que vea a esas malditas brujas las mataré!_ refunfuñaba el peliazul.

Pero Kid lo ignoró por completo. Permanecía estático en su lugar, son su vista clavada en el lugar donde desaparecieron.

Repentinamente, sintió la necesidad de ayudar a esa chica. No entendía el porqué, pero esa mirada suplicante y cargada de tristeza logró conmoverlo. Frunció levemente su ceño, mientras que en sus ojos aparecía un brillo de determinación. Salvaría a esa chica, cueste lo que cueste.

CONTINUARA…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Uff !! x fin lo termine !! XD**

**empieza el KidxChrona !! XD**

**y para las amantes del SoulxMaka, no c pueden quejar, ahí tuvieron su pequeño momento XD**

**grax a todos x sus reviews !! TwT**

**ahora la nueva meta son los 135 XD**


	11. La bella durmiente

**Konichiwa !! ^^**

**grax x los reviews !! TwT**

**y como dije n el cap anterior, ahora empieza el KidxChrona, asiq este cap s full KidxChrona**

**q lo disfruten**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**11. La bella durmiente**

El sol iluminaba toda la ciudad mientras reía enérgicamente.

Ese día hacía más calor, por lo que las chicas salieron al parque a dar un paseo.

_...Asique su padre lo castigó por una semana y tiene que practicar con el piano cinco horas por día_ terminó de explicarles la ausencia de su amo para luego concentrarse en su helado de vainilla.

_Vaya, pobrecito… sí que son estrictos en esa familia_ comentó Liz antes de comer un poco de su helado de chocolate.

_ ¡Kyajaja! ¡pobrecito, pobrecito!_ canturreaba Patty moviéndose de un lado a otro, y poniendo en un peligro de derrumbe a su torre de helados.

_Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Kid-kun?_ preguntó Tsubaki antes de llevarse a la boca un poco de su helado de fresa.

_No lo sé, dijo algo de encontrar a Medusa y luego se fue_ explicó despreocupadamente la pistola mayor _la verdad, ha estado un poco obsesionado con esa chica con la que peleamos la última vez_ agregó haciendo memoria.

_ ¡Kid está enamorado! Kyajajaja_ canturreó Patty.

_No lo creo, eso es imposible… hemos estado cientos de años junto a Kid y él nunca ha conocido el significado de la palabra "amor"_ le respondió su hermana, descartando la idea de inmediato.

_Mmm… eso es extraño… que yo recuerde… ese shinigami siempre me ha parecido frío y serio… bueno, tomando en cuenta que las únicas veces que nos topábamos con él era para derrotarlo y salir del inframundo…_ murmuró la rubia por lo bajo mientras se rascaba inocentemente la barbilla.

_Si, y Kid siempre les terminaba dando una paliza_ concluyó la mayor del dúo de pistolas antes de terminar su helado.

_Si, gracias por recordármelo…_ le respondió sarcástica el jade de la destrucción.

_Pero ahora todos somos amigos, dejemos atrás esos viejos tiempos, ¿si?_ intervino Tsubaki con un tono amistoso.

_ ¡Yahoo! ¡finalmente ha llegado el gran Black Star a iluminarles el día!_ gritó su escandaloso amigo acercándose a ellas a una velocidad tal vez demasiado rápida para un humano.

Afortunadamente no había casi nadie en el parque, por lo que los pocos humanos presentes no llegaron a ver nada.

_ ¡Idiota! ¡se supone que tienes que actuar como un humano!_ le reclamó Maka incrustándole un libro en su cabeza.

_ ¡Auch!... Es que los humanos son demasiado lentos_ se quejó sobándose la cabeza. No se percató de la metida de pata hasta ver la cara de su contratista _perdón_ murmuró al instante, con un ligero tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

_Descuida, es cierto después de todo_ lo disculpó la pelinegra, regalándole una de sus tiernas y cálidas sonrisas.

Repentinamente, un extraño sentimiento comenzó a surgir dentro del chico. Su corazón latía más rápido, mientras que aumentaba ese incomodo ardor en sus mejillas. Se vio obligado a desviar la mirada y centrar su atención en otra cosa para distraerse de esa extraña sensación que le provocaba su contratista. Rodó sus ojos hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y sonrió burlonamente ante la idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente.

_ ¡Oi, el gran Black Star tiene hambre! ¡dame un poco!_ gritó divertido antes de quitarle el helado de vainilla de las manos.

_ ¡Oye! ¡es mío!_ se quejó la rubia poniéndose de pie para quitarle el helado, pero el peliazul lo alejaba de su alcance constantemente.

Al ver que la chica estaba cada vez más cerca de alcanzar su cremosa golosina, decidió terminar de una vez por todas y engullirlo con un rápido movimiento.

A la rubia se le fue el aire al ver como su pobre helado era devorado sin piedad en tan solo segundos.

_Black Star…_ murmuró seria y con los ojos ensombrecidos, mientras que un aura oscura comenzaba a envolverla _ ¡date por muerto!_ estalló lanzándose hacia él.

El demonio egocéntrico sonrió satisfecho al lograr su cometido, mientras esquivaba los ataques asesinos de Maka.

_Chicos, recuerden que no deben hacer eso en público_ les recordó Tsubaki, temerosa de que algún humano pudiera verlos.

_¡Oi, Black Star!_ se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

Todos voltearon su cabeza al reconocer esa voz.

A lo lejos venía corriendo un muy cansado Soul, que apenas llegó, se desplomó en la banquita donde anteriormente se encontraba su demonio.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que estas castigado… ¿lo recuerdas?_ la rubia prácticamente lo regañó.

_Si, pero estaba aburrido, asique me escapé_ respondió mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Rodó sus ojos hacia el peliazul antes de hablar _y se supone que ibas a esperarme_ le reclamó.

_Lo intenté, pero no pude seguir tu ritmo… ¡eres demasiado lento!, ¡mi abuelita corre más rápido que tú!... y lo digo en serio_ le respondió el chico.

_Te meterás en serios problemas si descubren que no estás_ lo regañó Maka, poniéndose enfrente de él y colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera.

Él se la quedó observando como un idiota. Como había estado todo el tiempo practicando con el piano no pudo ver cómo iba vestida al momento que salió para encontrarse con las demás.

Traía una blusa negra sin mangas _muy_ tallada al cuerpo, haciendo resaltar las pequeñas pero atractivas curvas que tenía, al igual que su pecho. Su falda escocesa también era bastante corta y de tablones, era roja con algunas líneas negras, al estilo colegiala, y su calzado consistía en unas botas negras hasta las rodillas junto con unas largas medias negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos.

Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no babear.

_No exageres, mis padres salieron al teatro y no volverán hasta dentro de una hora, y Wes está en la universidad, nadie notará que no estoy_ le respondió después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo de estarla observando como un perro tras una hembra en celo.

_Aja, ¿y las sirvientas?_ preguntó con un tono más que obvio, cruzándose de brazos.

_Se la pasan holgazaneando todo el día, no notarán que me fui_

La chica suspiró con cansancio antes de sentarse sobre las piernas de su amo, ya que él había ocupado el único lugar disponible en la banquita.

Frente a ellos, unos niños jugaban felices cerca de la fuente, hasta que uno de ellos tropezó y comenzó a llorar.

La madre llegó de inmediato, con un helado en una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía a otro bebé.

Maka miró muy atentamente la escena. Su rostro era tranquilo y relajado, pero en sus ojos se podía apreciar claramente un intenso dolor mezclado con tristeza. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Black Star.

Finalmente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia unos árboles que se encontraban detrás de ellos.

_¿Que sucede?_ preguntó curioso el albino.

_Estoy aburrida y me dejé el libro en casa, voy por él_ anunció de manera despreocupada.

_¿Y si las sirvientas te ven?_

_ "Se la pasan holgazaneando todo el día"_ repitió con un tono burlón las palabras de su contratista antes de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa divertida y altanera _si no notaron que te fuiste, mucho menos notarán que yo estuve ahí, soy mucho más rápida y sigilosa que tú_ dijo antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer tras esconderse detrás de un árbol, asegurándose de que ningún humano la viera.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La humedad se filtraba por las paredes, provocando que se formaran pequeñas gotas de agua en el techo y cayeran al frío suelo de piedra, haciendo eco en todo el lugar.

Podía ver claramente el camino a pesar de la oscuridad, aunque hubiera preferido no ver nada a tener que ver todas esas cosas asimétricas con las que se topaba.

Intentaba reprimir sus impulsos de destruir el lugar –destruir, ya que era tan asimétrico que no había forma de arreglarlo- recordándose constantemente el motivo de su infiltración.

Ya le faltaba poco. El angosto pasillo de piedra se hacía cada vez más estrecho y recto, hasta que finalmente pudo divisar una luz muy a lo lejos.

A medida que se acercaba a esa luz, sentía como sus niveles de adrenalina aumentaban drásticamente, dificultándole el intento por mantener la calma.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que le esperaba allí adentro. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente cómo es que decidió adentrarse en ese camino sin retorno, que aseguraba una muerte segura. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a cualquier bruja con tal de salvar a esa chica.

Se adentró en aquella luz cegadora y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos mientras avanzaba. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, pudo contemplar un paisaje diferente. Esta vez el pasillo era de ladrillos, y estaba iluminado por algunas antorchas colgadas en las paredes.

Continuó avanzando unos cuantos metros más hasta que oyó unas voces a lo lejos, que provenía de una de las habitaciones.

Avanzó a paso sigiloso hacia aquella voz hasta que se vio obligado a esconderse tras una columna de piedra al oír unos pasos acercarse.

_Medusa-sama_ llamó una voz chillona que incrementaba junto con el sonido de los pasos.

_¿Qué sucede, Eruka?, ¿no ves que estoy ocupada?_ reconoció al instante ese tono de voz. Se trataba de aquella asquerosa serpiente.

_Lamento interrumpir, pero, es que ya tengo lo que usted me pidió_

Transcurrieron algunos segundos sin que nadie dijera nada. Solo se oía el sonido de un paquete abriéndose.

A Kid lo carcomía la curiosidad de saber que era. Si venía de ella, no podía ser nada bueno, asique debía prestarle la mayor atención posible.

_ ¡Vaya! Excelente, excelente, ahora podremos destruir a Shinigami en cuanto se lo entreguemos a Asura_ exclamó la mujer.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par al oír aquellas palabras.

"¿Destruir a mi padre?... ¿Asura…? ¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!" pensaba con desesperación, agudizando más su oído para ver si captaba algo más.

_Con esto también podré vengarme de ese maldito Jade de la Destrucción… y por fin podré devorar a ese suculento humano que estaba con ella en el inframundo…_ murmuró la pelilpata por lo bajo, con un tono malicioso.

Medusa rió por lo bajo.

_¿Segura que aún funciona?, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fue usado_ comentó la serpiente.

_Bueno… puede ser que no tenga tanto poder como antes, pero estoy segura de que aún funciona_ le respondió algo insegura la rana.

_Mmm… pero, ¿sabes?, aún tengo la duda… ¿Qué tal si lo probamos en nuestro pequeño intruso?..._ no necesitó verla para saber que tenía una sonrisa maniática en el rostro.

"¡Mierda!" maldijo internamente el shinigami antes de esquivar un ataque de Medusa.

El ataque derribó el pilar, dejándolo completamente expuesto.

Frunció el ceño molesto mientras buscaba con la mirada lo que podía ser el dichoso objeto que eliminaría a su padre, pero al no contar con suficiente tiempo para examinar todo el lugar con sus ojos, fijó su vista en la mujer.

_ ¡Liz, Patty! Transfórmense rápi…_ repentinamente recordó que les había dejado el día libre… fue una gran estupidez, sabiendo que iba justo a la boca del lobo.

La serpiente volvió a reír antes de hablar.

_Parece que tus armas te abandonaron, shinigami…_ levantó uno de sus brazos en dirección a él __Vector Arrow_ _

Tuvo que saltar para esquivar esa enorme flecha que por poco lo perfora. Pero aún en el aire, la flecha cambió su dirección hacia él, dejándolo sin posibilidades de escapar.

Rápidamente, hizo lo único que podía hacer en el aire y cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro, creando un escudo con su energía espiritual, que adoptó la forma de la máscara de Shinigami-sama.

Lo protegió del ataque, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte, por lo que el vector de Medusa lo lanzó fuertemente contra una de las paredes, derrumbándola.

Cayó al piso de espaldas, soltando un ahogado gemido de dolor. Al caer de esa forma y a esa altura, sintió como el aire salía abruptamente de sus pulmones. Sentía un horrible dolor de espaldas, y tampoco podía respirar bien. Pero al menos estaba a salvo… por ahora.

Había caído en un lugar frío y húmedo, donde las paredes y el piso eran algo impresionante. Nunca creyó encontrar un lugar tan bonito en aquella guarida.

La pared que había atravesado solo tenía un hueco en la parte superior, que estaba varios metros más arriba, por lo que las brujas no podían verlo.

Las paredes de ese lugar eran de un celeste profundo, y el gélido piso era de un precioso azul oscuro intercalado con algunas baldosas blancas. Habían algunas columnas de hielo pulido acomodadas de manera simétrica, y debajo de cada pilar yacía gran un florero celeste con rosas azules. Del techo colgaba un enorme candelabro de cristal, con velas blancas que producían un extraño pero asombroso fuego azul.

El frío del piso hizo que se le pasara un poco el dolor de espalda, por lo que se levantó sin dejar de apreciar ni por un instante la magnificencia de aquel lugar.

Caminó por los corredores adornados con rosas azules y pilares de hielo hasta adentrarse en un pasillo, iluminado por esas extrañas velas de fuego azul. Al final del pasillo se encontraba una gran puerta blanca como la nieve, e igual de fría. Tenía algunos diseños de rosas en los bordes.

Alzó una de sus manos para luego empujar levemente la puerta, y para su sorpresa, ésta se abrió, dejándolo pasar a una enorme habitación igual de esplendida que la sala.

No tenía ninguna ventana, pero sí algunas cortinas blancas adornando las esquinas del cuarto. En una esquina se encontraba una pequeña nevera blanca. El color del piso y las paredes eran del mismo que la sala y el pasillo, y en el centro, había una cama celeste. Con una sábana hecha con encajes azules y fibras de seda. Pero no le prestó atención, ya que sus ojos dorados se clavaron fijamente en el femenino y frágil cuerpo de la chica que yacía sobre la cama, profundamente dormida.

Se acercó a ella, pero al hacerlo, notó que en el piso habían pequeñas gotas de un extraño líquido negro, que su olfato inmediatamente logró identificar como sangre.

Al saber que era sangre, aceleró su paso hasta quedar a un lado de la cama, observando el pálido rostro de la muchacha pelirosa.

Con una mano acarició suavemente una de sus mejillas.

Estaba helada.

Dejó reposar su mano en el suave rostro femenino, mientras se dedicaba a observarla detenidamente.

Traía puesto un fino vestido blanco de tirantes y corto hasta las rodillas, y las sábanas no la cubrían.

No le sorprendía encontrarla así de fría y pálida considerando la baja temperatura del lugar, hasta él empezaba a sentir frío, incluso llevando su capa de shinigami.

Dejó de observar su pálido y esbelto cuerpo para volver a su rostro, tan blanco y precioso como el de una muñeca de porcelana. Se veía hermosa, sumergida en un tranquilo y profundo sueño, como una princesa de cuentos de hadas esperando a su príncipe… y por un momento, él deseó ser ese príncipe.

__Vector Arrow__

Se había concentrado tanto en apreciar la belleza de la joven que yacía delante de él que no se percató de la aparición de las brujas hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

CONTINUARA…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hasta ahí x quien sabe cuanto tiempo...**

**esta semana la tengo muy, pero MUY ocupada T.T**

**tareas, trabajos extraclase, exposiciones y examenes cortos T.T**

**ayuda !!! X.x**

**si quieren ayudar a esta pobre desdichada, mandandole su apoyo, solo denle al botoncito verde d ahi abajo XD**

**q les parece si me ayudan a llegar a los 147 reviews ? ;D**

**mas adelante c revelara el triste y trágico pasado d Maka, y sabrán xq reaccionó así n el parque XD**

**y para los amantes del KidxChrona, no c pueden quejar !! ahi tuvieron su buen pedazo XD**

**pero si c quedaron con las ganas, no hay problema, el proximo cap, hay mas KidxChrona !! :D**

**para cualquier duda, denle click al botoncito d ahi abajo XD nos leemos !! TwT**


	12. Fuga del castillo de hielo

**Hola gente !!**

**tanto tiempo !! T.T**

**pero tengo una excusa... estoy n examenes !! ToT**

**bien, he aki con el nuevo cap ! XD**

**x cierto... quiero aclarar algunas cosas sobre mis fics...**

**IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!!!!**

**he notado q algunas personas han publicado algunos mis fics n algunos foros, me gustaria q me consultaran antes de hacer eso, gracias.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**12. Fuga del castillo de hielo**

Lo primero que oyó fueron unos pasos rápidos, que hacían eco en los pasillos. La segunda cosa que notó, fue que se encontraba sobre la espalda de alguien, y la tercera cosa en notar mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, era que ya no sentía ese espantoso frío. Más bien, sentía el agradable calor que el cuerpo que la cargaba desprendía.

Finalmente se decidió a abrir los ojos, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, y tampoco sabía cómo tratar con las situaciones inesperadas, pero por alguna razón, se sentía protegida y confiada en ese momento.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona que la cargaba.

_ ¡Sh-Shinigami-kun!_ exclamó sorprendida.

El chico ladeó ligeramente su cabeza para tener sus ojos celestes al alcance de su vista dorada, sin detener su marcha.

_Oh, qué bueno que ya despertaste_ habló con una voz serena y amable, para luego volver a centrar sus ojos en el camino _¿cómo te sientes?_

Ella se sorprendió al oírlo tan amable, después de todo, se suponía que eran enemigos, y no sabía cómo lidiar con las situaciones confusas.

_B-bien… p-pero… ¿Por qué me e-estas cargando y… q-que haces aquí?_ preguntó temerosa, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en la espalda del chico para evitar cualquier posible contacto visual.

_Pues…_ la verdad, ni él sabía muy bien el motivo. Simplemente fue un impulso, _tenía_ que ayudarla después de ver su silenciosa súplica con la mirada en su último encuentro _la última vez… me pareció que me pediste ayuda antes de desaparecer… ¿verdad?_ explicó sin expresar ningún cambio en su tono de voz.

Ella solo asintió, sin despegar su cabeza de la espalda del chico.

_Entonces, ahí está tu respuesta. Vine a sacarte de aquí_

La muchacha se sorprendió bastante ante la respuesta del shinigami. Realmente, no esperaba que fuera a rescatarla, pero una inmensa ola de felicidad estalló dentro de ella cuando oyó las palabras del chico. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella… o simplemente _algo_.

Dejó de sujetarse de los hombros del chico para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, en un discreto abrazo. No sabía lidiar con las demostraciones de afecto, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que ese pequeño contacto físico era suficiente para dejarle en claro que confiaba en él.

El pelinegro dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al sentir el tímido abrazo de la joven. Ahora estaba completamente seguro, había hecho lo correcto al ir por ella, ya que a pesar de tener cualidades de bruja y sangre negra, su alma se mantenía pura, y eso podía verlo perfectamente.

La pelirosa mantenía su rostro escondido en la espalda de su salvador. Al tener sus ojos cerrados, podía sentir con más facilidad el viento que despeinaba su cabello, producto de la impresionante velocidad. Percibía el masculino aroma que su cálido cuerpo desprendía, junto con la deliciosa fragancia de su sangre…

"¡¿Sangre?!" pensó alarmada mientras abría los ojos de golpe.

Guiándose por su agudo olfato de demonio, siguió con sus ojos la trayectoria que el olor a sangre le indicaba, y no tardó en encontrarse con una profunda herida en su costado derecho, a la altura de las costillas.

_ ¡Sh-Shinigami-kun! ¡Estás herido!_ exclamó preocupada mientras levantaba su cara para verlo.

_No te preocupes, ya se curará_ dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

_P-pero… M-Medusa te hizo esto… ¿verdad?_ preguntó entre triste y nerviosa, clavando sus ojos en el piso.

_Esto me lo gané yo solo por descuidado… no me di cuenta que ella estaba detrás de mí y…_ se detuvo al sentir un líquido tibio caer en forma de gotas sobe sus hombros, por lo que giró su cabeza hacia ella, disminuyendo la velocidad _¿por qué lloras?_ preguntó preocupado, dejando mostrar finalmente algún sentimiento en su voz.

_E-es que… e-esto es p-por mi culpa…_ sollozó manteniendo la mirada en el piso, no se sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos después de descubrir la causa de su herida.

A pesar de que la respuesta de la chica lo tomó desprevenido, siguió corriendo hasta doblar en una esquina, que les proporcionaba un buen escondite.

La bajó delicadamente de su espalda, e inmediatamente, la pelirosa adoptó su típica posición abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas. Hubiera preferido tener su almohada y estar con su Sr. Rincón pero dado que estaban en medio de un pasillo, optó por quedarse en esa posición.

El muchacho suspiró antes de agacharse junto a ella.

_Ahora… explícame, ¿Por qué crees que fue culpa tuya?_ preguntó ligeramente confundido.

Ella no contestó inmediatamente, por lo que la curiosidad crecía más en el shinigami.

_Porque…_ murmuró con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, sin abandonar su posición _s-si no hubieras venido a r-rescatarme, Medusa no te habría lastimado…_ Sintió algo de miedo al oír como el chico se movía. No quería quedarse sola, pero tampoco quería que lo lastimaran por su culpa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como acariciaba su rosado cabello con dulzura. Finalmente, se atrevió a levantar la vista para comprobar con sus propios ojos la situación, y se sorprendió al ver una imagen mejor que la que esperaba.

Allí se encontraba él, el ser más perfecto y atractivo que había visto en toda su vida, acariciándole delicadamente su cabello y mirándola con ternura, mientras a la vez le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

Parecía un ángel. Con su perfecto rostro en armonía y serenidad a la vez. Esos perfectos y simétricos ojos dorados que la hipnotizaban en cuestión de segundos, su sonrisa tan compasiva y amable, junto con esa tez pálida que contrarrestaba perfectamente con su oscuro cabello.

No tardó mucho tiempo en sentir un extraño calor acumulándose en sus mejillas. ¿Qué era eso?, nunca antes había sentido algo así. También podría jurar que sentía algo revolotear en su estómago, como mariposas. Podía oír perfectamente como su pulso se aceleraba y su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho. Seguramente le habría dolido de no ser por esa dorada mirada que la mantenía distraída del mundo que los rodeaba.

_No digas esas cosas, por favor_ pidió educadamente el muchacho, secándole las lagrimas delicadamente con una de sus manos _de ninguna manera podría quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que una señorita está sufriendo_ finalizó con su perfecta voz de terciopelo.

_Sh-Shinigami-kun…_ murmuró más sonrojada, antes de desviar la mirada sumamente apenada.

_Puedes llamarme Kid_ le aseguró con amabilidad _y… ¿se puede saber el nombre de la bella señorita?_

Sintió como si su corazón saltara de felicidad dentro de ella al oír las palabras "bella señorita" salir de la boca de un ángel tan perfecto como él.

_C-C-Chrona_ logró articular finalmente, aún sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho.

_Es un bonito nombre_ la halagó ahora jugando con uno de sus rosados y sedosos mechones de cabello.

Sorprendida por la acción del shinigami, giró su rostro para encontrarse nuevamente con sus ojos, mientras que sentía que… por alguna extraña razón… la distancia entre ellos se hacía cada vez más corta… y más corta… solo un poco más y podría probar esos perfectos y simétricos labios…

_ ¡¡Chrona, idiota, ¿Qué crees que haces?!!_

Los interrumpió una escandalosa voz, haciendo que ambos dieran un pequeño brinco antes de separarse con sus mejillas encendidas y sus corazones palpitando a una gran velocidad.

_ ¡Chrona, te estoy hablando, imbécil!_ siguió protestando Ragnarok mientras le jalaba el cabello a su portadora.

_ ¡Auch! Ragnarok, n-no hagas eso… ¡auch!... s-si me sigues jalando así el cabello m-me quedaré calva y ¡auch!... y-yo no sé lidiar con la calvicie_

Furioso de oír esos maltratos hacia la pelirosa, Kid decidió encarar al monstruo. Giró hacia él, con toda la determinación del mundo para ponerlo en su lugar… pero se sorprendió con la imagen que vio…

_Etto… Chrona… ¿Qué le pasó a tu… emm… esa cosa?_ concluyó al no encontrar alguna palabra para describirlo.

Pero la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, después de todo, ¿Cómo era posible que ese enorme monstruo de hacía unos días se transformara en una minucia con brazos en tan poco tiempo?

_E-es que… ¡auch!... R-Ragnarok necesita de las almas humanas y del frío para permanecer fuerte, de lo contrario… se vuelve de éste tamaño…_ explicó mientras intentaba hacer que dejara de jalonear su cabello.

_Oh…_ murmuró el pelinegro sin salir de su asombro _asique por eso te mantenían en aquel lugar tan frío…_ murmuró pensativo, colocando una mano sobre su mentón.

_Si… l-la sangre negra t-todavía es experimental, asique necesitamos mantenerla fría para conservar todo su p-poder. La nevera q-que viste antes en m-mi cuarto tiene dentro m-miles de jeringas con sangre negra p-para los experimentos_ explicó más tranquila, luego de lograr que su molesto inquilino regresara dentro de ella.

_¿Experimentos?_ preguntó con curiosidad.

Chrona asintió tímidamente antes de responder.

_C-cada una de esas j-jeringas tiene sangre negra modificada. Medusa me la inyecta y m-me obliga a luchar contra alguna d-de sus bestias para así saber que combinación es la más efectiva…_

El chico apretó los puños fuertemente al oír las declaraciones de la pelirosa. No podía creer que una madre le hiciera cosas tan horrendas a su hija. Con cada minuto que pasaba, odiaba más a esa sucia serpiente. Sin duda, la haría pagar caro por todo el sufrimiento que le ocasionó a Chrona. Estaba dispuesto a masacrar a cualquiera que se atreva a lastimarla, y Medusa sería su primer objetivo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cambió la página de su libro sin haberle puesto mucha atención a los párrafos que narraban la historia. Sus ojos se movían por el texto, pero en realidad, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí… atrapada en sus recuerdos… unos recuerdos tan distantes, tan felices como dolorosos…

Sabía que se hacía daño a si misma al recordar eso… al recordarlo a _él_…

Pero no podía evitarlo. Por más doloroso que fuera, aún recordaba todos los buenos tiempos, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, sus besos…

_ ¡Maka!_

Sintió una pesada mano posarse sobre su hombro de manera brusca y repentina, por lo que no pudo evitar brincar ante la sorpresiva visita.

Suspiró algo molesta antes de cerrar su libro y levantar la mirada, para encontrarse con la cara de su mejor amigo.

_Hasta que por fin reaccionas_ le dijo con un tono de cansancio. Ante la mirada de duda que puso ella, el decidió explicarle _te llamé como cinco veces y ni te movías, parecías estar en la luna_

_Oh… lo siento_ contestó sin muchas energías e intentando ocultar la tristeza de su voz mientras bajaba la mirada.

Suspiró con cansancio para luego sentarse junto a ella en el piso.

_Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…_ murmuró serio el peliazul.

_Ya lo sé…_

_Y aún así sigues pensando en él…_

_Ya lo sé…_

_Te estás haciendo daño al recordarlo_

_Ya lo sé…_

_¿Entonces…?_ centró su vista en ella, exigiéndole una respuesta.

Ella tardó un poco en contestarle, pero no lo miró en ningún momento.

_Es solo que… no puedo evitarlo_ sonrió melancólicamente _y justo cuando había dejado de tener pesadillas…_ murmuró ahora intentando contener las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos, amenazando con salir ante el más mínimo parpadeo.

Pronto, sintió como el fuerte y protector brazo de Black Star la rodeaba por los hombros, recordándole que él siempre estaría allí para apoyarla.

_A veces… a veces me pregunto qué pasaría si no lo hubiera conocido… _ murmuró con la voz quebrada _seguramente, no estaría pasando por esto ahora… pero tampoco hubiera vivido todos esos hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos…_

_Debes descargarte… llora si quieres hacerlo_ le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas.

No necesitaba decírselo, ya que antes de completar la frase, ya la tenía ocultando su delicado rostro en su fuerte y fornido pecho, intentando reprimir inútilmente algunos sollozos mientras que las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

Con una mano acariciaba su rubio cabello con delicadeza. Le dolía verla quebrarse de esa manera y no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, pero él permanecería junto a ella hasta el final, como lo hizo durante los últimos siglos. La ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, si con eso lograba alejarla de aquel doloroso pasado.

CONTINUARA…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eso es todo x esta semana XD**

**mas adelante sabran quien era _"él"_ y q relacion tiene con el pasado d Maka XD**

**grax x los reviews !! me animan a seguir XD**

**respondiendo a una pregunta q me hizo "kami-sama": si, dibujo, y stoy haciendo un manga !! :D (o x lo menos un intento d manga... u.u)**

**me sentiria realmente muy feliz si llegamos a los 165 reviews :D**


	13. Una nueva aliada

**Holaaaaaa !!!**

**tanto tiempo !!**

**muchas gracias a todos x sus hermosos reviews !! TwT**

**no los entretengo más XD**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**13. Una nueva aliada**

_¡¿A caso tienes problemas mentales?!_ estalló gritando Black Star.

_Emm… creí que eso era obvio_ murmuró Liz detrás de él mientras que con una mano se masajeaba la frente, intentando no perder el control como el otro demonio.

_Oh, vamos, no exageren_ protestó Death the Kid, poniéndose delante de la pelirosa e intentando aliviar las tenciones que provocó al aparecerse con ella tan repentinamente y decir que ahora era una aliada.

_ ¡¿Qué no exagere?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso trayendo a una peligrosa bruja contigo?! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, fue ella la que nos atacó la última vez con esa tal Medusa!_ replicó nuevamente el peliazul.

_Pero estaba siguiendo órdenes, no tenía opción_ continuó defendiéndola el shinigami. Se vio obligado a levantar la voz, pero aún no llegaba al punto de gritar, como Black Star.

_No puedo creerlo… ¿el guardián de la puerta de los muertos teniendo compasión con una bruja?... ¡¿Qué clase de hechizo te lanzó para controlarte tan fácilmente?!_ continuaba protestando el ninja.

_No me lanzó ningún hechizo_ cada vez le era más difícil controlar su tono de voz y su cuerpo para no saltar hacia él y descuartizarlo ahí mismo.

_ ¡¿Ah no?! Entonces dime… ¡¿Qué le pasó a ese shinigami rudo que defendía la puerta tan feroz mente, que no dudaba en aniquilar al enemigo, que nunca se dejaba engañar?!_ él también estaba a punto de saltar hacia Kid y arrancarle la cabeza, después de todo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría aparecerse de la nada con un enemigo y decir que ahora eran aliados? Ese no era el shinigami que conocía.

_Chicos, chicos, no peleen_ intervino Tsubaki algo temerosa, colocándose en medio en un intento de suavizar las cosas.

_No te metas Tsubaki… no quiero que permanezcas cerca de mí cuando pierdo el control…_ murmuró su demonio intentando controlar su voz para no gritarle a ella, pero no pudo evitar soltar un amenazante gruñido al momento que sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en los del shinigami _Tsubaki… retrocede…_ pidió enseñando sus fieros colmillos antes de tomar una posición amenazante, preparándose para saltar hacia su oponente y descuartizarlo, mientras que en sus ojos aparecía una estrella amarilla y sus gruñidos retumbaban en el lugar.

_ ¡Black Star!_ habló firmemente una voz femenina, casi regañándolo.

Todos centraron su vista en el Jade de la destrucción, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, observando desde el comienzo junto con su amo.

Su gabardina roja y su cabello se movían ligeramente con el viento. Permanecía de brazos cruzados y su hermoso rostro de porcelana se encontraba serio. Sus ojos verdes se tornaron intimidantes y se clavaron en los de su amigo, antes de caminar lentamente hacia él, liberando en el proceso un poco de su energía demoníaca, que tomaba la forma de pequeños relámpagos rojizos alrededor de su cuerpo. Era una táctica que usaba muchas veces para intimidar a su oponente y advertirlo de su enorme poder y ansias de matar, pero en éste caso lo hacía para poner en su lugar al peliazul y participar en la discusión.

Él no abandonó ni por un momento su posición defensiva, al igual que sus ojos fieros permanecían clavados en los de ella.

_Te recuerdo que esa no es manera de hablarle a tu contratista_ habló con un tono firme y serio _ "no peleen" esa fue la orden que te dio, obedécela_ entrecerró sus ojos mientras que sus pupilas se transformaban en una fina línea y aumentaba su energía demoníaca, tornando el ambiente increíblemente pesado.

Ahora Soul entendía el porqué de la reputación del Jade de la destrucción, con esa energía demoníaca podía hacerle frente a cualquier demonio y derrotarlo sin problema alguno. Hasta él, siendo un humano, sintió el tremendo poder aplastante que la chica liberaba, sentía como si la gravedad aumentara de repente, a la vez que su pulso se disparaba y la desesperación de sentirse indefenso crecía cada vez más en su interior. Pudo comprobar que todos sintieron lo mismo con solo ver la expresión de sus rostros. Solo Black Star permanecía en aquella posición amenazante, manteniendo un duelo de miradas con ella.

Hasta que finalmente, el peliazul cedió no muy contento. Gruñó un poco y soltó algunas maldiciones por lo bajo mientras abandonaba su posición defensiva para guardar sus manos en los bolsillos, con su seño fruncido y su vista fija en algún punto del suelo.

Al lograr su objetivo, cortó el flujo de energía que había liberado, causando un alivio inmediato en todos los presentes en aquella reunión. Su rostro ya no era intimidante, pero permanecía igual de serio.

Dio media vuelta para encarar al shinigami, que tampoco había logrado intimidar con su energía demoníaca.

_Lamento la interrupción_ se disculpó cortésmente la rubia, pero manteniendo siempre su tono serio _ahora… yo no tengo problema en dejar que se nos una…_ centró su vista en la pelirosa, que temblaba de pies a cabeza y no le soltaba la mano a Kid _pero…_

El pelinegro captó al instante la idea de Maka, por lo que se le adelantó y le respondió con firmeza.

_Por supuesto, no te preocupes por eso, yo me hago responsable. Si nos traiciona o lastima a un humano, tendrán todo el derecho de matarme_ juró con determinación, determinación que se veía reflejada en sus ojos dorados, que resplandecían más que nunca.

_En ese caso…_ caminó hacia ellos a paso lento, para no asustar a la chica, que se aferraba cada vez más a la mano de Kid.

Finalmente abandonó su máscara seria para mostrar una tierna y cálida sonrisa al quedar frente a ella.

Chrona cerró sus ojos asustada al ver que la rubia alzaba uno de sus brazos. Hasta que sintió como el pelinegro le regalaba una dulce caricia con el pulgar en el dorso de su suave mano temblorosa.

La pelirosa inmediatamente abrió sus ojos para centrarlos en los del shinigami, que la miraba con una pequeña y linda sonrisa, dándole ánimos.

Así, con su amigo apoyándola, rodó sus ojos un tanto insegura hasta posarlos sobre los de la rubia, que le tendía una mano amigablemente, con una linda sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

_Seamos amigas_ propuso con un tono dulce.

Chrona la miró sorprendida por unos momentos. Era la persona más bella que jamás había visto… claro, además de Shinigami-kun. Le fue imposible resistirse a esa carita de ángel, por lo que dejó de sentirse insegura y levantó su temblorosa mano para estrecharla con la de ella.

_Será un gusto tenerte con nosotros, Chrona_ le dijo la chica con un tono amigable.

_Bienvenida, yo soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, si necesitas algo solo házmelo saber_ se presentó la pelinegra con su habitual tono dulce.

Patty no tardó en unirse al comité de bienvenida y celebrar enérgicamente la llegada de su nueva amiga.

Por otro lado, Black Star y Liz miraban no muy contentos la escena. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada para corroborar que ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la idea de trabajar con una enemiga.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El cielo se teñía de rojo lentamente, indicando el inicio del atardecer.

Había sido una mañana muy larga.

Maka, Patty y Tsubaki intentando hacer que Chrona se sintiera a gusto. Se habían hecho amigas rápidamente, y a Soul también parecía agradarle.

Mientras que Liz seguía insistiéndole a Kid que era una mala idea, pero él continuaba defendiendo a la pelirosa.

Black Star era el único que no estaba haciendo nada. Él decidió alejarse para no salirse de control… otra vez.

Se encontraba en el techo de la mansión de su contratista, observando el atardecer mientras que el viento revolvía sus cabellos. Su agudo oído le avisó que alguien se acercaba. No tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

_¿Aún sigues molesto?_ preguntó desde atrás.

_No estoy molesto_ refunfuñó volteando su rostro hacia otro lado en cuanto sintió como ella se sentaba a su lado.

_¿Ah no?... ¿entonces por qué estás haciendo un berrinche?_

_No estoy haciendo un berrinche_ protestó.

_Claro que sí, lo acabas de hacer_ continuó fastidiándolo ahora con un tono burlón.

Pudo ver como al ninja se le salía una venita de la frente mientras que soltaba un gruñido, pero no uno amenazante, sino de fastidio.

_¿Que no tienes nada más interesante que hacer?... ¿Por qué no vas a seguir divirtiéndote con tu amiguita la bruja?_

Suspiró molesta antes de responder.

_Eres imposible ¿sabes?..._ murmuró no muy contenta _dale una oportunidad, no es una mala chica_

_ ¡Eso lo dices porque tu no estuviste ahí!, ¡ella nos atacó al estúpido shinigami y a mí, y ahora viene el muy idiota y nos sale con que "es nuestra aliada"!_ gritó volteándose, para verla directo a los ojos.

Ella por otro lado dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, un poco nostálgica y divertida.

_Veamos… un enemigo que después se vuelve un aliado… ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar?..._ preguntó con un ligero tono sarcástico.

Él se la quedó viendo por unos momentos, hasta que desvió su mirada con un leve tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

_Está bien, está bien… tal vez… nosotros no empezamos de la mejor manera… pero ella es diferente, ella estaba con las brujas_ repuso al instante, cruzándose de brazos e intentando encontrar una excusa para alegar la culpabilidad de Chrona.

Maka volvió a sonreír, para luego colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo y despeinar aquella melena celeste.

_Vamos, sabes que ella no es mala. Deja de hacer berrinches y entra de una vez_ dijo poniéndose de pie.

Pero justo antes de darse media vuelta, pudo ver como el demonio volvía a fruncir el ceño. Aunque ésta vez… había algo diferente… había dolor en su mirada. Y ella sabía perfectamente la causa de aquel dolor.

_Descuida, ella no está molesta contigo_ murmuró antes de caminar unos cuantos pasos para regresar.

_¿Enserio…?_ preguntó intentando ocultar el entusiasmo de su voz. No lo podía creer, aún después de tratarla de esa manera, ella lo perdonaba… realmente era una chica pura y bondadosa.

_Si, no sabes lo preocupada que ha estado por ti, no sabía dónde estabas y no dejó de pensar en ti ni por un segundo_ le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, sin detener su marcha _apresúrate o se acabará el pastel_ le dijo antes de desaparecer.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pastel?! ¡¿Hay pastel y no me avisaste?! ¡Eso es cruel, Maka!_ protestó levantándose para entrar a la casa tan rápido como un rayo.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_¿Seguros que no quieren quedarse?_ preguntó Tsubaki al shinigami, mientras dejaba su fina taza de té reposar sobre la mesa.

_Descuida, estaremos bien, además no queremos incomodarte ni causarles más inconvenientes…_ le respondió el pelinegro antes de imitar la acción de su anfitriona y dejar su taza de té sobre la mesa.

_No es ninguna molestia_ insistió la chica con una de las dulces sonrisas que la caracterizaban.

Aunque un gruñido malhumorado por parte de su demonio aumentó más la idea de Kid de irse de allí lo antes posible.

Tsubaki volteó su rostro discretamente para mirar al peliazul y lanzarle una rápida suplica con la mirada para que se comportara.

Y Black Star al tener la vista de su contratista clavada en él, decidió obedecerla al tiempo que volteaba su rostro hacia otro lado con el seño fruncido, pero con un leve sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por algunos de los muchachos.

_Detesto admitirlo, pero el simio azul subdesarrollado tiene razón, es mala idea permanecer aquí, recuerden que ahora Medusa nos tiene en la mira, ya que tenemos a Chrona…_ explicaba el shinigami, hasta que fue interrumpido por Black Star, que su lento proceso mental le permitió razonar el insulto y recién hasta ese momento lo entendía.

_ ¡Oye tú, pequeño insecto! ¡¿a quién crees que estas llamando "simio azul subdesarrollado"?!_ estalló apuntándolo acusadoramente con un dedo al tiempo que se ponía de pie sobre el asiento.

_¿Pues a quien más le ves cara de mono?_ le respondió el pelinegro sin perder el control.

_ ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Te recuerdo que tú no eres el más indicado para andar criticando a la gente por su apariencia, rayitas!_ volvió a gritar el demonio.

Aunque claro, siempre que alguien mencionaba su asimetría, el pobre chico quedaba hecho un bulto en una esquina o simplemente tirado en el piso rodeado por una deprimente aura negra y murmurando lo asimétrico y horrible que es.

Y como todas las veces que eso pasaba, era trabajo de las hermanas Thompson reanimarlo, mientras que Chrona miraba curiosa la escena. Nunca antes había visto a Shinigami-kun actuar así, y tampoco entendía muy bien el motivo. Por lo poco que conocía de él, sabía que le gustaba la simetría, cosa que le pareció extraña considerando aquellas tres rayas blancas, pero afortunadamente no le preguntó al respecto. De otro modo, no sabría cómo lidiar con las depresiones repentinas de su amigo.

Y así, en solo cuestión de segundos, ya tenían en la sala a un demonio-ninja alterado, un shinigami depresivo tirado en una esquina mientras que sus armas intentaban animarlo y a una Chrona hecha un ovillo al lado del pelinegro, murmurando cosas como: "no se lidiar con la gente depresiva".

Maka suspiró pesadamente luego de terminar su taza de té, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente porque nunca podía tener amigos normales… aunque, si fueran normales, ¿en dónde queda lo divertido?

CONTINUARA…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Uff !!**

**termine !!**

**como habran notado, este cap fue mas relleno q otra cosa XD**

**respondiendo a algunas preguntas q me ha hecho "Kami-sama": Pues... bueno... la verdad ni yo c como le hago para inspirarme, jeje n-nU pero a veces distraigo mi mente viendo anime o leyendo un libro, eso me ayuda mucho XD y cualquier cosa, mi msn sta n mi perfil XD**

**grax a todos x sus reviews !! XD**

**creen q podamos llegar a los 180 ?**

**reviews onegai !!**


	14. Un día en el parque

**Konichiwa !!**

**grax x sus reviews !! TwT**

**esta semana la tengo algo complicada, asiq no c si podre actualizar x estos dias... pero intentaré XD**

**Feliz cumple Lucy !! ^^**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**14. Un día en el parque**

El sonido del metal chocando contra metal hacía eco en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

La guadaña comenzaba a ganarle a la lanza, aunque eso no significaba que tenía la victoria asegurada.

Su oponente, a pesar de no estar al nivel de ella, era bastante fuerte.

Era un muchacho de cabello oscuro, atado en una cola de caballo corta, que se levantaba en algunos picos. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos extraños lentes que tenían una línea roja atravesándolos horizontalmente y su piel era ligeramente morena.

Ella blandía su guadaña constantemente contra él, sin darle tregua, mientras que el otro demonio solo podía retroceder, defendiéndose con su lanza.

Finalmente, el chico tropezó con una roca, cosa que la rubia aprovechó para darle el golpe final y terminar con aquella pelea de una vez.

Fue un corte limpio, justo por la mitad.

El muchacho desapareció en una intensa luz, mientras que su sangre impregnaba todo el lugar.

Maka cayó de rodillas extremadamente agotada, jadeando en busca de aire, justo al instante que llegó su contratista.

_¡Maka!_ la llamó al llegar y verla en aquella condición.

Ella alzó su mirada para verlo. Al parecer, no era la única que respiraba agitadamente.

_Ven_ dijo tendiéndole una mano, que la rubia tomó al instante para ponerse de pie _¿estás bien?_

_Descuida, no me pasó nada_ le respondió para tranquilizarlo.

Observó sus ropas detenidamente. Tenía algunas manchas de lodo y algunos raspones. Por un momento se sintió culpable por dejarlo solo en el bosque, pero tenía que apartarse de él para pelear con todo su poder. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tierna y cálida antes de alzar una de sus manos y limpiarle una mancha de lodo que tenía en una mejilla.

_Te caíste…_ no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

La voz con la que pronunció aquellas palabras era casi la de una madre hablando con su hijo.

El albino se sonrojo levemente ante las acciones de la chica. ¿Qué le sucedía? No era nada normal en ella comportarse de esa manera. No tardó en apartarle las manos de su cara, claro, sin ser demasiado brusco.

_Claro que me caí, corrí por lo menos unos diez kilómetros por el bosque para alcanzarte_ le reclamó.

_No exageres… este bosque solo abarca tres kilómetros_ le respondió ahora empleando su típico tono burlón.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, en el que comenzaron a caer algunas gotas de lluvia, para luego caer en más cantidad y más fuerte, limpiando la sangre derramada en el suelo.

El demonio suspiró con cansancio.

_Estoy agotada… ya es el quinto esta semana…_ se quejó levemente.

_Volvamos, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar_ sugirió el peliblanco.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_No eres la única, nosotros también hemos tenido mucho trabajo últimamente_ le comentó Liz a Maka, luego de oír su cacería de la noche anterior.

_Debemos detener a Medusa antes de que la situación empeore_ concluyó Maka con seriedad… seriedad que se esfumó al instante que vio a Tsubaki llegar con los helados.

Tanto a Maka como a Patty se les iluminaron los ojos como a niñas pequeñas, mientras que sus mejillas adquirían un adorable tono rosado, para luego recibir gustosas su helado.

Liz suspiró cansadamente antes de hablar.

_Vaya… realmente no termino de entenderte… en cuanto a planes y estrategias eres tan o más brillante que Kid, pero si se trata de golosinas te vuelves una segunda Patty…_ recibió el helado que le entregó la pelinegra y le agradeció silenciosamente con una sonrisa.

Maka volvió a tomar asiento en la banquita del parque para disfrutar su preciado helado… y esta vez se aseguraría de protegerlo de las garras de Black Star, que afortunadamente no se encontraba allí.

_En fin, por ahora solo podemos seguir rastreando a Medusa… antes de que ella nos encuentre a nosotros_ murmuró la rubia, mostrándole la realidad a las demás, que guardaron silencio un tanto preocupadas.

_ ¡Oh! Cierto…_ murmuró Tsubaki después de un rato de silencio.

_¿Que sucede?_ preguntó Liz, mientras veía como la pelinegra buscaba algo en su pequeño bolso celeste.

_Olvidé darle esto a Black Star…_ respondió con un tono levemente desanimado, dejando mostrar una pequeña cajita verde.

_¿Que es?_ preguntó Patty con sumo interés, colocando su dedo índice en su labio inferior, como una niña pequeña.

La chica se sonrojó levemente antes de responderle.

_E-es… es un regalo…_ se limitó a responder… aunque tuvo que soltar toda la verdad en cuanto sintió la insistente mirada de sus curiosas amigas _es un chocolate que le preparé, es todo_ no pudo evitar sonrojarse más ante lo que acababa de decir.

A la menor de las Thompson se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras que Liz y Maka se limitaban a mirarla de manera picara.

_Vaya, pero que ternura…_ murmuró Liz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_E-es solo una manera de agradecerle el esfuerzo que está haciendo_ se excusó, pero su argumento hubiera sido más creíble de no haber estado tan roja. Suspiró ligeramente desanimada antes de volver a hablar _no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado… espero que todavía siga en casa_ murmuró poniéndose de pie.

_Descuida, Tsubaki-chan, yo se lo entregaré_ se ofreció Maka con una sonrisa, para luego terminar su helado.

_¿Enserio? ¡Gracias, Maka-chan!_ le respondió sumamente feliz.

La pelinegra le entregó la cajita e inmediatamente, el demonio comenzó a ir en busca de su amigo, guiándose por el olfato. Su olor era inconfundible.

Caminó durante un tiempo, a paso de humano, por lo que aún continuaba en el parque. Solo tenía que llegar a la casa de su amiga para verlo.

Soul le había mencionado con anterioridad que se quedaría con Black Star allí por un tiempo para aprender a pelear. A pesar de que ella le advirtió miles de veces que no podría enfrentarse a un demonio jamás, por ser humano, él no la escuchó, quería ayudarla todo lo que fuera posible. No le gustaba verla pelear, mientras que él se quedaba allí, sin poder hacer nada.

Suspiró pesadamente al recordar las palabras de su amo. Ahora le costaría bastante convencerlo de desistir de su idea.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos llantos a unos metros delante de ella. Se apresuró a llegar solo para encontrarse con una pequeña niña de cabello corto y castaño llorando en el suelo.

Se agachó para quedar a su altura y verla más detenidamente. La niña tenía sus pequeñas manitas cubriéndole la cara e intentando secarse las lagrimas.

_Hola, pequeña_ saludó la rubia con un tono suave de voz para no alterarla.

La niñita quitó sus manos de su rostro y alzó su cabeza para verla. Aún tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, que amenazaban con salir, y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas por un tono carmín.

_Hola, snif*_ le devolvió el saludo un poco tímida.

_¿Como te llamas?_ le preguntó empleando nuevamente ese dulce y amable tono de voz.

_Rachel…_ murmuró.

_Que lindo nombre. Rachel, ¿puedo saber por qué lloras?_ preguntó algo curiosa.

_Es que… me perdí… y no encuentro a mi mamá_ le respondió antes de volver a romper en llanto.

_Descuida, Rachel, yo te ayudaré a encontrarla, ¿sí?_ le aseguró con una cálida sonrisa.

La niñita se secó nuevamente las lágrimas, para devolverle una tímida sonrisita. El rostro de aquella chica le inspiraba confianza.

Maka la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

_¿Donde fue la última vez que viste a tu madre?_

_Mmm… no lo recuerdo… creo que fue por allá_ murmuró apuntando al área de juegos.

Buscaron allí por mucho tempo. Revisaron todos los juegos y nada.

_Rachel, ¿Cómo es tu mamá?_ preguntó en busca de alguna descripción física que les facilite la búsqueda.

_Mmm_ murmuró colocando su dedo índice en su labio inferior en forma pensativa _tiene el cabello castaño y le llega a la cintura, tiene ojos negros y hoy vino vestida con una blusa blanca y falda verde_

_Bien… ahora… ¿Dónde podrá estar?_ murmuró la rubia más para sí misma, buscando con la mirada a alguna mujer que coincidiera con esa descripción. Aunque su búsqueda visual se vio interrumpida por el pequeño estómago de la niña, que rugió exigiendo comida. Rió un poco antes de acariciarle la cabeza con una mano _¿tienes hambre?_ le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

La castaña asintió algo apenada.

_Ven, te conseguiré algo de comer_

La tomó de la mano nuevamente y la llevó hacia un carrito de perros calientes. Soul la había llevado allí una vez, y observó atentamente cómo funcionaba el negocio. Rápidamente aprendió que se manejaba como todos los demás, solo tenía que pagar con esos papeles verdes y le entregaban el alimento. Esa sería toda una novedad en el inframundo.

Una vez terminó de comprar el producto se lo entregó a la niña, que lo aceptó gustosa.

Se sentaron en una banquita hasta que Rachel terminara de comer.

Maka la veía fascinada, era la cosita más linda que vio en toda su larga vida.

En cuanto la pequeña terminó de comer, el demonio procedió a limpiarle la boca con una servilleta, para luego ponerse de pie y tomarla de la mano nuevamente.

Rachel rió levemente mientras caminaba con ella.

_¿Que sucede?_ preguntó curiosa ante la reacción de la niña.

_Nada… es solo que… siento como si fueras mi segunda mamá… ¿puedo llamarte mamá?_ le preguntó con una gran sonrisa y toda la inocencia del mundo.

Maka se quedó estática por unos momentos. En otro momento se hubiera puesto a llorar hasta quedar seca, pero contrario a lo que creía, fue invadida por una inmensa felicidad. Era algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz. La alzó para abrazarla tiernamente, mientras que en sus ojos se acumulaban pequeñas lágrimas de alegria.

_Eso es lo más lindo que me han dicho_ le respondió sumamente feliz _claro que puedes llamarme mamá_

La castaña le devolvió contenta al abrazo.

Ninguna se percató de la presencia de dos chicos, que se acercaban desde atrás.

Los dos muchachos se detuvieron en cuanto las vieron.

El peliazul no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado al ver la imagen que le mostraban sus ojos, temeroso del estado emocional de su amiga.

_Pensé que estarías con las demás_ habló el peliblanco.

Ella se volteó, aún sosteniendo a Rachel en sus brazos.

_No los vi llegar, ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?_

_No me fue tan mal como esperaba, Black Star no me rompió ningún hueso_ le comentó un tanto divertido, observando al demonio, pero éste continuaba sin moverse, con su vista fija en Maka. Extrañado de la actitud de su amigo, volteó a verla nuevamente _¿y quién es esa niña, tu hija adoptiva?_ bromeó guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

Pudo sentir como el peliazul le dio un codazo –bastante fuerte- en las costillas, apenas terminó de decir eso.

_Auch…_ se quejó por lo bajo, mirándolo con duda y algo de enojo.

El ninja le envió un muy claro "cierra la boca" con la mirada.

_Si, lo es_ respondió Maka sumamente feliz.

Cosa que sorprendió a los otros dos, en especial a Black Star.

Repentinamente, una voz femenina rompió el silencio.

_ ¡Rachel!_

Todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de esa voz, que se encontraba unos cuantos metros más adelante. La mujer coincidía con la descripción que le había dado la niña.

_ ¡Mamá!_ gritó contenta.

La rubia se agachó nuevamente para bajar a la pequeña y ésta le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_Adiós mamá, prométeme que volveremos a jugar otro día_ le pidió la castaña.

_Claro_ le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rachel corrió hasta los brazos de su verdadera madre, que la recibió con un gran abrazo, aliviada por encontrarla sana y salva.

Maka continuaba observando la escena con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, que solo su mejor amigo fue capaz de notar.

El peliazul le ofreció su mano, que inmediatamente ella tomó, para luego entrelazar sus dedos. La mano de la chica no dejaba de temblar, mientras estrujaba fuertemente la mano de su amigo, dándole a entender que de verdad lo necesitaba.

Al albino repentinamente lo invadieron los celos. No entendía el comportamiento de los demonios, pero presentía que no debía abrir la boca en ese momento. Luego se lo preguntaría a Black Star.

_Oh, por cierto…_ mencionó ella, intentando distraer su mente. Sacó la pequeña caja verde de su bolsillo y se la entregó a su amigo.

_¿Ah?_ murmuró él sin entender las acciones de la rubia.

_Es un regalo, te lo preparó Tsubaki con mucho cariño, asique dale las gracias_ le respondió.

El peliazul abrió la cajita solo para encontrar dentro un chocolate en forma de estrella.

_¡Vaya! ¡no lo puedo creer, finalmente alguien reconoce la grandeza de un ser tan superior como yo!_ gritó con una enorme sonrisa antes de comenzar a reír como un maníaco.

_Mira que no cualquier chica le prepara un chocolate así a su demonio_ le dijo Soul con un tono pícaro mientras le golpeaba levemente con el codo.

_Para empezar, no cualquier chica tiene un demonio_ se defendió él con un muy ligero y casi imperceptible color rojizo en sus mejillas.

_Sabes a lo que me refiero_ continuó molestándolo.

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir nuevamente como un par de niños de cinco años, pero la rubia no les prestó ni la más mínima atención. Se encontraba muy ocupada observando cómo Rachel se alejaba, sujetando la mano de su madre.

Sintió una aguda punzada en el corazón. Su burbuja de felicidad había estallado en cuanto la niña se separó de ella, sumergiéndola nuevamente en la cruel realidad, y haciéndola recordar cosas que quería olvidar.

CONTINUARA…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Se q muchos pensaran q este tambien s un cap d relleno, pero no lo es XD**

**este cap s importante y, como habran notado, tiene mucha relacion con el pasado d Maka**

**sin mas x el momento, los dejo.**

**si llegamos a los 190 reviews haré todo lo q pueda para traerles el cap el jueves !! XD**


	15. Doloroso recuerdo

**Hi !! ^^**

**casi 200 reviews !! no puedo creerlo !! TwT**

**ustedes son maravillosos TwT**

**quiero anunciarles q 2 personas lograron adivinar el pasado d Maka XD**

**y para los q aun siguen con la intriga, no c preocupen, n este cap lo sabran todo !! XD**

**este s para tí, Yumi-chan !! ^^ feliz cumple !! XD**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**15. Doloroso recuerdo**

Suspiró con cansancio antes de tumbarse en su cama.

Esa había sido una semana muy estresante… _demasiado_ estresante.

Llevaba días intentando averiguar el porqué del extraño comportamiento de Maka, pero por más que preguntaba, no obtenía respuestas. Black Star dijo que no le diría nada a menos que ella se lo permita, cosa que en verdad dudaba que pudiera llegar a pasar. Y consideraba muy grosero preguntárselo a ella directamente, no quería meter la pata, ya que presentía que era un asunto delicado.

Sin duda, lo mejor sería esperar hasta que ella esté dispuesta a contárselo, pero… tomando en cuenta que para un demonio, un año les pasa tan rápido como un minuto, dudaba que en verdad pudiera llegar a enterarse durante su vida.

_ ¡Soul! Ya salgo, si necesitas algo solo invócame con el anillo, ¿de acuerdo?, regresaré por la noche… conociendo a Liz_ rió por lo bajo antes de salir por la ventana y desaparecer.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le estresaban.

Últimamente su demonio tenía unos repentinos y bruscos cambios de humor, que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Un día se encontraba deprimida, tirada en una esquina de la habitación sin hacer nada ni responder a nada, otro día se molestaba absolutamente por todo y se la pasaba de mal humor el día entero. A veces, le daba por comer y comer y comer… otras veces simplemente se desbordaba de felicidad… como lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

Ese día había acordado con Liz y las chicas para ir de compras al centro comercial, donde seguramente se gastaría todo el dinero de su amo.

Tomó algo de impulso para luego levantarse de la cama de un salto.

Tal vez, él también necesitaba salir.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya estaban comenzando a dolerle las piernas de tanto caminar.

No había parado, desde que llegó, Liz y Patty la obligaron a recorrer todas las tiendas… claro, con Tsubaki como guía, ya que ella sabía cómo guiarse por aquel centro comercial…

A pesar de cargar tantas bolsas, no le dolían los brazos. Eran tan livianas como plumas ante su fuerza de demonio, aunque dudaba que su amiga humana pudiera llegar a cargar tantas bolsas como ella.

_Chicas, ¿no creen que es hora de un descanso?_ sugirió Maka.

_ ¡¿Descanso?! Apenas terminamos de recorrer el primer piso_ se quejó Liz.

_Onee-chan, yo también quiero descansar un rato…_ se quejó Patty, haciendo un puchero, como una niña pequeña.

La mayor del dúo de pistolas suspiró con cansancio. Si era decisión de todas, no le quedaba de otra.

_Está bien… ¡pero no más de media hora!_ sentenció.

_ ¡Wiiiii!_ celebraba su hermana alegremente, sacudiendo de manera descuidada las bolsas de las compras que llevaba, antes de ir corriendo a sentarse en una de las tantas banquitas del centro comercial.

_¿Qué les parece si comemos unos helados?_ propuso Tsubaki tras dejar en la banquita las bolsas que llevaba.

_No estaría mal_ la aprobó Liz con una sonrisa antes de imitar la acción de su amiga, para luego tomar asiento junto a su hermana.

_Yo te acompaño_ se ofreció la rubia antes de dejar las bolsas de compras junto con las demás.

Caminaron hasta la heladería que tenían en frente.

Hablaban y reían animadamente mientras esperaban en la fila, hasta que finalmente llegaron al mostrador y Tsubaki comenzaba a hacerle el pedido al vendedor.

Maka desvió la mirada por unos momentos, aunque luego deseó no haberlo hecho…

A unos pocos metros se encontraban algunos niños jugando a una guerra de agua, con globos y pistolas de agua. No tardó en aparecer una mujer con el mismo color de cabello que ellos y regañarlos. Sin duda, era la madre.

El demonio no pudo despegar los ojos de aquella escena. Sintió como si su corazón comenzara a resquebrajarse lentamente, para luego partirse en miles de pedacitos.

No podía evitar pensar en _eso_ cada vez que veía escenas familiares como aquellas.

_Maka-chaaan_ la llamó por milésima vez su amiga, alargando las vocales de la última palabra para ver si finalmente lograba captar su atención.

_¿Humm?_ preguntó volviéndola a ver confundida.

_Ya está listo, ¿me ayudas a llevar los helados?_ le preguntó amablemente, haciendo un poco evidente el hecho de que no podría cargarlos todos ella sola.

_Oh, claro_ murmuró aún algo atontada, antes de tomar dos conos y seguirla hacia las banquitas.

Una vez les entregaron los helados a las demás y se sentaron, Tsubaki comenzó a mirar de reojo a su amiga. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

_Maka-chan_ susurró para que solo ella pudiera oírle.

_¿Dime?_ respondió tranquilamente antes de pasar su lengua por su cremosa golosina.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_ preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

_Claro..., ¿por?_ respondió haciéndose la tonta.

_Estos días has estado actuando de una manera muy extraña… Soul-kun también está preocupado por ti, ¿Qué sucede?_

Maka finalmente dejó de jugar con su helado para enfocar su mirada al piso, con una expresión seria. No había pensado en lo difícil que le resultaba hablar sobre _ese_ tema con alguien que no fuera Black Star…

_Nada, no te preocupes… estoy bien_ murmuró las últimas palabras de una manera algo extraña, como si intentara convencerse a ella misma.

La pelinegra estaba a punto de seguir insistiendo, hasta que repentinamente, el anillo de su amiga comenzó a brillar.

_Oh, no…_ murmuró la rubia viendo el anillo.

_¿Que sucede?_ preguntó Liz.

_Problemas… chicas, lo siento, parece que tengo que irme, tendrán que divertirse sin mi_ les avisó, para luego esconderse en los baños y desaparecer dentro de una de las cabinas.

Iba a gran velocidad, siguiendo el olor de su amo. La adrenalina recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, dándole más energía.

No tardó mucho en llegar a un parque vacío… excepto por unos pocos individuos.

Se detuvo en seco al ver la escena, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Un enorme demonio rojo con forma de felino. Su apariencia se asemejaba mucho a la de un puma, ya que tenía algunas manchas negras por el lomo. Sus colmillos intimidantes se encontraban al descubierto, a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Pero lo que la sorprendió no era el demonio, esa era cosa de todos los días –últimamente- Lo que la sorprendió, fue ver _quien_ era la presa de aquel enorme gato.

En el suelo, se encontraba Soul, con un brazo lastimado, del cual salía mucha sangre, y se encontraba encarando al enorme felino, resguardando detrás de él a una pequeña niña, de manera protectora.

Sin duda, era ella. Era la misma niña que había encontrado días antes, era Rachel.

El demonio volvió a rugir de forma amenazante, haciendo que la asustada niña se aferrara más a la espalda del albino, mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

Un fuerte rugido resonó en el lugar, llamando la atención de los tres presentes.

Ahora fue ella quien rugió. Estaba furiosa, estaba más que furiosa… no tendría piedad con aquel mugroso gato. No solo había lastimado a Soul, sino que también pensaba comerse a Rachel… sin duda, no lo dejaría escapar. Lo haría pagar por lo que hizo. Tomó una posición amenazante, lista para saltar hacia él. Podía sentir como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían cada milímetro de sus tendones, y después de muchos años… sintió nuevamente… _las ansias de matar_.

El demonio rojizo rápidamente saltó sobre ella, pensando que se trataba de alguna presa fácil.

Gran error.

El cuerpo del enorme gato fue cortado a la mitad en tan solo unos segundos.

La sangre comenzó a mancharlo todo, y Soul logró taparle los ojos a la pequeña justo a tiempo, aunque lo que sucedió después, fue algo que nunca hubiera podido predecir.

Pudo ver como a Maka se le formaba una sádica y malvada sonrisa en el rostro, dejando al descubierto sus filosos colmillos. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a cortar al animal una y otra vez con su guadaña, llenándose de sangre en el proceso.

Por más que el demonio se encontrara muerto, ella seguía cortándolo una y otra vez, riéndose de una manera bastante… perturbadora.

_ ¡¡Maka, ya es suficiente!!_ tuvo que gritarle, empleando un tono autoritario.

Solo en ese momento ella se detuvo, y pocos segundos más tarde, el masacrado cuerpo del felino comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura rojiza para luego desaparecer.

Ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles por barios minutos, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la madre de Rachel, buscando a su hija.

Tan pronto como se escuchó la voz de la mujer, tanto el demonio como el humano desaparecieron, dejando a Rachel al alcance de la vista de su madre.

Ambos chicos escuchaban el reencuentro de madre e hija detrás de un árbol, aunque no le ponían mucha atención. Cada quien miraba fijamente un punto en el suelo, concentrados en sus propios pensamientos.

Aún después de que las dos humanas se fueran, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna ni se movieron de su sitio.

_¿Que sucedió?_ finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo aquel silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraban desde hacía ya varios minutos.

Ella no le respondió de inmediato.

_Yo…_ murmuró _no lo sé_

Soul le acerco un pañuelo blanco de tela.

_Ten… límpiate con esto. Tienes toda la cara manchada de sangre_ dijo quedamente aún sin verla.

A ella le dolió un poco el hecho de que ni siquiera se atreviera a mirarla. Tomó el pañuelo para luego proceder a limpiarse.

_Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso_ se disculpó en un susurro _yo… supongo que solo intentaba desquitarme... quería desahogarme_

No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte del chico.

Él solo se limitó a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos, para luego caminar en dirección a unos columpios.

Ella lo miraba expectante, sin mover ni un solo músculo. El miedo no tardó en apoderarse de ella. ¿Qué sucedería si ahora comenzaba a odiarla?

_Ven_ habló sin detenerse ni voltear a verla.

Esa sola palabra bastó para devolverle la confianza que había perdido.

Lo siguió hasta los columpios y se sentó en uno que se encontraba al lado del de su amo.

_Ahora que te desquitaste con esa cosa… ¿vas a decirme que te sucede?_ le preguntó con una voz bastante calmada _desde aquella vez en el parque, has estado actuando de una forma muy extraña_

Ella apretó los puños de sus manos con fuerza. Se le hacía muy difícil hablar sobre eso. Pero al parecer, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, ¿Qué caso tenía? ¿En qué le afectaba a ella el hecho de que él estuviera enterado o no?... no entendía el motivo, pero no quería decírselo. Prefería contárselo a las chicas que a él, pero aún así, si su amo quería saberlo, tendría que hablar de una vez por todas.

Clavó su vista en una de las tantas piedritas del suelo antes de comenzar.

_Soul…_ decidió usar un tono suave de voz, así no se notaría tanto si se le quebraba a causa de las lágrimas _¿te contó Black Star… que perdí un bebé?_

El muchacho abrió los ojos a más no poder al oír aquellas palabras. No lo podía creer. ¡¿Qué Maka qué?! De todas las posibilidades… esa era una que definitivamente no estaba en la lista.

El silencio le dio a entender un "no" por respuesta, por lo que decidió proseguir con su relato, por más doloroso que fuera.

_Hace muchos siglos…

Flashback:

_Una muchacha rubia corría velozmente por un sendero de piedra, que se encontraba rodeado de aquella extraña agua roja. Alrededor del sendero comenzaban a abrirse algunos árboles secos, dificultándole la visión a su perseguidor._

_Ella continuó corriendo hasta que el sendero la llevó hasta un pequeño laberinto de piedra. Muchas veces quedó atrapada en callejones sin salida, con el riesgo de ser atrapada, pero como pudo, logró salir. Recargó su espalda contra una de las paredes de piedra, mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire._

_Rió confiada en cuanto dejó de sentir la presencia de su rastreador. Ya no tenía de que preocuparse… o por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba._

_Sintió como repentinamente, unos fuertes brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuerpo, imposibilitándole la movilidad, y antes de poder gritar, sintió como su oreja izquierda era mordisqueada juguetonamente, provocándole cosquillas._

__No_ murmuró ligeramente sonrojada, intentando no reírse._

_Aunque aquel muchacho dejó de morder su oreja, solo para hacerla girar en el aire, sin soltarla del agarre de sus fuertes brazos._

__Ya basta, Justin_ dijo mientras reía._

__Como ordene, mi bella dama_ respondió el chico con un tono divertido antes de tomarla en brazos con un rápido movimiento que la mareó un poco._

_Maka intentaba calmar su respiración, mientras que se perdía en aquellos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban. Sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más y más… podían sentir el aliento del otro chocar contra sus caras con cada respiración, ya estaba a escasos milímetros…_

__ ¡Puaj!_ una voz que conocían a la perfección arruinó el momento._

_Amos miraron a Black Star, que se encontraba subido a un enorme y desgastado pilar._

__Me voy solo por un par de horas y ya empiezan con las escenitas románticas_ se burló antes de bajar de un solo salto._

_La rubia continuaba matándolo con la mirada, sin separarse de Justin._

__¿Cómo te fue?_ le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa, antes de saludar a su amigo con un choque de manos._

__Bah… como si necesitaras preguntar, ¡sabes que al gran Black Star nadie puede derrotarlo! ¡Nyajajaja!_ presumió como siempre _por cierto, ya que no están haciendo nada importante_ le dio énfasis a la última palabra, mirando con burla a su amiga, que se molestó más _¿qué les parece si vamos a pelear contra el estúpido shinigami?__

__No estaría mal, hace tiempo que no pasamos por allá_ coincidió Justin._

__ ¡YAHOO! ¡vamos a patearle el trasero!_ gritó enérgicamente el chico antes de tomar la delantera y comenzar a correr._

_El muchacho estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando sintió que su chica lo jalaba de una mano. Volteó a verla y se encontró con esos preciosos jades envueltos en una inmensa preocupación._

__¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó ligeramente preocupado._

__Justin… yo… t-tengo que decirte algo…_ murmuró más que nerviosa, al tiempo que lo soltaba y comenzaba a jugar con los dedos de sus manos, desviando la mirada de los ojos del muchacho._

__¿Si?_ preguntó dulcemente, para darle confianza._

__B-bueno… y-yo… yo…_ tragó saliva sonoramente, estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría algo como eso? Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina _y-yo… estoy… estoy…__

__ ¡Oigan! ¿Van a venir o qué?_ se quejó el peliazul, impaciente como siempre._

__ ¡Ya vamos!_ le avisó el chico, para luego mirar a la rubia, que estaba a punto de asesinar a Black Star _¿que ibas a decirme?_ volvió a utilizar el tono dulce que solo empleaba con ella._

__¿Eh?... amm… n-nada… olvídalo, no era nada, vamos_ de un solo salto, logró alcanzar a su amigo, quien la veía con una mirada cargada de burla._

__Me las pagarás_ murmuró con los dietes apretados, y como única respuesta, él se carcajeó lo más bajito posible._

_El rubio no tardó en alcanzarlos, por lo que aceleraron el paso._

_Aunque de camino, sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba…_

_Un relámpago purpura se les atravesó en el camino, deteniendo la marcha de los tres demonios, que se pusieron a la defensiva inmediatamente._

_A sus alrededores, comenzaron a oírse algunas risas malvadas, que se acercaban cada vez más._

__Vaya vaya… pero miren qué tenemos aquí_ se oyó una voz burlona, mientras comenzaba a divisarse una figura salir de entre las sombras._

_Era un muchacho… o muchacha. Su vestuario consistía en unos pantalones negros junto con un chaleco del mismo color, con algunos extraños diseños en dorado, y debajo llevaba una camisa blanca. Su cabello oscuro era ondulado en las puntas, mientras que en su rostro se mantenía una sonrisa sádica._

__Noah-sama estará muy contento de recibir unas presas tan interesantes como ustedes_ habló aquel sujeto._

_Justin inmediatamente se colocó delante de Maka, de forma protectora, mientras que miraba fijamente a aquel sujeto._

__Prepárate, Jade de la destrucción… pronto formarás parte de la colección de Noah-sama_ y al decir esto, comenzó a reír maniáticamente, mientras que de uno de sus brazos comenzaban a salir unas alas negras, que lanzaban unas filosas plumas._

_Los tres se dispersaron un poco, esquivando los ataques… gran error._

_El sujeto apareció detrás de Maka, listo para atacarla directamente._

_Ella lo podía sentir perfectamente. Giró su cabeza solo para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa maniática. Ya no le alcanzaba el tiempo ni para esquivarlo ni para defenderse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto. Pero nunca lo sintió._

_El peliazul se encontraba sujetándolo del cuello, antes de lanzarlo contra un muro de algunas antiguas ruinas._

__Oi, Gopher, ¿tienes problemas mentales o qué?_ habló una segunda voz desde las sombras._

_Todos voltearon a ver al sujeto que comenzaba a salir de su escondite._

_Era alto, su cabello de un castaño claro y llevaba algunos pirsin en la nariz y las orejas. Usaba una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos largos y gruesos guantes café, junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla._

__Noah-sama te pidió que la llevaras viva_ volvió a reclamarle al otro._

_Gopher salió de entre las ruinas un poco mal herido, pero al parecer, no le importaba mucho._

__ya lo se, Giriko, Noah-sama dijo que la quería viva, pero nunca mencionó nada de traerla en una pieza_ volvió a formarse una sonrisa malvada, antes de mirar a la chica._

_Ella hizo aparecer su guadaña, mientras que Justin y Black Star también se preparaban para pelear._

_El recién llegado transformó su brazo en una sierra eléctrica y se lanzó contra Justin. _

__ ¡Justin!_ gritó la chica, alarmada._

__ ¡No te distraigas!_ le dijeron su amigo y su pareja al mismo tiempo._

_Ella volvió a ver al otro justo cuando preparaba su ataque, por lo que logró esquivarlo. Tomó impulso contra una de las paredes de las ruinas y se lanzó contra Gopher, preparando su guadaña para cortarle la cabeza._

_Pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que su oponente volvió a desaparecer._

__Ush… es muy escurridizo_ se quejó por lo bajo._

_El chico aparecía y luego desaparecía. Repetía la misma acción una y otra vez, apareciendo en diferentes lugares. Pronto, se volvió tan rápido que sus ojos no fueron capaces de seguirlos. Notó que Black Star también tenía dificultades para seguir los movimientos del pelinegro, por lo que simplemente atacaba todo lo que se movía, intentando darle, sin mucho éxito._

_Nuevamente, volvió a aparecer detrás de ella. Pero esta vez, Maka estaba preparada, por lo que con un rápido movimiento, lo mandó a volar de una patada._

_Sin embargo, aún no estaba a salvo, ya que Giriko apareció repentinamente delante de ella, a punto de golpearla con su puño cerrado._

_El tiempo se paralizó para ella en ese momento. El golpe iba dirigido hacia su vientre, justamente la zona que más debía proteger. Un sentimiento mucho más fuerte y aterrador que el miedo se apoderó de ella. No podía permitirse recibir un golpe allí, pero no llegaría a tiempo para protegerse._

_Y tan rápido como apareció aquel sujeto para golpearla, se interpuso Justin, recibiendo de lleno el golpe, que lo lanzó varios metros hasta estamparlo contra una pared que se encontraba desgastada y agrietada._

_Intentó levantarse, pero tan pronto como hizo ademan de incorporarse, la pared comenzó a sucumbir, debido a la fuerza del impacto._

_Maka miraba horrorizada como aquellas enormes rocas caían sobre su pareja._

__ ¡¡NO!!_ soltó un grito cargado de dolor, mientras intentaba llegar hacia él, pero su oponente se lo impidió, aprovechando su momento de distracción para atacarla._

_Black Star logró atraparla antes de chocar con las rocas, y luego la llevó lo más rápido que le permitió su cuerpo hacia el lugar donde había quedado enterrado el rubio._

_Ella comenzó a quitar todos esos escombros frenéticamente, intentando encontrar alguna pista de su amado, hasta que finalmente lo hallaron enterrado unos cuantos metros más abajo. _

_Estaba muy lastimado, y apenas podía respirar._

__ ¡Justin!_ lo llamó horrorizada antes de acercarse a él e intentar quitar la enorme roca que aplastaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo._

__M-Maka…_ murmuró con la voz forzada. Ya no podía llevar suficiente aire a sus pulmones._

__Descuida, enseguida te saco de ahí_ le aseguró, intentando retener las lágrimas que obstaculizaban su visión, al ver que no podía mover aquella roca._

__Ma…ka…_ volvió a llamarla._

_Ella lo miró con el dolor impregnado en sus ojos, que comenzaron a soltar las lágrimas que ya no podía retener._

_Extendió débilmente una de sus manos hacia ella, que la chica tomó al instante._

__No llores…_ le pidió, cada vez con menos fuerzas._

_Black Star, que había logrado alejar a los otros dos, se colocó junto a Maka, para luego intercambiar miradas con su amigo durante un largo rato, en una comunicación visual que solo ellos entendían._

__Cuídala… te la encargo…_ fue lo último que pudo decir antes de cerrar los ojos, para nunca volver a abrirlos…_

__No…_ murmuró Maka con la voz quebrada _no… ¡No!... ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Justin!!_ gritó al máximo volumen que le permitieron sus cuerdas vocales._

_El dolor que expresaba su voz era indescriptible._

_A Black Star le hubiera gustado quedarse allí, acompañándola un poco más, pero se vio obligado a sujetarla y alejarla de aquel lugar en cuanto los otros dos lanzaron un ataque que desintegró absolutamente todo lo que se encontraba en ese sitio._

__ ¡¡JUSTIN!!_ volvió a gritar desesperadamente, mientras extendía uno de sus brazos hacia donde antes se encontraba el cuerpo del chico._

_Pero su amigo, que aún tenía uso de razón, la sujetaba con fuerza, intentando retenerla._

__ ¡Maka, reacciona! ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!_ tuvo que gritarle para que dejara de moverse._

_Ella perdió todas sus fuerzas en ese momento. Su cuerpo parecía el de una muñeca de trapo, que únicamente se mantenía en pie porque su amigo la sujetaba._

_Debido a la pequeña distracción del peliazul, que comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado de su amiga, no pudo ver el ataque que iba dirigido hacia ellos, por lo que se separaron ante el impacto._

__Uno menos…_ murmuró Gopher, con una pequeña sonrisa malvada, mientras se acercaba a Maka._

_Con una pierna, la pateó repetidas veces. Pero la chica no emitía ningún sonido, ni tampoco se esforzaba por evitar los ataques. _

_Ya no tenía fuerzas. ¿De qué servía seguir viviendo cuando el hombre que amabas acababa de morir frente a tus ojos?... ya nada le importaba._

_El pelinegro ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse. ¿Acaso jugaba con él? Primero se hace la valiente, atreviéndose a golpearlo, ¿y ahora actúa de esa manera tan patética? Su furia nubló su mente por unos instantes. ¿Cómo era posible que esa inútil estuviera nominada para la colección de Eibon y él no? No soportaba perder contra un cuerpo inerte._

__ ¡MALDITA ZORRA, REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ!_ gritó ya perdiendo la paciencia totalmente, antes de lanzarla al aire de una patada, para luego atravesarle el estómago con una mano._

_Finalmente, Gopher logró ver el dolor y el sufrimiento reflejados en su rostro, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos…_

Fin del flashback.

No pudo contarle más, ya que su voz se quebró, al tiempo en que su rostro comenzaba a ser bañado por las lágrimas que parecían no tener fin.

Inconscientemente se llevó sus manos a su vientre, mientras intentaba retener su llanto.

_En un solo día… perdí al amor de mi vida y a mi bebé…_ murmuró en un tono casi inaudible, pero repleto de dolor… un dolor que venía guardando durante siglos.

El muchacho permanecía atónito en su lugar. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, intentando asimilar el relato que acababa de contarle su demonio.

_Solo tenía… tres meses de embarazo… y al final… nunca pude decírselo…_ se lamentó ahora sí rompiendo en llanto.

Las gotas de lluvia parecían querer acompañar a sus lágrimas, ya que comenzaron a caer de un momento a otro.

Colocó sus manos en su cara para cubrir su rostro. No quería que Soul la viera llorar de esa manera tan patética. Volvía a sentir aquel enorme vacío que dejó Justin. Aquel dolor que estuvo guardando durante años volvió a salir a flote. Las ganas de vivir nuevamente se esfumaron de su cuerpo, simplemente quería desaparecer. Sus llantos incrementaban junto con aquel enorme dolor que la envolvía lentamente, sumiéndola de apoco en la oscuridad que pensó que había superado.

Sus llantos y el ruido de la lluvia opacaron el sonido que provocó el albino al levantarse y acercarse a ella, por lo que la tomó por sorpresa cuando la rodeó con sus brazos.

_Lo siento… soy un idiota, lo siento, nunca debí haber abierto la boca_ se disculpó en un susurro, cargado de culpabilidad.

Ella no tardó en corresponderle.

_No te preocupes… es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a vivir_ le respondió entre sollozos.

Recordar ese fatídico día le hizo un daño tremendo y volvió a abrir las heridas de su corazón, pero por lo menos, ahora sabía que contaba con Soul también para intentar superar la muerte de Justin… algún día.

CONTINUARA…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Puffff...**

**finalmente, he revelado el pasado d Maka**

**ahora q volvi a leerlo me di cuenta d q pude haberlo narrado mucho mejor... mis disculpas T.T**

**en este momento estoy sufriendo d una crisis fanficistica (si s q existe la palabra XD) tengo un enorme bloqueo y nada d lo q escribo queda bn T.T**

**asiq el proximo cap tardara bastante... T.T**

**pero no c pongan mal x eso !! para subirles el animo, aki les dejo el link del prologo d "Teach me! Soul-sensei" XD**

**http: //multi-autoras. mejorforo. net/soul-eater-f9/teach-me-soul-sensei-soulxmaka-t46. htm**

**solo unan los espacios para llegar**

**el prologo solo lo podran leer allí, ya q no tengo pensado subirlo a FF, espero q les guste ^^**

**me ayudarian mucho a superar mi bloqueo si llegamos a los 210 reviews XD y si hay mas... no me quejo XD**


	16. ¿Asechados?

**Hola genteeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!**

**no, no s una broma, d verdad, he vuelto!!!! TwT**

**despues de tanto tiempo!!!!!!!! TwT**

**c q muchos habran pensado q me secuestraron los aliens o algo así, pero no!**

**como ya avisé n otro d mis fics, me iba a Argentina x casi 2 meses, asiq no iba a poder subir nada, pero ya volvi!! XD**

**y para compensarlos, aki les dejo los nuevos caps d los fics más esperados! (creo yo )**

**no los entretengo más y a leer c ha dicho! XD**

* * *

**16. ¿Asechados?**

Llevó otra cucharada del helado de vainilla a su boca, mientras oía los chismes que contaba Liz.

Reía quedamente ante las incoherencias de su amiga, pero aún no se sentía capaz de sonreír de verdad. Aún le dolían las heridas del pasado y no se sentía con ganas de salir a ninguna parte, pero Liz y Patty habían terminado convenciéndola de ir a tomar unos helados, por lo que en esos momentos se encontraban dentro del pequeño negocio, disfrutando de una gran variedad de aquella cremosa y placentera golosina.

Era de mañana, por lo que Soul y Tsubaki se encontraban en la academia, y Black Star había ido a entrenar.

_... Y justo cuando había logrado terminar su "simétrica torre de naipes", llegó una brisa y la derribó, ¡hubieran visto su cara!_ terminó de contar la mayor del dúo de pistolas mientras que su hermana reía a carcajadas.

Nuevamente se vio obligada a forzar una sonrisa. Sabía que Liz y Patty solo intentaban animarla, pero era inútil. Solo el tiempo podría llegar a curar sus heridas.

Observó desinteresadamente su reflejo en la ventana del local… aunque por unos momentos, le pareció ver algo más ahí afuera.

_¿Sucede algo?_ preguntó Liz, terminando su malteada.

_¿Eh…?_ murmuró distraída la rubia, al tiempo que despegaba sus ojos de la ventana para ver a su amiga.

_Maka-chan está distraída, Maka-chan está distraída_ canturreaba Patty agitando sus brazos de forma infantil.

_No es nada, es solo que…_ murmuró mientras echaba un rápido vistazo al exterior, corroborando que en verdad no había nada allí.

Aunque… no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

_Hmmm…_ murmuró pícaramente la mayor de las hermanas.

_¿Que?_ preguntó el Jade de la destrucción.

_Te veo muy distraída… ¿no estarás pensando en Black Star?_ especuló con una mirada picara y tono burlón.

Las mejillas de Maka adquirieron rápidamente un tono rojizo ante la suposición del demonio.

_ ¡¿Q-q-qué?!..._ soltó incrédula _ ¿yo? ¿En Black Star? ¡Claro que no!_

_Hmm… entonces… ¿será en Soul-kun?_ comentó ensanchando su sonrisa.

La rubia se puso más roja todavía.

_ ¡Lo sabía!_ festejó Liz.

_ ¡C-claro que no!... tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar…_ respondió desviando la mirada completamente sonrojada.

No estaba pensando ni en su amo ni en Black Star, pero tenía que admitirlo, sentía algo muy fuerte por ellos. Además, estos últimos días había estado necesitando mucho del apoyo que ellos le brindaban, y desde que le reveló a Soul su pasado, se sentía de alguna manera más cercana a él.

_De acuerdo… te entiendo, yo también puedo pensar en dos chicos a la vez_ continuo la mayor de las pistolas.

_ ¡Liz!_ le reclamó más roja que el mismo rojo.

La conversación se prolongó un par de horas en las que destacaron las burlas y sonrojos, pero finalmente, habían logrado hacer reír un poco a la chica.

_Maka, ¿quieres ir a la casa de Kid? Se consiguió una mansión enorme_ la invitó la mayor de las Thompson mientras salían del local.

_Gracias, pero creo que dejare esa invitación para otro día, estoy algo cansada… anoche no dormí bien_ respondió antes de bostezar.

_Hmm… me pregunto que habrán estado haciendo tu y Soul anoche…_ murmuró una muy picara Liz.

_ ¡Que ya te dije que no es eso!_ volvió a reclamarle Maka para luego dar media vuelta _como sea, nos vemos luego_ se despidió antes de emprender caminata hasta la casa de su amo.

Suspiró molesta mientras se internaba en un pequeño bosque que le supondría un atajo. Aunque a veces se preguntaba… ¿Qué era aquel extraño sentimiento de felicidad que tenía cuando Soul estaba cerca? También se sentía muy contenta cuando se encontraba con Black Star, pero eran sentimientos diferentes…

Apenas se había internado unos pocos metros en el bosque, cuando tuvo que girar abruptamente y colocar su brazo frente a su cara, de manera defensiva, sirviendo como escudo ante la patada que acababa de recibir.

Aterrizó de espaldas en el piso, aunque el impacto no fue tan fuerte debido a la poca fuerza que usó Black Star, quien se posicionó sobre ella con una sonrisa juguetona, como cuando jugaban o entrenaban.

_Vaya, no pensé que llegarías a estar tan distraída como para derribarte a la primera_ dijo divertido.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa burlona antes de contestarle.

_Solo fue suerte_

_Oh, ¿en serio?_ contestó burlón _te recuerdo que he estado entrenando todo este tiempo, puedo vencerte con facilidad_

_¿Ah sí?... eso ya lo veremos_ contestó divertida antes de quitárselo de encima de una patada que él esquivó.

La batalla que usualmente era rutina de entrenamiento para ellos dio inicio. Al principio la pelea iba bastante pareja, pero Black Star no tardó en tomar la delantera. Logró derribarla una gran cantidad de veces –cosa extraña-, además de que la notaba bastante distraída.

_¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó luego de volver a derribarla.

_Nada… es solo que…_ murmuró mientras se incorporaba, algo dudosa sobre si debía contarle o no.

Sabía perfectamente que si le decía a su amigo que alguien había estado espiándola, perdería el control y no se detendría hasta matar al acosador que la vigilaba.

_ ¿Aja?_ preguntó impaciente.

Ella tardó en contestar.

_He estado sintiendo algo extraño desde la mañana… como si alguien me vigilara_ confesó finalmente, rogando al cielo para que el peliazul no se saliera de control.

Aunque fuera de todo pronóstico, su expresión se volvió seria por un momento, aunque ligeramente sorprendido.

_¿Por qué esa cara?_ preguntó confundida.

_Hace unos momentos, cuando estaba entrenando, también me sentí observado… pero tan pronto comencé a seguirle la pista, el maldito cobarde huyó…_ dijo eso ultimo con rabia, cerrando una de sus manos en un puño para golpearlo contra la palma de la otra.

La chica colocó una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa.

_Que extraño…_ murmuró más para sí misma _tal vez debamos decírselo a Kid, ¿no crees?_ preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Aunque el chico se sobresaltó al instante que oyó la propuesta de su amiga.

_ ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿A ese rarito?! ¡No gracias, el gran Black Star puede solo!_ protestó el demonio, haciendo uno de sus infantiles berrinches.

Ella suspiró molesta ante la actitud de su mejor amigo. Entendía a la perfección la rivalidad que tenía hacia el shinigami, pero ya era hora de dejarlo de lado, puesto que eran aliados. Al ver que el demonio-ninja no tenía intenciones de dejar su berrinche de lado, no le quedó otra opción que convencerlo con su más efectiva manera… un gran y súper potente Maka-Chop.

* * *

_...Asique… así están las cosas_ terminó de explicar la rubia, a lo que el chico se lo pensó detenidamente, colocando una mano en su barbilla mientras analizaba la situación –claro, sin soltar la mano de Chrona-.

_Bueno, con todo este plan de Medusa no me extraña que hayan salido los demonios más fuertes del Inframundo, aunque tampoco debemos desechar la posibilidad de que puedan llegar subordinados de las brujas_ habló el pelinegro.

_Pero, si fueran solo subordinados de Medusa irían más que nada tras de ti para recuperar a Chrona, ¿Qué sentido tiene vigilarnos a Black Star y a mí?_ cuestionó el Jade de la destrucción.

_En eso tienes razón…_ aceptó el muchacho, procesando nuevamente la información _por ahora, con tan pocas pistas sería muy apresurado sacar conclusiones, además de que lo más probable es que éstas fueran erróneas, llegado al caso. Si vuelven a percibir a algún otro demonio a su alrededor, háganmelo saber de inmediato y veré lo que puedo hacer_

_Hmp, te lo dije, no serviría de nada venir aquí, el estúpido Shinigami no sabe nada_ soltó molesto y con toda la intención de provocar una pelea el peliazul, que recibió un codazo en las costillas junto con una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su amiga.

_Tal vez no sepa nada, pero eso se debe a que no me estaban siguiendo a mí, ¿Quién fue el que notó un perseguidor y lo dejó escapar?_ preguntó Kid con un ligero y casi imperceptible tono de burla en su voz.

_ ¡¡Pequeño gusano, voy a mat…!!_ la amenaza de Black Star fue interrumpida por la rubia, quien en un rápido movimiento logró taparle la boca.

_De acuerdo, gracias, contamos contigo_ habló ella con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sofocaba las palabras –o gritos- de su amigo.

_No es nada, cuídense_ se despidió el pelinegro, mientras que Chrona los despedía con una mano y una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa.

Maka no tardó en desaparecer junto a Black Star. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos se encontraban en la mansión de Tsubaki, la hora de la salida de la academia había pasado hacía unos diez minutos, por lo que sus contratistas debían de llegar pronto.

Black Star se puso cómodo en uno de los refinados sillones de la casa, apoyando sus pies en un posa brazos mientras que el otro lo usaba de almohada, refunfuñando algunas cosas por lo bajo.

La rubia no tardó en sentarse a su lado para acariciarle el cabello y calmarlo un poco, después de todo, su amigo era como un niño pequeño, solo había que mimarlo un poco y ya estaba feliz de nuevo. Su mirada de jade se encontraba perdida en algún punto del piso, de manera pensativa.

_Oye, Black…_ lo llamó en un suave susurro, entre pensativa y preocupada.

_¿Hmm?_ murmuró ya más tranquilo, deleitándose con las suaves y agradables caricias de la chica que jugaba con su cabello.

_¿No sentiste algo extraño cuando te observaban?_ preguntó con el mismo tono.

_¿A qué te refieres?_ preguntó extrañado, abriendo sus ojos para centrarse en los de ella.

La expresión de la chica pareció cambiar levemente, transformándose en un débil deje de melancolía y algo de preocupación, que pronto el resto de su cuerpo comenzó a expresar, ya que el muchacho pudo sentir un ligero temblor en la mano de su amiga.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, sujetó su temblorosa mano para darle confianza, a lo que ella agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

_¿No sentiste… algo familiar… como si esa mirada ya la hubieras visto o sentido antes en alguna parte?_ explicó.

_Pues… ahora que lo dices… el alma de ese sujeto me pareció bastante familiar…_ murmuró pensativo y extrañamente serio.

Su pequeño momento fue interrumpido por la llegada de Tsubaki, seguida por Soul, quien le sostenía algunos libros.

Tanto Soul como Tsubaki observaron fijamente como Black Star sujetaba dulcemente la mano de Maka, y claro que tampoco dejaron pasar el hecho de verlos tan_ cerca_ el uno del otro.

La primera reacción de la pelinegra fue apartar la mirada algo dolida, mientras que a Soul comenzaron a invadirlo los celos.

_Soul, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ preguntó su demonio con un ligero tono de sorpresa, al tiempo que Black Star soltaba su mano y se incorporaba.

_Solo estaba ayudando a Tsubaki a cargar con sus libros porque ella no podía sola_ respondió secamente y claramente molesto, desviando la mirada al tiempo que dejaba los libros de la aludida sobre la mesa.

Un extraño pero incomodo silencio reinó sobre el lugar, mientras que el peliazul buscaba la mirada de su contratista, pero por más que insistía, ella evitaba verlo a los ojos.

_Bien… ya que estamos todos aquí, les traeré algo de té y unos aperitivos_ ofreció Tsubaki con la voz ligeramente temblorosa,ocultando así sus sentimientos con una sonrisa.

_Te acompaño_ se ofreció Maka al ver que su amiga se dirigía hacia la cocina.

_No hace falta, Maka-chan_ le aseguró la pelinegra con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar, un movimiento del albino llamó su atención.

Soul había dado media vuelta para encaminarse a la salida.

_Soul, ¿A dónde vas?_ preguntó la chica extrañada ante la actitud del humano.

_Me voy a casa, tengo cosas que hacer, lamento haber _interrumpido__ murmuró fríamente, dándole énfasis a aquella última palabra, mientras volteaba a ver a su demonio.

En menos de una milésima de segundo, Maka ya se encontraba sujetándolo de la mano, obligándolo a detener su marcha y voltear su cabeza para mirarla. Aunque el albino se arrepintió de haberla visto a los ojos tan pronto lo hizo. Los ojos de la chica expresaban una tristeza inmensa, además de que su mirada confundida y llorosa era una clara suplica silenciosa. Una súplica que él no pudo resistir.

Aflojó su cuerpo, mientras que ablandaba su mirada, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

_Lo siento_ se disculpó como un niño regañado, desviando la mirada con culpabilidad.

Ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, indicándole que todo estaba bien, al tiempo que jalaba de su mano para llevarlo adentro nuevamente.

_Vamos, siéntate, estoy segura de que Tsubaki-chan se pondrá triste si ve que no estás_ habló con un tono tan bello y melodioso que le fue imposible negarse.

Justo cuando le parecía que Maka no podía ser más hermosa.

Unos pocos segundos después de tomar asiento –esta vez junto a Maka- entró Tsubaki con una bandeja con el té y algunos aperitivos.

Aunque su actitud no era la de siempre. Su sonrisa habitual se había borrado completamente de sus labios, y su rostro permanecía bastante inexpresivo. Además de que prefirió sentarse en un sillón individual, siendo que tenía un espacio libre al lado de Black Star.

Esta última acción sorprendió bastante al peliazul, ya que normalmente ella siempre se sentaba junto a él, y si era un sillón individual, se sentaba sobre sus piernas mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

_Por cierto, ¿Cómo están Liz-san y los demás?_ preguntó Tsubaki a la rubia antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

_Bien, y parece que Kid y Chrona van progresando cada día más_ dijo eso último con un leve tono burlón, mientras le guiñaba un ojo un tanto divertida.

Su amiga no hizo más que reír un poco antes de volver a hablar.

_ ¿Y que tal el entrenamiento?_ le preguntó a su demonio, aunque aún continuaba sin verlo, cosa que de cierta forma, hacía que el corazón del chico se contrajera de dolor por alguna inexplicable razón para él.

_De hecho…_ murmuró el ninja _tuve que detener mi entrenamiento porque algún idiota me estaba observando, y a Maka le pasó lo mismo_ contó finalmente.

Tanto Soul como Tsubaki intercambiaron miradas llenas de sorpresa y algo de miedo.

_¿Sucede algo?_ preguntó Maka un tanto extrañada ante la actitud de los humanos.

_Bueno…_ comenzó la pelinegra.

_A nosotros nos pasó algo parecido_ habló Soul, alertando a los demonios _desde la mañana hasta la hora de la salida, sentí como si alguien estuviera vigilándome todo el día, y a Tsubaki le pasó lo mismo_ explicó con mucha seriedad.

Los demonios quedaron perplejos en sus lugares ante tan alarmante revelación. Sea lo que sea lo que los estaba observando, también estaba tras sus contratistas.

_Ese maldito…_ rugió Black Star por lo bajo, mientras intentaba ahogar su gruñido.

_Cálmate_ intervino Maka rápidamente, antes de que su amigo terminara por salirse de control _no les han hecho nada ¿de acuerdo?, no hay necesidad de alarmarse… por ahora_ intentó tranquilizarlo, aunque ella misma se inquietó bastante al oír el relato _en todo caso, solo debemos tener más cuidado y permanecer alertas. Mañana le avisaré a Kid_ finalizó.

Aunque por alguna extraña razón, no podía deshacerse de ese mal presentimiento que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Ok, c q este cap sta algo aburrido, pero no s d relleno, d hecho s muy importante para lo q pasará más adelante XD**

**y para las q quieren ver algo d SoulxMaka... paciencia!! XD**

**grax x leer! si les ha gustado, comenten! **

**si no les gustó, tambien! xD**

**si quieren matarme x poner ese mini momento Black StarxMaka, tambien pueden amenazarme mediante un review xD**


	17. Sombras peligrosas

**Hola gente!!**

**aprovecho este ratito libre q tengo para traerles la conti d algunos fics XD**

**bueno, no los entretengo mas, a leer! XD**

* * *

**17. Sombras peligrosas**

Suspiró por tercera vez en el día antes de detener su marcha matutina hacia la academia, para luego voltear su cabeza y hablarle a su acompañante.

_Maka, en serio, estoy bien, nadie intentara matarme de camino a la escuela_ volvió a repetirle con un ligero deje de cansancio y sarcasmo en su voz.

Ella bufó molesta ante la actitud de su amo.

_Soul, ponte serio ¿quieres? Este no es un tema para tomarse a la ligera. Esa cosa, sea lo que sea, no solo nos está siguiendo a Black Star y a mí, a ustedes también los está vigilando_ lo regañó bastante irritada ante aquella actitud tan irresponsable y despreocupada.

_Te estás volviendo paranoica_ murmuró antes de dar media vuelta y proseguir con su caminata matutina.

_¡¿Paranoica?! ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, una enorme viga de construcción casi te aplasta ayer! Tengo razones para estar "paranoica"_ se defendió.

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que fue solo un accidente?_ insistió nuevamente.

_Soul, eso no fue un accidente_ le aseguró empleando un tono seguro e incrédulo, resaltando la obviedad de su afirmación _esa _cosa_ te arrojó la viga, yo lo vi…_ murmuró por lo bajo, apretando sus puños fuertemente al recordarlo.

Aquella cosa era como una extraña sombra que desapareció casi al instante en el que sus ojos se posaron en su intensa mirada.

_De acuerdo, te propongo un trato_ habló él acercándose unos pasos hacia su demonio _te prometo que no andaré por lugares peligrosos ni me meteré en problemas en la academia, a cambio de que duermas un poco ¿de acuerdo?_ le ofreció, al tiempo que acariciaba una de sus suaves y cálidas mejillas con una de sus manos.

Se sentía culpable, ya que había permanecido toda la noche despierta, vigilándolo para asegurarse que no le pasaría nada.

El muchacho pudo notar como las mejillas de la chica adquirían rápidamente un precioso tono carmín, y acto seguido envolvió su mano con una de las de ella para retirarla de su cara y así poder voltear su rostro, intentando disimular su sonrojo al desviar su mirada.

_Sabes que no podre dormir sabiendo que te dejo aquí, solo, donde podría pasarte cualquier cosa…_ murmuró algo desconfiada.

_Puedo cuidarme solo_ le aseguró, preparándose para retomar su camino.

_Pero_ quiso insistir, mas no pudo, debido a la interrupción del albino.

_Es una orden_ finalizó la conversación, mirándola de reojo, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida formándose en su boca al saber que ella no podría negarse ante un mandato de su amo.

La reacción de la chica fue exactamente la misma que esperaba. Se molestó rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes, y más si _él_ era quien daba esa orden. Aunque tal vez, en esta ocasión lo que le molestaba era el hecho de no poder vigilarlo y asegurar su protección.

Finalmente bufó molesta antes de hablar.

_Como ordene, amo_ dijo no muy contenta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al estilo antiguo, tomando ambas puntas de su gabardina como si se tratara de un vestido, para luego dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

El albino no hizo más que suspirar aliviado al saber que por fin su demonio descansaría, pero tan pronto como fijó su vista en el camino nuevamente, pudo notar como una extraña sombra lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos desde el otro lado de la calle. Fue solo por un segundo, que le pareció eterno, en el que sus ojos no se despegaron de ese lugar. Mantuvo el escalofriante contacto visual hasta que un vehículo pasó por allí, obstruyéndole por un momento la visión y provocando así la desaparición de la sombra.

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza en un desesperado intento de alejar aquella tenebrosa imagen de su mente.

_Debe ser mi imaginación…_ murmuró intentando auto convencerse, para luego disponerse a correr, o de lo contrario llegaría tarde... otra vez.

* * *

_¡Evans, pon atención!_ gritó Ox con un tono de burla, al tiempo que el aludido giraba su cabeza para verlo, recibiendo así el impacto de la bola de basketball lanzada por el pelinegro.

Inmediatamente llevó ambas manos a la zona afectada de su cara, percibiendo en el proceso la sangre que escapaba por su dañada nariz.

Centró su vista completamente furioso en Ox, al escuchar como éste y Harvar se carcajeaban.

_Tu, maldito…_ gruñó por lo bajo, dando instintivamente un paso al frente para ir a golpearlo, hasta que fue detenido por una mano que se posó sobre su hombro.

Observó a uno de sus pocos amigos, Kilik, que lo miraba de manera reprobatoria, diciéndole con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

_Mejor olvídalo, viejo, te meterás en problemas si te metes con Ford_ intentó hacerlo desistir cuando vio que su mirada ya no podría retenerlo por mucho más tiempo.

El albino suspiró cansadamente antes de obedecer a su amigo. Por más que quisiera ir a romperle la cara a ese cretino nerd. Pero tenía que mantener la compostura, se lo había prometido a Maka, después de todo, no se metería en problemas _en la academia_…

Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa surcó sus labios… era cierto, él le había prometido no meterse en problemas en la academia… pero no dijo nada acerca de fuera de ella…

"Ríe mientras puedas, Ford… a la salida ajustaremos cuentas…" pensó, sin desaparecer esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

* * *

_Vaya día… Marie-sensei puede ser aterradora si se lo propone…_ comentó Harvar al tiempo que salía de los terrenos de la escuela acompañado de Ox.

_Me sorprende la velocidad en la que un ángel puede pasar a ser un demonio…_ susurró sintiendo como un escalofrió lo recorría de pies a cabeza, recordando aquel rostro aterrador de la "adorable" Marie que todos conocían.

Ox estaba a punto de continuar su plática, pero fue interrumpido por una bola de papel que golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza, llamando así su atención.

Tanto él como su amigo voltearon para encarar al tipo que los provocaba, solo para encontrarse con la burlona sonrisa de tiburón de cierto peliblanco.

_¿Tú de nuevo, Evans?_ cuestionó de mala gana Harvar.

_He venido a ajustar cuentas contigo, nerd_ dirigió aquellas palabras específicamente a Ox, quien no tardó en responder.

_Como quieras, Evans, terminaremos con esto en un minuto_ contestó empleando un tono de "chico malo" en un patético intento de intimidarlo, mientras que se arremangaba las mangas de su chaqueta. _cuando quieras empezar, Ev…_ no le dio tiempo de terminar la oración, ya que apenas en un parpadeo, el albino consiguió moverse a tal velocidad para colocarse justo delante de él y callarlo de un solo puñetazo en la boca.

El muchacho tambaleó hasta caer de sentón al piso, bastante aturdido y adolorido por la velocidad y fuerza del chico.

Soul sonrió satisfecho, de algo le habían servido aquellos arduos y dolorosos entrenamientos con Black Star. Todo salía de maravilla, hasta que sintió como el muy cobarde de Harvar lo sujetaba desde atrás, impidiéndole movilidad, por más que intento zafarse de su agarre.

_Ahora verás Evans, vas a lamentar el resto de tu vida el haberte metido con Ox Ford…_ murmuró con malicia mientras se levantaba del suelo, limpiando con el dorso de su mano un hilito de sangre que salía por la comisura de sus labios, producto del golpe anterior.

_Cobardes… ¿así es como pelean ustedes?... los rumores decían que eran como las ratas… pero no… no insultemos así a las pobres ratas, ustedes directamente son escoria_ se mofó el peliblanco con arrogancia, logrando lo que quería: enfurecer a Ox.

_YA CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA_ gritó furioso, al tiempo que lo golpeaba en el estómago con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar en ese momento.

El golpe fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero lo resistió bastante bien… no se comparaban a los "golpecitos" que Black Star le daba en sus entrenamientos.

Mientras que a Ox no tardó en dolerle el puño… odiaba admitirlo, pero Soul tenía un cuerpo fuerte y bastante bien entrenado, por lo que debía evitar seguir golpeando ese duro abdomen si no quería romperse la mano.

_¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Ford?... patético_ continuó echándole gasolina al fuego.

_Oh, no te preocupes, los próximos serán mucho mas fuertes_ alardeó, fingiendo valentía para luego dirigir su puño hacia su cara.

Soul aprovechó ese momento para zafarse del agarre de Harvar, logrando así desviar el golpe hacia la cara del otro chico.

Esbozó una sonrisa cargada de burla al haber logrado su cometido.

El muchacho se levantaba del suelo, masajeando su nariz rota y mirándolo con odio.

_Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, Evans… prepárate para saber lo que es el infierno_ amenazó antes de lanzarse a él junto con Ox.

Los golpes iban y venían, Soul los soportaba mejor dado a la moderada pero fuerte musculatura que su cuerpo le brindaba, aunque estaba en una clara desventaja debido a la diferencia de número.

Tan ocupados se encontraban con su pelea, que ninguno notó al peligroso monstruo que se acercaba con sigilo, hasta que la enorme bestia decidió rugir para anunciar su llegada.

Los tres se detuvieron al instante, mirando con sorpresa y miedo a aquel demonio.

Tanto Ox como Harvar salieron huyendo del lugar tan pronto salieron del shock, dejando a Soul solo con aquella enorme bestia oscura, que rápidamente tomó la apariencia de la sombra que había visto antes por la mañana.

Tragó saliva fuertemente, armándose de valor para encararlo.

_¿Quién eres?_ preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, felicitándose mentalmente por lograr que su voz sonara con tanta seguridad.

La sombra demoníaca no le contestó, simplemente entrecerró sus rojizos ojos para luego formar una guadaña de energía negra y abalanzarse contra él.

El muchacho solo atinó a formar un escudo con sus brazos frente a su cara ante el repentino ataque, como si eso realmente fuera a funcionar.

No era la primera vez que su vida corría peligro de muerte, aunque la primera vez, cuando aquel hombre lobo estaba a punto de atacarlo, ella apareció de la nada y lo salvó, tan radiante y majestuosa como siempre.

Maka…

¿Qué sucedería ahora?

¿No volvería a verla jamás?

Su mente regresó a la realidad tan pronto sintió el ruido de algo _desgarrándose_.

Miró hacia el frente, con cierto miedo y esperanza a la vez, solo para ver como aquella sombra, ahora cortada en dos, se desintegraba.

Volteó para ver a Maka, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con alguien que realmente no se esperaba.

_¡¿Black Star?!_ preguntó con un deje de decepción en su voz.

_ ¡Ñyajajaja! ¡Porsupuesto que soy yo! ¿Quién mas podría haber derrotado a ese demonio tan fácilmente, ah?_ alardeó antes de volver a reír como un maniático.

Soul suspiró cansadamente antes de dirigir su vista hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido el demonio… realmente, le hubiera gustado ver a Maka en vez de su amigo peliazul.

_Por cierto, ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves fatal…_ comentó curioso el demonio.

_Una pelea con unos idiotas…_ contestó restándole importancia _Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabias que estaba en problemas?_

El chico rió arrogantemente antes de responder.

_Pues, el gran Black Star lo sabe todo, pero, como vine a buscar a Tsubaki, sentí un alma demoniaca por aquí cerca, asique decidí pasar a divertirme un rato, y luego me encontré contigo… así_ hizo una seña acompañada de una mueca para darle a entender el desastroso estado en el que se encontraba.

Unos pasos cansados seguidos por unos gemidos femeninos en señal de cansancio se apresuraron hasta llegar donde ellos.

_Oh, lo siento, Tsubaki, me olvide de ti por un momento, jeje_ se disculpo el peliazul, rascando con una de sus manos la parte trasera de su cabello, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_Black Star… no me asustes así.. pensé que..._ cayó abruptamente al ver a Soul en aquel estado.

Ambos chicos debieron taparse los oídos para resistir el grito de terror de Tsubaki, y luego agradecer al cielo por haber estado solos en aquel lugar.

* * *

_Auch_ se quejó lo más bajito que pudo al sentir el algodón con alcohol posarse sobre su herida en la comisura del labio.

_Lo siento_ se disculpó Tsubaki, retirando inmediatamente el algodón.

_Descuida, estoy bien_ fingió una sonrisa mientras intentaba distraerse un poco del ardor.

La pelinegra colocó nuevamente el algodón sobre la herida para limpiarla y evitar cualquier infección.

_ ¡Auch!_ se le escapó otro grito.

Una gotita resvaló por la cabeza de Tsubaki y Black Star.

_Y dime… ¿Maka está enferma o algo?... bueno… es que como no la vi contigo…_ el ninja intentó hacer conversación, y aprovechó de paso para averiguar sobre la ausencia de su amiga, ya que necesitaba consultar cuanto antes un asunto de suma importancia con ella.

_Está bien, simplemente la mandé a dormir_ aclaró, intentando reprimir otro grito.

El peliazul no hizo más que doblarse de la risa ante aquella respuesta.

_ ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡jajajaja! ¡Te matará cuando te vea!, nadie ha logrado hacer eso antes… debe sentirse humillada al ser dominada tan fácilmente por un humano_ dijo –o mejor dicho… gritó- muerto de la risa, para después volver a carcajearse.

_Por cierto…_ habló Soul _necesito que me oculten por un tiempo de Maka… no puedo permitir que me vea así, me arrancará los ojos si se entera que me metí en una pelea_ un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza en ese momento, al tiempo que sus dos amigos palidecieron, centrando su mirada en un punto fijo detrás de él.

_Ya veo… asique esa es tu forma de "no meterte en problemas", ¿verdad?_ habló una voz aterradora… una voz que conocía a la perfección, y se oía mas furiosa que nunca.

En ese momento, se sintió como el protagonista de una película de terror en la que debe voltear esperando no encontrar al monstruo detrás de él, aunque ya sabe que efectivamente, está allí.

_H-hola Maka… ¿dormiste bien?_ saludó completamente pálido y temblando de pies a cabeza como una gelatina.

_Bien… creo que nosotros sobramos aquí… nos retiramos, vamos, Black Star_ comentó tímidamente Tsubaki, intentando huir de allí lo más rápido posible.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡no!, ¡Yo quiero ver como lo degolla vivo!_ protestó como un niño pequeño, antes de ser arrastrado por su camisa hasta desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

¡Perfecto! Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, las infalibles palabras de apoyo de Black Star… ahora estaba completamente seguro de que moriría a manos de Maka…

* * *

_Vaya vaya… parece que alguien más se nos adelantó... podría volverse problemático_ comentó Medusa bastante divertida, observando la bola de cristal que reflejaba las imágenes de Soul y Maka.

Eruka no comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras, pero aun así decidió hablar para intentar ganarse puntos con Medusa.

_Pero bueno… ese era solo un soldado insignificante, podremos reponerlo fácilmente y…_ fue callada por la serpiente.

_No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?... ese demonio no era de los nuestros… parece que hay alguien más que quiere sacarse de encima a esos chiquillos molestos…_ aclaró con su sonrisa burlona aún más ensanchada y aterradora. "Aunque… el problema será si ese _alguien_, luego decide volverse contra nosotros… en ese caso, tengo que recuperar a Chrona lo antes posible…" pensó ligeramente disgustada ante la posibilidad.

Una de sus clásicas sonrisas perturbadoras se formó en su cara… ella podría ganar, de eso estaba segura, solo debía jugar bien sus cartas y ganaría la batalla.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Eso sera todo d este fic x quien sabe cuanto tiempo... la proxima semana la tengo ocupada x los examenes, asique tal vez el unico tiempo libre n el q les pueda traer la conti sea n semana santa u.u**

**un millon d gracias a todos aquellos q han seguido mi fic!**

**estaré esperando sus reviews XD**

**x cierto, SoulEaterfan, no c si tambien leas este fic, pero con mucho gusto t doy el permiso ^^ suerte con tu trabajo! XD**

**y dado q ya me ha pasado n un monton d reviews... si quieren hablar conmigo x msn solo saquen mi correo d mi perfil, xq si me dejan su direccion n los reviews no sale u.u...**

**grax x leer! XD **


	18. La estrategia de Medusa

**Hola gente!**

**espero q esten disfrutando d su semana santa XD**

**y para los q stan aburridos y no tienen nada que hacer, aki les dejo la conti para q c entretengan XD**

* * *

**18. La estrategia de Medusa**

_Recuerda, no salgas, regresaré en unas tres horas…_ anunció el peliblanco sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación, listo para salir.

Y como las veces anteriores, no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de su demonio, quien seguía empeñada en no dirigirle la palabra.

De hecho, había decidido torturarlo un poco, por lo que aún permanecía sobre la cama, dándole la espalda, pero llevando como única vestimenta la camisa de Soul, con la mayoría de sus botones desabrochados con la excusa del calor que hacía, mostrando así una gran cantidad de aquella piel de porcelana prohibida a los ojos de los hombres…

Al parecer, su pequeño _castigo_ estaba funcionando, ya que notaba perfectamente las miradas que él le dedicaba inconscientemente. Tenía que aguantar las ganas de reírse cada vez que sentía su mirada carmesí recorriéndole las piernas, para luego pasar por su cintura y terminar en sus casi descubiertos pechos.

Lo oyó suspirar con cansancio antes de oír la puerta cerrarse.

_¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir ignorándome?_ preguntó un tanto fastidiado.

Finalmente, ella se dignó a por lo menos enviarle una mirada asesina. Bueno, era mejor que ser ignorado por completo… eso ya era algo.

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro para luego incorporarse y así dejar de darle la espalda –sin tener en cuenta la gran apertura de la camisa producida por los botones desabrochados, que por poco dejan ver _más_ de lo debido-

Soul tragó saliva nerviosamente al notar aquello… esa mujer realmente sabía cómo torturar a un hombre… especialmente cuando se es un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas.

_¿Tienes idea de cuánto me preocupaste?_ habló ella en un susurro, mirándolo lentamente a los ojos. Tanto en su expresión como en su voz, no se detectaba ningún signo de enfado o reproche, mas bien, seriedad y un muy ligero deje de cansancio _¿Tienes idea de todas las posibilidades que se me vinieron a la mente cuando desperté y sentí el olor de tu sangre?... ¿Tienes idea del miedo que sentí en aquel momento?_ elevó un poco su tono de voz ante la segunda pregunta.

El humano bajó la mirada ante el regaño, sin saber que decir. Ahora sí se sentía culpable. Ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil con su estado de ánimo, debido a las recientes pesadillas que tenía con su pasado, y él, lo único que hacía era complicar las cosas…

_Lo lamento_ murmuró por lo bajo, sintiéndose como una basura al no ser capaz de hacer otra cosa.

La muchacha suspiró nuevamente al tiempo que desviaba su mirada.

_Ya vete_

La frialdad de sus palabras le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma, pero, debía admitirlo, no había hecho nada que mereciera un buen trato por parte de su demonio, asique se lo tenía bien merecido. Aunque por otro lado… una parte de él se negaba a irse y dejarla allí sola.

Sabía muy bien que si la dejaba sola lloraría de nuevo, ya que en algunas ocasiones había comprobado con sus propios ojos que el estado de ánimo de Maka realmente era muy bajo y decaía a cada día. Ya la había encontrado llorando desconsoladamente un par de veces en su habitación, espiandola por la puerta, sin tener el valor de ir a darle algo del consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza al recordarlo. Odiaba verla llorar y no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor. Pero si así era, por lo menos quería evitar que su llanto comenzara y para eso, debía quedarse con ella a hacerle compañía.

_Creo que hoy me quedaré en casa_ rompió el silencio tan tenso que se había formado, sorprendiendo un poco a su demonio ante aquellas palabras.

_¿Que no tenías clases de piano hoy?... si no vas, tus padres te matarán_ murmuró quedamente, apenas mirándolo, sin intenciones de mostrar emoción alguna en sus ojos.

_No importa, les diré que estoy enfermo o algo_ continuó.

La chica le dedicó una mirada un tanto fría por algunos momentos, para luego responder.

_Solo lárgate_ concluyó de forma fastidiada, desviando al instante su rostro.

El peliblanco arqueó una ceja ante aquello. ¡¿Qué era lo que le sucedía ahora?! ¡Justo cuando intenta ser amable con ella, recibe ese trato!... de ninguna manera se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

_¿Disculpa?_ espetó incrédulo y arrogante _esta es_ mi_ habitación, y yo soy _tu_ amo_ le recordó, como si realmente le fuera a importar a ella.

_Soul… te lo advierto, no estoy de humor. Lárgate _ahora_ o tendré que sacarte yo misma_ le advirtió de espaldas a él, empleando el tono más autoritario que pudo.

_¿Ah, si?... ¡hmp!, eso quiero verlo_ la desafió.

Ella se levantó de la cama lentamente, para luego dirigirle una mirada burlona junto con una sonrisa divertida que logró perturbarlo por un momento.

_Soul…_ murmuró lentamente, logrando así estremecerlo un poco _eres un niño malo… no me _provoques_ y haz lo que te digo…_ murmuró seductoramente al tiempo que desabrochaba los botones restantes.

Un sonrojo inminente se apoderó de la cara entera del pobre muchacho, que se encontraba más nervioso que una novia a punto de casarse.

_N-no lo harías…_ murmuró con un ligero temblor en la voz retrocediendo unos pocos pasos.

_¿Ah no?_ preguntó de manera juguetona, desabrochando en el proceso el último botón.

Sonrió satisfecha al ver como su amo intentaba detener la hemorragia nasal que estallaba por su nariz. Ahora solo debía hacer el movimiento final y lo tendría fuera.

Y así lo hizo…

Apenas Soul vio como su camisa se deslizaba tan sensualmente por el cuerpo de su demonio hasta caer al piso, salió huyendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, antes de perder el conocimiento por la pérdida de sangre.

Maka rió un tanto divertida.

_Buen chico…_ murmuró con una sonrisita burlona adornándole el rostro, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia su armario para buscar algo de ropa _ahora no tendré ningún problema… podré deshacerme de esa molestia sin necesidad de contenerme…_ murmuró de forma seria, observando un punto fijo por la ventana.

* * *

Maldijo por milésima vez a su demonio mientras terminaba de colocar torniquetes en su nariz para ver si el maldito sangrado se detenía. Pero cada vez que lograba detener un poco la hemorragia, la imagen de una Maka completamente _desnuda _regresaba a su mente…

El torniquete salió disparado a quien sabe donde por culpa de un potente chorro de sangre que escapó de su nariz al recordar aquello.

_ ¡Ugggghh! ¡Maldita Maka!_ comenzó a despotricar nuevamente.

Tuvo que regresar a la realidad y comportarse al notar que dos muchachas se le quedaron viendo como si tuviera dos cabezas, para luego huir disimuladamente de él… Debía quitarse esa costumbre de hablar consigo mismo en plena calle.

Volvió a concentrarse en el camino hacia la academia de piano, fijando su vista en el cemento, como si repentinamente le pareciera interesante el asfalto que cubría la calle.

No pudo evitar pensar en el porqué de la actitud de su demonio. Tal vez lo que en realidad debía hacer era darle tiempo a solas en vez de incomodarla con su presencia.

Se sintió algo desanimado al pensar que tal vez solo suponía un estorbo para ella. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que tal vez Maka necesitaba llorar para descargarse y él solo le estaba complicando las cosas…

Suspiró con fastidio, molesto consigo mismo.

_Tonto y más tonto…_ murmuró sin despegar los ojos del piso.

Si ya de por sí era extraño que Black Star haya ido a verla poco y nada, debía haberse dado cuenta de que por algo era.

Odiaba ser siempre el último en darse cuenta de las cosas y hacer todo mal. Pero, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No podía simplemente sentarse a verla llorar y no hacer nada al respecto.

¿A caso no había nada que él pudiera hacer para hacerla sentir aunque sea un poco mejor?

* * *

Se abrió paso por entre los árboles con guadaña en mano hasta llegar a un pequeño claro cercano a la mansión.

Miró con unos ojos serios a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella.

El rubio cabello de la mujer se movía a voluntad del viento, al igual que su blusa negra y su larga falda. Sujetaba fuertemente su arma y miraba al demonio con ira, aunque su expresión también se mantenía seria.

_¿No has tenido suficiente ya con la muerte de tu compañero?_ preguntó el demonio, en un intento de evitar una pelea innecesaria y al mismo tiempo advirtiéndole del posible destino que le aguardaba si se enfrentaba a ella.

Como única respuesta, Marie alzó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de la muchacha.

_Veo que no_ suspiró, preparándose para esquivar las balas.

* * *

_ ¡Ya me tienes harta!, ¡¿no puedes simplemente dejarlo como está y ya?!_ preguntó –o más bien gritó- una exasperada Liz.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso sería un atentado contra la simetría!_ le respondió el Shinigami en el mismo tono, sin dejar de realizar su labor de acomodar las piedritas de forma simétrica a cada lado del camino.

La mayor de las hermanas suspiró con una enorme frustración, mientras que su hermana se empeñaba en hacer aquel viaje aún más tedioso, soltándose a reír a carcajada limpia.

Chrona observaba la escena con un poco de miedo, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, con la excusa de no saber cómo lidiar con los trastornos obsesivos-compulsivos de Kid y los ataques de histeria por parte de Liz.

De su espalda, no tardó en salir su malhumorada arma, quien apenas fue tocado por los rayos del sol comenzó a reclamarle a su portadora, jaloneándole el cabello y mofándose de ella, como todos los días… si… un día como cualquiera… o por lo menos eso parecía.

__Chrona…__

La susodicha abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer aquella voz.

Tenía que ser su imaginación…

Se suponía que todo había terminado cuando Kid la rescató del castillo de hielo... ¿verdad?

No tenía sentido… si Medusa la quería de regreso, ¿Por qué actuaba ahora?... ¿Qué era lo que estaba planeando esa sucia serpiente?

__Chrona__

Allí estaba nuevamente. Su manipuladora y espeluznante voz resonando en su cabeza.

No llegó a darse cuenta del temblor que gobernaba en todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle a Kid?

Ella ya no quería seguir metiéndolo en problemas. Ya bastante lastimado había quedado aquel día por su culpa, cuando se enfrentó a Medusa para salvarla. No quería que sus únicos seres queridos salieran mal librados por su culpa, porque así era: Kid y las hermanas, junto con Soul, Maka, Black Star y Tsubaki, ahora se habían convertido en lo más parecido que tenía a una familia, demostrándole afecto y aceptación, poco a poco.

No quería preocuparlos, pero tampoco podía seguir huyendo y escondiéndose de sus problemas eternamente.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer entonces?

Una cálida y amable mano logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones internas al posarse delicadamente sobre su hombro, llamando su atención.

Apenas levantó la vista, se topó con esos preciosos soles encerrados en aquella mirada dorada que emanaba ternura y comprensión.

_¿Sucede algo malo, Chrona?_ quiso saber, mostrando un deje de preocupación en su voz.

El simple hecho de oírlo, con aquella voz tan perfecta y suave como la de un ángel, lograba desconectarla de la realidad y hacerla olvidar todos sus problemas. Pero también causaba un efecto que en ese momento le perjudicaba a Chrona: no podía mentirle, no a él.

Al final, como muchas otras veces, terminó por ceder. Tendría que decirle sobre la voz de Medusa.

_y-yo…_ tan pronto como quiso confesarle la verdad, se vieron envueltos en un manto de oscuridad que opacaba la luz del sol.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió del olor de la noche, al tiempo que a lo lejos lograban oírse algunas carcajadas de las brujas que se acercaban.

_ ¡Liz, Patty!_ llamó Kid. Aunque realmente no era necesario llamarlas, ya que al instante se encontraban en su forma de arma entre las manos del Shinigami.

Un rápido y certero disparo le atinó a una bomba-renacuajo, haciéndola estallar en el aire antes de llegar a su destino.

_Nos volvemos a encontrar, Shinigami_ saludó de manera burlona la bruja serpiente, quien se encontraba sentada sobre su escoba con toda la comodidad, observándolos altaneramente desde arriba.

Kid inmediatamente la apuntó con sus armas. Expresando con sus ojos un intenso odio bajo aquella máscara de seriedad en la que solía encerrarse en las batallas.

_Vaya, veo que no estás de muy buen humor…_ comentó nuevamente la mujer, al tiempo que Eruka aparecía a su lado con una bomba-renacuajo encendida en una de sus manos, lista para arrojarla.

_Te lo advierto, Medusa, lárgate ahora o afronta las consecuencias_ amenazó el pelinegro con decisión.

La bruja rió quedamente, aún con burla en sus ojos.

_Me temo que eso no será posible, ya que vine a buscar algo que me has robado_

El chico asimétrico entrecerró los ojos con ira.

_ "Algo"… maldita bruja ¡No te refieras a Chrona como si fuera un objeto!_ gritó furioso para luego disparar con una precisión de francotirador a la bomba, mandando a Eruka a bolar hacia alguna otra parte, aunque no inmutó a la bruja serpiente.

Aunque, sí pudo notar un pequeño detalle de suma importancia. Los escombros de la bomba salieron disparados en todas direcciones, ocasionando que alguno que otro pedazo saliera disparado hacia la bruja. Sin embargo, en lugar de impactar contra su cuerpo, la atravesaron. Como si se tratara de algún fantasma.

"Maldición" masculló el Shinigami en su mente. Claro, ahora su despreocupada actitud ante la explosión tenía sentido.

Esa que estaba ahí era un simple holograma.

Pero eso solo llevaba a una pregunta… ¿Dónde estaba la verdadera?

De un momento a otro, la mujer esbozó una aterradora sonrisa.

_De acuerdo, no te la quitaré… dejaremos que ella misma escoja de qué lado quiere estar_

Tanto Kid como sus armas resultaron sorprendidos ante aquello.

¿Qué tramaba esa sucia serpiente?

Sin embargo… los planes de la mujer fueron revelados tan pronto oyó una risa desquiciada a sus espaldas.

Volteó con temor de encontrarse con el panorama que sospechaba, solo para horrorizarse por completo al comprobar sus ideas.

Allí se encontraba ella. Riendo como una desquiciada, con su rostro perdido en la locura, sosteniendo su espada en alto y Ragnarok riendo de la misma manera, retornando a su tamaño original.

Eso fue lo último que pudo ver… antes de que Chrona lo cortara con su espada, apagando así las luces para el Shinigami.

* * *

Esquivaba y repelía con su guadaña las balas que le eran lanzadas.

Respiraba agitadamente y sus movimientos se tornaron un poco más lentos debido al ardor que le suponía la herida de su brazo izquierdo, provocada por el impacto de una bala.

La cazadora no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que ella, ya que también respiraba con dificultad y le costaba más apuntar bien por culpa de los cortes que tenía en algunas partes del cuerpo.

_ ¡¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir?!_ se quejó la rubia menor _ ¡¿Qué no has aprendido nada de la muerte de tu compañero?!_ intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

Por un momento se sorprendió al oír sus propias palabras.

¿Por qué no simplemente la mataba y ya?

¿A caso estaba mostrando compasión?

¿Ella?

¿Desde cuándo?...

Parece que pasar tanto tiempo con Soul, afecta.

Se le hacía difícil matar a algún humano desde que comenzó a convivir con el albino.

_ ¡Cállate maldita!_ bramó la cazadora irradiando una ira incontenible _ ¡Es por eso mismo que lo hago, yo me encargaré de vengar su muerte!_

_ Hmp, por favor…_ se quejó _ él fue el que se lo buscó, el único culpable fue él mismo por imprudente_

Ese comentario solo logró hacer enfadar más a Marie, quien sin dudarlo, apretó fuertemente el gatillo, apuntando a la cabeza de su oponente.

El sonido de un disparo rompió la tranquilidad del bosque.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Oh bien, aki termina el cap d hoy...**

**¿Qué pasará con Chrona?**

**¿Kid sobrevivió?**

**¿El disparo le atinó a Maka?**

**todo eso y mas en el proximo cap! XD**

**por cierto, para los q querian un KidxMaka, pueden ir a mi perfil, donde encontraran el summary d mi proximo fic "Dark Angel" KidxMakaxSoul**

**opinen con un review! XD**


	19. Una verdad inquietante

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Me recuerdan? espero q si... u.u**

**gomen, se que me ausenté durante 3 o 4 semanas, pero sq estaba n examenes! T0T y para colmo los malditos profesores estan haciendo un complot contra nosotros y todos acordaron dejarnos tarea para el fin d semana, asiq sera muy poco lo q pueda traerles durante los proximos dias u.u**

**bueno, ya no los aburro más, sin mas rodeos, aki les dejo el nuevo cap**

* * *

**19. Una verdad inquietante**

Ese comentario solo logró hacer enfadar más a Marie, quien sin dudarlo, apretó fuertemente el gatillo, apuntando a la cabeza de su oponente.

El sonido de un disparo rompió la tranquilidad del bosque.

Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, su arma prácticamente resbaló de sus manos.

Llevó una mano temblorosa a la herida de bala que había recibido a un costado de sus costillas, sin comprender cómo había sucedido.

El demonio continuaba frente a ella, casi igual de sorprendida.

Si su oponente no había hecho nada, entonces… ¿Quién?

Desde el lugar de donde provino el disparo, comenzó a escucharse una risa maniática, al tiempo que una silueta oscura al principio, se asomaba por entre los árboles.

Tanto Marie como Maka quedaron atónitas ante el descubrimiento del francotirador.

_S-Stein…_ murmuró Marie sin poder asimilar lo que veía.

_¿Pero cómo es que…?_ se preguntaba el demonio, aunque, fue interrumpida por una nueva voz… o más bien… una carcajada.

_Vaya, pero que decepción, creí que harían algo más además de quedarse ahí paradas con la boca abierta_ se oyó una inconfundible voz burlona.

Maka inmediatamente apretó con fuerza sus dientes y el mango de su guadaña, al tiempo que sus negras pupilas se convertían en una fina y amenazante línea.

_Medusa…_ masculló con rabia.

_Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Maka-chan_ habló con su característico y odioso tono burlón, haciendose visible, sentada sobre su escoba que desafiaba la ley de la gravedad y mostrando radiantemente su sonrisa altanera _parece que ya te has recuperado_ comentó divertida.

_ ¡Maldita bruja!_ bramó furiosa antes de lanzarse contra ella, lista para cortarla con su guadaña, pero casi al instante fue detenida por el impacto de una bala que acertó a su pierna derecha.

Los árboles amortiguaron su caída, pero no pudieron hacer nada para disminuir el dolor. Ya bastante mal estaba con la del brazo y ahora se le sumaba una más.

Ardía. Ardía como si fuera ácido. Por un momento le dieron ganas de arrancarse la pierna y el brazo solo para dejar de sentir ese agónico dolor. Era tan intenso que la hizo perder noción de la realidad, olvidándose por completo de donde se encontraba y en qué situación.

Por lo menos, los árboles mismos se encargaban de ocultarla, por lo que la bruja no le puso más atención. Se centró en la cazadora, quien aún después de haber recibido el disparo –que a pesar de ser balas de agua vendita, tenían el efecto de una bala normal en el cuerpo de un humano- seguía allí, con sus piernas temblando tan fuertemente que amenazaban con tirarla al suelo en cualquier momento. Su mano cubría la herida y su ojo abierto desmesuradamente al ver a quien alguna vez fue su compañero frente a ella.

La pobre mujer alzó una mano temblorosa hacia él, como queriendo alcanzarlo a pesar de la distancia.

_Stein…_ murmuró aún sin poder creérselo.

La bruja se soltó a reír a carcajadas ante aquello. Pobre ingenua, realmente creía que era su compañero.

_Oh, pobrecilla… cariño, te diré una cosa para que no te hagas falsas ilusiones_ habló con burla para luego aparecer detrás de él y abrazarlo por la espalda. Apoyando su mentón en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, para luego mirarla con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en sus labios y continuar _él no es el Stein que conocías… yo lo reviví, asique ahora _me pertenece__ aclaró con un venenoso tono de arpía.

La cantidad de sangre que salía descontroladamente de aquella herida estaba comenzando a afectarle. Su visión se tornó borrosa… aunque eso podría deberse también a las lágrimas que escapaban de su ojo. Sus piernas ya no pudieron soportar su peso, por lo que colapsaron, llevándola al piso de manera brusca. Lo último que llegó a ver, fue un torbellino negro envolviendo al hombre que alguna vez amó junto a esa malvada mujer, para luego desaparecer, junto con el resto de su visión.

* * *

Pronto fue capaz de distinguir algunos sonidos entre la espesa oscuridad. Oía voces lejanas junto con un molesto zumbido que fue desapareciendo a medida que las voces se acercaban. Frunció levemente el entrecejo al notar un dolor intenso en una pierna y brazo, y eso fue lo que la hizo recordar.

_ ¡Está despertando!_ anunció una voz femenina que inmediatamente logró identificar como Tsubaki.

Oyó pasos apresurados que se acercaban a su ubicación, por lo que decidió esforzarse para abrir los ojos y no preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban.

Era difícil distinguirlos bien debido a que su visión se encontraba borrosa, pero al cabo de unos minutos ya fue capaz de distinguir por lo menos los colores, por lo que podía adivinar quién era quién según el manchón borroso que veía.

Pronto, alguien tomó con delicadeza y desesperación a la vez una de sus manos. Volteó en aquella dirección para encontrarse con Soul, que a pesar de no distinguirlo bien aún, podía percibir a la perfección su preocupación.

_¿Para eso querías que me fuera?_ preguntó el albino molesto, intentando controlar su tono de voz para no gritar _eso que hiciste fue muy peligroso, ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡¿No tuviste suficiente con la última vez que peleaste con los cazadores?_ no pudo contenerse más, ya que al final terminó gritando.

Aunque tampoco pudo objetar contra la acusación correcta de su amo, debido a otra interrupción más escandalosa por parte de su mejor amigo.

_¡Eso es cierto! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¡Me hubieras llamado en vez de ir sola!_ él también estaba molesto, podía saberlo debido a su tono de voz y su seño fruncido que ya podía distinguir al ir mejorando su visión. No obstante, percibía la misma preocupación que la del humano.

Suspiró resignada, esperando otra posible interrupción de la persona que faltaba. Pero al ver a Tsubaki notó que ella no tenía intención de regañarla, se limitaba a mirarla con una extrema preocupación.

_Está bien, sí. Me equivoqué, no debí precipitarme como lo hice, pero ella ya estaba cerca y no me iba a dar tiempo de ir a buscarte, Black Star_ quiso excusarse, como si de una pequeña niña cometiendo una travesura se tratara. No pudo evitar sentir un _Deja vu_ en ese momento. Era casi la misma situación que había vivido la última vez que fue atacada por el cazador.

El sonido de un golpe seco logró sobre saltarla. Observó de inmediato en la dirección proveniente del ruido para encontrarse con el rostro furioso de su amo, quien se encontraba de pie, aún con su puño cerrado contra la pared, delatando así el golpe que propinó allí segundos antes para desquitar su ira en algo.

_¡Esa no es excusa! ¡De ser así hubieras huido!_ continuó reprochándole, de una manera tan severa que consiguió intimidarla levemente.

_Soul-kun, creo que estas siendo muy duro con Maka-chan_ intentó defenderla Tsubaki, quien al parecer era la única que lograba mantener la calma y calmar a los demás.

Supo que se encontraba en problemas al recibir la mirada severa de Black Star tras aquel comentario. Silenciosa, pero severa e intuitiva. Conocía muy bien esa mirada y su significado. Seguramente tendrían una de _esas_ pláticas cuando los humanos se retiraran.

Miró con disimulo a Tsubaki, pidiéndole ayuda silenciosamente con sus ojos. Agradeció mentalmente que la muchacha captara rápido el lenguaje visual, ya que sin perder tiempo acudió a su rescate.

_Soul-kun, creo que deberíamos dejar a Maka-chan descansar un poco_ propuso amablemente _además, necesito que me ayudes a cambiarle los vendajes a Marie-sensei_

_ ¡¿Qué?_ fue todo lo que pudo articular el demonio femenino _¿Ella está aquí?_ preguntó incrédula.

_Si fuera por mí la hubiéramos dejado desangrarse hasta la muerte_ espetó con ira el demonio ninja.

_Black Star_ lo regañó su contratista, para luego volver su vista a la rubia y proceder a explicarle _no podíamos simplemente dejarla ahí. Para mí, Marie-sensei en realidad es una buena persona, y estoy segura de que en un futuro no muy lejano ustedes dejarán de ser enemigos_ afirmó con esperanza.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota como única respuesta. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Así era Tsubaki, siempre siendo extremadamente amable con todos, simplemente, no podía negarle nada a ella. Además de que lo que dijo podía ser cierto. Ahora ella también tendría una razón por la cual luchar contra Medusa, y con un enemigo en común tan poderoso, necesitaría refuerzos.

_Soul-kun_ continuó insistiendo la pelinegra, logrando su objetivo.

Y así, los dos humanos abandonaron la habitación, sin que Maka pudiera librarse de una última mirada de reproche por parte de su amo, dándole a entender de aquella manera que le esperaba un castigo en casa.

Genial, ahora no solo tenía que soportar el ser regañada por Black Star, sino que también Soul se le sumaba a la lista.

Su mejor amigo permaneció increíblemente en silencio durante algunos segundos. Supo inmediatamente que estaba esperando a que los humanos terminaran de bajar las escaleras, siguiendo cada paso con su sensible y desarrollada audición sobrenatural.

Abrió los ojos en cuanto supo que ya nadie los interrumpiría. Observó con el seño fruncido a la muchacha que se encontraba frente a él.

Quiso apartar la vista, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente, conociéndolo, eso solo empeoraría la situación. Optó por mirarlo con una disculpa silenciosa escrita en sus ojos… ya sabía lo que venía.

Quiso hablar para alivianar el ambiente, sin embargo, él se adelantó.

_¿Se puede saber qué rayos te está sucediendo? Tú no eres así… normalmente, jamás pelearías una batalla donde no tienes muchas posibilidades de ganar tu sola_ comenzó con un impresionante tono serio y calmado… mala señal… eso solo significaba que pronto estallaría el infierno.

_Black Star… yo…_ quiso excusarse, pero el demonio la interrumpió nuevamente.

_Pensé que este año sería diferente…_ sabía que estaba poniendo el dedo en la llaga, pero no tenía opción. Y es que cada año era lo mismo… siempre que se acercaban a _esa_ fecha, ella entraba en una enorme depresión, que si bien comenzaba a superar a paso lento, muchas veces decaía y la incitaba a cometer ciertos actos un tanto "suicídicos". Tal vez no intentaba lastimarse o matarse directamente, como lo hizo los primeros años, pero sí lo manifestaba dejándose atacar o descuidándose en las batallas para tener una excusa de muerte.

Notó como la mirada esmeralda de su amiga se entristeció levemente ante aquel comentario.

_Pensé que con éste humano a tu lado te sería más fácil_ continuó, desviando sus ojos ahora hacia el piso _pensé que finalmente habías encontrado a alguien capaz de llenar el vacío que dejó Justin_ sus palabras eran como dagas afiladas que se clavaban en el frágil corazón de su amiga, y lo sabía perfectamente, pero debía ser duro con ella si quería hacerla entrar en razón _con él sonreías de verdad, con tan solo unos pocos días de conocerlo ya confiabas plenamente en ese mocoso… ¡Vamos, Maka, abre los ojos!_ volvió a mirarla directamente_ ¡no sé si es que no te das cuenta o no quieres admitirlo, pero te lo diré muy claro para que lo asimiles de una maldita vez! ¡Estás comenzando a enamorarte de ese humano!_

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente ante semejante acusación. Eso no podía ser cierto… ¿Ella? ¿Enamorada de otro?... ¡De ninguna manera! Se lo había jurado a sí misma luego de la muerte de Justin… no volvería a amar a nadie más… Justin sería el único, _siempre_.

_¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a desperdiciar?_ prosiguió el ninja, sacándola de sus pensamientos _sabes que la vida de los humanos es muy corta. Si esperas mucho tiempo, él ya no estará en este mundo_

Ella tardó en contestar. Sus ojos se clavaron en las cobijas que la tapaban.

_No se de que hablas. Él es mi amo, eso es todo_ murmuró seria.

_¡Por favor!, a mi no me engañas, te conozco desde hace siglos, Maka_ le recordó _sabes que lo que digo es verdad, y lo has estado negando todo este tiempo. Piensas que nadie se da cuenta, pero te equivocas. Yo puedo notar perfectamente la forma en la que lo miras… no te he visto mirar a nadie de esa manera desde…_ baciló por un momento, pero despues de unso segundos continuó _desde Justin…_

_ ¡No es cierto!_ negó rotundamente, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y tapó sus oídos con ambas manos para evitar seguir oyendo aquellas blasfemias.

_Si lo es y lo sabes_ contraatacó _ ¡No lo niegues! Sé que te es difícil aceptarlo ¡Pero es cierto! A Justin le hubiera gustado que encontraras a alguien especial. Él hubiera querido que siguieras con tu vida, que te enamoraras de alguien más y que olvidaras el pasado_ elevó su tono de voz a pesar de saber que ella podía escucharlo aún con los oídos tapados.

_ ¡No es cierto!_ continuó negándolo _ ¡te equivocas, yo no lo amo!_ aquello también pareció ir dirigido a ella misma, como si intentara auto convencerse de que sus palabras eran ciertas _Además…_ abrió los ojos y quitó sus manos de los oídos de forma lenta, relajando de a poco su cuerpo _además… las creaturas sobrenaturales no debemos de tener ese tipo de relación con los humanos. _Nunca__ afirmó con cierto dolor en su voz.

Y era cierto… aquella era una regla que existía desde el principio de los tiempos. Los humanos tienen una vida extremadamente corta, por lo que si un ser sobrenatural queda ligado a aquella existencia, significaría el fin de su vida al morir aquel insignificante humano.

Ella había decidido cerrar su corazón con candado y arrojar la llave lo más lejos posible precisamente para evitar volver a sufrir la pérdida de su ser amado. Si bien había mantenido su corazón cerrado ante cualquier otro demonio, mucho menos iba a abrirlo ante un humano, que estaba destinado a abandonar el mundo en un corto período de tiempo.

El peliazul apretó con fuerza sus puños ante aquello. Maka tenía razón. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se permitiría enamorarse de un ser que tenía un tiempo de vida limitado, después de haber perdido al amor de su vida?

Si tan solo Soul no fuera humano, podría ser la pareja ideal para Maka…

Vio como Maka abría su boca para agregar alguna otra razón por la cual no debe hacer pareja con su amo, cuando repentinamente, un aroma muy bien conocido golpeó las narices de ambos demonios…

_Sangre…_

Y esa sangre no pertenecía a ninguno de los tres presentes en la planta baja… no, esa sangre era de…

* * *

Suspiró un tanto cansada una vez terminó la labor de cambiarle los vendajes a su profesora, para luego retornar a la sala principal, donde se encontraba el albino sentado en uno de los sillones. Su postura era algo rígida y su expresión de seriedad mezclada con enojo le daba a entender que aún seguía molesto y preocupado por Maka.

Apoyó una mano en su hombro, al parecer sin que él lo notara, debido al pequeño saltito que pegó al sentirla tan repentinamente.

_Lo siento_ se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa al haber causado tal susto a su invitado.

_Descuida_ respondió más calmado.

_Maka-chan estará bien_ le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa para luego volver a centrar su atención en el anillo de su mano. Ella estaría bien, y eso era algo que él sabía perfectamente. Ella era fuerte, se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones. Pero lo que lo tenía en ese estado, era la actitud de su demonio. ¿Por qué había ido ella sola? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿A caso no confiaba en él?

Aquel último pensamiento logró entristecerlo de alguna forma. A pesar de que solo habían convivido unos pocos meses, él ya confiaba plenamente en ella… pero al parecer, toda aquella confianza y sentimientos eran unilaterales, Maka jamás sentiría algo parecido por un simple humano. Después de todo, ella ya había estado enamorada de otro, aunque haya muerto, sentía que ella de alguna manera continuaba perteneciéndole a él. ¿Cuántos años habrá pasado al lado de Justin…? O mejor dicho… ¿Cuántos siglos?... siglos que él jamás podría vivir.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza en un intento de alejar esos ridículos pensamientos que comenzaban a formársele. ¿Qué era todo eso?

_¿Sucede algo?_ preguntó Tsubaki un tanto curiosa por la extraña actitud de su amigo.

_No es nada, no te preocupes_ intento fingir una sonrisa que tal vez hubiera engañado a un niño de cinco años.

Por supuesto que esa no se la tragaba. Sin mencionar que ella ya estaba enterada de los sentimientos que tenía su amigo hacia la rubia… eran tan obvios… ambos.

Un estruendoso ruido los alertó, haciéndolos voltearse en dirección al sonido para encontrar las puertas abiertas de par en par, dejando entrar a unas agitadas Liz y Patty, cargando a Kid entre ambas como podían.

Los dos humanos quedaron impactados al ver el estado del muchacho. Al parecer se encontraba inconsciente, con dificultad para respirar y una muy profunda herida en su hombro derecho, que terminaba en las costillas. Sus ropas y parte de su rostro se encontraban bañados en sangre, al igual que algunas partes de los cuerpos de sus armas.

_ ¡¿Qué les pasó?_ se apresuró a preguntar el albino, sin salir de su asombro al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

_Esa maldita de Chrona… lo dije desde un principio ¡No debimos confiar en ella!_ bramó molesta Liz, al tiempo que acomodaban al muchacho en uno de los sofás con ayuda de Tsubaki.

_Onee-chan, no es cierto_ la defendió Patty un tanto molesta por la actitud de su hermana _Medusa nos atacó de repente y luego hizo que Chrona-chan se volviera loca para que nos atacara_ explicó brevemente a los humanos.

Tsubaki no pudo hacer más que llevarse las manos a la boca con horror, mientras que su amigo se dedicaba a desquitarse nuevamente con una pared. ¿Es que a caso nada podía salir bien?

_¡De todos modos, Patty!_ continuó Liz más que molesta _ ¡nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubieran escuchado cuando les dije que esa chica solo nos traería problemas!_

_N-no te atrevas… a repetir eso_ habló jadeante y adolorida la voz del Shinigami.

_ ¡Kid-kun!_ saltaron al mismo tiempo Patty y Tsubaki, quien acudía rápidamente en su ayuda con vendajes ya listos para curarlo.

_Debemos… recuperar a Chrona… sea como sea…_ prosiguió, en un fallido intento por incorporarse, que culminó con el derrumbe de su herido y ensangrentado cuerpo en el sofá nuevamente, preocupando más a sus amigos.

_¡Oh, vamos, Kid!_ la mayor de las hermanas intentó hacerlo abrir los ojos _ella no es nuestra aliada, nunca lo fue, ¿no te diste cuenta?, ¡Medusa solo nos la entregó momentáneamente para que nos atacara estando desprevenidos!... ¿Y tú aún quieres salvarla después de lo que hizo?... ¿Qué te sucede? Eso no es propio de ti, Kid_

_No seas tonta, Liz_ intentó contradecirla, al tiempo que Patty y Tsubaki comenzaban a vendar sus heridas _independientemente de que quiera salvarla o no, no podemos dejarla nuevamente en las manos de Medusa. Esa serpiente para algo la quiere, y recuerda que con Chrona en su poder, será mucho más difícil derrotarla_ explicó con extrema seriedad, regañándola con la dura mirada que le estaba mandando.

La muchacha guardó silencio ante las palabras del Shinigami, decidió dedicarse a colocarle los vendajes junto con las otras dos muchachas, mientras que el chico albino traía más desinfectante.

_Y tú como siempre fuiste tan débil e incompetente que dejaste que se la llevaran frente a tus narices, ¿no?_ habló repentinamente una voz conocida, lo que ocasionó que los presentes dirigieran una mirada al lugar de donde provenía.

Black Star se encontraba recargado contra una de las paredes, al pie de las escaleras. No le fue difícil bajar hasta donde ellos sin ser detectado, si después de todo se encontraban tan ocupados peleándose entre sí que ni siquiera tuvo que molestarse en ser sigiloso. Había estado allí presente prácticamente desde que las chicas entraron con el demacrado Shinigami.

_ ¡Black Star!_ lo regañó Tsubaki por el comentario anterior.

_No lo regañes, Tsubaki-chan, Black Star tiene razón… no puedo creer que Kid-kun se haya dejado vencer tan fácilmente…_

Los humanos y el demonio ninja voltearon sorprendidos al reconocer la voz de Maka, solo para encontrarla en el inicio de las escaleras, aferrándose del barandal con la respiración dificultosa a causa del dolor aún latente del agua vendita que todavía intoxicaba su cuerpo.

_Es bastante decepcionante ¿sabes?... todos esos siglos que Black Star y yo intentamos derrotarte sin ni siquiera hacerte un rasguño, y ahora encontrarte en este estado por una sola persona…_ continuó ella con un ligero humor para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

_ ¡Maka!_ la llamó su amo con preocupación. Ella debería de estar en cama. Justo cuando se disponía a ir donde ella para evitar que se esforzara y probablemente accidentara bajando las escaleras, alguien se le adelantó.

Black Star llegó rápidamente hasta donde ella se encontraba, para sostenerla con cuidado por los hombros y recargar un poco el peso de su frágil y lastimado cuerpo contra el suyo para darle más estabilidad.

_Tonta, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡no puedes levantarte todavía!, regresa a la cama_ ordenó lo más bajito posible su mejor amigo, sin poder evitar la preocupación que surgía dentro de él.

_Pero…_ intentó protestar, sin embargo su intento de excusarse fue rápidamente acallado por el peliazul.

_Nada de peros, te podrías haber caído por las escaleras_ continuó regañándola, a la vez que con extremo cuidado comenzaba a cargarla en sus brazos para llevarla de nuevo a su habitación… o por lo menos ese era el plan, hasta que algo lo detuvo.

El sonido que produjo una puerta al abrirse no pasó desapercibido por nadie en aquella sala.

El trió de demonios recen llegado no esperaba encontrarse con la cazadora saliendo de allí, caminando con dificultad, presionando con una mano la herida de su abdomen, que comenzaba a sangrar, tiñendo de rojo las vendas que podían apreciarse por debajo de su blusa negra.

Un gruñido contenido se escuchó gracias al silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraban sumergidos. Nadie tuvo que voltear para descubrir al causante de aquel sonido, ya que sabían de sobra que se trataba de Black Star.

El ojo de la mujer recorrió de forma cautelosa y calculadora el lugar, viéndose rodeada por enemigos, en su mayoría en tan mal estado como ella… ¿Qué era aquello?, ¿a caso un hospital?

_ ¡Marie-sensei!_ exclamó preocupada la pelinegra, apresurándose a ir donde ella.

Sin embargo su camino se vio bloqueado por la repentina aparición de Black Star, quien aún con Maka en sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuello para no caer, tomaba una posición defensiva, al tiempo que su gruñido se intensificaba.

El ojo castaño claro de la mujer entró en contacto visual con los verdes jade de la muchacha rubia con la que peleó hacía solo unos instantes. Ninguna de las dos presentaba rastro alguno de hostilidad en su mirada, únicamente una seriedad inquebrantable, comunicándose con la vista.

El tenso silencio que era cortado constantemente por los gruñidos del demonio ninja, fue roto ahora por el Jade de la Destrucción.

_Te llamas Marie, ¿no es así?_ habló ella con un calmo tono de voz, sin señal alguna de enojo, odio o ira.

La mujer no respondió, pero tampoco cambió su semblante a alguno que delatara odio o algún sentimiento negativo.

_Escucha, pienso que ahora tenemos un objetivo en común…_ la mujer la interrumpió antes de que terminara su propuesta.

_No_ respondió a una pregunta aún no formulada _ya sé lo que vas a decir, y mi respuesta es: No. No pienso cooperar con demonios, y mucho menos después de lo que han hecho_ caminó unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta principal _gracias por todo, Tsubaki_

_Marie_ la llamó Maka nuevamente, logrando detener a la mujer a escasos pasos de salir de la residencia _piénsalo por lo menos, Medusa es muy fuerte, y ganó mucho más poder ahora. Nos será más fácil si unimos fuerzas_ ignoró olímpicamente la mirada furiosa que le lanzó Black Star. A ella tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de trabajar con una cazadora, pero no tenían opción. Con un enemigo tan fuerte y peligroso debían dejar a un lado las diferencias y trabajar juntos.

La mujer nuevamente no dijo nada ante aquello. Una vez terminada la propuesta del demonio, continuó en silencio su camino, saliendo así de la mansión, desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes en la sala.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Bueno, q tal? siento q me quedo raro... otra vez...**

**pero bueno, para quienes odiaban a Black Star x supuestamente interferir en la relacion d Soul y Maka, ya ven q solo son amigos!**

**y se que he tardado (y vaya que he tardado...) con el SoulxMaka n este fic, pero a partir de este cap, finalmente, c puede decir q d manera oficial, comenzará! y todo gracias al aporte de Black Star! XD (ven q no era tan malo? OwO) jaja**

**en fin, no se cuando pueda traerles la conti, ahora, me despido, tengo q hacer tarea T.T**

**Reviews onegai!**


	20. Señales de guerra

**Es un ave!**

**Es un mutante!**

**Es un vicho raro!**

**NOO! soy yo! he vuelto! *lluvia de papelitos* (?)**

**despues de SIGLOS de no aparecerme por aqui, finalmente regresé!**

**lamento la demora, en serio! pero estaba con examenes y cuando finalmente entre a vacaciones (sagradas vacaciones...) c me rompio la compu y no pude actualizar x eso ToT ahora stoy con otra d reemplazo, pero no funciona muy bien, asique esto es todo lo que les puedo traer por ahora, hasta que la mia c recupere ToT**

**ok, ya no los entretengo más, aqui les dejo el siguiente cap!**

* * *

**20. Señales de una proxima guerra**

Un refrescante pero agradable viento se colaba silenciosamente por las ventanas ligeramente abiertas, moviendo de esa manera las cortinas aterciopeladas del dormitorio, en una agradable y tranquila danza alumbrada por el resplandor de la luna, llevando un mínimo de luz a la oscura habitación.

El silencio de la noche reinaba por aquellas horas, delatando así el profundo sueño en que se encontraban los habitantes del día… a excepción de una persona…

Miraba sin mirar la danza improvisada de las cortinas, recostada cómodamente en la amplia cama de su amo. Se encontraba bastante cansada ya, pero no podía conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente, dado que su mente continuaba divagando en aquellas palabras dichas por Black Star hacía unos pocos días.

Un suspiro cansado escapó por sus labios, para luego dar media vuelta con intenciones de dormitar de una vez por todas. Aunque al hacerlo, sus ojos inevitablemente quedaron clavados en el tranquilo rostro del albino que dormía profundamente a su lado, iluminado por la luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto fascinante.

Su corazón aumentó ligeramente su ritmo al percibir aquella imagen y descubrir la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. ¿Qué significaba aquello?...¿Podría ser que Black Star tenga razón? No ¡Eso nunca! Simplemente no podía, no podía permitirse amar a otro… ese era el pensamiento que predominó los últimos siglos en su mente; pero, si era así, ¿Por qué tenía aquellos sentimientos que negaba constantemente hacia el peliblanco? Además de que después de aquello, nunca le había permitido a ningún espécimen del género masculino permanecer a tan poca distancia de ella… a excepción de Black Star.

Intentó desterrar aquellos absurdos pensamientos de su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo lo que sentía por su contratista era amistad y nada más. Es decir, ella le permitía ciertas cosas a Black Star, por ser amigos desde hacía tantos siglos… ¿Por qué no podría ser ese el caso con Soul también?...

Tal vez se debiera a la pequeñísima e insignificante razón de que los sentimientos que guardaba hacia el humano tenían ciertas diferencias con los dirigidos hacia su mejor amigo… así como inquietantes similitudes en lo que sentía por Justin.

Y allí estaba de nuevo: dando vueltas en la cama, devanándose los sesos a altas horas de la noche en un frustrado intento por aclarar sus sentimientos… otra noche sin dormir.

Un ligero pero audible ronquido la sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándola a observar de inmediato al albino que descansaba a su lado. Una sonrisita divertida escapó fugitiva por sus labios ante su descubrimiento, a la vez que de manera inconsciente, llevó con cuidado una mano hacia su rostro para acomodar algunos mechones rebeldes de su blanquecino cabello, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, logrando así que se removiera un tanto incómodo y somnoliento soltando un pequeño gruñido perezoso, para proseguir nuevamente con su sueño.

En ocasiones parecía tan adorable… era realmente fascinante aquel humano… a veces actuaba como un niño pequeño, haciendo berrinches y protestando por todo, y al mismo tiempo, adoptaba un comportamiento más maduro, más _atractivo_.

Unas inmensas ganas de comenzar a golpearse la cabeza una y otra vez contra el muro más cercano la invadieron en ese preciso momento. No podía permitir que aquellas suposiciones erróneas de Black Star terminaran afectándola. Ella y Soul no eran nada, y jamás llegarían a ser más que simples amigos. Una relación de demonio/contratista, amo/sirviente. Él encontraría a una humana con quien compartir su vida y tener descendencia, disfrutar su existencia con su familia hasta llegar el día de su muerte.

Una punzada de profundo e intenso dolor se hizo sentir en su corazón ante la idea. Pero, ¿Quién era ella para impedirle tener una vida normal con una mujer normal?

"Los humanos y los seres sobrenaturales no deben de relacionarse. _Nunca_"

* * *

_¿Seguro que ya te encuentras bien? Pueden quedarse aquí unos días más si quieren_ ofreció amablemente Tsubaki.

_No te preocupes, los shinigamis tenemos una acelerada velocidad de curación. Gracias nuevamente por todas las atenciones_ negó amablemente el muchacho, ya estando del lado de afuera de la mansión con su capa especial de shinigami y sus dos inseparables armas.

_Hmp, pues entonces tomaré eso en cuenta para la próxima vez que peleemos_ habló con arrogancia el demonio ninja, quien yacía muy cómodamente recostado sobre la rama de un árbol que se encontraba justo por encima de ellos.

_Black Star_ lo regañó levemente su ama.

Kid por su parte, dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa un tanto altanera, al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse junto con sus armas.

_El resultado será el mismo, _pequeño mocoso__ murmuró por lo bajo, con la pura intención de hacer llegar esas palabras únicamente al peliazul.

_ ¡¿Qué dijiste, rayitas? ! ¡Ven y dímelo de frente!_ bramó molesto el demonio, bajando abruptamente del árbol.

Pero el pelinegro decidió no prestarle más atención, para así continuar su camino, mientras que sus armas se despedían con una sonrisa.

_Grrrr… ¡voy a matar a ese trastornado obsesivo cuando lo vea!_ protestó al aire, ocasionando así una pequeña risita en su ama, quien intentó ocultarla grácilmente con una de sus manos. No pudo evitar sonreír ya calmado al verla. Era sencillamente tan hermosa y delicada… una bella flor, que a pesar de no tener aroma, podría fácilmente resaltar entre las demás por su encanto y belleza.

Todo iba tan bien, tan tranquilo, tan perfecto, hasta que una presencia demoníaca que no supo identificar muy bien consiguió alarmarlo de inmediato. Era una energía muy fuerte y peligrosa, pero lo realmente preocupante era la velocidad con la que se aproximaba. Maldición… era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo.

_ ¡Cuidado!_ gritó antes de lanzarse hacia la chica en un rápido movimiento, cayendo ambos al piso justo a tiempo para esquivar aquellas misteriosas plumas negras con extraños símbolos en dorado, que quedaron firmemente clavadas en el suelo donde se encontraban anteriormente.

_ ¡¿Qué fue eso? !_ preguntó una muy aterrada Tsubaki, aún oculta entre los fuertes brazos de su demonio.

Black Star llevó rápidamente su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella energía demoníaca, encontrándose únicamente con una sombra.

_Consideren esto una advertencia. Tu y el Jade de la Destrucción caerán… es solo cuestión de tiempo_ amenazó aquella misteriosa sombra antes de desaparecer tan pronto como llegó, junto con sus plumas demoníacas.

_Esa voz…_ murmuró el peliazul, mirando con el seño fruncido el lugar por donde desapareció aquel sujeto. ¿Dónde había oído aquella voz antes?

Tsubaki observó expectante a su demonio. Era realmente muy extraño verlo así de serio. Aunque aquellos pensamientos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos al sentir como el chico la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, provocando en ella un inminente sonrojo.

_B-Black Star…_ lo llamó con la voz un tanto temblorosa a causa de los nervios. Nunca antes había estado _tan_ cerca de un chico.

El aludido pareció salir de sus cavilaciones mentales para mirarla un tanto confundido por aquella actitud, solo para encontrarse con el bello rostro sonrojado de su ama. Aún no sabía la razón, y la verdad, poco le importaba, pero no podía despegar la vista de aquellos profundos ojos azules. Pasó de observar esos preciosos zafiros para contemplar el rubor natural de sus mejillas, haciéndola ver aún más bella. Finalmente, centró toda su atención en esos apetecibles labios que se movían nerviosamente a causa del ligero temblor de la muchacha. Una fugaz pero tentadora idea pasó por su mente… ¿Y por qué no? Estaban solos… estaba sobre ella, sujetando tan fuertemente su cuerpo que podía sentir cada parte de ella temblando debajo de él. Acercó con cautela su rostro al de la pelinegra, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella. Sonrió internamente en cuanto la vio cerrar suavemente sus ojos, aceptando así el silencioso pedido del ninja. Finalmente podría probar el sabor de su tan adorada camelia…

Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. ¿A caso Black Star estaba a punto de…? Jamás creyó que fuera a pasar. Pensaba que ya había perdido ante Maka, dado que siempre habían permanecido juntos y a veces se comportaban incluso como una pareja, pero tal vez resultaran ser ciertas las palabras del demonio, quien siempre repetía que entre ellos solo había una fuerte amistad. Al tener los ojos cerrados la espera se le hacía eterna, pero sentía su cálido aliento tan cerca de su rostro… pronto, sintió como de un momento para otro, aquel cuerpo que la aprisionaba desaparecía repentinamente. Abrió los ojos confundida, solo para confirmar sus sospechas: ya no había rastros del peliazul por ninguna parte. No comprendió el porque de aquella tan extraña razón hasta que sus oídos humanos le permitieron escuchar el sonido de un automóvil estacionarse en su enorme jardín delantero.

En tan solo unos pocos segundos, un hombre alto, con un elegante traje y maletín en mano, de cabello negro y ojos azules entró por la puerta, sorprendiéndose un poco al encontrar semejantes agujeros en el refinado piso de madera encerada de la sala principal. Posó su mirada confundida posteriormente en la muchacha que yacía sentada unos pocos metros más atrás en el suelo.

_N-Nii-sama_ habló finalmente, sin saber cómo explicar la razón del destrozado piso. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿"Mi sirviente demonio y yo fuimos atacados por otro demonio, pero descuida, estamos bien"?

_¿Serías tan amable de explicarme qué le sucedió al piso?_ preguntó con un tono serio de voz.

_Etto…_ tenía que pensar en algo y rápido _ ¡Gatos!_ soltó de la nada, lo primero que se le vino a la mente… genial, al parecer, aquel rato que pasó tan _cerca_ de Black Star había conseguido matarle la mayor parte de sus neuronas.

_¿Gatos?_ preguntó no del todo convencido, alzando una ceja ante aquella respuesta.

_S-si… ya sabes, últimamente los gatos de los Rockwell nos han estado destrozando el jardín y hoy entraron cuando olvidé cerrar la puerta y dejaron un desastre en la sala…_ perfecto, sus excusas ya eran tan patéticas que no podría convencer siquiera a un niñito de cinco años.

La seria mirada de Masamune lograba ponerle los vellos de punta. De seguro se encontraba molesto al pensar que lo estaba tomando por cualquier idiota. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al no poder soportar la mirada de su hermano por más tiempo y esperó con miedo su regaño… aunque en lugar de eso, solo oyó un suspiro cansado y unos pasos alejarse. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con su hermano alejarse por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación… ¿A caso se había creído toda esa ridiculez de los gatos?

_La próxima vez, yo mismo voy a encargarme de _matar_ a esos "gatos"_ le envió una mirada significativa, siendo más tenebrosa con su tono de voz, para luego continuar su camino y perderse en el largo pasillo.

Un suspiro escapó por sus labios. Rayos, ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

Un sonido poco usual llamó su atención. Volteó para encontrarse con el creador de aquel sonido, encontrándose así con un Black Star muy enfadado, mirando furioso el lugar hacia donde se había dirigido Masamune. Pronto comprendió que aquel extraño ruido fue provocado por el puñetazo que le había dado el ninja a la pared.

_Creo que el único que va a _matar_ a "alguien" aquí soy yo_ murmuró por lo bajo, queriendo estrangular él mismo a ese pequeño insecto por interrumpir ese tan ansiado momento.

Una pequeña risita escapó por los labios de la muchacha al oírlo. Le parecía de cierta forma… adorable, haciendo esos berrinches.

* * *

_ ¿Entonces?_ preguntó Maka, esquivando ágilmente una patada propinada por el ninja.

_Entonces vino a atacarme uno de los subordinados de Medusa_ prosiguió el muchacho, intentando derribar a la chica… aunque para desgracia suya, se había vuelto muy buena para esquivar últimamente _ ¡Pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrentándose al gran Black Star y salió huyendo como un cobarde! ¡Nyajaja!_ finalizó en su típica pose de "Dios", descuidándose tanto por su egocentrismo que prácticamente le regaló la chance a Maka, quien sin pensarlo dos veces, aprovechó su oportunidad _ ¡Auch!_ se quejó, para luego sobar su pobre cabeza _ ¡oye, eso dolió! ¡me pegaste en serio!_ reclamó sin poder evitar que una venita quedara palpitando en su frente.

Como única respuesta, tapó su boca con una mano para "disimular" su pequeña risa sarcástica.

_Disculpa, es que pensé que alguien necesitaría bajar al "gran" Black Star de su nube_ respondió divertida.

El demonio sonrió con altanería y un rastro de molestia ante las palabras de su amiga.

_Cuidado con lo que dices, Maka. No querrás hacerme enojar_ advirtió un tanto burlón, ocasionando que la rubia ya no pudiera aguantar la risa.

_Muéstrame lo mejor que tienes… _Black Shooter_…_ aquello último salió como un bello susurro de sus labios, con una voz tan elegante y atractiva que parecía un leve canto angelical.

El muchacho esbozó una amplia pero arrogante sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no lo llamaban así.

_Bien, te lo advertí, Jade de la Destrucción_

Y tan pronto como dijo aquello, una masiva polvareda pudo verse a la distancia, acompañada del sonido de montones de árboles cayendo abruptamente, rompiendo la tranquilidad del bosque… y el bosque en sí…

_¿Qué es lo que tanto hacen esos dos?_ interrogó un tanto alarmado el albino, quien veía aquella impresionante polvareda y algunos árboles volar por todas partes.

_No te preocupes, Soul-kun, sabes que así es como les gusta jugar_ le recordó amablemente su compañera de meriendas de lo más tranquila, llevando la refinada taza de té hacia su boca para beber de aquella maravillosa sustancia que tanto le encantaba.

_Pues entonces tendrán que "jugar" en otra parte, ¡Están destrozando todo mi jardín!_ se quejó nuevamente, viendo con horror como más árboles eran destrozados y sus pedazos lanzados por el aire. Un suspiro de derrota escapó por sus labios _mis padres van a matarme si llegan a enterarse de esto_ llevó con resignación una mano a su rostro, rogando mentalmente para que la tierra se lo tragara o algo parecido. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle semejante destrozo a sus padres?... por lo menos, aún guardaba la esperanza de que regresaran de buen humor de esas vacaciones en París.

De entre los árboles del pequeño bosque –o mejor dicho, lo que quedó del bosque- salió una victoriosa Maka, con sus ropajes ligeramente manchados con tierra, que rápidamente removió de su gabardina roja, con un refinado movimiento, para luego tomar asiento junto a Tsubaki y degustar las deliciosas galletas y un poco de té.

_ ¿y Black Star?_ quiso saber Tsubaki.

_Bahh… por ahí_ respondió sin darle mucha importancia, para luego llevar a su boca una galleta de canela y maravillarse con su exquisito sabor. El mundo de los humanos era realmente un paraíso… tenían toda clase de postres y sabores… en su mayoría artificiales… pero deliciosos al fin… _creo que le tomará algún tiempo quitar su cabeza de ese árbol…_ comentó un tanto pensativa.

Aunque a Tsubaki casi le da un paro al oír aquello, Soul pareció no notarlo, ya que nuevamente se encontraba sin poder despegar los ojos de su demonio, observándola como un idiota y probablemente de una forma nada _cool_.

_ ¡Oi, Maka!_ se oyó a lo lejos una voz muy conocida. Todos voltearon en aquella dirección para encontrarse con un muy molesto Black Star saliendo de entre la maleza, lleno de tierra, hojas y ramas pegadas… especialmente en la cabeza. En la cara tenía algunos rasguños, hechos por unas diminutas garras. Al ver aquello, la rubia no pudo contener la risa que estalló en forma de carcajadas, obligándola a doblarse en la silla y presionar su estómago que ya comenzaba a dolerle _si, me alegra que te diviertas_ refunfuñó con sarcasmo hasta llegar donde ellos.

Una vez calmó su risa lo mejor que pudo, procedió a quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos para así intentar hablar.

_No me digas que te mordió la ardilla_ dijo entre risas.

_¿Ardilla?_ preguntó una más que confundida Tsubaki, observando de inmediato los rasguños y mordidas de su demonio.

_La muy maldita aprovechó que no podía sacar mi cabeza de ese mugroso árbol_ se defendió un tanto apenado al tener que revelar su exhaustiva pelea con un simple roedor _ ¡Pero luego se arrepintió, cuando el gran Ore-sama pudo liberarse y darle su merecido! ¡Nyajajaja!_ agregó para salvar un poco de su orgullo.

_Oh si, una gran hazaña… derrotar una ardilla… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Ratones? Hay algunos por la cocina si quieres intentar lucha libre con ellos_ continuó burlándose la muchacha, soltando de inmediato otra carcajada.

_Ja ja_ rió sarcásticamente _ muy graciosa, ya veremos cuanto te toque a ti atorarte en un árbol y pelear con una maldita ardilla rabiosa_ protestó levantándose de la silla una vez se hubo acabado todas las galletas.

_Maka-chan_ llamó levemente Tsubaki, quien en cuanto tuvo la atención de su amiga prosiguió _Black Star ya te lo contó, ¿verdad?_ quiso saber. En cuanto la rubia asintió seriamente, continuó hasta donde quería llegar _¿Qué deberíamos hacer?_ no pudo evitar entonar también una nota de preocupación en su voz, ya que si se habían tomado la molestia de ir a atacarlos directamente a su casa, significaba que su familia también peligraría.

Ella suspiró antes de cruzarse de brazos y recostar su espalda en la silla.

_Lo más conveniente sería avisarle a Kid-kun…_propuso aún meditándolo.

Todos voltearon a ver al ninja al oírlo protestar en voz baja. Se hallaba en lo alto de un árbol, pero podían escuchar los murmullos de protesta saliendo de su boca, en especial Maka.

_Vamos, no puede ser que aún sigas con esa actitud tan infantil. Kid-kun es nuestro aliado, además de que es el que más determinado está a encontrar a Medusa, y sabes bien que una pista hacia Medusa, es una pista hacia Chrona_ lo regañó su mejor amiga.

_Está bien está bien_ masculló de mala gana, bajando abruptamente del árbol, de espaldas a ellos _ve a avisarle a ese rayitas, yo no pienso trabajar con él, ¡ya fue suficiente tortura tenerlo viviendo bajo el mismo techo cinco días!_ estalló repentinamente, volteándose hacia ella _ ¡¿Sabes lo que es tener a un rarito obsesionado acomodando cada milímetro de la casa para que se vea "simétrica"?_ gritó aún algo traumatizado por recordar el día en que había decidido perseguirlo por toda la casa con unas amenazantes tijeras, diciendo que le haría un corte de cabello "simétrico"… vaya que había corrido ese día.

Un suspiro de derrota escapó por los labios de la rubia. No tenía sentido continuar aquello, cuando a Black Star se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Tsubaki desapareció del lugar para así poder trasladar los platos sucios a la cocina, mientras que Maka optó por ponerse de pie para ir de una vez a informar a Kid.

_Te acompaño_ avisó al instante el albino, al ver los movimientos de la chica. Pero justo antes de ponerse de pie, fue detenido por ella.

_Descuida, no me tardaré. Será más rápido si voy yo sola. Nos vemos_ se despidió alegremente con una de sus manos, para luego desaparecer en un manchón borroso que se difuminaba a través del bosque a una gran velocidad.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gruñido en señal de protesta, ocasionando que el demonio ninja le dedicara una mirada curiosa.

_¿Algún problema?_ quiso saber el peliazul.

El peliblanco tardó un poco en contestar… suspiró para luego volver a acomodarse en la silla.

_Pregúntale a ella…_ respondió un tanto molesto por la inexplicable actitud de la muchacha. Al ver la mirada intrigada del demonio, decidió aclararle un poco más la situación _desde ayer está rara… o bueno… más rara de lo normal_ el demonio rió ante aquello _es como si… me estuviera evitando_ soltó finalmente, sin poder ocultar una ligera nota de furia en su voz.

Black Star le dedicó una mirada cansada al piso ante aquellas palabras.

_Terca como ella sola…_ refunfuñó por lo bajo.

_¿Hmm?_ murmuró interrogante el humano al no comprender el porqué de esas palabras.

_Nada nada, no te preocupes_ reaccionó de inmediato al darse cuenta que el chico pudo oír sus palabras. Agradeció mentalmente a Tsubaki cuando regresó con una gran cantidad de dulces, disolviendo así la anterior conversación. Observó el despejado cielo, sumido en sus pensamientos… ¿Cómo era que una sola persona podía ser tan terca? No podía creerlo. Ahora que ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia su contratista –gracias a que él decidió finalmente abrir la boca para hacerle ver la realidad- decide simplemente ignorar lo que tanto necesitaba su herido corazón…

Definitivamente… no entendía a las mujeres. Pero no se rendiría. Hablaría con ella otra vez y no se daría por vencido hasta que finalmente aceptara a aquel humano en su vida. Esa era la única manera de hacerla olvidar a Justin, y curar el vacío que dejó en su vida.

Una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios al pensar en una "inocente" idea que podría hacerla acceder a formar pareja con el peliblanco.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Y siento q me quedo algo corto, espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado.**

**No se cuando podré volver a actualizar, mi compu estará lista hasta el sábado de la otra semana ToT pero mientras, pueden ayudarle a mi estado de ánimo con sus preciosos reviews :D**

**Nos leemos!**


	21. La pieza faltante

**Hola gente!**

**lamento la demora, pero desafortunadamente, mi compu murio, R.I.P que en paz descanse.**

**Razon por la cual necesito salir a buscar otra... y no podré hacer eso hasta el jueves... con suerte... asique ya que voy a demorar tanto, decidi traerles de una vez el nuevo cap.**

**Espero y sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

**21. La pieza faltante**

Solo había una palabra para describir toda esa semana…

Estresante…

_Muy_ estresante…

No solo había estado atada de pies y manos en lo que refería a ayudar a Kid a buscar a Chrona, sino que tanto ella como Black Star habían tenido que prácticamente convertirse en las sombras de sus amos para protegerlos de los recientes ataques cada vez más fuertes. Ya había olvidado la última vez que cerró los ojos para dormir… era tan estresante y agobiante… Medusa realmente se estaba empeñando en impedirles que tuvieran un mínimo de tiempo para buscar a la pelirosa.

Aunque claro, como si no tuviera ya suficiente con todos esos demonios que llegaban para comerse a su amo, se le sumaba ahora la reciente obsesión de su mejor amigo por emparejarla con el humano. Se la pasaba metiéndole ideas en la cabeza, se aseguraba de dejarlos solos en lugares reducidos y oscuros la mayor parte del tiempo, divirtiéndose y disfrutando de las miradas asesinas que en él recaían por parte de la muchacha.

Resopló molesta al recordarlo, haciendo burbujitas producidas por la repentina liberación de oxigeno bajo el agua tibia de la tina de baño. Subió nuevamente a la superficie para recobrar aire y relajarse con el vapor que rodeaba el lugar, mezclado con algunas burbujas de jabón y el relajante olor de los aceites aromáticos.

Por lo menos aún podía relajarse con un delicioso y cálido baño estilo _spa_. Tan pronto su cuerpo entró en contacto con el agua caliente, sintió como cada músculo se destensaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se internó en el baño, pero poco le importaba. Había estado esperando un merecido descanso desde hacía días.

Permaneció sumergida en el agua hasta que finalmente terminó por enfriarse y su piel por arrugarse. Cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla tan pronto salió de la tina, aunque le incomodó el hecho de descubrir que se había equivocado y había llevado una toalla mucho más pequeña, por lo que a penas y alcanzaba a cubrir lo necesario, sin mencionar lo ajustada que había quedado, haciéndola sentir como si la hubieran encerrado en una lata de sardinas.

Caminó incómoda hasta abrir la puerta y salir del baño, sintiendo el repentino cambio de temperaturas. El vapor aún le llegaba casi desvanecido a su espalda, entibiándola un poco, pero todo el resto estaba a merced del frío que la lluvia había traído consigo, enfriando el ambiente de la habitación.

Aquella sí sería una noche perfecta, de las que tanto le gustaban… recién salida de un tibio baño de espuma y dormir con lluvia de fondo. Y hubiera sido todo maravilloso si tan solo Soul no hubiera estado ahí, recostado en la enorme cama, usando sus brazos como almohada.

_¿Cuando llegaste? No te oí entrar_ dijo ella un poco extrañada.

_Hace quince minutos… pensé que nunca saldrías del baño, ya llevabas como tres horas ahí adentro… las mujeres sí que tardan en bañarse_ masculló aquello último por lo bajo, ganándose un Maka-chop a distancia.

_Pues cuanto lo lamento, caballero, pero lo que sucede es que las mujeres somos más aseadas que los hombres. Y ahora voy a cambiarme, asique largo_ le contestó de mal humor.

_¿Por qué? Es mi cuarto, no puedes seguir echándome cada vez que se te dé la gana_ protestó, y con toda la razón del mundo, ¡Ya estaba harto!.

_Porque si aprecias tu cara, vas a salir ahora_ respondió ella de forma sombría y aterradora, causándole escalofríos al humano _te lo repito, voy a cambiarme, fuera de aquí_

_Tsk_ masculló descontento y fastidiado, incorporándose lentamente en el colchón _¿Por qué? Antes no te importaba si te veía desnuda o no_ sabía que se estaba ganando una estancia en el cementerio a temprana edad si seguía provocándola de aquella forma, pero estaba cansado y estresado, y lo que menos quería era recibir órdenes de la que se supone era su… ¿Esclava?

Tuvo que controlarse para no estallar en una hemorragia nasal ante ese último pensamiento… de hecho, el tenerla allí, frente a él con aquella diminuta toalla que poco lugar le dejaba a la imaginación, no lo estaba ayudando mucho que digamos.

Adiós a toda la paz interna y relajación que había conseguido con el baño…

Sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente con un potente sonrojo, a la vez que su ceño se fruncía a más no poder, delatando la ira inminente que pronto estallaría.

_ ¡Que te largues!_ gritó furiosa, antes de abrir la puerta y arrojarlo hacia afuera sin medir mucho su fuerza. Cerró con un sonoro portazo, para luego recargarse contra ella.

Sujetaba fuertemente una punta de la toalla, desquitándose con el indefenso trozo de tela. Sentía su corazón palpitar a velocidades que solo podrían compararse con un ataque masivo de brujas o algo peor. Sus mejillas le ardían por culpa del sonrojo, y su mente divagaba en un sinfín de pensamientos y suposiciones que no llegaban a ningún resultado concreto.

No lo entendía… lo que Soul había dicho era cierto… a ella antes no le hubiera importado desnudase frente a él, es más, lo hubiera hecho con gusto solo para torturarlo… pero ahora repentinamente, tenía que surgir ese sentimiento de vergüenza…

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho, ya ahora un poco más relajada. Su corazón continuaba acelerado sin ningún motivo aparente… aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, una ligera idea se le venía a la mente… todo lo que la había estado molestando durante la semana, esos cursis y tontos pensamientos acerca de su relación con el humano…

_Estúpido Black Star_ siseó molesta. De no ser por él y sus extrañas suposiciones e ideas, no estaría así de confundida.

* * *

Lo primero que pudo percibir, fue el canto alegre de los pájaros que habitaban en los árboles del gran jardín. Frunció un poco su seño y apretó ligeramente sus parpados en señal de molestia cuando intentó abrirlos y se vio enceguecida por los potentes rayos del sol. Optó por cubrir sus ojos ligeramente con un brazo que les proporcionaba algo de sombra, para posteriormente incorporarse.

Talló sus ojos con grácil movimiento mientras que estos se acostumbraban a la brillante luz que se colaba por la cortina.

Una vez hubo decidido levantarse e intentó moverse, descubrió que había _algo_ bastante pesado, dificultando sus movimientos. Volteó confundida, solo para encontrarse con Black Star rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, aún a pesar de estar sumido en un profundo sueño. Era una de las pocas y extrañas ocasiones en las que tenia oportunidad de ver su rostro completamente relajado.

La sangre disparada velozmente por los acelerados latidos de su corazón, no tardó en alcanzar sus mejillas para colorearlas con un fuerte carmín.

¿Se había quedado allí abrazándola toda la noche?... Debía de sentirse algo incómodo en esa posición. Sus rodillas y gran parte de su cuerpo se encontraban en el piso, mientras que la parte superior yacía sobre el lecho, reposando su cabeza sobre sus caderas.

Era la primera vez desde ese entonces que había tanta cercanía entre sus cuerpos… aunque bueno… eso en parte se debía a que cada vez que intentaban acercarse un poco más de lo debido, aparecía su hermano de la nada, obligando al demonio a desaparecerse para no ser descubierto. Pero sin duda, lo más inquietante, eran las miradas calculadoras y suspicaces que Masamune le enviaba después de inspeccionar rápidamente el lugar con la vista. Sabía que sospechaba algo, y eso, sin duda, representaba un peligro mucho mayor que cualquier demonio que quisiera tenderles una emboscada.

Salió abruptamente de sus divagaciones mentales tan pronto lo sintió removerse un tanto incómodo, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración que le daba directo sobre la piel descubierta entre la fresca blusa y pantalones cortos de su pijama color limón.

_Oh rayos, me dormí_ masculló el por lo bajo, al ser recibido por los potentes rayos del astro rey. Se suponía que debía de vigilarla durante la noche, mas su cuerpo desistió y sucumbió ante la falta de sueño acumulada por todos esos días sin descanso.

Sus preocupaciones momentáneas pasaron a ser secundarias al descubrir la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de su contratista. Observó con cautela su rostro para saber si se había molestado ante aquello, pero lo que pudo apreciar fue un adorable rubor adornándole las mejillas, acompañado del sonido de sus acelerados latidos que podía oír a la perfección.

Sonrió internamente, satisfecho al saber que él era la única causa de esos desenfrenados latidos.

Algunos sentimientos se acrecentaron dentro de su pecho al ver como su demonio se levantaba para estirarse y luego caminar a paso lento y despreocupado hacia la puerta. No pudo negar que sintió un gran alivio al ver que se apartaba de ella y esa comprometedora situación, a la vez que por la misma causa, una ligera decepción se hizo presente al verlo alejarse con cada paso así sin más.

_Tsubaki_ la llamó con una repentina e inusual seriedad, deteniendo su marcha.

Su cuerpo se tensó en ese instante con cierto miedo recorriendo sus venas. ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud? ¿A caso había hecho algo malo?... su temor incrementó con el paso de los minutos de alarmante silencio, en el que su mente la traicionaba y le hacía pensar cosas cada vez peores, inculcándole cada vez más turbación.

Finalmente, dio media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, con una seriedad tan extraña en él que lo único que hacía era asustarla de sobremanera.

_Tengo hambre_ confesó ahora arrojando a la basura ese tono y expresión de seriedad que tan traumada la tenía.

No sabía si suspirar de alivio o reclamarle por darle semejante susto para luego salir con esa tontería. Pero por lo menos la tensión abandonó su cuerpo.

_Enseguida te preparo algo_ le respondió con cierto alivio en la voz.

Mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo, pudo verificar, mediante el silencio que reinaba en la gran mansión, que sus padres y hermano ya se habían ido al trabajo, dejándoles la casa a ellos solos por un largo rato hasta que llegaran los sirvientes.

Una pequeña sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios al pensar que tal vez, si tenía mucha suerte, terminarían lo que habían interrumpido las últimas veces.

Black Star tomó asiento despreocupadamente en la pequeña mesita redonda de madera que siempre adornaba la enorme cocina, mientras que Tsubaki rápidamente decidió dedicarse a preparar el desayuno. Era rara la vez que se le permitía cocinar, dado que la "señorita" no podía permitirse ensuciarse las manos con las labores domésticas y las sirvientas terminaban echándola sutilmente de la cocina. Pero a pesar de su poca práctica, se esforzaría para prepararle el mejor desayuno. De alguna u otra forma, también era para retribuir un poco todo lo que su demonio hacía por ella.

Dejó un par de huevos friéndose en una de las sartenes, mientras que el pan se asaba lentamente en otra. Optó por tomar asiento en la mesita junto al ninja mientras que los huevos terminaran de cocinarse, y fue justo cuando lo observó de reojo que su mente regresó a las escenas de hacía algunos minutos, haciendo crecer en ella un ligero nerviosismo. Tamborileó con los dedos de una de sus manos la superficie de madera de forma sutil, intentando aliviar la tensión, pero bien sabía que él terminaría por notarlo, gracias a su agudo oído capaz de oír cada latido de su corazón.

Por unos momentos esperó sentir su mano cálida tomando la suya, como solía hacer en ocasiones de forma casual… pero al ver que transcurrían los minutos y él parecía no tener la más mínima intención de moverse, terminó por perder las esperanzas. Sin muchas ganas, se levantó finalmente para atender a los huevos que clamaban por ser sacados de una vez del fuego, por medio del ligero olor a quemado.

Se apresuró a sacar los huevos de allí antes de que terminaran pasando a ser una dura costra negra, aunque en realidad mucha atención no les estaba poniendo, dado que su mente se encontraba ocupada, pensando en el comportamiento de su demonio. Notó como de un momento a otro, la alegría que tenía se vio sustituida por un ligero descontento, y por más de saber a la perfección que él en realidad no tenía ninguna obligación de comportarse dulce o amigable con ella, no podía evitar aquel sentimiento de decepción.

Por poco y manda a volar al aire la cacerola cuando sintió aquella sutil caricia en su cabello. Volteó con gran nerviosismo su rostro, solo para encontrarse con el peliazul jugando con uno de sus mechones. Sus ojos verdes se le hacían hipnotizantes, haciéndola caer rápidamente en el hechizo que siempre surtía efecto con el simple hecho de ver su rostro despreocupado y sonrisa altanera pero dulce.

_¿Sabes, Tsubaki? Deberías dejar suelto tu cabello más seguido_ y con aquellas simples palabras, logró hacer que su corazón quisiera repentinamente escapar de su pecho.

Sabía que su cara debía de estar probablemente más roja que los tomates que reposaban en la ensaladera a su lado, debido al intenso ardor que sentía en sus mejillas.

Acortó más la distancia que había entre ellos, para así poder rodearla por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él para permitirse disfrutar de un espectáculo de rojos vivos en sus antes blanquecinas mejillas. Amplió su sonrisa al sentirla temblar ligeramente. Vaya, como adoraba causar ese efecto en ella. Sus ojos se detuvieron ahora en un punto fijo: esos apetecibles labios temblorosos que venían tentándolo desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, y ya no se dio cuenta de cuando fue exactamente que comenzó a disminuir la distancia, lo único que tenía en mente, era que finalmente probaría el sabor de su camelia.

* * *

_Maldición_ masculló molesta, dejando de una vez aquella invaluable pieza sobre la mesa, sin mucho cuidado.

Se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una mirada enfadada y calculadora al objeto, como si de aquella forma fuera a descubrir el secreto de su funcionamiento.

Y por más que fuera tan poco usual en ella, esa cosa realmente lograba frustrarla. Pero tampoco podía hacer milagros, ese había sido su milésimo intento de hacerlo funcionar, sabiendo que sería prácticamente imposible lograr que el Brew desplegara su poder sin aquella diminuta pieza que le faltaba en uno de los lados.

_Maldición_ repitió, enfadándose cada vez más consigo misma al dejarse dominar por aquel sentimiento tan patético que tanto caracterizaba a los despreciables e insignificantes humanos.

Ella no podía sentirse tan inferior, era sencillamente denigrante que _ella_, una de las más poderosas brujas de todos los tiempos, se encontrara en aquel estado por una simple y maldita pieza.

Ya lo había intentado todo. Cada hechizo que su sabia memoria conocía, incluso buscó y rebuscó entre los libros más antiguos y secretos… todo para nada. Lo único que consiguió, fue volver a la conclusión inicial: sin Eibon, su creador, eso jamás funcionaría.

Pero era ridícula la sola idea de organizar una búsqueda, dado que el mago había desaparecido desde hacía unos doscientos años. Nadie nunca volvió a saber de él, y el conocimiento sobre cómo usar el Brew, su última creación, había desaparecido con él.

Maldijo a Eibon una y otra vez. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el muy maldito a desaparecerse de un día para el otro sin dar una sola pista de su paradero o del manejo de su más poderosa herramienta?

_M-Medusa-sama_

La aludida volteó furiosa para asesinar con la mirada a su incompetente sirvienta de cabellos plateados.

Eruka se sobresaltó notoriamente al recibir la mirada envenenada de la serpiente.

_¿Qué quieres?_ respondió con más hostilidad de la normal.

_B-bueno…_ tragó grueso _vengo a reportarle que nos están invadiendo. El enemigo logró derrotar con suma velocidad a los guardias y soldados y ahora están aproximándose hacia…_ no pudo terminar, dado que un relámpago en forma de serpiente se incrustó en la pared a milímetros de su rostro.

_ ¡¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes? !_ bramó desbordando ira en cada palabra pronunciada.

Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que la mayor preocupación de la pequeña rana pasara a ser la impresionante fuerza espiritual de su enemigo, aproximándose velozmente. Sus instintos la obligaron a quitarse rápidamente del camino para ocultarse tras una pared y rogar por resultar ilesa.

Medusa centró su vista en el pasillo oscuro frente a ella, oyendo como unos pasos se aproximaban ahora de manera lenta. Un ligero atisbo de sorpresa apareció en sus ojos al poder distinguir a su atacante.

Decidió no salir por completo de las penumbras del lugar, por lo que la sombra del pasillo ocultaba su figura ligeramente, haciendo resaltar el dorado de sus fieros y serios ojos.

_Hmm… vaya vaya, pero miren nada más quien ha entrado en escena…_ habló con su típico tono de voz, disimulando así cualquier rastro de duda _ponte cómoda, querida, estás en tu casa_ continuó con el mismo tono burlón, levantando el mentón de manera altanera y orgullosa.

_Medusa_ su tono de voz era tal y como su expresión: serio y carente de emoción _te agradecería que dejaras de lado el sarcasmo. He venido a negociar_ aclaró de inmediato, haciéndole saber que no buscaba pelea.

Sus facciones se tornaron serias de un momento a otro, aunque nunca dejó de expresar su aterradora sonrisa burlesca.

_Adelante_ concedió, sin modificar mucho la burla que cargaba su voz _pero te lo advierto… no dudes en que te mataré si no me interesa el acuerdo_

_Por el contrario… creo que te interesará más de lo que piensas_ de un bolsillo interno en su chaqueta, extrajo una pequeña cajita color vino para luego abrirla y dejar al descubierto lo que parecía ser un extraño trozo de metal dorado.

Tuvo que controlarse para que sus ojos no se abrieran más de lo debido ante la sorpresa… no podía creerlo, esa maldita tenía la última pieza del Brew…

_¿Qué dices?_ inquirió la intrusa, sin poder evitar esbozar una muy leve y casi inapreciable sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro de la bruja.

_¿Qué quieres?_ contraatacó la serpiente, ahora con una completa seriedad, tanto en sus ojos como en su voz.

_En realidad no pido mucho_ comenzó a explicar _la única condición es que formemos una alianza_

Esa pequeña amenaza de ojos dorados y mirada penetrante era una caja de sorpresas, y por tal vez tercera vez en el día, se vio obligada a controlar sus facciones para no expresar su desconcierto.

_¿Y se puede saber para qué precisamente _tú_, quieres unirte a mí?_ cuestionó un tanto incrédula y desconfiada.

_Tengo mis propios motivos_ su voz retornó a la completa seriedad inicial _para abreviar… simplemente he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez, no es una mala idea eliminar a la raza humana…_ hizo una breve pausa en la que alzó su mirada dorada a una pequeña apertura en el techo rocoso, por donde se filtraban unos débiles rayos de luz natural _Para crear un mundo mejor, hay que empezar por destruir lo que ya está_ los soles que tenía por ojos se entrecerraron con un tanto de frialdad, resaltando sus palabras.

La comisura de sus labios se curvó ligeramente, formando una pequeña pero siempre maliciosa sonrisa altanera.

_Me sorprende que hayas llegado a esos resultados tan extremistas…_ analizó la situación por un momento. Sabía por demás que de ninguna manera podría llegar a depositar una pizca de confianza en ella, pero necesitaba con urgencia completar el Brew para ponerlo a funcionar _no me interesa el motivo concreto, parece que posees una gran determinación_ sonó ligeramente complacida _trato hecho… pero que conste… podrías estar firmando tu sentencia de muerte con esto_ finalizó con una siniestra sinceridad.

_Eso lo sé perfectamente_ dijo ella en respuesta, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante la advertencia de la mujer.

* * *

Con toda la furia, aniquiló sin piedad alguna a su oponente, enviándolo directamente al infierno. Ya era el sexto en lo que llevaba del día, y su ira latente no parecía disminuir como normalmente lo hacía cuando descuartizaba a sus enemigos.

¡¿Pero como esperaba librarse tan fácilmente de su furia cuando el maldito hermano de Tsubaki los interrumpía por milésima vez? Ya estaba harto, _harto_ de ese maldito humano. La única razón por la que no lo había asesinado ya era por ser familiar de su contratista…

Pero como le gustaría poder ver su cara de sufrimiento y agonía al enterrarle su espada lentamente en el estómago…

_ ¡Black Star!_

El aludido volteó ante el llamado, solo para encontrarse con una muy cansada y agitada pelinegra, quien corría preocupada hacia su dirección.

_ ¿Estás… bien?_ preguntó aún ante su evidente necesidad de oxigeno, respirando agitadamente para recuperarlo.

Sus facciones se ablandaron ante aquella imagen.

_Descuida, fue pan comido_ respondió él con su usual altanería.

Lo único que lograba era enfadarse consigo mismo al hacerla sentir mal, después de todo, la culpa la tenía su maldito hermano, no ella.

La repentina y alarmante presencia de una gigantesca y descomunal concentración de energía demoníaca lo obligó a voltearse de inmediato.

Sus ojos se volvieron una fina línea y también dejaba entrever sus afilados colmillos en señal de amenaza. Un rugido profundo y salvaje escapó de su garganta al sentir aquella presencia acercarse a una velocidad impresionante.

_¿Black Star?_ murmuró la humana desde atrás, un tanto temerosa por las acciones de su demonio.

Ya no tuvo tiempo de responderle. Una ráfaga oscura con destellos rojizos atravesó bruscamente el bosque, obligándolo a detener su ataque con su espada para no ser partido en dos.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al estar cara a cara con esa espesa ráfaga negra, al mismo tiempo que ésta iba dispersándose rápidamente y disminuyendo considerablemente la fuerza que ejercía contra su espada.

_¿Black?_

_ ¿Maka?_

Toda la energía se dispersó, dejando al descubierto a la muchacha, quien con elegancia natural y sutileza se alejó unos centímetros de él para aterrizar suavemente en el piso.

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ no pudieron evitar preguntar al mismo tiempo.

_¿Pues qué más?, El gran Black Star decidió salir de cacería_ respondió con egocentrismo el peliazul, señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

Ambas chicas no pudieron hacer más que suspirar resignadas, no tenía caso ponerse a protestar ante su actitud, ya estaban tan acostumbradas que ni se molestaban en fastidiarse con eso.

_Un demonio intentó atacar a Soul cuando salimos, pero tan pronto materialicé mi guadaña huyó como un cobarde y lo seguí hasta aquí_ se limitó a explicar con cierto aburrimiento. Ya estaba harta de toda esa situación. Era cierto que en el Inframundo peleaba constantemente con todo demonio que se le atravesaba, y adoraba de sobremanera el partirlos por la mitad y salpicarse de su sangre, pero últimamente, lo veía como algo cansado y hasta un tanto aburrido.

Aunque tal vez… lo que más la fastidiaba, era el hecho de que interrumpía el tiempo que pasaba junto a Soul…

Sus mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de rojo, por lo que se vio obligada a sacudir rápidamente su rostro de un lado a otro, como si sirviera para apagar el fuego de su cara. Sin prestarle atención a las miradas confundidas de los dos presentes, fijó su vista en Black Star. Todo era por él, todos esos extraños pensamientos que habían estado acosándola durante toda la maldita semana habían sido por sus estúpidas palabras.

Lo había sujetado del cuello de la camisa para comenzar a reclamarle, cuando de entre los arbustos salió un muy cansado y jadeante Soul. Tenía el cabello y ropa hechos un desastre, con grandes manchones de tierra y hojitas clavadas en el pelo, delatando las incontables caídas que sufrió durante la carrera para alcanzarla.

Un tenue sonrojo invadió de nuevo el rostro de la rubia, quien mantenía una expresión entre confundida y nerviosa, sin poder dejar de mirar a su amo… pequeño detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el ninja.

Sonrió de forma picara ante su descubrimiento. Oh como amaba fastidiarla, y con eso podría reafirmar su teoría y ella no podría argumentar nada en su defensa. La había atrapado infraganti.

Con cierta rapidez, cambió rápidamente los papeles, llevándosela hacia un rincón para pasar uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y así asegurarse de darles la espalda a los humanos y poder platicar secretamente, como si se tratara de un juego de espías.

_¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó molesta entre susurros… no le gustaba para nada esa expresión picara que llevaba en el rostro.

_Veo que ya has mejorado bastante tu relación con el humano, ¡Pero qué rápido avanzas!_ se burló con una gran satisfacción, logrando su cometido: ponerla tan roja como su gabardina.

_ ¡¿Q-qué rayos estás diciendo?_ protestó ofendida _ ¡En primer lugar fue _tú _culpa que se me vinieran cosas raras a la cabeza toda la semana!_ continuó reclamándole entre murmullos.

_Oh, vamos, ¿Única y exclusivamente mi culpa? ¿No crees que esa pequeña y retorcida cabecita tuya también jugó un papel importante en eso?_ continuó mofándose _yo todo lo que hice fue decirte que lo amabas, si pensaste "cosas raras" después de eso, fue puramente cosa tuya_ y después fue capaz de disfrutar de un espectáculo de diversos tonos de rojo que surgieron en el rostro de su amiga.

Debía admitirlo, le divertía de sobremanera el poder fastidiarla con algo que ella no tuviera con qué defenderse, pero lo realmente importante, era que su meta principal estaba cumpliéndose: finalmente podría hacerla olvidar el dolor de perder a Justin… o por lo menos eso esperaba lograr.

Un improvisto libro se clavó en su cara sin previa advertencia, derribándolo al instante.

_ ¡No me refería a eso, idiota!_ gritó furiosa y sonrojada, esta vez haciendo un escándalo tan audible que los humanos percibieron con algo de confusión la escena. Se giró echando chispas del enojo, para luego caminar sin rumbo fijo con planes de perderse en el bosque, y con suerte, encontrar algo que pudiera usar para cubrir su rostro y ocultar su rubor, como un panal de abejas. ¡Si, un panal de abejas!, eso serviría, y no le importaría ser picada por las furiosas huéspedes por haberles robado su hogar, estaba dispuesta a soportar eso con tal de ocultar de alguna manera el tremendo sonrojo que el idiota de su mejor amigo había generado en ella.

Aunque sus planes de buscar algo que pudiera servir para ocultar el incendio de sus mejillas se vio suspendido abruptamente al oír el sonido de unos disparos provenientes del interior del bosque.

Ambos demonios intercambiaron miradas al instante, con cierta alarma y seriedad. Sabían a la perfección el significado de ese sonido.

_Es Kid-kun… está cerca… y en problemas_ murmuró Maka, para luego dirigir una mirada seria hacia el interior del bosque.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**¡Jesús! No puedo creerlo, cuando escribo el capitulo me parece todo bien, todo perfecto, ahora que lo vuelvo a leer, descubro que me quedó tan mediocre como mis exámenes D:**

**Lo lamento mucho, en serio, de verdad traté de editarlo lo mejor que pude para que no quedara tan bobo ni tan "relleno" pero fue poco lo que pude hacer, debido a que contiene partes relevantes para los siguientes capítulos y un avance en el SoulxMaka y en el BSxTsubaki...**

**No se qué decir... u.u**

**Les prometo que el próximo valdra la pena leerlo.**


	22. Las dos caras de la muerte

**¡Hola gente!**

**Quise aprovechar mi ratito libre pata dejarles la conti del cap 22**

**Espero y disfruten de su lectura... uno de los caps más largos que he escrito ^^U**

**

* * *

****22. Las dos caras de la muerte**

Aterrizó de manera brusca en la tierra, siendo evidente el cansancio que sentía.

El cadáver del corpulento demonio desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Pero al parecer, la suerte tenía algo en su contra, dado que justo cuando creyó poder descansar finalmente, observó como dos demonios salían por entre los arbustos del pequeño claro. No eran muy grandes, pero ya le quedaban pocas fuerzas, y no podía desperdiciarlas en unos simples peones.

_Kid_ lo llamó Liz, apareciendo en el reflejo de la pistola.

_Ya lo sé_ se apresuró a contestar.

Sentía a la perfección el agotamiento de sus armas, pero si no peleaba, moriría a manos de los peones de Medusa, y no podía permitirse eso… no hasta recuperar a Chrona.

Los pequeños demonios avanzaban hacia él, casi saboreando la victoria, a juzgar por el aspecto cansado del shinigami. Aunque éste no permitiría mostrar debilidad en ningún momento. Les apuntó a cada uno con una pistola, con sus dedos firmes sobre el gatillo, amenazando con disparar ante un movimiento en falso.

Por el momento, los tenía bajo control. En cuanto a esos dos se refería…

Al estar ocupado con ese par, no vio venir el sorpresivo ataque subterráneo que no pudo esquivar. Fue elevado abruptamente por unos extraños tentáculos que tenían forma de serpientes, y antes de darle oportunidad de realizar algún movimiento para deshacerse de su agarre, atacaron directamente hacia sus manos, obligándolo a soltar a sus armas.

_ ¡Kid!_ exclamaron sus armas al unísono, regresando a su forma humana para aterrizar en el suelo, viendo como el muchacho estaba ahora a merced del enemigo, indefenso y agotado.

_ ¡Patty!_ llamó Liz de inmediato, a lo que su hermana asintió, entendiendo directamente el mensaje.

Cayó sobre las manos de su hermana mayor en forma de arma. Liz acertó unos cuantos disparos en los tentáculos, pero éstos se regeneraban al instante, además de que con cada segundo, ejercían más presión sobre Kid.

_Rayos…_ masculló enfadada por lo bajo.

_Oye pequeña, ¿No crees que estás peleando con el oponente equivocado?_ habló una voz burlona desde atrás, obligándola a voltearse, solo para encontrarse con los otros dos demonios que habían aparecido con anterioridad.

_ ¡Kid-kun!_ lo llamó Patty asustada al oír el gemido adolorido del muchacho.

Frunció el ceño molesta al no poder decidirse por qué asunto resolver primero. Alternaba rápidamente la mirada entre esos tentáculos y los otros dos demonios, hasta que pronto, debió concentrar toda su atención y ataques en los dos monstruos, cuando decidieron lanzarse contra ella.

_ ¡Enseguida estamos contigo, Kid, resiste!_ avisó la mayor de las hermanas, sin poder convencerse del todo de sus palabras. Le resultaba difícil mantener a raya a los otros dos al tener una sola arma para ambos demonios, y sus disparos no eran tan potentes como los del shinigami al no tener su poder espiritual.

Uno de los demonios se precipitó contra ella a una gran velocidad, a pesar de la lluvia de balas que recibía al hacerlo.

Con pánico y desespero, se aseguró de reunir la máxima cantidad de poder en un solo disparo, que le atinó justo en la frente, matándolo al instante. El cadáver del monstruo comenzó a desaparecer, sirviendo de pantalla para su compañero, quien con un ágil movimiento, apareció delante de ella, levantando una de sus manos en alto, cuyos dedos de asemejaban a unas largas y letales agujas.

Ya era demasiado tarde para que Liz pudiera hacer algún movimiento, así como también lo era para el atacante.

Sucedió tan rápido, que el demonio a penas notó cuando fue cortado por la mitad por un torbellino negro de energía demoníaca, aterrizando tan suavemente como una pluma a unos pocos metros.

La energía se disipó, dejando ver de a poco al Jade de la destrucción, quien sostenía su guadaña impregnada de sangre en alto, viendo de reojo el cadáver de su víctima antes de desaparecer.

_ ¡Oye, no es justo! ¡Te dije que me dejaras uno para mí!_ protestó la escandalosa voz de Black Star, quien se abría paso por entre la maleza del lugar aniquilando todo a su alrededor, contrario a la aparición de su amiga.

_Lo siento, pero solo había uno_ se excusó con un ligero sarcasmo, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento. Antes de darle la oportunidad de protestar, ladeó el rostro, centrándolo en las hermanas, quienes veían estupefactas y con sumo interés un extraño hoyo en la tierra _ ¿Están bien?_

_Kid…_ murmuró la mayor, viendo con una profunda frustración e impotencia el oscuro hoyo.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?_ preguntó preocupada Tsubaki, quien acababa de aparecer junto con Soul. Ella fue la primera en llegar junto a las pistolas para observar confundida el hueco oscuro.

_¡Se llevaron a Kid!_ gritó una llorosa Patty, sorprendiendo a los recién llegados, quienes se congregaron alrededor del pozo en su totalidad.

_¡Tenemos que ir por él!_ exclamó entre decidida y asustada Liz, quien no dudó en saltar, y habría llegado al fondo, de no haber sido detenida justo a tiempo por la rubia, quien logró sujetarla de un hombro antes de que pudiera realizar algún movimiento imprudente.

_ ¡No seas tonta!_ la regañó Maka _eso es justamente lo que quiere Medusa, ¿Piensas simplemente caer en su trampa?_

_¿Qué otra solución le ves?_ continuó Liz _No sabemos a dónde se lo haya llevado y la única vía que tenemos para encontrarlo es este hoyo ¡No tenemos otra opción!_

La soltó lentamente. Lo que el arma decía era cierto, no veían ningún otro camino y ese parecía ser el que los guiaría más cerca del shinigami. Maldijo una y otra vez en su fuero interno a esa asquerosa serpiente. Realmente, no les había dejado alternativa ésta vez. O caían directo en la trampa para recuperar a Kid, dándole el gusto a la bruja, o lo abandonaban a su suerte… y Medusa sabía muy bien que esa última no era una opción para ellos.

_Si quieren ahorrarse la molestia de caer en su trampa, yo conozco un mejor camino_

Todos voltearon confundíos al oír aquella voz a sus espaldas.

Ella se encontraba recargada contra el tronco de uno de los árboles, con sus brazos cruzados y una de sus piernas apoyada sobre el roble. Su mirada era seria y casi inexpresiva, y en sus caderas se encontraba un grueso cinturón negro, repleto de armas y municiones, totalmente preparada para enfrentar a un ejército de demonios ella sola.

_Marie-sensei_ exclamó Tsubaki con algo de sorpresa y alivio al poder verla nuevamente, ilesa.

_¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti, cazadora?_ fue Maka quien la encaró primero, a sabiendas de que si dejaba a Black Star abrir la boca, terminaría en una carnicería sangrienta y Kid quedaría abandonado para siempre.

_Tienen a mi compañero_ le recordó, mirándola fijamente y deshaciendo su postura, para comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, sin realizar ningún movimiento sospechoso o algo que pudiera significar una amenaza _o bueno, el zombie de mi compañero_ corrigió _tengo que liberarlo de su sufrimiento... y _matarlo_ yo misma_ por más que luchó, no pudo contener una ligera nota de tristeza en su voz.

_Y supongo que para eso, necesitarás refuerzos, ¿Verdad?_ intuyó correctamente la rubia.

_ ¡Oye oye oye!_ se apresuró a interferir Black Star. Apuntó a la cazadora acusadoramente con uno de sus dedos antes de continuar _ ¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres para venir así como si nada a "buscar refuerzos" después de lo que nos has hecho? ¡Ni se te ocurra que voy a per…!_

Antes de dejarlo continuar y arruinar la única posibilidad de dar con el desaparecido shinigami, Maka pudo propinarle ágilmente un fuerte golpe en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire al instante, convirtiéndolo así en un ovillo gimoteante de dolor en el piso. Y mientras que Tsubaki se encargaba de auxiliar con desespero a su pobre y semi-inconsciente demonio, la rubia aprovechó la oportunidad para reanudar su trato con la mujer.

_De acuerdo, aceptamos tus condiciones_ habló por parte de todos, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas desconfiadas que le enviaron Soul y Black Star _pero además de mostrarnos el camino, quiero que tú también pelees junto a nosotros. Si tu cuidas nuestras espaldas, nosotros cuidaremos la tuya_ propuso con seriedad.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, en el que la cazadora pareció pensar cuidadosamente en el trato… cosa que no ayudaba mucho al peliazul y su limitada y escasa paciencia.

_Está bien. Acepto el trato_ accedió finalmente _síganme_ y una vez dicho esto, dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia los árboles.

Maka fue la primera en decidirse a ir tras ella sin vacilar, hasta que fue detenida por una fuerte mano que la sujetó del brazo derecho, obligándola a voltearse.

_¿Estás segura de lo que haces?_ preguntó su mejor amigo con una seriedad muy poco habitual en él _recuerda que es una cazadora, Maka. Puede ser una trampa, de seguro nos disparará en cuanto bajemos la guardia_

_Si tienes miedo, puedes intentar bajar por ese túnel y darle la agradable sorpresa a Medusa de caer en su trampa_ murmuró ligeramente enfadada, para luego zafarse de su agarre _se que ella está diciendo la verdad, y es la única oportunidad que tenemos de poder llegar, en teoría, ilesos hasta la guarida de la serpiente_ continuó con la misma seriedad y determinación _Kid-kun y Chrona nos necesitan_ señaló con la mirada a las armas del shinigami, quienes ya se encontraban en camino, detrás de ellos, siguiendo sin vacilar a la cazadora con tal de encontrar al muchacho.

No esperó respuesta por parte de Black Star, simplemente, se limitó a reanudar su camino y adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque, seguida por las pistolas.

_Tsk_ masculló enfadado el demonio restante al ver que no le quedaba de otra y Maka se había puesto en plan de no escucharlo.

Volteó para ver a los humanos, quienes observaban la escena sin saber si eran simples espectadores o parte de la obra.

_¿Ustedes qué harán?_ quiso saber, al ver la indecisión en los ojos de ambos jóvenes _¿Vienen o regresan?_ lo preguntó de tal manera que los hizo desear regresar. No quería involucrar a Tsubaki en todo ese embrollo.

_Por supuesto que iré_ habló Soul con su voz cargada de determinación, para luego encaminarse por el oscuro sendero. Si Maka iba, él también.

Los dos presentes mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro hasta que el peliblanco desapareció por completo en la oscuridad del bosque.

_Yo también voy_ su voz tal vez no tenía la misma determinación que la del otro humano, pero su mirada decidida lo decía todo.

_Tsubaki_ la detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar de pasar a su lado.

¿A caso fue una súplica lo que escuchó en su voz?

Su mano se aferraba lo más delicadamente que podía al brazo de la frágil humana.

_Escucha_ pidió quedamente, una de las escasas y extrañas ocasiones en las que decidía transmitir sus pensamientos en un suave susurro _esta vez será muy peligroso para ti. Me sentiré más tranquilo si me esperas en la mansión_ intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

Quería pelear con total libertad. Incluso, si la situación se volvía más peligrosa de lo esperado, tal vez se vería en la necesidad de usar su _Shadow Brand_… y sabía perfectamente que Maka era la única capaz de permanecer a su lado durante el despliegue de esa técnica, dado que ella era la única que podía defenderse y _sobrevivir_ si llegaba a salirse de control.

El suave y cálido tacto que la mano de su ama le proporcionaba al posarse como una leve caricia sobre su mejilla, lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a centrar su atención nuevamente en la pelinegra.

_Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero hacer_ el tono de su voz guardaba cierta angustia y temor _me da miedo regresar sola a casa, a esperar que regreses… y que nunca llegues_ confesó aún sin deshacerse de su dulzura característica _prefiero ir contigo y arriesgarme que morirme de angustia esperándote_ lo miró fijamente, como pidiéndole permiso con la mirada.

Supo que había ganado tan pronto oyó el suspiro de derrota de su demonio.

La miró fijamente, aunque sin seriedad alguna. Hizo una graciosa mueca que expresaba su descontento y amenazaba con tomar la revancha luego. Y con aquel silencioso gesto, le permitió finalmente seguir la pista de sus amigos, escoltándola de cerca por el espeso bosque.

Maka los miró discretamente de reojo al llegar, esbozando posteriormente una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y un tanto victoriosa, indicándole así a su mejor amigo que había elegido bien.

Como única respuesta, espetó un sencillo y casi imperceptible "Hmp" al voltear siempre con una notable altanería, pero diciéndole con ese gesto un claro "cállate". No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Tsubaki había ganado la batalla psicológica.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a lo que parecía una pequeña brecha en la pared de una gran montaña rocosa. Estaba ligeramente oculta por obra de la naturaleza, con algunas enredaderas cayendo libremente por el hueco, formando una ligera cortina. El hoyo tenía el tamaño suficiente como para dejar pasar a cada uno de ellos, pero allí dentro, era pura oscuridad lo que se podía distinguir.

_Tú primero, cazadora_ dijo Maka. Quería asegurarse de que ese lugar fuera seguro si iban con humanos, ¿Y qué mejor manera de probarlo con un dudoso aliado?

_Como quieras_ respondió ella sin tomarle mucha importancia, para luego quitar de un solo jalón aquella maleza que cubría la entrada y lanzarse por ella sin bacilar.

Los demonios pudieron oír el momento en que aterrizó, y a los pocos segundos, la voz de ella diciendo un "adelante" en señal de que el camino estaba despejado.

_Soul_ lo llamó de inmediato la rubia _dame la mano_ ordenó extendiéndole la suya para que la tomara. Sabía por la tardanza del aterrizaje, que había una gran distancia por saltar para llegar al suelo, y un simple humano terminaría hecho puré si saltaba solo.

El aludido obedeció con una extraña mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo en su interior, sin permitir que esos sentimientos se expresaran exteriormente. Disfrutó de la suavidad de su tacto, aún bajo los guantes, quedándose con las ganas de sentir libremente sus manos, sin ninguna estorbosa prenda que se interpusiera. Regresó a la realidad cuando notó que su demonio ya lo había jalado dentro de la brecha, precipitándose a gran velocidad por culpa de la fuerza de gravedad. Sintió un gran y horrendo vacío en el estómago, mucho más fuerte que los que estaba acostumbrado a sentir en las atracciones del parque de diversiones. Aunque contrario a sus suposiciones, no se estrelló contra el piso. Maka se había asegurado de aterrizar ella primero para poder hacer su descenso más seguro.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se les sumaran las hermanas Thompson al interior de la oscura cueva, y casi al instante, llegó Black Star con su contratista en sus brazos.

Marie extrajo de su cinturón un pequeño tubo azul oscuro, para luego encender la mecha de la parte superior, que generó un destello azulado, iluminando así gran parte del lugar.

Soul no pudo evitar silbar por lo bajo ante la sorpresa que le supuso el artefacto.

_¿No era mejor traer una linterna?_ quiso saber, sintiéndose un tanto estúpido al preguntarlo, pero quería quitarse la duda de encima.

_Estas son bengalas de fuego mágico_ explicó Marie, sin tomarse la molestia de voltear a mirarlo _tienen una fuente de energía inagotable, y proporcionan más luminosidad que una simple linterna_ y una vez concluida la respuesta, emprendió marcha al frente, siendo seguida de cerca por los demás, quienes se encontraban alertas ante cualquier mínimo sonido o movimiento.

Veían con cautela y desconfianza a las serpientes que por allí pasaban, mientras que Liz se escondía temerosa tras su hermana. Sabían que Medusa ya estaba enterada de su intrusión, ¿Pero qué hacerle? Si desde el principio sabían que se habían metido a la boca del lobo…

Pero lo que no se esperaban, era ver a la mismísima bruja en persona, esperándolos con su gran y aterradora sonrisa malvada, en el medio del camino.

Black Star se hubiera lanzado contra ella de no haber sido detenido por Maka.

_Es una simple ilusión_ se apresuró a decir, al percibir que su alma aún se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

La bruja se hizo la ofendida, siempre con el sarcasmo característico que tan detestable la volvía.

_Qué mala eres, Maka-chan… yo quería divertirme un poco y ver como tu estúpido amigo era descuartizado por mis serpientes… pero ni modo, creo que serán mis pequeñas las que tendrán que ir hacia ustedes_ y una vez dicho esto, chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha, provocando que no solo las serpientes negras que rondaban por sus pies atacaran, sino también las que se hallaban dispersas a lo largo de todo el lugar.

Los demonios y la cazadora se apresuraron a cubrir los puntos ciegos, formando como pudieron un círculo de ataque, dejando dentro de él a los humanos para que no resultaran lastimados. Las que llevaban cierta ventaja, eran Marie y Liz, ya que ellas usaban ataques a distancia, mientras que Black Star y Maka debían de estar más atentos de no ser mordido por las serpientes que se acercaran más de lo necesario.

Tal vez fue por pura suerte, pero lo notó. Todas aquellas serpientes eran exactamente iguales, incluso en las marcas específicas de su alargado cuerpo. Concia ese hechizo, muchas de las brujas que enfrentó en el pasado lo habían usado más de una vez, por lo que ya entendía el mecanismo y el modo de desactivarlo. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a la original, cosa que no era fácil debido a la lluvia de serpientes que llegaban de todas direcciones para atacarla. Y fue en el instante que sus ojos se toparon con los de Medusa, que encontró lo que buscaba.

_Black Star_ lo llamó, obligándolo a voltear un instante para verla en señal de que había escuchado, retornando posteriormente a la lucha _¿Puedes encargarte de mi humano por mí un momento?_

_Hmp, ¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¡El gran Black Star puede con lo que sea!_ respondió con entusiasmo y su característico egocentrismo.

Ella sonrió quedamente ante su respuesta, para luego desaparecer en un rojizo manchón borroso y reaparecer justo delante de la bruja, cortándola en dos junto con la serpiente que se erguía a sus pies.

Era una lástima que al ser una simple imagen, Medusa no haya sufrido las consecuencias del ataque, pero al menos logró matar a la serpiente original, haciendo desaparecer al instante todas sus otras copias que se encontraban atacando a sus compañeros.

Una leve risa maliciosa escapó por la boca de la bruja, quien miraba fijamente al demonio que acababa de frustrar su diversión.

_Chica lista ¿Eh?_ soltó con sarcasmo, aunque un con un leve rastro de enojo _de acuerdo, entonces, el siguiente juego lo haré más divertido para que no te aburras_ su sonrisa se ensanchó, y casi de inmediato, unos solitarios pasos resonaron por un pequeño túnel.

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia allí en ese instante, esperando con cautela al siguiente oponente.

Los pasos se detuvieron una vez el enemigo hubo salido del pasillo, siendo iluminado ligeramente por la luz del fuego mágico. Su silueta era inconfundible.

Maka pudo ver como más de uno abría ligeramente su boca ante la sorpresa, aunque en ningún momento bajaron la guardia. Posteriormente, posó su mirada sobre la cazadora, comprobando que en su único ojo se percibía una mezcla entre angustia, ira y tristeza.

La bruja rió estrepitosamente ante la escena.

_ ¿Qué harás ahora, cazadora?_ preguntó divertida.

_Marie-san_ murmuró la rubia por lo bajo, acercándose a pasos lentos hacia ella en un intento por saber que tenía en mente.

_Toma_ le extendió el tubo de fuego mágico, que ella recibió al instante _ustedes adelántense, yo me encargo de él_ avisó con un tono de voz neutro y serio.

Maka asintió quedamente, para luego hacer un silencioso gesto con su cabeza para avisarle a sus amigos que la siguieran. Desapareció del lugar junto con los demás, sabiendo que esa podría ser la última vez que viera a la cazadora.

_Maka-chan, ¿Estás segura que debimos dejarla ahí?_ preguntó la voz preocupada de Tsubaki, quien iba sobre la espalda de su demonio para ganar más velocidad.

_Si. Después de todo, esa fue la razón por la que vino desde un principio. No debemos interferir_

Tsubaki volteó por última vez, aunque ya estaban tan lejos que no podía ver a su profesora. Solo esperaba poder encontrarla salaba y sana luego de que todo eso terminara.

* * *

Observó con horror como las serpientes se congregaban en un oscuro y enorme ser, con una apariencia parecida a la de un minotauro, aunque en su cabeza llevaba una calavera de serpiente como mascara, y su larga cola se dividía en otras tres víboras negras. Sus garras eran afiladas como cuchillos y brillaban como el ónix, a la vez que sus ojos rojos lo miraban con hambre. Sin duda, una feroz y letal bestia guiada por puro instinto, lo que lo volvía más predecible y reducía considerablemente su nivel de astucia, pero al mismo tiempo, lo tornaba más peligroso.

Entrecerró sus ojos molesto, con la ira recorriéndole cada terminación nerviosa. Esa maldita bruja solo estaba jugando con él. Si quisiera matarlo, podría hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo, aprovechando que lo había separado de sus armas.

Se sobresaltó al instante que la bestia decidió atacarlo, dirigiéndose a una gran velocidad hacia él. Saltó de inmediato, aunque sin poder esquivar del todo sus garras repletas de veneno que se clavaron en su pierna izquierda. Fue a penas un rasguño, pero bastó para que el veneno entrara por la pequeña herida, contaminando la sangre que corría por sus venas.

Maldijo por lo bajo al momento de aterrizar, unos cuantos metros lejos del enemigo. No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba hasta que el veneno comenzara a afectarle, por lo que con más razón debía de apresurarse.

Una muy molesta y conocida risa resonó por el lugar, obligándolo a voltearse alerta, encontrando así la imagen de la bruja detrás de él, viendo divertida la herida sangrante de su pantorrilla.

_Descuida, shinigami, ese veneno es diferente a los demás. Éste comenzará a empastar la sangre y obstruirá tus venas de una forma lenta. Irás muriéndote lentamente y de una forma horrible… siéntete afortunado, eres el primero en probar mi nueva ponzoña_ finalizó con burla la mujer.

_Maldita…_ siseó molesto, a punto de lanzarse contra ella a sabiendas de que era solo una imagen, pero la mujer levantó uno de sus dedos y negó con él, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño.

_No no no… yo que tú me concentraría más en mi pequeño minotauro, ¿No crees?_ advirtió divertida.

Volteó anonadado, solo para recibir de lleno un potente golpe que logró lanzarlo contra una de las duras paredes de la cueva, haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre en cuanto cayó al piso.

Se sentía sin fuerzas, sin contar el horripilante dolor que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Aún siendo un shinigami, las costillas rotas, hemorragias internas y veneno recorriéndolo lentamente por las venas, era suficiente para matarlo.

Cualquiera que viera al legendario guardián de la puerta dimensional en estos momentos juraría que se trataba de una coincidencia física y nada más. ¿Cómo era posible que Death the Kid, quien fue capaz de derrotar a millones de demonios con tan solo mover un dedo, se encontrara ahora en una tan deplorable situación? Era degradante ver al hijo de Shinigami-sama en el estado en que se encontraba… tan frágil, impotente e indefenso.

Su cuerpo había quedado parcialmente destrozado y su estado mental estaba a punto de decaer considerablemente, cosa que Medusa sabía a la perfección. En esos momentos sería tan fácil inducirlo a la locura… solo necesitaba darle un pequeño empujoncito, destrozando todas sus esperanzas, para lograr su objetivo.

Con un simple movimiento de la mano, detuvo a su entrenada "mascota".

Kid le envió una mirada furiosa y totalmente desconfiada. Presentía que algo malo sucedería pronto, y viniendo de esa mujer, ni lo dudaba.

_Alégrate, querido. Parece que hay _alguien_ que quiere verte_ murmuró con malicia.

La silueta que apareció justo después de haberse desintegrado la imagen de Medusa confirmó las sospechas del pelinegro, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente al volver a verla.

Sujetaba a Ragnarok en su forma de arma, una gigantesca espada, tal vez incluso más grande que antes. Su otro brazo se encargaba de mantener su postura característica, sosteniendo la mitad del otro. Su mirada se encontraba gacha y oculta entre sus mechones rosas, pero aún así podía darse cuenta de que algo terrible le había ocurrido a su estado psicológico, no necesitaba ver sus ojos para saberlo.

_Chrona…_ murmuró por lo bajo. Logró ignorar el dolor para ponerse de pie como pudo _ ¡Chrona!_ la llamó esta vez. Un sentimiento agridulce se formó en él. Por un lado, estaba la emoción y alegría de poder volver a verla. Pero por otro, estaba el estado de la muchacha, que parecía estar ausente allí.

Los ojos celestes y opacos de ella finalmente entraron en contacto con los brillantes soles de Kid. Fue ahí cuando lo confirmó. Su mirada estaba sin vida. Parecía una simple muñeca… una marioneta, y Medusa su marionetista.

_¿Quién eres?_ su voz era inexpresiva y distante. Sonaba tan apagada que podría confundirse con un cadáver parlante.

Y esas dos simples palabras, bastaron para darle el golpe de gracia. Un dolor muchísimo más fuerte y desgarrador que las heridas hechas en batalla, se agolpó en su pecho, sintiendo como se comprimía y un vacío sin fin lo inundaba. Nunca en toda su larga existencia, había sentido ganas de llorar, por nadie… pero ahora, finalmente comprendía lo que significaba derramar lágrimas por un ser querido, y el tremendo sufrimiento que eso lleva.

* * *

Bajaron por un oscuro túnel rocoso, hasta llegar a un amplio lugar, constituido por unas macizas paredes que formaban diversos caminos. Un laberinto. Pero a comparación con el resto de la cueva, esto parecía haber sido elaborado por las manos del hombre.

_Soul_ lo llamó nuevamente. Extendió su mano, dándole a entender lo que quería.

Él la tomó al instante, sin poder evitar sentirse como un niño pequeño que necesita ser protegido por su madre de todo lo que lo rodea… sabía que ella lo hacía porque era peligroso, pero… era tan vergonzoso…

Tsubaki rodeó el brazo de su demonio, quien intentó tranquilizarla con un ligero susurro al sentir su temblor. Pero no podía relajarse, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y siempre que ella tenía un mal presentimiento, significaba que algo realmente malo sucedería pronto.

_No se separen, ¿De acuerdo?_ pidió Maka, antes de dirigirse hacia el laberinto, siendo ella la guía, dado que llevaba la antorcha de fuego mágico que Marie le había dejado.

Se adentraron al laberinto lo menos distanciados que pudieron. Caminaban a paso lento y con cautela, mirando siempre en los distintos caminos que allí se abrían. Al girar en una esquina, notaron un cambio en la estructura. En las paredes, se encontraban distanciados unos de otros algunos extraños cristales. Eran espejos, de eso estaban seguros, pero lo extraño, era que al pasar frente a ellos no aparecía su reflejo. La imagen no era alterada, no aparecía ni una minúscula sombra.

Jaló la mano de su amo para acercarlo más a ella. No confiaba para nada en esos extraños cristales.

Fue solo hasta que todos terminaron de pasar por allí, que el espejo se iluminó tenuemente. Una sombra se reflejó, para luego abrirse paso y atravesar el cristal como si se tratara de una simple cortina.

Black Star fue el primero en voltear, totalmente en guardia, con sus colmillos al descubierto y lanzando un amenazante gruñido de su garganta. Se colocó frente a su humana para cubrirla, al tiempo que los demás volteaban para descifrar la causa de tanto alboroto.

Allí había aparecido una bruja con vestido negro y estampados de lunares blancos. Botas blancas y un sombrero anaranjado con un horrible rostro grabado en él. Su largo cabello era plateado y largo, y sus ojos tenían un color negro profundo.

Maka la reconoció al instante. Sonrió divertida, con esa sonrisa de burla y malicia que hacía tanto tiempo no utilizaba.

_Vaya vaya… pero miren nada más quien vino a continuar el juego que dejamos pendiente…_ habló una femenina y maliciosa voz que logró erizarle el cabello a la bruja.

Todos menos Black Star voltearon a ver algo sorprendidos a la rubia, dado que era la primera vez que veían esa faceta malvada y sádica o no estaban acostumbrados a ella.

Le entregó el tubo luminoso a su humano, para luego abrirse paso y caminar al final de la fila, donde estaba su mejor amigo totalmente agazapado y a punto de atacar.

_Parece que hoy cenaré ancas de rana…_ se relamió los labios para intimidarla más con su amenaza, antes de lanzarse contra ella a velocidad de un rayo, con su letal arma recién materializada en sus manos.

Eruka se salvó por poco de ser descuartizada por la filosa guadaña, aunque unos pocos y desafortunados cabellos no pudieron escapar y fueron cortados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gritó horrorizada, para luego volver a ponerse de pié entre trompicones y comenzar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Se sentía como una pobre e indefensa liebre perseguida por un hambriento león… aunque hubiera preferido escapar del hambriento león que de una loca desquiciada persiguiéndola con una guadaña.

Los demás por otro lado, se encontraban bastante ocupados lidiando con unas molestas y chillonas brujas pequeñas con cara de ratón y cabello rosa, quienes se encargaban de esquivar las balas que les lanzaba Liz y de agotar la poca paciencia de Black Star.

Soul sostenía fuertemente la antorcha con una mano, mientras que intentaba resguardar a Tsubaki detrás de él para que nada le pasara. Se sentía tan inútil… solo podía ver como los demás luchaban, mientras que él, un simple y frágil humano, solo estorbaba. Observó de reojo a la muchacha detrás de él. Sus ojos azules miraban con gran preocupación a su demonio. Ella también debía de sentirse como él…

"Si tan solo tuviera un arma…" se lamentó el albino, sintiéndose cada vez más impotente.

Las tres molestas brujas finalmente decidieron congregarse y fusionarse en una sola, dando como resultado una mujer de extraña vestimenta color blanca y negra, sombrero con forma de cabeza de ratón y una apariencia más seria. A su lado, apareció mediante otro espejo un hombre alto y musculoso, vestido con ropa de prisión.

_ ¡Un momento!_ saltó Soul, de la nada, apuntando a Free acusadoramente con un dedo. Los presentes arquearon una ceja ante la extraña actitud del humano, pero él no les dio importancia _¡Se supone que Maka te había matado cuando intentaste comerme en el Inframundo!_ espetó con incredulidad.

_Hmp, pero que niño mas bobo…_ murmuró con arrogancia la bruja de cabello rosa _para una bruja como Medusa-sama, revivir a los muertos es un juego de niños_ aclaró, para luego dirigirse hacia Liz y colocarse en posición defensiva, indicándole que ella sería su rival.

La pistola mayor frunció el ceño ante aquel gesto, apuntándole posteriormente con el arma. Si esa rata quería guerra, guerra le daría.

Black Star por otro lado, ni esperó a que Free completara su transformación. Se lanzó contra él con su espada en alto, listo para decapitarlo. Y lo hubiera logrado, si aquella bruja rana no se hubiera aparecido de la nada.

Ante la sorpresa por la repentina aparición, perdió un poco el equilibrio y desvió su ataque, sabiendo que Maka la venía persiguiendo y pasaría por allí en cualquier momento.

Las dos brujas y el licántropo intercambiaron una fugaz mirada cómplice para luego asentir y congregarse rápidamente en un solo punto. Sus oponentes, quienes ya también se habían reunido ante la llegada de Maka, no entendieron sus acciones hasta que el lugar empezó a temblar. Observaron incrédulos como las paredes comenzaban a moverse y cambiar, formando nuevos caminos. Pero se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde…

Dos de ellos habían desaparecido ante la metamorfosis del lugar.

_ ¡Tsubaki! ¡Maka!_ las llamó Black Star al notar su ausencia. Comenzó a buscarlas con desespero, intentando sentir la frecuencia del alma de su mejor amiga en alguna parte, pero era inútil. No podía sentir nada más allá de esas paredes.

Soul reaccionó de inmediato ante el nombre de su demonio, para luego comenzar a buscarla con la mirada tan frenéticamente como el peliazul, sin poder encontrar rastro alguno de ellas.

* * *

Ese último disparo logró atinarle en su hombro derecho, formando casi al instante una mancha carmesí expandiéndose rápidamente por sobre la tela blanca.

La risa de la bruja hizo eco por todo el lugar, logrando que la cazadora desviara ligeramente su mirada hacia ella, siendo perfectamente legible el odio que la invadía.

_¿Te parece gracioso, bruja?_ siseó iracunda, sin dejar de apuntar a su ex compañero.

_¿Sinceramente? Si, bastante_ respondió sin ningún recato _es bastante entretenido ver como desperdicias cada oportunidad que tienes para matarlo_

Entrecerró su ojo molesta. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la sucia serpiente tenía razón. Ella podría perfectamente haberlo matado con ese disparo, y los anteriores, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente se había dedicado a impactarlo en zonas no vitales y esquivar sus ataques.

Centró su vista nuevamente en su oponente, quien ni se había inmutado ante la herida recién hecha. Su rostro continuaba deformado a causa de la locura, generando en ella una profunda angustia. Pero eso era lo que necesitaba para decidirse por completo. Ese ya no era su compañero, tenía que mentalizarlo y aceptarlo de una vez.

Limpió rápidamente una lagrima solitaria que escapó de su ojo, para luego apuntar directamente a su cabeza.

El zombie de Stein se abalanzó como una bestia salvaje contra ella, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para dispararle, al atacarla directamente.

"Lo siento, Stein" fue lo último que pensó antes de apretar el gatillo.

* * *

Rodaron por una especie de rampa, algo rocosa e irregular, por lo que la caída al duro suelo se hizo mucho más dolorosa.

_¿Estás bien, Tsubaki-chan?_ preguntó la rubia una vez de pie, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla.

_Descuida, no me paso nada, gracias_ avisó un tanto adolorida para luego tomar su mano y ponerse de pie _¿Dónde estamos?_ agregó al ver el tenebroso panorama.

El ambiente era aún más húmedo y de las protuberancias y picos del techo goteaba agua pura, haciendo un sonido audible al impactar contra el suelo. La oscuridad opacaba cualquier obstáculo en el camino, por lo que debían ir despacio para mirar bien por donde pisaban.

Afortunadamente, Maka tenía una gran habilidad para percibir almas, por lo que no le costó mucho detectar una fuerte energía demoníaca no muy lejos de ella. No pertenecía a ninguno de sus amigos, dado que ya había realizado reiterados intentos por localizarlos mediante aquel método, sin éxito alguno.

_Tsubaki-chan… detrás de mí_ ordenó, intentando enfocar su vista al lugar de donde provenía ese poder.

La aludida obedeció al instante, algo temerosa por la repentina seriedad de su amiga. Se aferró inconscientemente a una de las mangas de la roja gabardina de la rubia, con sus manos temblorosas por culpa del nerviosismo y el miedo. No fue hasta que sintió algo frío y húmedo recorrer su mejilla desde atrás, acompañado de un aroma un tanto putrefacto, que acabó por perder los nervios y soltar un sonoro alarido.

Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose de la enorme bestia que se encontraba detrás de ellas. Una enorme monstruosidad corpulenta, con cuello alargado y cabeza de reptil se encontraba prácticamente que respirando sobre Tsubaki.

_ ¡Corre!_ gritó Maka instintivamente, y en menos de una fracción de segundo, se encontraba corriendo a una gran velocidad, sujetando a la humana con una de sus manos, siendo perseguidas por el enorme monstruo.

A pesar de ser tan grande y de tener patas cortas, esa cosa lograba moverse rápido.

Logró divisar algunas enormes rocas sueltas por los alrededores, por lo que detuvo su marcha abruptamente, girando sobre sí misma para quedar frente al monstruo, levantando algo de tierra en el proceso.

_Escóndete tras esas rocas y quédate ahí hasta que te diga, y por nada del mundo, aun que me esté muriendo, vayas a salir_ ordenó de forma autoritaria.

Ella asintió y corrió hasta las rocas, pero no se quedaría allí sin hacer nada si algo llegaba a pasarle a su amiga.

Materializó su guadaña justo a tiempo para cortarle la enorme y gruesa cola, que venía dirigida hacia ella. El reptil soltó un alarido y pareció perder el control por el dolor, por lo que retrocedió bruscamente, derribando con su gran tamaño algunas partes del techo y las paredes.

Era ahora o nunca. Saltó hacia él, con su guadaña lista para enterrársela en el cráneo y acabar con eso. Pero al parecer, la bestia no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, ya que inesperadamente abrió sus enormes fauces, y en un rápido movimiento, atrapó a la muchacha entre sus afilados colmillos.

El alarido de dolor que soltó ella al sentir como era masticada viva fue mil veces más potente y desgarrador que el del monstruo. Incluso podría jurar que la habían oído los demás, dondequiera que se encontraran.

_ ¡Maka-chan!_ gritó una asustada Tsubaki, corriendo sin dudarlo hacia la escena, sin saber qué hacer para librarla del feroz depredador.

Aunque antes de poder llegar, vio incrédula y sorprendida como unos extraños pero afilados cristales rojizos se clavaban en el cráneo del reptil, matándolo al instante y obligándolo a soltar a su presa, quien cayó como un peso muerto al suelo.

Llegó sin aire a socorrerla, verificando que aún respirara, y para alivio suyo, la rubia comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, entre quejidos reprimidos.

Observó con un agónico dolor su pierna derecha, que era la que más daño había sufrido. Era un desastre de sangre, a penas y se podían distinguir las horrendas heridas abiertas que habían dejado los colmillos del monstruo. En un costado de su abdomen tenía una perforación hecha por otro colmillo, y una cantidad de otras heridas a punto de infectarse por la saliva contaminada de la bestia. Necesitaba urgentemente atención médica y una buena cantidad de sangre para regenerar esas laceraciones.

_ ¡Maka-chan! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?_ preguntó una alterada Tsubaki al llegar a su lado.

Ella asintió quedamente como respuesta, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus puños crispados para contener otro agónico grito.

Una idea surgió en la mente de la pelinegra, al recordar una fugaz escena que había vivido con anterioridad, cuando el cazador había atacado al demonio. Se quitó la gargantilla que adornaba su cuello y abrió los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

_ ¿Qué estás…?_ no pudo terminar la pregunta, dado que los constantes quejidos y adoloridos gimoteos se atoraban constantemente en su garganta.

_Recuerdo que hace tiempo Black Star de dio sangre para que te curaras, y tus heridas comenzaron a sanar más rápido_ explicó brevemente _asique por favor, bebe mi sangre para curarte_ pidió con cierto desespero al ver la gravedad de sus heridas.

_Tsubaki…_ la llamó débilmente, intentando reprimir al máximo sus quejidos _eso sucedió… porque era la sangre de Black Star… la sangre demoníaca es mucho más fuerte que la de… los humanos_ explicó como pudo, sintiendo que la sangre le subiría por la garganta en cualquier momento.

_¿La sangre de los humanos no sirve?_ preguntó desilusionada al no poder ayudarla.

_Ayuda… pero no me curaré tan rápido como con la sangre de Black Star_ su voz se tornaba cada vez más débil.

Eso fue suficiente para ella. Acercó su cuello a la chica para que pudiera extraerle la sangre que tanto necesitaba.

_Sentirás unos pequeños pinchazos…_ le advirtió.

_Descuida, solo hazlo_ pidió nuevamente. Si podía hacer algo para ayudarla, lo haría. Ya estaba harta de ser siempre la inútil que no puede hacer nada en batalla más que observar.

Tal y como le advirtió Maka, sintió unos ligeros pinchazos en su cuello, pero no le llegó mucho dolor. A pesar de las condiciones en las que estaba, el demonio había intentado morderla lo más delicadamente posible.

Bebía bastante sedienta su sangre, sorprendiéndose de sentir una repentina mejora en sus heridas. Aún seguían tal cual las había dejado el monstruo, pero el dolor estaba disminuyendo. La sangre de los humanos tal vez era más efectiva de lo que pensaba, o tal vez, solo se debía a que la última vez que tuvo que beber la sangre de Black Star, sus heridas tardaron más en sanar por estar contaminadas con agua vendita.

Y una vez hubo disminuido gran parte del dolor, fue capaz de sentirlo. Se separó al instante, mirando alerta y amenazantemente por entre el hombro de la humana.

La pelinegra sintió curiosidad por la actitud del demonio, por lo que también imitó su acción y siguió la dirección de su mirada, encontrándose con un nuevo ser a tan solo unos pocos metros de ellas.

Era una muchacha como ellas, aunque claramente un demonio a juzgar por sus pequeñas alas color vino similar a la de los murciélagos y su larga cola terminada en una peculiar flecha con mismo tono. De sus puntiagudas orejas colgaban unas pequeñas calaveritas como accesorio. Sus ojos eran de un intenso rojo, al igual que su cabello, que iba peinado en dos coletas desmechadas a la altura de la cabeza. En su cuello llevaba una gargantilla de cuero negro, con un gran anillo blanco colgando de él, y como vestimenta usaba un muy pequeño top de cuero negro, que cubría su no tan desarrollado busto, junto con unos largos guantes del mismo color y material. Llevaba también una minifalda ajustada negra, con una gruesa línea central de color blanco en forma vertical, combinando así con las botas y sus largas medias oscuras que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo.

Supo de inmediato que era ella la dueña de la energía maligna que había sentido al principio, y tal vez, la que había arrojado los rojizos diamantes. A pesar de sus dolencias, fue capaz de emitir un gruñido amenazante, intentando intimidar a la pelirroja, sin éxito alguno.

_Cálmate, pequeña intrusa. No he venido a pelear contigo_ aclaró con cierta arrogancia y seriedad _si estas buscando al shinigami, sigue recto por este sendero y lo encontrarás_

Ambas chicas se mostraron ligeramente sorprendidas ante aquel importante dato.

_¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?_ preguntó el demonio con desconfianza _¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?_

La pelirroja colocó ambas manos a un costado de su cadera para luego ladear el rosto de forma arrogante.

_Hmp, hagan lo que quieran_ espetó sin mucho interés _pero si quieren ver vivo a su amigo les sugiero que se den prisa… no creo que resista mucho más_

Intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y preocupación al instante que el nuevo demonio dijo aquello, comprobando así que ambas pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

Tsubaki pasó uno de los brazos de su amiga por sobre sus hombros para poder sostenerla y ayudarla a levantarse. Maka cojeaba al caminar, pero gracias a la ayuda que estaba recibiendo podía avanzar un poco más rápido, reprimiendo más fácilmente el dolor. Pasaron a un lado de la pelirroja, quien no hizo ningún ademán de detenerlas o atacarlas, simplemente se mantuvo allí, de brazos cruzados, observando con su expresión seria y un tanto aburrida como ellas partían hacia la dirección que les había dado.

A medida que avanzaban, el demonio podía sentir una ligera mejora en sus heridas, permitiéndole caminar con más facilidad. Hasta que se detuvo en seco por algún extraño motivo desconocido para la humana.

_ ¿Maka-chan?_ preguntó confundida.

_Están cerca_ murmuró, mirando sin mirar hacia el frente, aparentemente concentrada en algo _puedo sentirlo… la frecuencia de alma de Black Star y los demás está cerca… de hecho… la de Black Star se está acercando increíblemente rápi…_ fue interrumpida por una inesperada y estruendosa demolición a la pared continua, para luego ser estrujada por unos fuertes brazos que las aprisionaron a ambas.

_ ¡Maka! ¡Tsubaki! ¡Por fin las encuentro! ¡¿Están bien?_ preguntó un muy escandaloso y alterado Black Star, zarandeándolas a ambas sin mucha delicadeza.

_ ¡No por mucho si sigues estrangulándome! ¡Me estoy muriendo, ten piedad!_ protestó la rubia, logrando que finalmente el hiperactivo demonio las soltara, pudiendo recuperar oxigeno y el equilibrio.

Dedicó una larga mirada a Maka, deteniéndose en las heridas aún sangrantes que tenía en gran parte del cuerpo.

_¿Quién te hizo eso?_ preguntó con un drástico cambio en su voz, ahora impregnada de ira e instinto asesino.

_Descuida, ya está muerto_ aclaró, adivinando sus intenciones.

Y supo que tenía razón al oírlo maldecir por lo bajo.

Posó su mirada en Tsubaki, extrañándose un poco de verle la camisa un poco desarreglada y las marcas en su cuello.

_Tuve que hacerle una pequeña extracción… espero que no te moleste_ se excusó la rubia un tanto apenada.

El peliazul suspiró por lo bajo.

_Ya que… ¿Quieres más sangre?_ le ofreció al ver nuevamente la enorme herida de su pierna.

_Descuida, creo que puedo aguantar hasta llegar a casa_

Unos acelerados pasos y respiraciones agitadas se hicieron cada vez más audibles hasta poder ver finalmente al resto del grupo, pasando apresurados por el hueco que había dejado Black Star.

_ ¡Maka!_ exclamó su amo tan pronto vio el estado en el que se encontraba.

_Estoy bien_ repitió para tranquilizarlo.

_ ¿Qué te sucedió?_ preguntó sorprendida Liz al ver su pierna.

_Un enorme monstruo me masticó viva_ respondió brevemente, pero al ver la cara asustada que todos los demás pusieron ante sus palabras tuvo que continuar _ ¡Pero estoy bien!_ aclaró antes de que alguno sufriera un ataque de nervios _ahora lo importante es encontrar a Kid-kun_ les recordó.

_ ¡Cierto cierto!_ afirmó una decidida Patty.

Soul cambió de lugar con Tsubaki para sostener a Maka, cerciorándose él mismo de que estuviera bien.

_Entonces, andando_ dijo la rubia, para luego decirle con la mirada a su amo que avanzara.

_¿Eh? ¿A dónde? No sabemos dónde está_ le recordó un tanto confundido.

_Una chica pelirroja nos dijo donde encontrarlo… aunque a juzgar por sus alas y la cola parecía más una diablita que un demonio…_ murmuró Tsubaki haciendo memoria.

_¿Diablita?_ preguntó Liz.

_¿Pelirroja?_ la siguió su hermana, ambas con sumo interés.

Intercambiaron miradas un tanto confundidas y pensativas.

_¿No será…?_ murmuró la mayor de las pistolas.

_¿…Ruby-chan?_ completó su hermana, empleando el mismo tono de voz.

_ ¿"Ruby-chan"?_ preguntó la pelinegra _¿La conocen?_

_Bueno…_ murmuró Liz _ella es una de las…_

Un estruendoso ruido, seguido de un fuerte temblor interrumpió sus palabras. Se apresuraron a salir lo más rápido que pudieron del lugar. Afortunadamente, el rocoso pasillo daba a un área abierta, a la cual lograron salir antes de que se les viniera el techo encima. El cielo nocturno delataba el tiempo que habían estado allí dentro.

_ ¡Miren!_ señaló entre sorprendía y aterrada Patty, apuntando con uno de sus dedos al frente.

Todos siguieron rápidamente la dirección a la cual apuntaba, topándose con una escena que nunca hubieran esperado ver.

_ ¡Kid!_ gritó Liz, desesperada.

Allí estaba él, tirado sobre un charco de sangre, con todo su cuerpo gravemente herido, e intentando incorporarse como podía con un solo brazo. Habían grandes cantidades de sangre esparcida por todo el suelo, como si lo hubieran estado arrastrando y limpiado el piso con él. Y en uno de los tantos charcos de sangre se encontraba su brazo faltante.

Chrona por otro lado, se mantenía intacta, sin un solo rasguño y las únicas manchas de sangre eran solo las salpicaduras de la perteneciente al moribundo muchacho. Alzó su enorme espada en alto, lista para darle el golpe de gracia, sin quitar ni por un segundo esa lunática sonrisa.

Pero antes de lograr su cometido, fue detenida por una lluvia de balas que impactaron de lleno en su pecho, haciéndola retroceder entre tambaleos.

Kid volteó para ver a Liz, apuntando y disparándole a Chrona con una ira impresionante asomándose por sus ojos.

_ ¡Detente!_ exclamó el shinigami, aún estando en aquellas condiciones, había logrado sacar algo de fuerza para intentar interrumpir los ataques de sus armas.

La Thompson mayor se detuvo por un instante, pero no porque Kid se lo haya pedido, sino por la impresión que le causó esa orden. Esa maldita bruja había estado a punto de matarlo ¡Le había cortado un brazo! ¡¿Y le decía que no la lastimara? Eso fue más que suficiente para hacerla estallar definitivamente. Disparó una y otra vez contra la pelirosa, quien poseía la habilidad de regenerarse rápidamente y protegerse con su sangre negra. Aunque los disparos de la muchacha eran mucho más potentes al estar tan cegada por la ira, por lo que incluso Chrona se vio en grandes dificultades cuando las balas comenzaron a traspasar su cuerpo por completo.

_Chro… Chrona…_ logró murmurar por lo bajo, a pesar del dolor que inundaba su cuerpo.

Su vista comenzaba a fallar y tornarse borrosa, pero eso no le impidió realizar un último esfuerzo por estirar su único brazo hacia la chica, en un imposible intento por alcanzarla. Su miedo creció cuando vio que además de los disparos, se le sumó Black Star al ataque, blandiendo su espada contra ella, logrando así clavársela en el estómago, atravesándola tan fácilmente como si se tratara de una simple muñeca de tela. Sintió que moría con ella al ver caer su cuerpo al piso, mientras que en su mente solo podía repetir con desespero el nombre de la pequeña bruja.

Sabía que para acabar con ella tenía que directamente cortarle la cabeza. Alzó su espada en alto, para luego bajarla con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Sin embargo, lo único que cortó fue tierra, levantando una pequeña polvareda, ya que un manchón negro pasó a su lado a una increíble velocidad, logrando quitar a la chica de ahí justo a tiempo.

Todos enfocaron su vista hacia uno de los altos peldaños del lugar, sin poder dan crédito a lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

Por más que la oscuridad de la noche les dificultara la visión, fueron capaces de verla perfectamente, ver cada detalle. Sostenía a Chrona sobre uno de sus hombros como si se tratara de un saco de papas. Sus ojos ambarinos, que se encontraban totalmente serios e inexpresivos, observaron a los presentes uno por uno, hasta detenerse en el shinigami.

Todos allí excepto las hermanas Thompson alternaban la mirada entre ella y el muchacho, sin poder asimilar lo que veían. Era idéntica, era Kid pero versión femenina.

Ambos Shinigamis mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro durante un largo rato. Ella sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, mientras que Kid tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

_K-Kin…_ murmuró finalmente, aún sin salir del shock que le producía ver a su hermana allí, sin explicación lógica que manifestara sus acciones.

Ella desvió su mirada para centrarla en los demás.

_Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que maten a Chrona_ habló con un tono de voz tan serio e inexpresivo como sus ojos _ella es importante para nosotros y esencial para lograr nuestros objetivos_

A su lado, apareció la mismísima Medusa en persona, esta vez, la real. Sentada sobre su escoba, con su capucha produciéndole una sombra aterradora en el rostro, y una sonrisa llena de burla, diversión, gozo y satisfacción al ver el rostro incrédulo, confundido e impresionado de Kid.

_Hora de irnos, Kin-chan_ habló la mujer, para luego desaparecer en una luz violácea de energía mágica, llevándose a ambas chicas con ella.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**¡Y finalmente revelo la identidad de la "misteriosa aliada de Medusa"!**

**¿Alguno ya se lo esperaba? *cruzando los dedos* ¡Espero haberlos sorprendido esta vez!**

**No saben las ganas que tenía de publicar finalmente este cap.**

**Se llama Kin, dado que necesitaba un nombre parecido a "Kid", y además porque significa "dorado" en japonés, así el nombre le combina con los ojos, de paso XD**

**Bueno, ahora sí que estoy corta de tiempo, no se cuando volveré a actualizar, pero los dejo con un importante mensaje:**

**ATENCIÓN:**

**Hay un premio para el review número 300. Un One-Shot del animé que quieran (siempre y cuando lo conozca ^^U) y con la pareja que quieran.**

**Ya veremos quien es el afortunado ganador X3 nos leemos~**


	23. El amargo sabor de la derrota

**¡Hola, genteeeeeee!**

**Sí, aunque no lo crean, ¡Estoy viva! Y de regreso~**

**Mi larga desaparición se debió más que nada a los exámenes finales del colegio, los de bachillerato, la graduación, y unos problemas personales... ¡Pero regresé!**

**Ahora sin más, les dejo el cap para que lo lean, solo con una pequeña advertencia: siento que en este cap Maka me ha quedado un poco más OoC de lo que ya estaba... pero bueno, está editando, asique creo que no se nota tanto... creo...**

* * *

**23. El amargo sabor de la derrota**

El olor a medicinas, desinfectantes y alcohol médico inundaba el lugar. Los heridos se mantenían congregados en la sala para ser atendidos rápidamente.

Tsubaki se encargaba de vendar las heridas que presentaba Marie después de su batalla. Las hermanas Thompson cuidaban y curaban a un inconsciente Kid, quien reposaba en uno de los largos sofás de la estancia. En otro amplio y cómodo sillón, Maka se dedicaba a beber sangre del cuello de Black Star, mientras que éste desinfectaba con un algodón humedecido en alcohol las heridas de su amiga, bajo las instrucciones de su ama.

Soul por otro lado veía casi que al borde de un ataque de pánico el hospital en el que se había convertido su sala, mientras que por el teléfono, intentaba convencer mediante alguna excusa momentánea a sus padres para retrasar su llegada al país por lo menos una semana más. Agradeció mentalmente que Wes se hubiera largado durante un mes al campamento anual que realizaba con sus antiguos amigos de colegio, dejándole así la casa para él solo.

Colgó el teléfono aliviado, soltando un suspiro propio de algún sobreviviente a un ataque de oso. Tenía suerte de haber conseguido esa semana extra, o de lo contrario…

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. No quería ni pensarlo. No había nada en este mundo que fuera más aterrador que la ira de sus padres.

_Lo siento, Soul-kun, pero es que mis padres iban a quedarse en casa este fin de semana, y mi hermano tiene vacaciones del trabajo, asique también iba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo allí_ se excusó Tsubaki una vez hubo terminado de vendarle el brazo a su profesora.

_Descuida, no hay problema_ respondió más por cortesía que por otra cosa, ya que su voz delataba a la perfección el pánico que sentía en ese ligero temblor.

Unas repentinas exclamaciones por parte de las pistolas los hicieron voltear a verlas.

Kid, una vez despierto, intentó incorporarse como pudo, con su cuerpo parcialmente vendado y una pesadez que subía por su pierna envenenada. Afortunadamente, habían logrado unir su brazo exitosamente, aunque aún le costaba trabajo moverlo.

_Kid-kun, recuéstate, si te mueves mucho o haces algún esfuerzo innecesario tus heridas volverán a abrirse_ le recordó Tsubaki, quien se acercaba rápidamente con vendas en mano, seguida de cerca por Soul.

_No tengo tiempo para descansar… Chrona…_ fue interrumpido al instante por la mayor de sus armas.

_ ¡Oh, por favor!_ exclamó con sarcasmo y fastidio _ ¡Tú no estarías en cama de no ser por ella! ¡Abre los ojos, esa loca casi te mata!_ estalló furiosa.

Él no estalló furioso como su arma, no obstante, le dedicó una mirada tan iracunda y envenenada que la hizo callar y retroceder al instante.

_Ella no sabía lo que hacía, Medusa le borró la memoria_ se apresuró a defenderla _además, Kin también está…_ no completó la oración. Apretó con furia los dientes y una de sus manos. No podía creer que su hermana, su propia sangre, haya traicionado a su especie para aliarse con una sucia bruja.

_Kin…_ murmuró Maka, una vez recuperada gracias a la sangre demoníaca que acababa de ingerir, permitiéndole así ponerse de pie para acercarse a paso lento hacia donde se encontraban congregados los demás. Se detuvo frente al shinigami, quien aún permanecía sentado sobre el sofá, sosteniendo con una mano las vendas que unían momentáneamente su brazo hasta ser reconectado nuevamente _sé que suena bastante incómodo en un momento como éste pero… creo que ustedes tres nos deben una explicación_ alternó la mirada entre las pistolas y el muchacho.

El pelinegro suspiró profundo, desviando la mirada hacia las sábanas. Guardó silencio por unos momentos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que tocar ese tema... mejor sacárselo de encima de una vez por todas...

_Kin es mi hermana mayor_ comenzó con cierta duda acerca de continuar o no... Suspiró. _al ser gemelos, nuestro poder se dividió en dos, resultando en polos opuestos. Ella se maneja mejor durante la noche, ya que sus principales habilidades las puede desarrollar solo cuando sale la luna. Mientras que yo peleo mejor durante el día, dado que se me dificulta luchar en lugares donde no llega la luz del sol_ lo cual explicaba su gran pérdida de energía en la oscuridad de la cueva _se suponía que debíamos de permanecer siempre juntos, dado que nos complementábamos. Pero luego ocurrió el desastre que produjo Asura al escapar, y tuvimos que separarnos para cumplir con la función de nuestro padre, ya que por culpa de la pelea, quedó encerrado en la Death Room hasta recuperar sus energías. A mí se me asignó el rol del guardián de la puerta, mientras que a Kin le encargaron vigilar los artefactos demoníacos creados por Eibon. Pero fue entonces cuando sucedió…_ dejó de hablar por un momento. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas que lo cubrían.

_Hubo una revuelta_ continuó Liz _muchos demonios y brujas atacaron el santuario donde Kin protegía los artefactos demoníacos. El grupo, Aracnofobia, era liderado por Arachne, la hermana mayor de Medusa. Pero a su vez, era inestable, al tener disputas internas por el liderazgo. Justo en medio de la invasión al santuario, el grupo se dividió, resultando en una gran masacre. Eran todos contra todos, y en medio de ese caos, Kin y su arma, Ruby, desaparecieron junto con algunos artefactos demoníacos. Entre ellos, el más poderoso de todos: El Brew_ hizo una pausa para retomar el aire _los sobrevivientes de Aracnofobia se ocultaron en las sombras y desaparecieron. Nadie sabe si escaparon al mundo humano o si se mantienen en el Inframundo, mientras que el otro grupo consiguió robarse "El Libro de Eibon", el segundo elemento más poderoso después del Brew. Ésta última ramificación, comenzó a generar un gran desequilibrio en el Inframundo, al absorber dentro del libro a los demonios más fuertes. Hasta el momento, no hemos podido descifrar para qué los quieren, pero debemos encontrar y eliminar a su líder Noah antes de que…_ no pudo continuar, dado que fue inesperadamente interrumpida por Maka, quien sin perder tiempo, la tomó del cuello de la camisa, alzándola en el aire y mirándola como si se tratara de un depredador a su presa.

Vio todo rojo ante la simple mención de ese nombre, y sintió la ira invadir cada parte de su cuerpo y perdió la cordura.

_ ¡Dime todo lo que sabes sobre ese Noah ahora mismo o te…!_

De no haber sido por las rápidas acciones de Black Star, quien contuvo de inmediato a la rubia al sujetarle fuertemente las muñecas, Liz se encontraría ahora descuartizada en millones de pedacitos sobre la alfombra.

Ella gruñía, enseñando sus afilados colmillos, como si se tratara de una feroz leona. Sus pupilas se tornaron en una fina línea, dándole un aspecto más amenazante, mientras que intentaba librarse del agarre de Black Star. Podría habérselo quitado de encima de haberse encontrado completamente recuperada, pero a causa de su falta de energía, el ninja podía retenerla en su lugar.

No podría retenerla por más tiempo, y sabía mejor que nadie lo que una Maka enfurecida y descontrolada era capaz de hacer. No tuvo más opción que doparla momentáneamente con su Honda del Alma. Sostuvo su cuerpo inconsciente, para luego cargarla y recostarla en otro sillón.

La mayor de las pistolas aún no se recuperaba del shock momentáneo, mientras que los demás parecían estar casi en el mismo estado.

_Liz_ murmuró Black Star, volteándose lentamente para verla. Sus ojos iracundos y sombríos la hicieron aterrarse más, pero afortunadamente, advirtió con su calma que sus acciones no serían tan explosivas ni destructivas como las de su amiga _ni se te ocurra mencionar ese nombre frente a Maka otra vez_ ordenó con un tono intimidante.

_¿Qué significa todo esto?_ el primero en hablar fue el shinigami, con el mismo tono calmado de siempre.

El peliazul masajeó el puente de su nariz al ponerse de pie, en un intento por calmarse para contar el relato. Mientras que Soul decidió apartar la mirada y alejarse unos pasos, sabiendo de antemano lo que contaría el demonio.

_Ese es el nombre del maldito que envió a esos asesinos a capturar a Maka aquel día… y terminaron matando a su pareja y a su bebé_ explicó brevemente, con su voz cargada de ira e impotencia de solo recordar su inutilidad ese día. Pudo notar la sorpresa en los rostros de los presentes, pero no les prestó mayor importancia _no vuelvan a mencionar el nombre de ese desgraciado frente a Maka. Es como encender el detonante de una bomba, como habrán notado..._ terminó mirándola. Y vaya que él ya había aprendido por las malas a no pronunciar ese nombre nunca más. Sabía las consecuencias.

Todos bajaron o desviaron sus miradas, sin saber que hacer o decir ante aquello. De todas formas, llegaron a la conclusión que Black Star había dicho anteriormente, lo mejor era simplemente no hablar sobre el tema si la reacción de Maka iba a ser tan explosiva.

El peliazul observó nuevamente a la rubia muchacha que yacía inconsciente sobre el sofá. Sabía que tendría que oír sus llantos y sollozos nuevamente, sin que él pudiera apaciguar su dolor por más que lo intentara.

* * *

Sus solitarios pasos se hacían ligeramente audibles producto del eco, a pesar de su sigilo.

La oscuridad devoraba la luz que producían las antorchas sujetas a las rocosas paredes del pasillo.

Se detuvo ante la imponente puerta de hierro que se interponía en su camino, mas no fue mayor inconveniente. Extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña esfera transparente y roja como la sangre, que al encerrarla en su puño, se convirtió en simple polvo rojizo.

Recitó algunas palabras en un extraño lenguaje, para luego soplar el polvo carmesí, que entró en las fisuras de la puerta, abriéndola al instante. Hubiera preferido que las oxidadas bisagras no sonaran tanto como lo hicieron, pero por lo menos lo había logrado, ya se encontraba dentro.

El lugar era iluminado por un extraño cristal ubicado justo en el centro del techo, reflejando cada partícula luminosa, de tal manera, que aclarara como si proyectara los rayos del sol.

La luz le brindaba un brillo especial a sus ojos dorados, que se mantenían fijos en el objeto que yacía en el pequeño altar de piedra. Caminó directo hacia él, manteniéndose siempre alerta ante cualquier trampa. Estiró su mano hacia el Brew.

Pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo, fue interrumpida por una sutil risa malvada detrás de ella. Volteó de inmediato, entre sorprendida y furiosa.

_Atrapada con las manos en la masa ¿Eh?_ habló de manera burlona la bruja, quien se mantenía ligeramente oculta en las sombras del pasillo _eres tan predecible, mi pequeña shinigami… ¿A caso creíste que confiaría en ti tan fácilmente?_ ensanchó su sonrisa al ver un ligero rastro de enojo en el rostro de aquella muñeca inexpresiva _de todas formas, debo agradecerte por caer tan fácilmente en mi trampa_

Kin extrajo de debajo de su manga una pequeña daga, procurando no expresar ninguna emoción por fuera.

_Hmm… ¿No dices nada? Al parecer saliste más seria que tu hermano_ dejó mostrar sus blancos dientes en la ligera sonrisa que asomó por su rostro _el cual debe estar muriendo gracias a mi veneno_ le recordó con burla.

Entrecerró con furia sus ojos dorados, para luego lanzarle con una increíble velocidad y precisión la daga, usándola como distractor para correr tras ella y atacarla en cuanto se dedicara a deshacerse de la cuchilla. Aunque su pequeño plan se vio frustrado cuando la bruja detuvo en seco su arma mediante un hechizo, para luego redirigírselo.

La esquivó de un salto, sin quitarle de encima la vista a su oponente. Se impulsó con una de las rocas altas de las paredes mientras que estaba en el aire, para atacarla con todo en un ataque directo.

La bruja lo esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo, pero la shinigami aprovechó aquello para levantar una densa polvareda del suelo.

_ ¡Ahora, Ruby!_ gritó con su vista fija en una de las paredes.

Medusa volteó de inmediato, preparándose para recibir el ataque de la nueva intrusa… sin embargo, el único golpe del que tuvo que cuidarse fue del propinado por la pelinegra, que no le costó trabajo esquivar, por apenas milímetros, al retroceder a gran velocidad.

_Por favor, ¿Creíste que ese truco barato funcionaría conmigo?_ se burló.

Una muy ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en el rostro de porcelana de la chica.

_De hecho, si_ contestó un tanto divertida, haciéndola dudar.

Aunque para cuando la bruja se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Al voltear, lo único que vio, fue una gran marea de puntiagudos, macizos y letales diamantes rojizos que se abalanzaban contra ella, sepultándola de inmediato.

_ ¿Llamó usted?_ habló de manera burlona y divertida la diablita, haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a Kin.

La pelinegra dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

_Deja de perder el tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí_ le recordó, para luego subir ágilmente por los cristales hasta regresar al pasillo, siendo seguida de su arma.

Comenzaron a correr rápidamente, sabiendo que la bruja no tardaría en deshacerse del ataúd de cristales.

_¿Y Silver?_ preguntó la pelinegra, sin disminuir su ritmo.

_Justo donde lo querías_ respondió pícaramente. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando aquello.

Aunque la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro tan pronto como la tierra se levantó abruptamente delante de ellas, obligándolas a detenerse.

Las serpientes emanaron por el hoyo como si se tratara de petróleo, salían sin control, delatando la furia de su ama, quien no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, con su rostro deformado por la ira, y unos cuantos cortes a causa de los puntiagudos cristales.

_Pequeña zorra… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dañar mi rostro?_ dirigió todo un torrente de serpientes directamente hacia ellas, obligándolas a separarse para poder esquivarlo.

_ ¡Ruby!_ la llamó.

_ ¡Ya lo sé!_ respondió al instante, preparando sus diamantes.

_ ¡Ni creas que el mismo truco funcionará dos veces conmigo!_ bramó furiosa la serpiente, atacándolas nuevamente.

Kin pudo detener el impacto de las víboras al formar un escudo con su energía espiritual, dándole tiempo a la pelirroja para abrir un hueco en el techo con sus cristales.

La luz del sol las encegueció por unos instantes, pero a su oponente también, por lo que aprovecharon eso para escapar por allí… sin tomar en cuenta la mala idea que era dejar a la bruja bajo sus pies. Todo el piso comenzó a derrumbarse, permitiéndole la salida a la mujer, quien no dudó en arremeter contra ellas nuevamente.

Las atravesó a ambas como si se tratara de simple mantequilla.

_ ¿Qué rayos…?_ murmuró al notar que no eran más que simples ilusiones.

_No eres la única aquí que tiene poderes mágicos, anciana_ habló de forma burlona la diablita.

Volteó furiosa, solo para ver a ambas mocosas, junto a un hombre alto y moreno, quien sostenía un bulto menudo y negro. No tardó en identificarlo… esa era Chrona.

_Tú… maldita…_ siseó al borde de la locura por culpa de la cólera acumulada.

_Ahora, Medusa, me gustaría hacer una pequeña corrección_ pidió la shinigami con una ya no tan disimulada sonrisa burlona _gracias por caer tan fácilmente en _mí_ trampa_ oh si, como saboreó ese momento. Esbozó sin ninguna restricción la sonrisa burlesca que venía reprimiendo desde hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Y antes de permitirle atacar a la bruja, el hombre chasqueó los dedos, produciendo de la nada una gran explosión que cubrió todo de humo, permitiéndoles así un escape perfecto.

* * *

Tsubaki regresaba a la sala luego de haber despedido a su profesora. Observó detenidamente el lugar, percatándose del desastre de gasas y vendajes ensangrentados que yacían en el suelo. Realmente habían convertido la casa de su amigo en un hospital. Busco al muchacho con la mirada, hasta encontrarlo sentado en una silla bastante apartada de los demás.

Miraba un punto fijo en la ventana, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, sin importarle demostrar en su rostro la frustración que estaba sintiendo. Otra vez tendría que verla sufrir, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarla.

_Soul-kun_ lo llamó suavemente.

Volteó luego de unos segundos, cuando llegó a su cerebro el llamado.

_¿Sucede algo malo?_ preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado.

_No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien_ contestó automáticamente, por más que su rostro y tono de voz dijeran lo contrario.

Su sexto sentido femenino le hizo presentir la causa de su decadente ánimo.

_¿No crees que deberías ir con ella?_ preguntó finalmente.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de responderle.

_Ni siquiera Black Star fue a verla…_ respondió quedamente, señalando con la mirada al susodicho, quien yacía casi en las mismas condiciones que él, recostado en uno de los sillones.

_¿Y quien dice que lo que Black Star decida hacer sea lo correcto?_

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ preguntó ante el extraño comentario.

Ella fijó sus ojos azules en su demonio.

_Black Star podrá conocerla desde hace siglos, y gracias a experiencias anteriores ha aprendido a lidiar con los problemas que Maka-chan ha arrastrado desde ese día, y también es por esa misma razón que cree que lo mejor es dejarla sola. ¿Pero quien dice que eso es realmente lo que ella necesita?_ le hizo ver finalmente, posando ahora su mirada en él.

Dejó que su asombro se reflejara en sus muy abiertos ojos. ¿Cómo no había pensado eso antes? Todo el tiempo había estado actuando en base a las acciones que Black Star tenía con ella, en un intento por aprender cómo debía comportarse en esas situaciones. Pero lo que decía Tsubaki era totalmente cierto. Black Star también podía equivocarse.

Sin perder más tiempo, desapareció por el pasillo a pasos rápidos, sin llegar a correr. La buscó con la mirada en todas partes, intentando adivinar su escondite… cabe mencionar, que la primera búsqueda resultó en un total fracaso, al darse cuenta que en verdad no la conocía tan bien como creía, ya que al buscar en los lugares que frecuentaba, no pudo hallar ni el más leve rastro de su presencia.

Demonios… ¿Seguiría en la mansión? Y en caso de que hubiera salido, ¿A dónde iría?... en momentos como éstos, realmente deseaba conocerla tan bien como Black Star, de seguro a él no le tomaría tanto trabajo encontrarla…

Estaba a punto de salir al patio a buscarla, cuando por pura casualidad pasó por aquel pasillo, donde oyó unos muy lejanos ruidos de… ¿vidrios?

Al ser completamente derrotado por su creciente curiosidad, bajó de inmediato las escaleras que conducían a una parte del sótano. Si no mal recordaba, esa era una "bodega" que su padre solía utilizar a menudo. El lugar estaba cubierto con una ligera capa de polvo y parecía abandonado, a excepción de la luz que se encontraba encendida, sumándole los ruidos ya más audibles que de allí provenían.

Al bajar el último escalón y llegar finalmente a planta baja, fue sorprendido por la imagen que le mostraban sus ojos. No se movió, ni emitió ningún sonido a causa del shock, pero aún así, sabía que ella ya había notado su presencia, a pesar de no haber realizado ninguna acción que demostrase su teoría.

_ ¡Maka!_ la llamó entre histérico e incrédulo una vez pudo salir de su estado de estupefacción para reaccionar.

Ella ni se inmutó. Lanzó sin cuidado la botella ahora vacía de Whisky hacia la enorme pila de otra amplia variedad de recipientes de bebidas alcohólicas, produciendo nuevamente ese sonido de vidrio que había oído arriba.

Tomó otra bebida de las tantas que habían allí, sin prestarle atención de qué era exactamente lo que estaba a punto de ingerir, para luego abrirla y comenzar a beber directamente de la botella.

No supo en qué momento llegó a su lado, pero poco le importó. Le arrebató la botella de las manos, llamando así su atención. Recibió una mirada molesta, exigiéndole claramente que le devolviera el alcohol, pero él la enfrentó con un claro regaño en sus ojos, sin ninguna intención de obedecerla.

_Hmp… haz lo que quieras_ espetó irritada, para luego tomar una botella de vino y comenzar a beber como lo estaba haciendo con la anterior.

_ ¡Maka!_ volvió a regañarla.

Ella dejó de beber por un momento. Centró su vista en el pico de la botella, para luego sonreír tristemente con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y su mirada cansada y apagada.

_Alcohol… la santa medicina de los humanos… debo admitirlo, se siente bien… pero al parecer, yo necesito aumentar la dosis para embriagarme de verdad_ comentó con un tono de voz ligeramente sarcástico y cansado, como si expresara abiertamente lo patética que se sentía al depender de aquella sustancia para olvidar sus malestares.

Arrojó la botella vacía a la enorme parva, para luego extraer sin ningún cuidado ni recato otra del gran montón que aún quedaba.

_ ¡Ya deja eso!_ estalló finalmente, arrebatándole la nueva botella.

_¿Cuál es tu problema?_ lo encaró molesta, aunque sin moverse mucho de su lugar.

_ ¡Mi problema es que estas actuando como una …!_ se detuvo justo a tiempo, tragándose la palabra que iba a continuación. Respiró profundo en un intento por calmarse antes de proseguir _no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. ¿Desde cuándo dependes de una droga? No es propio de ti_ sabía que estaba siendo demasiado rudo con ella, atacando por ese lado, pero era la única forma que tenía de hacerla reaccionar.

_No te metas en lo que no te importa, mocoso_ se notaba claramente que le había dolido el último comentario, pero en vez de hacerla decaer más, solo logró aumentar las llamas del enojo. Le arrebató la botella de las manos para abrirla y comenzar a beber.

Frunció el ceño molesto. ¿Qué no veía que solo intentaba ayudarla?

Volvió a quitarle el vino con un rápido movimiento.

_ ¡¿Pretendes volverte una alcohólica o qué?_

Se levantó furiosa de un momento a otro, matándolo con la mirada.

_ ¡Prefiero eso a ponerme a llorar en una esquina!_ respondió iracunda, arrancando bruscamente la bebida de las manos del muchacho, para luego sentarse y reanudar sus actividades.

Él no dijo nada más, ni tampoco volvió a moverse. De cierta manera, le había afectado esa respuesta. Odiaba verla llorar, pero embriagarla tampoco era la solución.

Escondió su mirada tras el fleco de su cabello, dándose cuenta de su inutilidad. Tal vez, Black Star sí tenía razón después de todo. Tal vez él había intentado antes hacer algo para animarla, dándose cuenta de que en verdad nada había por hacer, más que dejar al tiempo curar sus heridas. Si… tal vez debió de continuar guiándose por las acciones del ninja, en vez de ir y toparse con la realidad de las malas.

El teléfono sonó en el peor momento.

Lo dejó timbrar durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente cesó. No estaba de ánimos en esos momentos.

Pero al parecer, al teléfono no le agradó la idea de ser ignorado, dado que comenzó a timbrar nuevamente.

Dejó escapar unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo antes de dignarse a contestar de una buena vez. Se dirigió a una de las pequeñas mesitas, en donde se hallaba el aparato. Era uno de los teléfonos viejos, decorado con una gruesa capa de polvo.

_ ¡Qué!_ contestó finalmente.

_ vaya… pero qué buen saludo. Buenos días para ti también_ respondió con sarcasmo y un tono de fingida ofensa.

Arqueó ligeramente una ceja al reconocer la voz.

_ ¿Wes?_

_No, tu ex novia_ volvió a contestar sarcásticamente.

_¿Qué quieres?_ preguntó con fastidio ante el último comentario.

_Solo llamaba para avisarte que llegaré en un rato, asique consígueme algo de comer porque estoy hambrien…_ su hermano no lo dejó terminar.

_ ¡¿Qué?_ gritó incrédulo _ ¡¿Cómo que regresarás? ¡¿No estabas en el campamento?_

_Si, pero Jake y Dennis olvidaron la mitad de las provisiones, Ciel extravió el mapa a medio camino y tuvimos que acampar en medio de la lluvia para no perdernos más de lo que ya estábamos. Asique luego de ese fracaso de campamento, decidimos suspenderlo hasta el próximo mes_ relató brevemente _en fin, como ya dije, estoy hambriento, ordena una pizza o algo, llegaré en un rato_ y antes de darle oportunidad de contestar, cortó la comunicación, dejando a un muy boquiabierto Soul, a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso.

Eso no podía estar pasando… era una broma… ¡Eso es! Tenía que ser una broma… ¿Verdad?...

Se alejó del aparato unos cuantos pasos sin salir del shock, como si estuviera retrocediendo de un feroz monstruo. No pasó mucho para que comenzara a jalonearse el cabello y gritar como histérico. ¡¿Qué demonios se suponía que haría con toda la gente de la sala? ¿Y Maka? ¡¿Cómo explicaría esa gran montaña de botellas vacías? Sin mencionar el tremendo saqueo a las provisiones de alcohol de su padre…

Estaba muerto… muerto y enterrado.

* * *

Terminó de colocar el último vendaje en el brazo de su demonio. Afortunadamente, él era uno de los que menos rasguños o cortes tenía.

Al observarlo, pudo notar en su perdida mirada un leve rastro de preocupación. No era para nada habitual en él cargar con ese semblante, pero sabía a la perfección que aquello se debía únicamente al Jade de la destrucción.

Una ligera incomodidad hizo acto de presencia en su pecho al pensar que durante ese lapso de tiempo, toda la atención del demonio iba dirigida hacia Maka y no a _ella_.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza al repasar sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de lo que decía su subconsciente. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿A caso estaba celosa?... no… no podía ser eso… tanto Black Star como Maka ya habían aclarado cientos de veces que no eran nada más que amigos.

Y en todo caso, ¿Qué hacía ella pensando en eso? No tenía ninguna relación oficial con él como para reclamarle nada. Aunque como queriendo apelar contra ese último pensamiento, a su mente acudió el fugaz recuerdo del beso de la última vez. Sus mejillas se cubrieron inevitablemente con un tono rojizo.

Si ellos no tenían ninguna relación más allá de la de amo/sirviente, o amigos, ¿Por qué el ninja la había besado en aquella ocasión?

_¿Estás bien?_

La voz de su demonio la sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones mentales.

_Estás algo roja… ¿Tienes fiebre?_ volvió a preguntar, colocando una de sus manos sobre su frente para verificar su temperatura. Para alivio suyo, se encontraba perfectamente normal.

Solo para volver la situación más vergonzosa, el carmín de su rostro se incrementó.

_No es nada, estoy bien_ aclaró al instante, distanciándose con una ligera urgencia.

El demonio se extrañó un poco ante aquellas acciones. Arqueó confundido una ceja. Aunque después de decidir que poca importancia tenía el asunto, una ligera y algo pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios, generando la incertidumbre ahora en su ama.

_Oye, Tsubaki…_ comenzó a arrimarse hacia ella, con ese decidido y divertido semblante que tan nerviosa la ponía _ahora que lo pienso… hace mucho tiempo que no hemos tenido un momento a solas… ¿No te parece?_

Tragó grueso tan pronto sintió la pared contra su espalda, viéndose acorralada. Era cierto que quería ser el centro de sus pensamientos, pero tampoco esperaba _ese_ tipo de atención.

Ensanchó su sonrisa al ver como el sonrojo de la chica aumentaba. Oía sus desenfrenados latidos, incrementando su ego. Centró su vista en sus apetecibles labios que hacía tanto tiempo no probaba y disfrutó el aroma dulce de su suave respirar.

Era simplemente el momento que tanto había esperado.

_ ¡Todo el mundo fuera!_

Y era impresionante la facilidad con la que el momento se podía echar a perder…

_ ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUÉ MIERDA SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE CAGAR MI MOMENTO?_ vociferó iracundo.

Volteó furioso, asesinando primero con la mirada al maldito que se atrevió a interrumpir su tan esperado momento con Tsubaki, solo para encontrarse con un muy agitado Soul en la puerta. El muchacho se veía pálido y con los ojos desorbitados, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma o algo por el estilo.

_ ¿S-Soul-kun…? ¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó la pelinegra.

_Es mi hermano… regresará en unos pocos minutos ¡Tienen que salir de aquí rápido!_ advirtió casi al borde de un ataque nervioso.

Aquello pareció suficiente para hacer que ambos muchachos se pusieran serios. No tardaron en ponerse de pie.

_¿Qué haremos con Kid-kun y las demás? Él aún no puede moverse y el veneno se esparce más rápido por su cuerpo_ dijo Tsubaki.

_Ya les avisé a ellos_ aclaró _Liz y Patty se lo llevaron, ahora solo queda recoger todos los vendajes y medicinas antes de que llegue mi hermano_ "Y todo el desastre de botellas de alcohol que hizo Maka" agregó en su mente.

_Podemos ayudarte_ no dudo en ofrecerse la muchacha, mas fue detenida con una sutil negación de la cabeza de su anfitrión.

_Descuida, no tienes de que preocuparte, solo asegúrense de salir de aquí antes de que llegue mi hermano_ y tras decir aquello, los despidió quedamente con una de sus manos, para luego dirigirse a la sala.

En tiempo record y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, logró quitar todos los vendajes, gasas y medicamentos del lugar, borrando cualquier evidencia.

Black Star y Tsubaki debían de haber salido ya, por lo que ahora quedaba sacar a Maka de la "bodega" y hacer milagros para ocultar la misteriosa desaparición de las bebidas de su padre, sin mencionar las pruebas incriminatorias que suponían los recipientes vacíos.

Corrió escaleras abajo para buscar a su demonio, quien se encontraba justo donde la había dejado, bebiendo otra de las botellas, esta vez, de champagne, con sus mejillas más sonrojadas que antes.

Ni se molestó en intentar llamarla, sabía que no obedecería, aún tratándose de una orden. La obligó a ponerse de pie y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, para luego sujetarla de la cintura con su otro brazo y poder arrastrarla más fácilmente. Su tarea se vio dificultada al momento de subir escaleras arriba con un peso muerto a cuestas protestando y maldiciéndolo, pero de forma inexplicable, lo logró… ahora solo faltaba subir al segundo piso…

Una vez realizado el esfuerzo sobrehumano de trasladarla a la planta alta hasta llegar a su habitación, la tumbó sin mucho cuidado en la cama, para luego secar el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa y suspirar aliviado.

Una tarea menos, ahora solo quedaba el último paso: eliminar la evidencia de la "bodega".

Aunque tan pronto hizo ademan de marcharse, fue detenido por la fina mano de la muchacha, siendo sujetado por la muñeca. Volteó a verla confundido, arrepintiéndose casi al instante de haberlo hecho.

Para un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas, no era para nada saludable ver en su propia cama a una joven dama dotada de una abundante hermosura, con mirada somnolienta y mejillas sonrojadas, en una posición bastante sugerente y la ropa ligeramente desarreglada, al igual que su cabello.

Sintió la sangre acumularse rápidamente en su nariz, pero logró contener un poco la hemorragia al taparse rápidamente con su mano libre.

_¿Q-que sucede?_ quiso saber.

_No me dejes sola_ pidió casi al borde de una súplica, aunque con una sutil seducción oculta en su voz, logrando su cometido.

La hemorragia nasal estalló finalmente, y ella aprovechó ese momento de debilidad masculina para jalarlo hacia la cama.

No supo en qué momento sucedió, pero allí se encontraba, tumbado sobre su suave colchón y frazadas de terciopelo, con una hermosa muchacha sobre él, mirándolo seductora y penetrantemente al mismo tiempo.

Desvió por breves instantes la vista de sus jades, aunque sin saber que salía del horno para meterse en el infierno cuando sus ojos descendieron levemente. Podía ver por medio de la apertura de los primeros botones de la blusa celeste que ella llevaba, gran parte de sus senos, cubiertos por el sostén. La había visto desnuda algún par de veces antes por accidentes –¡de los cuales no se arrepentía!- y siempre se repetía lo mismo…

"son más grandes de lo que parecen…"

Debía detener esos pensamientos sucios e inapropiados si no quería terminar en el hospital para una transfusión de sangre.

Por supuesto que las acciones del demonio no ayudaron para nada a su pobre amo, ya que de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, comenzó a desabrochar los botones restantes de su camisa, obligándolo a abrir con sumo interés sus ojos rubíes para centrarlos en el hermoso tesoro que ella estaba dejando al descubierto.

Su mente tardó en reaccionar, pero de alguna manera, pudo lograrlo.

_ ¡M-Maka! ¡Detén esto!_ protestó sin rastro de verdadera orden.

_¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Tengo mucho _calor_…_ la manera en la que pronunció la última palabra, dándole ese énfasis especial al inclinarse ligeramente para susurrárselo al oído y aprovechando la oportunidad para posar sus pechos sobre su torso, simplemente fueron demasiado lejos para su pobre y no tan resistente cordura.

Sus pequeños, aunque notorios senos se sentían tan suaves al contacto de su propio pecho, aún bajo toda esa tela… su ritmo cardíaco se disparó, obligándolo a respirar agitadamente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la muchacha, quien dejó mostrar una sonrisa satisfecha antes de deshacerse de su falda y arrojarla lejos.

Supo que la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos cuando la sintió frotarse contra su cuerpo y morder provocativamente su oreja, generándole un tremendo escalofrío que recorrió su espalda en su totalidad.

Era hora de detener aquello.

_Ya es suficiente, Maka. Date cuenta de lo que estás haciendo_ pidió con cierto desespero al intentar quitársela de encima.

Pero al parecer, ella tenía otros planes, ya que se resistía a soltarlo. Tal y como lo haría una pequeña niña encaprichada con una máquina entera de golosinas de la cual había decidido aferrarse para no soltar hasta sacarle todos los dulces. Y ella no lo soltaría hasta obtener lo que quería.

_ ¡Maka, te lo ordeno! ¡Quítate de encima!_ su voz sonó un poco forzada, debido al aire que le extraía ese fuerte abrazo.

No fue hasta que se sintió como un pez fuera del agua que decidió quitársela con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir, logrando invertir los papeles al girar y quedar sobre ella. Un gran alivio recorrió su cuerpo al sentir nuevamente el oxígeno entrar y salir nuevamente por sus pulmones.

Suspiró, para encararla finalmente.

Y otra vez, se arrepintió de haberla visto.

Ahora se le hacía una misión imposible contenerse, teniéndola a su merced, debajo de él, con la mitad de su blusa abierta y en unas diminutas bragas blancas. Con su rostro sonrojado y un poco agitado, su mirada algo cansada, pero tentadora sin duda. Con su cabello algo revuelto y esparcido por sobre la almohada.

A pesar de su evidente cansancio, intento reanudar su labor de librarse de la molesta blusa, mas él intentó detenerla al instante.

_ ¡Ya déjalo!_ la regañó como si le estuviera hablando a una niña pequeña, mientras forcejeaba con ella para que dejara de lado su intento por quitarse la prenda.

Tuvo que sujetar sus manos por encima de su cabeza con una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra intentaba de forma torpe y apresurada abrochar los botones nuevamente.

Ella protestaba y despotricaba como una chiquilla encaprichada. Pero sus quejas no fueron tomadas en cuenta.

Y como prueba de su infinita mala suerte, vio con horror como la puerta se abría en el peor momento.

_¿Ya llegó la pizza que te pedí que…?_ Wes se quedó sin palabras al ver la escena que se desarrollaba dentro del cuarto de su _inocente_ y _pequeño_ hermanito.

Soul, con la misma expresión en el rostro, miró boquiabierto a su hermano mayor, sintiendo que el tiempo se congelaba en ese mismísimo instante, comenzando la cuenta regresiva de una letal y potente bomba invisible instalada en el ambiente.

Eso tenía que ser una mala broma… no estaba pasando… no podía estar pasando… todo terminó. Se acabó. Estaba muerto.

Intentó argumentar algo en su defensa, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, agolpándose en su boca, para emitir unos incoherentes e indecisos balbuceos.

_Y-yo… y-y… ¡Esto no es lo que parece!_ fue capaz de expresar en un corto pero oportuno lapso de lucidez.

Aunque la situación era verdaderamente contradictoria. Aquel argumento era bastante difícil de creer, al estar en la cama sobre una chica semi-desnuda, sujetándola de las muñecas y con la otra mano posada en los botones de la blusa… sin mencionar el sangrado de nariz.

Al contrario de sus creencias, una gran sonrisa pícara al estilo "gato Cheshire" apareció en la boca de su hermano cuando fue capaz de asimilar las imágenes que sus ojos le mostraban.

_Vaya… ya veo porqué no querías que viniera… ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes, hermanito!_ habló con una disimulada burla pero notoria emoción. Sin prestarle atención a los nuevos balbuceos de su hermano, optó por tomar nuevamente la palabra _yo me iré a pasar la noche en casa de Jake. _Que te diviertas_…_ y tras decir esas últimas palabras con un molesto y perturbador doble sentido, cerró la puerta de la habitación nuevamente, con un audible chirrido de las bisagras.

Dejó de balbucear en cuanto lo vio salir, pero eso no fue suficiente para sacarlo del shock.

Demonios… ahora sí debía pensar en una buena excusa, ¡Y rápido!...

Aunque tal vez, la prioridad ahora sería descansar un poco de ese exhaustivo día, aprovechando que Maka había finalmente caído rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**He ahí la continuación finalmente... de ahora en adelante sí adelantaré más seguido, ya ahora estoy en vacaciones.**

**Bien, es hora de anunciar al ganador del one-shot. (Redoble de tambores~)**

**Y el afortunado ganador es: ¡Anime-CouplesxMaka!**

**Te has ganado un one-shot del anime que gustes (siempre y cuando yo lo haya visto) y con la pareja que quieras. :D**

**Solo dime de qué lo quieres.**

**Por ahí recuerdo que me pidieron un fic también Black StarxTsubaki, bueno, pues... sí tengo planeado hacer uno, pero esa pareja no es mi fuerte, asique tomará su tiempo. n.ñ**

**A los demás lectores, solo me queda decirles que lamento el OoC, pero traté de acomodarlo lo mejor que pude. Ya los próximos días intentaré actualizar los otros fics.**

**Nos leemos~**

**Y no lo olviden, sus reviews son mi alimento ;D**


	24. El adictivo veneno de tu esencia

**¡Hola, gente! Lo sé, lo sé, y antes de que me maten... ¡Lo sé! No tengo perdón, me borré por unos cuantos meses del , pero... ¡Tengo excusa! La U, con todos estos trabajos ya no me queda tiempo para pasarme por aquí T^T Con costos me da tiempo para leerme de vez en cuando los nuevos fics, por eso, como podrán ver, algunos que otros fics tienen un review mío... pero tan pronto me libere un poco, veré cómo le hago para pasarme por el resto como tiene que ser...**

**En fin, estoy iniciando hoy con mi cambio de imagen y de nick name (aprovechando que es mi cumpleaños (?) para que sea más simbólico) para marcar una especie de "antes" y "después", que creo que se nota en la forma de redactar y en otro pequeños detalles que he estado mejorando para que les sea más amena la lectura :D**

**Ya no los entretengo más, era eso, nada más... ¡Nos leemos más abajo!~**

* * *

**24. El adictivo veneno de tu esencia**

Sentía el ambiente húmedo y frío. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿En una cueva? Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos para comprobarlo. Tenía miedo siquiera de moverse y que quien sea que la haya capturado notara que ya estaba despierta. Todo estaba tan confuso aún…

—Oye, tú— Habló una voz femenina cerca suyo, aunque sin nada de delicadeza.

Dio un pequeño brinco del susto, pero pretendió seguir dormida a pesar de lo evidente de sus acciones.

Se oyó un suspiro cansado por parte de su acompañante.

—Maldición, ¿Por qué siempre me encargan a mí las tareas problemáticas?...— Murmuró aquella voz para sí misma.

Percibió como la misteriosa muchacha se levantaba a juzgar por el ruido. Sintió sus pasos muy cerca suyo, y hasta podría jurar que una molesta mirada se clavaba en ella.

—Que conste que intenté ser amable— Dijo en un susurro la voz. —¡Si no te levantas ahora mismo voy a violarte!

Y eso fue suficiente para hacerla abrir los ojos tras brincar nuevamente por el miedo, sin mencionar el potente y asustado grito que emitió ante la amenaza.

—Así está mucho mejor…— Murmuró satisfecha y con una pequeña sonrisa la portadora de aquella voz. Era una muchacha pelirroja, con los ojos del mismo color, y cabello peinado en dos altas y puntiagudas coletas. Tras una rápida inspección visual, concluyó que debía de tratarse de una diablita, a juzgar por esas pequeñas alas demoniacas en su espalda y la cola.

Si ya le generaba bastante miedo el simple hecho de hallarse en ese extraño lugar construido a base de cristales rojos, atrapada con una extraña diablita que pretendía violarla, entró en pánico al descubrir que se encontraba encadenada de los hombros a los pies con unas gruesas y resistentes cadenas rojas. ¿Qué todo allí era rojo?

Los cristales de una de las paredes se abrieron como por arte de magia, dejando una apertura momentánea para permitirle la entrada a otras dos personas. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto y de piel morena, que cubría sus ojos con un antifaz plateado. Usaba un elegante traje de mayordomo al estilo inglés, combinando perfectamente con su oscuro cabello.

—¿Cómo va todo, Ruby?— Preguntó una voz femenina.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no volver a gritar cuando vio el rostro de la nueva chica.

—Perfecto, ya despertó, ¿Trajeron comida?— Contestó la diablita, mostrando evidentemente un verdadero interés en la última parte.

La otra chica suspiró antes de entregarle una canasta.

—Ten, esto fue lo que logramos recolectar— Contestó cansada.

Ruby resopló al ver el contenido.

—¿Solo frutas?— Se quejó, haciendo un leve puchero.

—Estamos en medio del bosque, ¿Qué esperabas?— Le recordó la chica con un tono obvio.

—Esperaba algo como un sándwich, o un _hot dog_… hay un pueblo a unos veinticinco kilómetros ¿Sabían?— Protestó antes de tomar con fastidio una manzana de la canasta y salir de la extraña cueva. Los cristales rojizos volvieron a cerrarse tan pronto salió.

—Ruby-san se encuentra más susceptible y caprichosa de lo normal— Murmuró por lo bajo el hombre.

—Déjala, está en "sus días"…— Le contestó la muchacha, masajeándose el puente de la nariz junto con un suspiro. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, centrándolos ahora en la muchacha pelirosa que yacía acostada en el piso, quien la miraba como si fuera un fantasma o algo así.

—¿K-Kid-kun?— Preguntó en un débil susurro.

La chica la miró perpleja y confundida por unos instantes, para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

—Lo siento, me estás confundiendo— Aclaró una vez recuperada del ataque de risa —Yo soy Kin, su hermana mayor— Se presentó sin dejar de lado la sonrisa que había quedado luego de la carcajada.

Chrona parecía estar asimilando la información todavía. Bajó lentamente su mirada a las cadenas que la aprisionaban, para luego volver a centrar su vista de forma tímida en la tal Kin, pidiéndole sutilmente una explicación.

—Oh si, disculpa por eso…— Contestó la pelinegra al captar el mensaje —Es que aún no estamos seguros si la magia de Silver logró contrarrestar por completo el hechizo de Medusa, asique hasta que comprobemos que estés libre de cualquier efecto mágico, deberás permanecer encadenada por seguridad.

—L-lo lamento— Murmuró aún temerosa.

—Descuida, pronto acabará y te liberaremos… o bueno, tampoco serás _tan_ libre… Medusa no descansará hasta tenerte de nuevo en sus garras, asique deberás permanecer con nosotros hasta que la derrotemos— Aclaró esta vez agachándose a su lado —Por ahora, ¿Podrías decirnos qué fue lo que sucedió? Según tenía entendido, mi hermano había logrado rescatarte del castillo de hielo, ¿Cómo fue que te capturaron de nuevo?

—Y-yo…_ murmuró bajando la mirada en un intento de hacer memoria. Recordaba vagamente el haber estado caminado por un bosque y…Los recuerdos se hicieron borrosos y confusos cuando quiso profundizar, pero pudo ver el momento en que la voz de su madre le inundó el cerebro. Las imágenes se tornaron más distantes y borrosas. Recordaba haber oído gritos, y la sensación de estar cortando algo con Ragnarok… eso era… había cortado algo… o a alguien… recordaba el olor de la sangre… y un grito… ¡¿De Kid?

Se incorporó rápidamente en un impulso, acompañado de un grito aterrado.

Kin intentó calmarla, y Silver había reaccionado también ante ello, haciendo que las cadenas la obligaran a acostarse e inmovilizarse nuevamente. La pelinegra la observaba preocupada.

—¿Chrona? ¿Estas bien?— Preguntó, buscando cualquier rastro de locura en sus facciones.

—Fue mi culpa…— Murmuró repentinamente la pelirosa, llamando la atención de ambos.

—¿Tu culpa?— Inquirió confundida Kin.

—Fui yo… por mi culpa… Kid-kun está… e-está…_ no miraba hacia ninguna parte, sus pupilas se habían contraído y sus ojos lagrimeaban.

Kin miró a su arma, pero éste simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—La he desinfectado de locura— Afirmó éste.

La shinigami se mordió el labio inferior y centró nuevamente su mirada en la bruja, intentando descubrir el porqué de ese repentino cambio de humor, cuando los cristales de las paredes se abrieron, dejando entrar a Ruby.

—Oigan, chicos— Habló la recién llegada, captando la atención de ambos.

Kin se sorprendió un poco al ver aquella cabeza ensangrentada que llevaba su arma, sosteniéndola por sus cabellos como si se tratara de una simple bolsa o algo similar.

—Creo que sería mala idea quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo. Los soldados de Medusa andan merodeando por aquí cerca— Levantó la cabeza como evidencia.

Genial, solo eso faltaba.

* * *

Las chicas corrían de un lado a otro en la sala de los Evans, llevando de allá para acá tazones con agua fría, hielo, pañuelos o toallitas, pastillas, antibióticos, y algunos otros medicamentos humanos que poco efecto parecían tener en el inconsciente shinigami que descansaba sobre el sofá.

Black Star se limitaba a mirar con extremo aburrimiento las acciones de las mujeres, aunque centrando su vista principalmente en su humana. Se encontraba en uno de los sillones, prácticamente acostado, abarcando cada espacio libre, con el brazo que apoyaba sobre uno de los posabrazos sosteniendo vagamente su cabeza, mientras que en el otro reposaba una de sus piernas.

Soul en cambio, intentaba tener por lo menos un mínimo de utilidad, ayudando en lo que podía. Finalmente se resignó a tomar asiento junto al demonio peliazul al ser regañado por octava vez por estorbar en lugar de facilitarles el trabajo. Suspiró frustrado.

—Tú ya te recuperaste, ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto, ¿Con quién te crees que hablas?— Respondió sin un mínimo de modestia, sonriendo ampliamente al apuntarse a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar —¿Y qué hay de Maka?— Preguntó finalmente, hablando de manera impresionante, sobre algo más que no fuera él.

—Oh bueno…— Contra su voluntad, las mejillas del joven humano no tardaron en encenderse y expandir el sonrojo como un enorme fuego a través de su rostro al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior… _y también lo que pudo haber sucedido_.

—¡Oye oye! ¡Ya entendí, no tienes por qué especificar tanto!— Le reclamó el demonio haciéndose dramáticamente a un lado al ver esa hemorragia nasal. Cielos, de verdad que no entendía a Maka… Un día estaba toda llorosa, traumatizada por lo de Justin, y al otro haciendo quien-sabe-que-cosa con ese pobre e indefenso humano… ¡Solo tenía que ver como lo había dejado!

—N-no, espera, no es lo que piensas— Aclaró rápidamente en un intento por recuperar la compostura, agitando una de sus manos para darle énfasis a su argumento, mientras que con la otra intentaba detener el sangrado.

—¿Ah no?— Inquirió burlón —¿Entonces si ella no te hizo nada, debo suponer que fuiste tú el que le hizo algo?— Ensanchó la misma sonrisa pícara que le había mostrado Wes la noche anterior. Y vaya que saboreó el momento en el que la hemorragia nasal pareció incrementarse.

— ¡C-claro que no! Yo jamás la obligaría a nada— Se defendió de inmediato. —¡Fue ella la que por poco termina violándome a noche! ¡Yo soy la víctima aquí!— Y _Ohh si_… gran error alzar la voz al decir aquello cerca de Liz.

La rubia se detuvo completamente y lo miró de soslayo, de una manera un tanto… acusadora… o más bien, interesada. El albino tuvo suerte de que la salud del shinigami se encontrara en tales condiciones, ya que la muchacha tuvo que regresar a atenderlo y dejar el chisme para más tarde.

Black Star dejó escapar un silbido burlón.

—Interesante…— Murmuró con una sonrisa pícara mientras que posaba una de sus manos en su mentón de forma pensativa…

Al ver que una nueva oleada de preguntas incómodas se le avecinaba, decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Voy a ver como sigue Maka…— Avisó con un tono de voz que delataba sus intenciones de escape, pero el demonio pareció conforme con eso. De seguro lo atraparía más tarde.

Se escabulló sin hacer ruido, como un pequeño fantasma, hasta llegar al segundo piso y entrar en su recámara. No esperaba verla ya despierta.

Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, aunque al parecer no había detectado su presencia, y si lo había hecho, lo había ignorado. Sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos, y no dejaba de moverse y quejarse quedamente.

—¿Qué tal la resaca?— Preguntó divertido al verla agonizar.

Ella finalmente se dignó a abrir con disgusto uno de sus ojos solo para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—Oh, cállate— Le ordenó con voz torturada.

—Hmm, veo que perdiste tu sentido del humor habitual— Continuó mofándose, apoyándose contra uno de los muebles, sin dejar de mirarla satisfecho desde su lugar. Se sentía tan gratificante ser por primera vez él quien se divertía viéndola revolcarse de un lado a otro. Sentía como si se hubieran invertido los papeles momentáneamente —Eso se llama karma, ahí tienes tu merecido por hacerme dormir en el piso todas esas noches— Habló burlón, disfrutando del momento —Oh bueno, también se llama "vaciar dos alacenas enteras de alcohol en una sola noche"…

Ella dejó escapar un agónico gemido frustrado en respuesta. Tan mal estaba que ni podía contestarle. Le dio la espalda en un nuevo giro, quedando en posición fetal para continuar jalándose los cabellos por el desesperante dolor.

Pero por supuesto, fue Soul quien notó que aquella posición le impedía a la camisa blanca tapar exitosamente alguna de las partes de su cuerpo. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, detuvo y disimuló el sangrado nasal, pero eso no evitó que a su mente llegaran nuevamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Tragó grueso al pensar en algún tema de conversación que lo llevara a ese rumbo. Aunque ya conocía la respuesta, quería preguntarle él mismo si solo había sido efecto del alcohol. Probablemente se deprimiría un poco cuando recibiera el "claro" enfadado y burlón de su demonio, pero por más que le disgustara, era la única manera de mentalizarse que lo de ellos dos, era imposible.

Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared cuando notó el ligero temblor de sus manos. Maldición, eso no era para nada _cool_, nunca se había puesto así antes por una mujer, es más, eran ellas las que se derretían por él…

—Oye— Lo llamó de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —¿Qué hago con esta camisa puesta? Que yo recuerde, a noche tenía otra ropa… no te habrás aprovechado para hacerme algo, ¿verdad?— Interrogó con una clara amenaza escrita en su puño cerrado.

—¡Hey, esa es mi línea! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que me hiciste?— La apuntó acusadoramente con uno de sus dedos, y enfureció más al ver la cara desconcertada y despreocupada de la muchacha.

—¿De qué hablas, niño pervertido?— Llevó nuevamente una de sus manos a su cabeza por culpa de la resaca.

Soul estaba a punto de responderle, cuando le llegó a la mente una idea que no había considerado antes. Le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y solo le quedaba rogar para que se tratara de una simple suposición.

—Maka… tu…— Tragó grueso —¿No recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió a noche?— Su voz tenía un extraño tono serio y desilusionado, que ella no pudo percibir en ese momento.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, idiota— Contestó como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo, dándole un mínimo de esperanzas al humano —Intentaba embriagarme, y llegaste tú a fastidiarme un rato y… no se… luego sonó el teléfono y te fuiste…— Intentó hacer memoria al final.

Bajó levemente su mirada ante la respuesta, pero intentó reprimir cualquier emoción que pudiera delatar su estado de ánimo, manteniendo un rostro neutro.

—Hmm… ya veo…— Murmuró secamente.

Maka no entendía a qué se debía esa reacción. Respiró hondo para hacerle frente a la resaca e intentar concentrarse en su amo.

—Pero ¿Sabes qué? Hay una bebida que me gustó bastante… creo que se llamaba Vodka…_ y se detuvo al ver que el humano no le estaba prestando atención —¿Soul?— Preguntó confundida.

—Si si, ya entendí, Vodka, te traeré una botella más tarde— Murmuró de mala gana, para luego salir del cuarto y cerrar bruscamente la puerta.

Un nuevo malestar surgió en ella, pero no era por la resaca, sino por la actitud de cierto niño malcriado, ¡¿Cuál era su problema ahora? Es más, ella no tenía ni por qué preocuparse o sentirse mal por un simple humano. Aunque aún así, su cerebro podía neutralizar cualquier sentimiento "extraño" hacia el peliblanco, pero el pequeño dolor de su corazón no la dejaría en paz hasta aceptar la realidad que seguía negando.

Se levantó tambaleante, con pasos mareados hacia el armario para sacar una blusa de botones color negra y falda azul de tablones. A penas peinó ligeramente su cabello con los dedos de sus manos, dejándolo suelto. No necesitó buscar un calzado para sus pies, salió descalza del cuarto, recargándose de vez en cuando contra las paredes para no caerse por el mareo. Miró con enfado el piso, recordando la actitud del albino.

—Hmp, maldito mocoso… ¿A quién le interesa?— Masculló por lo bajo, pero bien sabía que ya no podría continuar engañándose más a sí misma.

—Pues yo creo que a ti, y bastante— Contestó una voz divertida a espaldas de ella.

Ni tuvo que voltearse. Suspiró de forma cansada, mientras que aceptaba la ayuda que su amigo le ofrecía para poder caminar mejor.

—¿Quieres dejar de fastidiar con eso?

—¡El gran Black Star no fastidia! Solo te recuerda la verdad— Contestó con su altanería habitual.

—Bien, entonces déjame decirte que tu verdad no puede estar más alejada de la realidad— Contraatacó ella, ladeando su rostro en una fingida muestra de enfado.

—Hmm~, ¿En serio? Porque, mira que acabo de enterarme de ciertas _cosas_ interesantes…— Habló burlón. Supo por la expresión de fastidio contenido de la chica que se rendiría y pediría una explicación en cualquier momento. Y así fue, ella suspiró molesta, y con una simple mirada de pocos amigos bastó para concederle la palabra —Bueno, si tanto insistes, un pajarillo me dijo que la pasaste en grande anoche— Continuó divertido, para luego poner una expresión más seria —¿Piensas continuar negando que te enamoraste de él?

Maka se deshizo de su agarre rápidamente, para continuar unos pocos pasos por su cuenta.

—¡Ya basta! ¡¿Qué rayos le sucede a todo el mundo? "anoche esto" "anoche lo otro" ¿Piensas decirme? ¿De qué me perdí?— Estalló finalmente.

Black Star la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—Espera espera…— Pidió agitando una de sus manos confundido —Según tengo entendido, anoche por poco te acostaste con él, ¿No fue eso lo que pasó?

Y ahora fue ella quien lo miró de aquella forma tan extraña.

—¿Disculpa?— Preguntó de forma lenta e incrédula —¿Que yo _qué_?— Continuó con el mismo tono, ahora levemente ofendido, exigiéndole nuevamente que se explicara.

—Soul me dijo que por poco terminas violándolo anoche… o algo así— Comentó el demonio, también confundido. Observó bastante temeroso la extraña actitud de su amiga. Primero se había quedado paralizada de la cabeza a los pies, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después, comenzó con una risa contenida, hasta que ya no pudo más y estalló en sonoras carcajadas, acabando sostenida por la pared y con una mano en el estómago. Luego, quejándose y maldiciéndolo por empeorarle la resaca… y si, si había algo que de verdad lo asustaba, era verla _así_. La palabras "bipolar" y "loca" le quedaban cortas —Oye… ¿Segura que no necesitas dormir un poco más?— Ofreció un tanto desconfiado.

Ella suspiró para recuperar el aire antes de responderle.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Yo? ¿Violarlo?... ¡¿A Soul?— Rió nuevamente, para sostener su cabeza y estómago al sentir empeorar la resaca —Auch… de acuerdo, déjame decirte, es la primera vez que haces un chiste tan bueno como ese.

—Oye vamos, lo digo en serio— Masculló ligeramente molesto, para luego tenderle una mano y ayudarla a levantarse —Soul estaba diciendo la verdad cuando me lo dijo, se le notaba en los ojos.

—Se lo habrá soñado— Reafirmó divertida, aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que había una pequeña posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto. Eso explicaría la extraña actitud que había tenido con ella —Como sea, ¿Qué hay de Kid-kun?— Cambió de tema mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Él simplemente se limitó a apuntar despreocupadamente con la cabeza hacia el sillón donde yacía acostado el aludido. Estaba pálido, o más bien de un tono azulado. Su pierna izquierda se encontraba el descubierto, estaba morada, y muy oscura en la zona donde había sido herido con las garras ponzoñosas.

—Vaaya…— Exclamó sorprendida, para luego acercarse más a examinar la herida.

Sinceramente, ya lo veía en las últimas, no le quedaba mucho. A penas percibía su forzada respiración ya debilitada, y sabía que con cada latido de su corazón, el veneno se extendía más por su cuerpo. Observó lentamente el rostro de sus armas. Patty lagrimeaba, y Liz tenía el seño fruncido, sin saber que hacer. Tsubaki intentaba no llorar, y Soul les daba la espalda a todos, mirando fijamente por una ventana, no queriendo saber nada, no quería verlo morirse allí.

Repentinamente, se sintió tan impotente como ellos al ver la escena. Ese era el gran y legendario guardián de la puerta, el sucesor de Shinigami, ¿A caso moriría así de fácil?

Estaba a punto de resignarse como todos los demás, hasta que una inoportuna ráfaga de viento se coló en la mansión, trayendo consigo algunos aromas y presencias bastante peculiares. Los cuatro demonios reaccionaron de inmediato. Salieron tan rápido como un rayo hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada.

Los dos humanos se miraron confusos y preocupados entre ellos, para luego imitar las acciones de los demás y salir también. Fue allí cuando supieron el porqué de la repentina salida.

Por el camino de piedra de la entrada del jardín, aparecieron tres figuras oscuras y borrosas por la lejanía, hasta finalmente alcanzar una distancia más cercana para poder ser identificados por los ojos de los humanos.

Era la tal Kin, junto con la diablita pelirroja y otro sujeto.

—¡Kin! ¡Ruby-chan!— Gritó ya más alegre la menor de las Thompson, para luego correr a máxima velocidad hacia la pelirroja y derribarla con un fuerte y "estrangulante" abrazo.

—Y-ya entendí… Patty… yo también te extrañé… ahora quítate… ¡No me dejas respirar!— Respondió Ruby desde el suelo, con voz agónica, mientras que sus acompañantes simplemente continuaron pasando a su lado para acercarse más a la entrada.

—Kin…— Murmuró Liz un tanto sorprendida y cautelosa.

Las miradas de los otros demonios se mantenían desconfiadas y dudosas. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?... ¿Era aliado o enemigo?

Los ojos dorados de la aludida la miraron fija y seriamente.

—¿Cómo está?— Fue directo al grano. Y aunque no denotó emoción alguna en su voz que pudiera delatar algún sentimiento de angustia o preocupación, la pistola mayor entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería.

—Ya llegó a su límite… dudo que aguante hasta el atardecer…— Admitió dolida, bajando la mirada con impotencia. Fue solo hasta que quitó la vista de Kin, que notó a los otros dos sujetos que la acompañaban. Lo que le llamó la atención, fue ese pequeño cuerpo tembloroso, oculto tras el alto muchacho. Y de pronto, la ira que estalló en ella se expresó en sus ojos —¡Tú!— Soltó repentinamente, sobresaltando a más de uno, que siguió la trayectoria que apuntaba su dedo.

Maka se sorprendió de ver allí a Chrona. ¿Cómo no la había notado antes?

La pelirosa simplemente atinó a esconderse más detrás del mayordomo oscuro.

—¡Pequeña zorra, voy a matarte! ¡Por tu culpa Kid está…! ¡Suélteme!— Se quejó cuando Soul y Tsubaki tuvieron que retenerla para que no se lanzara contra la pobre brujita.

La mención del nombre de Kid fue suficiente para hacerla salir lentamente de su escondite. Miró con ojos lagrimeantes y temerosos hacia en frente, topándose con los jades de Maka.

—¡Maka!— Exclamó a punto de llorar, corriendo casi al mismo tiempo hacia ella para abrazarla. Era una de las pocas personas que conocía que aún estaba de su lado.

La rubia le devolvió el abrazo enseguida, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Lo sé, no fue tu culpa— Murmuró quedamente, mientras palmeaba ligeramente su espalda.

—¡¿Qué no fue su culpa?— Protestó Liz, furiosa. —¡Tan sólo mira como está Kid! ¡Mira como está y dime de nuevo que no es culpa de ella!— La retó, a punto de librarse del agarre de los dos humanos.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Todo el mundo, cierren la maldita boca!

El lugar se sumió en un absoluto silencio, y todos los pares de ojos dirigieron rápidamente su vista hacia la shinigami. Su rostro lucía igual de serio, aunque esta vez con unos leves rastros de enfado al llevar el ceño fruncido ligeramente. Caminó hasta llegar dentro de la casa, siendo seguida de cerca por el hombre enmascarado, y también por las miradas expectantes de los allí reunidos.

Miraron con pena y dolor como la muchacha se dirigía hacia donde yacía su hermano. Probablemente quería despedirse, por lo que ninguno se atrevió a seguirla.

Kin se detuvo frente a Kid. Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y acomodó algunos mechones de su cabello. Su piel cobraba cada vez un tono más azulado y grisáceo.

—Kid… tú…— Murmuró por lo bajo, con voz temblorosa. Apretó fuertemente sus puños antes de proseguir.

Liz y Patty observaron con dolor a la muchacha, comprendiendo a la perfección el sufrimiento por el cual debía de estar pasando… aunque por otro lado, Ruby simplemente atinó a taparse los oídos… por alguna extraña razón desconocida para los demás.

—¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a caer así de fácil? ¡¿Y te haces llamar un shinigami?— Estalló de repente, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro sin ningún cuidado, como si se tratara de un simple costal de patatas, perdiendo así toda delicadeza que por sentido común la gente debería de tener con alguien en esas condiciones.

Todos allí observaron con la boca abierta hasta el piso las acciones de la hermana mayor.

—¡Alto, Kin!— Saltaron finalmente Liz y Chrona, sujetando a la pelinegra por los brazos para impedir que matara más rápido a su pobre hermano.

La shinigami se libró del agarre de ambas, respirando agitadamente, intentando calmarse y disminuir el tamaño de la venita que había sobresalido en su frente. Llevó una mano a su cabeza indignada, claramente molesta.

—Por el amor de…— Se interrumpió ella misma con un suspiro. Colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera para luego mirarlo desde arriba con arrogancia y reclamo, generando escalofríos en cada uno de los presentes —Será posible…— Se quejó nuevamente, para luego chasquear los dedos —Silver, ¿Serías tan amable?

—Con mucho gusto, _Ojou-sama_— Respondió con suavidad y elegancia el aludido, haciendo una ligera reverencia ante su señora. Caminó unos pocos pasos hasta finalmente inclinarse a un lado de Kid. Con dos de sus dedos, comenzó a formar unas extrañas escrituras hechas con un misterioso brillo blanco en la herida de la pierna, donde se concentraba la mayor parte del veneno. Recitó un conjuro en una lengua antigua, mientras que el brillo de las inscripciones hechas anteriormente se incrementaba, absorbiendo el veneno que invadía el cuerpo del muchacho.

Todos los demás espectadores excepto Ruby y Kin, miraron con cierto asombro cómo el pelinegro comenzaba a recuperar poco a poco el color, y el morado de su pierna fue pasando a un azul claro, para luego desaparecer por completo, junto con las inscripciones.

El mayordomo dio media vuelta para ver a su ama y hacer una reverencia.

—He terminado. El veneno ha sido eliminado exitosamente, _Ojou-sama_— Anunció con el mismo tono de voz elegante y suave.

—Buen trabajo— Contestó satisfecha, al mismo tiempo que cierta pelirosa pasaba veloz como una flecha hasta arrodillarse junto a Kid. No tardaron en unírsele Patty y Tsubaki.

—Él… estará bien con esto, ¿Verdad?— Preguntó Liz.

—Por supuesto, no hay nada que la magia de Silver no pueda hacer— Respondió satisfecha la pelinegra, al parecer ahora con esos extraños ataques de bipolaridad bajo control.

Una vez dicho esto, Liz pudo respirar tranquila. Le dedicó una mirada asesina a la bruja, pero al parecer, Chrona la había ignorado olímpicamente. Lo único que estaba para ella en ese momento, era el muchacho que yacía inconsciente sobre el sofá. Ya lucía mucho mejor, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Continuaba con un aspecto bastante frágil, y por un momento, se vio a ella misma cuando estaba dormida en aquella habitación congelada, donde lo vio por primera vez.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así… ¿Le estaría sucediendo algo malo? Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. No, en esos momentos lo importante era Kid, luego se preocuparía por ese extraño vacío. Miró nuevamente a su shinigami, esperando ilusionada el poder verlo abrir los ojos, pero pronto comprendió que eso tomaría su tiempo. Y ella estaba dispuesta a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Y después de mucho tiempo, ese ha sido el nuevo cap... Como voy apurada, no he podido leerlo muy detalladamente para editarlo, asique cualquier error, nada más háganmelo saber.**

**Yo seguiré publicando otro par de fics para "celebrar" este cambio, asique, nos leemos~**


	25. Es un hecho, deja de negarlo

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Y una vez más, los meses se volaron sin que me diera cuenta y dejé tirado este fic otra vez. Creo que nunca dejaré de disculparme con ustedes en cada actualización... En fin, nos leemos más abajo.**

* * *

**25. Es un hecho, deja de negarlo**

Despertó al sentir unos ligeros ruidos en el primer piso. Se incorporó con pereza en la enorme cama, encontrándose totalmente solo. Observó el lado izquierdo, donde solía dormir su demonio. Pero esta vez estaba completamente vacío e intacto. Maka no lo había seguido a su habitación por la noche, ya que había decidido quedarse abajo por más tiempo, pero al parecer, la chica no había aparecido por allí en ningún momento.

Se sintió un poco mal por eso. Desde que se había enojado con ella el día anterior, la notaba más esquiva, como si estuviera evitándolo. Sabía que no era culpa de ella tener lagunas mentales en los peores momentos, pero vamos… ¡¿Cómo pudo habérsele olvidado algo como eso? Y él tan contento que había estado…

Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. No es que fuera un pervertido, simplemente que se dejó llevar por su imaginación y creyó que la testaruda muchachita finalmente había correspondido sus sentimientos… vaya decepción…

Sin siquiera mirar la imagen que el espejo le mostraba, cepilló sus dientes con desgano, para luego dirigirse al armario y sacar lo primero que vio. Terminó vistiendo una camisa roja como sus ojos, a la cual le dejó los primeros cuatro botones desabrochados y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros. Con unas simples medias blancas como calzado salió de su cuarto, después de todo, ¿Quién iba a recriminarle su aspecto? Sus padres se quedarían fuera del país por una semana más, Wes estaba en casa de sus amigos desde que ocurrió aquel "incidente", y todos los sirvientes se encontraban de vacaciones temporales hasta que fuera seguro mover al shinigami de su casa para llevarse consigo a todos los otros invitados y seres sobrenaturales.

Suspiró cansado. Qué semana, el estar corriendo de allá para acá, estresándose con cada llamada de sus familiares y lidiar con un grupo de demonios que aumentaba cada día ya comenzaba a hacer estragos en su rostro, como se evidenciaba en sus ojeras.

Al bajar las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, su vista inconscientemente se centró en Maka, quien hablaba alegremente con Tsubaki hasta que lo vio llegar de soslayo. Ella apartó rápidamente su mirada de él y le murmuró una última cosa a la pelinegra antes de marcharse cabizbaja hacia otra parte, lejos de él.

Genial, ahora todo lo que hacía le salía mal. Y ella creía que estaba molesto… bueno, lo estaba al principio, pero se le había pasado con una noche de descanso… y ahora que quería volver a la normalidad, no podía porque su demonio huía de él discretamente cada vez que lo veía.

Maka caminó unos pocos pasos hasta toparse con Liz. Recargaba su peso en una de las paredes, mientras que miraba a la lejanía al shinigami aún dormido. Tuvo que carraspear ligeramente para llamar la atención de la pistola, quien volteó a verla algo curiosa.

—Parece que Kid-kun ya se encuentra totalmente fuera de peligro…— Comentó Maka, en un intento de hacer conversación, mirando al aludido.

Liz hizo lo mismo antes de responderle.

—Si, sea lo que sea que le hizo Kin… o bueno, su mayordomo, parece haber funcionado.

Un pequeño y molesto silencio se adueñó de la charla por un momento. Fue Maka quien tuvo que romper el hielo nuevamente.

—Yo…— Miró a otro lado cuando la mirada azulada se posó en ella nuevamente —Lamento lo del otro día… ya sabes, por haber perdido el control.

Liz pareció sorprenderse un poco ante aquello, pero luego una pequeña sonrisita despreocupada se formó en su boca.

—¿Qué, era eso lo que querías decirme?— Parecía un poco más animada y aliviada —Si es así no te preocupes, la culpa fue mía por hablar sin saber… nunca me hubiera imaginado que tú estabas…— Se detuvo antes de completar la frase, sintiéndose mal por volver a sacar el tema.

—Descuida, eso ya quedó en el pasado— Murmuró la rubia, colocando melancólicamente una mano en su vientre. Aunque el tono de su voz no sonó para nada convincente. Levantó su vista una vez más, mirando al arma a los ojos —Pero de todos modos, tú pareces saber algo de ese tal Noah, ¿verdad?— Quiso saber.

Liz dudó por un momento. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si le rebelaba lo poco que sabía ella sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtener su venganza, aun a costa de su propia vida. Pero por otro lado, podía leer a la perfección la urgencia escrita en sus ojos. Suspiró derrotada, sabía que luego se arrepentiría.

—Mira… no sé mucho, y tampoco puedes fiarte de este tipo de información porque solo son rumores. Pero según lo que hemos oído, Noah y su grupo pareció haber escapado hacia el mundo humano, llevándose con ellos algunas de las mejores creaciones de Eibon. No se sabe con exactitud donde están, pero se cree que podrían llegar a estar en Egipto.

—¿Egipto?— Preguntó interesada.

—Si… hay una leyenda, que dice que Eibon estuvo relacionado con los antiguos egipcios. Dicen que le otorgó a _Anubis_ muchos conocimientos acerca de su magia, y hasta algunos artefactos demoníacos. Supuestamente, algunos papiros importantes con poderosos hechizos inscritos en ellos se encuentran ocultos en algunas pirámides, y hay muchos demonios sueltos en el mundo humano que desean obtener esos conjuros. Entre ellos, Noah— Relató con un tono serio y bajo —Pero bueno, ya sabes, son solo rumores, no les pongas atención— Agregó luego, perdiendo la seriedad por completo, en un intento por hacerla desistir.

Ella por otro lado mantuvo su rostro neutro, con sus ojos mirando sin mirar hacia abajo.

—Si… solo rumores…— Murmuró de una forma que solo logró incrementar los nervios de Liz.

Pero pronto, los pensamientos de la rubia dejaron de importarle a la pistola, gracias a las exclamaciones alegres de Chrona, Patty y Tsubaki. Dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia el pelinegro, para finalmente encontrarlo despierto.

Estaba apenas abriendo los ojos. Era de día a juzgar por la luz, tal vez de mañana. Oía que unas lejanas voces conocidas lo llamaban, pero sus ojos aún no podían enfocar muy bien las imágenes, por lo que únicamente percibía algunos manchones borrosos. Se sentía extraño… sentía el cuerpo entumecido, casi como si hubiera estado en la misma posición por meses enteros sin mover un solo músculo. La ligera pesadez de su pierna izquierda le recordó la posible razón de su desmayo: El veneno. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo envenenaron? Ahora comprendía el porqué de esa sensación. ¿Se estaría muriendo ya?... estaba cansado y sentía los parpados muy pesados. Quería volver a cerrarlos del todo, pero una voz muy conocida lo llamó por su nombre antes de poder lograrlo, quitándole de inmediato todo el sueño.

Chrona miraba expectante y esperanzada el rostro del muchacho, quien parpadeaba constantemente y al parecer aún no la había reconocido. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando repentinamente fue empujada de forma brusca por Liz, cayendo al suelo.

—¿Liz?— Preguntó cuando apareció una silueta conocida y su visión se tornó ligeramente más nítida. Se sorprendió un poco al oír el tono rasposo y cansado de su voz. Parecía un muerto recién resucitado.

Tanto a la aludida como a Patty se le iluminaron los ojos al oírlo, mientras que Tsubaki ayudaba a Chrona a incorporarse después de aquel empujón.

Soul y Maka se congregaron también alrededor del sofá para ver a su amigo ya más recuperado. El chico intentó incorporarse, aunque por falta de fuerzas, tuvo que ser ayudado por sus armas. Y fue solo hasta ese momento, que vio lo que nunca esperó poder recuperar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¡Chrona!— Exclamó sin poder creérselo. ¿No estaba ella en manos de Medusa?

Ella lo miró maravillada, y por un momento estuvo a punto de tirársele encima para abrazarlo, pero antes de que eso sucediera, los recuerdos del momento en que lo atacó invadieron su mente, haciéndola retroceder levemente, con miedo a ser odiada o rechazada por sus acciones. Sería lo más natural.

Kid percibió esa indecisión en sus ojos. Ablandó su expresión, permitiéndose expresarle una muy pequeña pero cálida sonrisa, extendiendo ligeramente sus brazos hacia ella, pidiéndole de manera silenciosa permiso para abrazarla.

El brillo alegre regresó a sus ojos, al igual que un lindo sonrojo a sus mejillas, para luego obedecer sin rechistar la petición del shinigami y abrazarlo. Se aferró fuertemente a él, permitiéndose sentir finalmente el calor que tanto había extrañado, y sin duda, lo que mas la alivió, fue cuando el muchacho correspondió delicadamente el cariño al rodearla él también.

Tsubaki miraba la escena tan emocionada como si se tratara de su telenovela favorita en vivo y en directo, y fueron pocos los que notaron la mirada asesina que Liz le lanzaba a Chrona.

El bonito momento duró poco. Tres audibles y separadas palmadas llamaron la atención de todos, quienes rápidamente buscaron con la mirada al causante del ruido.

A Kid casi se le salieron los ojos.

—¿Kin?— Peguntó como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Su hermana gemela se hallaba de brazos cruzados en el descanso de la escalera, observando al muchacho de forma fija y seria. Comenzó a bajar de forma lenta y pausada los escalones, sin deshacer su postura. Finalmente suspiró y colocó uno de sus brazos en su cadera.

—Ya era hora, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que has estado durmiendo?— Le reclamó un tanto disgustada.

Sin embargo, Kid pareció no prestarle atención a sus palabras. Continuaba mirándola atónito.

—Kin… ¿Tú no habías…?

—Por supuesto que no, idiota— Lo interrumpió con tono ofendido, generándole un ligero escalofrío a su hermano —¿De verdad me crees capaz de traicionar a nuestro padre?— Fue perdiendo poco a poco su expresión seria, cuando una venita de enfado resaltó en su frente… ya regresaba a ser la misma que Kid conocía… aquella testadura y algo inmadura muchachita que intentaba verse superior con su "expresión neutra" —En serio, no puedo creer que seamos hermanos…— Murmuró resignada —Si hasta Medusa se dio cuenta desde el principio que era un engaño.

—¿Medusa…? ¡Espera!, ¿Entonces lo conseguiste?— Inquirió claramente interesado.

—No, aún no— respondió un tanto frustrada. Tomó asiento en el sillón de enfrente, quedando cara a cara. Se cruzó de piernas y prosiguió —Pero descuida, todo marcha de acuerdo al plan— Susurró con un pequeño tono maléfico y divertido, extrayendo en el proceso una pequeña pieza dorada de debajo de la manga. Kid no tardó en identificarla, pero ella volvió a tomar la palabra al ver las intenciones del otro. —Medusa no puede hacer nada sin esta pieza faltante del Brew, así que mientras esté en mis manos, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos— Afirmó satisfecha, recibiendo gustosa y elegantemente la taza de té que le ofreció su mayordomo –quien había aparecido de quién sabe donde-. Parecía toda una dama de la alta sociedad. Por un momento, Soul pensó que todas las mujeres del Inframundo debían de ser iguales en ese aspecto, ya que Maka acostumbraba a hacer lo mismo.

—No la subestimes, Kin. Esa bruja es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Fue ella la que conectó un portal del Inframundo hasta aquí. Tiene a todo un ejercito de demonios a su disposición— Le recordó serio. Su voz ya regresaba a la normalidad, con ese tono firme y reservado que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Por eso mismo te lo digo, Kid. ¿Has oído esa frase que suelen decir los humanos? ¿Esa que dice "cuanto más alto se sube, más fuerte es la caída"?… ya verás como ese refrán se ajusta perfectamente al final de la obra— Respondió confiada, para luego beber un sorbo del té.

El shinigami menor se limitó a guardar silencio. Si su hermana decía que tenía todo bajo control debía creerle, después de todo, ella siempre había sido muy astuta para esas cosas. Fría y calculadora. Pero por otro lado, sabía que a veces podía ser lo suficientemente engreída y confiada como para echar las cosas a perder por su exceso de arrogancia… había pasado muchas veces antes. Además de que su personalidad por naturaleza repelía la de Medusa, ya que a ambas les gustaba jugar con sus oponentes… cosa que más adelante podría terminar llevándola a la derrota –otra vez- por una estúpida competencia estratégica contra la bruja.

—Por cierto, Kid— Lo llamó de nuevo la shinigami —¿Cómo va tu pierna?

No supo si lo dijo a propósito, pero lo cierto era que no se había puesto a pensar en eso hasta que ella preguntó. Bajó su vista hacia la herida ya cicatrizada de su pierna izquierda, con Chrona imitando el rumbo de su mirada. Su piel había regresado a su coloración normal, y ahora lo único que sentía era un ligero adormecimiento.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—¿… Sigues vivo después de haber sido infectado con ese veneno?— Kin le completó la pregunta, con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Su hermano la miró justo cuando llegó nuevamente aquél mayordomo oscuro, sosteniendo esta vez una bandeja plateada con una gran variedad de postres. Ruby pasó ágilmente por su lado y tomó una porción de pastel de fresa, para luego sentarse al lado de Kin, moviéndose de una forma tan extraordinaria como si se tratara de una bailarina de ballet, en un claro intento por llamar la atención.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta— Kin volvió a tomar la palabra, eligiendo con la mirada el postre que tomaría —Fue gracias a mi querido mayordomo que sigues con vida— Tomó unas galletas de limón, y luego de una reverencia, el hombre se dirigió hacia los demás, ofreciendo silenciosa y educadamente la repostería que servía.

No hacía falta mencionar que Black Star y Patty se abalanzaron contra él y devoraron cada postre que había.

Después de mirar atentamente al enmascarado, Kid volvió a mirar a su hermana.

—En ese caso, agradezco las atenciones y molestias, pero ¿Quién es él? Que yo recuerde, tu única compañera siempre ha sido Ruby— Su tono cauteloso delataba una cierta desconfianza hacia el sujeto.

—Él es Silver Blaze. Un habilidoso mago que tuve la suerte de encontrar luego de la invasión al santuario— Explicó brevemente.

Y finalmente, habían tocado el tema al cual tanto Kid como sus armas querían llegar.

Kid dejó sobre la mesa la taza que le había entregado Silver. Miró fijamente a su hermana, quien ya esperaba la pregunta.

—A todo esto… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el santuario? ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?

Liz, Maka y hasta Patty, pusieron especial atención a la siguiente respuesta.

Kin se limitó a sonreír quedamente, manteniendo siempre la elegancia y soberbia en sus facciones.

—Lo siento, hermanito, pero eso es algo que no puedo decirte todavía— Se limitó a responder, dejando con la duda a todos los interesados, y sembrándola ahora en los que no lo estaban.

A diferencia de los demás, Ruby simplemente miraba aburrida la escena. No había nada interesante con lo que pudiera deleitar la vista, y como si fuera poco, el maldito de Silver se había ido a atender a los demás y se había olvidado de ella. Vaya, pero qué pésima servidumbre la de los días actuales… observó distraídamente la sala. Era un pequeño castillo, falto de los lujos requeridos por ella, pero no le parecía tan mal. De seguro era lo mejor que el mundo humano podía ofrecerle.

Su vista se posó casualmente en aquel humano de cabello blanco y ojos rojos. Al principio se había hecho ilusiones, pensando que se trataba de un demonio… pero vaya decepción que tuvo al darse cuenta que se trataba de un simple humano. Algo peculiar llamó su atención. Aquel humano miraba disimuladamente a la chica rubia. Llevaba un buen rato haciendo eso.

La rubia lo miró a él por un momento, pero al encontrarse con su mirada, desvió rápidamente su rostro, con una expresión ligeramente dolida y apenada.

Hmm… interesante. Finalmente algo digno de ver.

El albino suspiró frustrado, para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras. Lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció en el segundo piso.

* * *

Suspiró profundamente una vez cerró la puerta de su habitación. Ya no solo le tenía envidia a Black Star por haber podido avanzar tanto con la persona que le gustaba, ahora se le sumaba Kid a la lista. Había bastado ver esa escena tan empalagosa de hacía unos momentos en la sala. ¿Por qué él no podía tener ese tipo de relación con Maka?

Simple… porque él era solamente un humano y ella un demonio.

Pero de ser así, ¿Por qué a Black Star no parecía molestarle el hecho de querer a una humana?

La respuesta le llegó casi tan rápido como sucedió la última vez. La relación entre Tsubaki y el demonio peliazul parecía ir tan bien gracias a que ella lo aceptaba. No como Maka, que aún se aferraba a su viejo amor y negaba con todas sus fuerzas brindarle una nueva oportunidad al presente y futuro.

Y como si fuera poco, ahora huía de su mirada. ¿Cómo hacía para decirle ahora que ya no le importaba lo que había sucedido? Lo único que quería era poder hablarle y reír con ella –o de ella- como normalmente lo hacían.

Miró el anillo del contrato que llevaba siempre en su mano derecha, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que en algún futuro, aquel anillo representara algo más que un pacto con un demonio. Sonrió con amargura. Ya se estaba volviendo uno de esos tipos patéticos de telenovela. Que poco _cool_ se había vuelto.

—Ciertamente, pareces haber tenido muchos problemas estos últimos días, ¿No es así?

Se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz. Volteó rápidamente, solo para encontrarse a aquella diablita sentada de una forma bastante… sugerente, sobre su escritorio. Y es que al ver a un bello espécimen del genero opuesto sentada de aquella forma, con las piernas cruzadas, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación a causa de esa diminuta falda, junto con el ajustado y pequeño top de cuero, que a pesar de ser tan… o más plana que su demonio, le lucía bastante tentador. Su cola se movía juguetonamente de un lado a otro, de una forma casi felina, y sus ojos rojos lo miraban como si se tratara de algo comestible…

Tragó grueso cuando sintió el color ardiente apoderarse de su rostro entero, y retrocedió de inmediato unos cuantos pasos.

La diablita pareció complacida ante sus torpes acciones. Desapareció para luego reaparecer justo frente a él, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, mirándolo de aquella forma tan felina y seductora. Lo retuvo ágilmente cuando vio sus intenciones de escape.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Ruby-chan está aquí para aliviar tus penas~— Canturreó en su oído, haciéndolo estremecerse.

¿De qué iba todo eso? La vez anterior era Maka, y ahora una diablita. Por supuesto que no se quejaba, aquello sirvió para hacerle subir el ego. Había recuperado su "encanto" masculino… -según él- pero en estos momentos, no se sentía muy bien como para perder el tiempo con chicas.

Estaba a punto de negarse amable y galantemente a su petición, cuando la pelirroja colocó sus manos enguantadas en sus mejillas, impidiéndole mirar otra cosa que no fuera a ella. No tuvo más opción que mirarla a los ojos. Era rojo contra rojo, y el rojo de Ruby comenzó a brillar.

Ya no fue capaz de ver nada más que no fueran esos dos brillantes rubíes. No tardó en sentirse mareado, sentía que aquel par de ojos se multiplicaban y daban vueltas en su visión. Sentía las piernas flácidas, incapaces de sostener su peso. Las brillantes esferas rojas se acercaban cada vez más, así como él perdía el equilibrio con mayor velocidad.

Estaba a punto de caerse, y así hubiera sucedido, de no ser porque alguien tocó la puerta.

El sonido lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Las múltiples imágenes de ojos se desvanecieron para reducirse a un único par.

La puerta se abrió, y Ruby fulminó con la mirada al recién llegado.

—Disculpen la interrupción— Se excusó Silver, con un tono de voz que expresaba claramente lo contrario, a pesar de la delicadeza con la que hablaba —Soul-sama, el té está servido. También me he tomado la molestia de preparar un poco de café si así lo desea. Siéntase libre de bajar cuando le apetezca— Finalizó el mensaje, con esa calma y delicadeza tan… perturbadora, con la que siempre se manejaba.

Al aludido le tomó un poco de tiempo reaccionar.

—Ah… gracias, bajo enseguida— Y sin perder más tiempo, huyó escaleras abajo.

Al mayordomo no le quedó otra que mirar a la única ocupante de la habitación. Con aquella expresión tan calmada, pero astuta, como su voz.

La diablita continuaba matándolo con la mirada desde su posición. Detestaba de sobremanera aquella forma de actuar del mago. Con esa sonrisa educada, sarcástica, suave, y hasta cierto punto, aterradora. Por lo menos, sus ojos sí expresaban sus verdaderas emociones. Siempre con aquella mirada burlista y calculadora.

—¿Ocurre algo, Ruby-san?— Preguntó con aquél desentendido y elegante tono hipócrita.

Ella entrecerró los ojos molesta.

—No interfieras. _Mayordomo_— Le advirtió, dejando un tono venenoso en la última palabra.

Silver no cambió su expresión.

—Me temo que eso no está en mis manos— Explicó con una fingida y casi imperceptible lástima. —_Ojou-sama_ me ha pedido que la mantenga vigilada. No quiere que le cause ningún problema a nuestros anfitriones.

Bufó molesta, con falsa indignación.

—Por favor— Contestó sarcástica —Ya estoy grande para una _niñera_— Contraatacó. —Te encerraré en un ataúd de diamante si vuelves a interferir— Le advirtió antes de marcharse molesta hacia la planta baja.

* * *

Kin le envió una disimulada mirada interrogante a su mayordomo cuando lo vio llegar a su lado. Y él, con otra, le comunicó silenciosamente un "tal y como usted lo ha ordenado". La hubiera tranquilizado, de no ser por el hecho de que se trataba de Ruby…

—Como seguía diciendo…— Prosiguió Kin, mirando a Kid y los demás demonios congregados en el sillón de enfrente —Chrona nos puede ser de mucha utilidad, habiendo funcionado como una espía indirecta.

La aludida miró confusa al shinigami que tenía a su lado.

—N-no sé lidiar con palabras complicadas…— Murmuró bajando la mirada.

Los soles dorados de Kid pasaron de Chrona a su hermana.

—¿Serías tan amable de explicarte, Kin?— Pidió un tanto frustrado, al no ser capaz ni él mismo de entender las palabras de su gemela.

Y ella por supuesto, sonrió triunfante en señal de burla, saboreando la victoria al ganar nuevamente con un plan y lenguaje superior.

—Me refiero a que Chrona estuvo al lado de Medusa todo el tiempo que permaneció hipnotizada. Ella debió haber visto y oído cosas que yo no pude por mantener distancia. Si tenemos suerte, Medusa podría haberse descuidado en algún momento y hacer alguna estrategia importante frente a Chrona— Miró nuevamente a la aludida. —En ese caso, solo tienes que revelarnos qué es lo que ha sucedido en ese momento.

La pelirosa estaba a punto de responder, pero Kid lo hizo antes.

—¿Qué ridiculeces dices? Sabes que Chrona no recuerda nada de lo que ha hecho estando hipnotizada— Su tono denotaba obviedad, queriendo sentirse superior a su hermana y ganar terreno en esa disimulada guerra intelectual entre gemelos.

—Exacto— Reafirmó Kin, dejando a su hermano y todos los demás con la duda —Y es ahí donde entra Silver.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él sin comprender.

—No subestimes la magia de mi mayordomo. Puede hacer regresar los recuerdos perdidos, no importa qué conjuro hayan utilizado para borrarlos— Miró nuevamente a la bruja. —Pero claro, necesito antes tu permiso para invadir tu cabeza.

Chrona se sobresaltó con lo último.

—¡¿In-in-invadir m-mi cabeza?— Se aferró como un conejillo asustado al brazo de Kid.

—Es solo un decir— Aclaró la pelinegra al ver la cara desconfiada de su hermano. —El hechizo no es para nada peligroso, y toma muy poco tiempo.

El shinigami no se veía muy confiado con sus palabras, por lo que debió intentar con otro método de persuasión.

—De poder hacerlo me ofrecería yo misma para que veas que es inofensivo, pero yo no tengo ningún recuerdo perdido, así que no sirvo.

Black Star sonrió ampliamente en ese momento.

—¡Entonces úsala a ella!— Gritó cuando empujó a Maka hacia el frente, como si fuera un soldado al que obligan involuntariamente a ejercer una misión. —¡Ella es perfecta para esto! No recuerda lo que ha sucedido unas noches atrás…— Explicó con tono pícaro, haciendo que la cara de su amiga se pusiera tan roja como un tomate.

—¡Cierra la boca, maldito mocoso!— Contestó de inmediato, golpeando al aludido para intentar huir. La suerte que tenía que Soul había desaparecido desde hacía rato… o de lo contrario, no sabría dónde meterse.

—¡Perfecto!— Exclamó Kin contenta. Tomó rápida y sorpresivamente su muñeca para impedirle cualquier posibilidad de escape y arrastrarla hasta sentarla en el sillón que ella ocupaba. Chasqueó los dedos. —Silver.

El enmascarado hizo una ligera reverencia.

—Enseguida, _Ojou-sama_— Sin perder tiempo, se colocó frente a Maka, y antes de que pudiera escapar, apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza, mientras que comenzaba a recitar otro hechizo.

Maka quiso escapar, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, su mente se desconectó de la realidad. Vio pasar las imágenes como si se trataran de una película y ella la espectadora. Había acorralado a su amo en la cama, y lo sedujo con sus mejores trucos. Pudo ver como el pobre mortal intentaba contener sus impulsos por sus principios, y ella intentaba reiteradamente lograr su objetivo. Las imágenes volvieron a pasar más lentas, como en antiguas diapositivas, hasta que finalmente, todo se oscureció.

Cuando volvió en sí, pudo ver que todos los presentes en la sala la miraban atentamente, llenos de curiosidad. Ella estaba atónita a pesar de aquello, y sentía el rostro tan caliente que la hizo suponer lo roja que debía de estar.

—¿Ya vieron? Es inofensivo— Continuó Kin, dirigiéndose hacia su hermano. Pero al ver que éste continuaba desconfiado, optó otro intento —Maka, ¿Te importaría decirle que…?— Pero se detuvo al voltear y encontrar el asiento vacío. —¿Maka?

Black Star tampoco se encontraba allí, probablemente había seguido a su amiga.

La shinigami no le prestó mayor atención al asunto. Volvió a mirar a Chrona, para posteriormente extenderle una mano.

La bruja la miró un poco temerosa por un momento, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió como Kid la estrechaba con sus brazos contra él de manera protectora. Alzó la vista sonrojada ante tal acción, y encontró la mirada dorada del chico sobre su hermana. La mirada que expresaba no era de desconfianza, sino de desaprobación.

Y definitivamente, él no permitiría que Chrona recordara lo que había hecho. Podía ser una información muy valiosa, pero si ella ya se encontraba tan afectada por lo que había pasado al principio, no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría cuando recordara cómo lo atacó en la guarida de Medusa.

Kin entendió el mensaje oculto en la mirada del shinigami menor, y ella contestó de la misma forma silenciosa, con un rostro inmutable y ojos acusadores. No tenía intenciones de desperdiciar unos datos tan valiosos como aquellos. Pero finalmente, entrecerró los ojos claramente disgustada.

—Hablaremos luego sobre esto— Sentenció seria, y molesta, centrando toda su atención en su hermano.

Kid pudo respirar tranquilo, había ganado la batalla… pero tratándose de Kin, dudaba que pudiera ganar la guerra.

* * *

Observó sus manos temblorosas, molesta con ella misma por ponerse así, tratándose de un simple humano. Pero eso no era todo, no podía creer lo que había visto. ¡Era simplemente imposible! Y no solo por haber traicionado a Justin, sino que también por el tan inapropiado y vergonzoso comportamiento.

—¡Y el gran Black Star acierta de nuevo!— Oyó a sus espaldas a su amigo, quien se acercaba al barandal del balcón donde ella se encontraba. —Lo sabía, sí pasó, ¿ves cómo YO tenía razón?— Continuó alabándose a sí mismo.

—¡Oh, cállate ya!— Lo regañó molesta y tan roja como antes. Volvió a mirar hacia el frente y tapó su rostro con sus manos. —No puedo creerlo… no puedo creer que _yo_ haya hecho eso— Murmuró negando con su cabeza.

—Pues, a mí no me sorprende, si después de todo te encanta fastidiarlo de esa manera— Comentó el peliazul, recostándose contra el barandal.

—¡No! No entiendes— Volvió a negar con su cabeza, para luego jalarse los cabellos. —Iba en serio… ¡Por poco me acuesto con él!— Volvió a taparse la cara cuando su sonrojo aumentó. —¡Qué vergüenza!... ¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara ahora?

Black Star enarcó una ceja.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por algo como eso?— Preguntó, y al no obtener respuesta, prosiguió con una sonrisa pícara —Hmmm… ya veo, es porque te gusta, ¿Verdad? Si él no te interesara, esto te daría perfectamente igual— Y acertó en el blanco, y Maka lo mató con la mirada por eso. Aún roja como un tomate.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, y para empezar, ¡Fue tu culpa que recordara eso! ¡Yo no quería recordarlo, estaba perfectamente bien con las cosas como eran antes!— Y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que la fresca brisa que azotó su rostro, haciendo bailar su cabello, apagara el fuego de sus mejillas antes de que alguien más los viera.

—¿Segura? ¿Preferirías andar evitando a Soul sin saber el motivo?— Interrogó con un poco más de seriedad.

Ella lentamente fue bajando las manos de su rostro, mirándolo por un momento silencioso.

—Créeme que _esto_ sí que no lo quería saber— Estaba tan avergonzada. Suspiró cuando volvió a mirar al frente. —Soul tenía todo el derecho de enojarse conmigo… de hecho, yo estoy enojada conmigo misma— Afirmó molesta.

—Pero no por la misma razón— Afirmó Black Star. Y no se equivocó. Lo que atormentaba a Maka era el hecho de haber permitido aquella situación con un hombre que no fuera Justin.

De un momento a otro, el demonio hiperactivo desapareció sin más, y ella ni se molestó en preguntarse el motivo. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearse la cabeza una y otra vez contra una pared…

—Maka…

Y ella incluso brincó del susto al oír aquella voz a sus espaldas. Se volteó de inmediato, tan temblorosa como una gelatina.

Allí estaba Soul, mirando un punto fijo en el piso como si se tratara de un niño intentando disculparse por una travesura. Tomó aire y la miró a los ojos, haciéndola sonrojarse aún más. La luz de la luna iluminaba su silueta y resaltaba sus ojos rojos. Ya no podía verlo como el niño tonto que conoció al principio, ahora la expresión de su rostro denotaba más seriedad, más madurez… se veía tan atractivo de aquella manera… tanto que por un momento quedó verdaderamente hipnotizada con aquella imagen.

—Escucha…— Habló nuevamente, haciéndola regresar a la Tierra —Quería decirte que verdaderamente, ya no me importa lo que sucedió la otra noche… mira, hagamos de cuenta que nunca sucedió y…

Pero ella dejó de escuchar desde hacía rato, estaba más ocupada pensando en otras cosas. Se regañó mentalmente al sentir como su pulso se aceleraba y el temblor de sus manos invadió ahora todo su cuerpo. Al verlo allí los recuerdos llegaron instantáneamente… la forma en la que lo había acorralado en la cama…

Suficiente, era demasiado para ella. Con su rostro rojo a más no poder, se excusó rápidamente para luego salir corriendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, antes de terminar desmayada ahí mismo... o antes de ceder ante la tentación y terminar con lo que había comenzado la otra noche.

Soul observó sorprendido la estela de humo que dejó su demonio al huir. ¡¿Qué a caso tan molesta estaba con él que ni siquiera quería escucharlo? ¡Eso era el colmo! Él era la víctima allí.

Bajó la vista desanimado, para luego descargar su ira pateando el barandal. Con tanto trabajo que le había costado idear ese pequeño discurso de paz…

Pero pronto, todo aquello dejó de importarle, cuando sintió unos brazos femeninos rodearlo desde atrás. Casi se había atragantado con su propia saliva. Había regresado. Volteó contento para hacer las pases definitivamente.

—¿Ahora sí vas a escucharme, Ma…?— Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando vio esos felinos ojos rojos.

Intentó zafarse, pero no pudo, ella era más fuerte. Lo tomó por el rostro y acercó el suyo, para mirarlo de forma divertida.

—Oh no… ya no te me escaparás…— Susurró triunfante la diablita.

* * *

Se detuvo finalmente en la biblioteca, que era el sitio más alejado de la sala y el balcón.

Observó sus manos por un momento. Estaban temblando.

Pero qué patética se sentía en esos momentos… ponerse así por un simple humano…

_Ponerse así por otro hombre que no fuera Justin…_

Y le dolió, realmente le dolió pensar eso último. Alguna fuerza extraña oprimió su corazón, haciéndole sentir otra vez ese vacío doloroso que la había perseguido durante tantas décadas. Se sentía como una maldita traidora al pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de enamorarse de otro. Pero ya era tarde para evitarlo… ya lo estaba.

No importaba las veces que discutiera con Black Star acerca de sus acciones o miradas para con él, tampoco importaban las miles de excusas que su mente formulaba automáticamente al hallarse en alguna situación en la que su imaginación comenzara a maquinar de forma extraña, escenas acerca de ella y su amo, no podía seguir negándose ella misma a admitir lo evidente.

Ya sabía a la perfección que indudablemente, aquello que sentía por su amo era algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad pasajera o agrado.

Pero tenía miedo.

Ahora que decidió finalmente sincerarse consigo misma y admitir sus sentimientos, sentía miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo cuando él muriera. Tenía miedo de volver a sufrir y atravesar ese calvario sin salida cuando él ya no estuviera. Porque era cierto, él era humano, y los humanos, tenían una vida muy corta… ridículamente corta. El querer buscar tener algo más con él era lo mismo que anotarse una sentencia de muerte para su corazón y cordura por una segunda vez.

Si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido…

Cerró sus puños fuertemente cuando sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

—¡Maldición!— Con un puñetazo, descargó su frustración contra uno de los estantes de libros, haciendo que cayera uno de la parte alta de la repisa. —si tan solo… él…— Sus murmullos se hundían en la agonía del sufrimiento, y no pudo completar la frase. Se dejó caer de rodillas cuando ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Agradecía la soledad. No quería expresar frente a nadie aquella muestra tan patética de debilidad.

No fue hasta que una de sus lágrimas cayó en la tapa del libro que le dedicó una leve mirada. El título captó su atención de inmediato… "Las grandes plagas de Egipto".

_Egipto…_

Tomó de manera lenta y desganada el libro entre sus manos para mirarlo más detenidamente. Era cierto, allí se suponía que podría estar escondido el maldito que arruinó su vida. Apretó con fuerza el texto al pensar aquello. Nada le costaba ir a echar un vistazo… y de todas formas, el beneficio sería suyo si encontraba lo que buscaba. Podría finalmente acabar con sus propias manos con las cadenas de sufrimiento que la mantenían atada al pasado…

Abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendida al pensarlo.

Tal vez aquello que la mantenía tan reacia a aceptar a un nuevo hombre en su vida no era simplemente el sentimiento de fidelidad eterna hacia Justin, ni tampoco el miedo de volver a sufrir por algo similar –que sin duda, si no era aquello lo principal, suponía un papel terriblemente relevante-. Lo que tanto le impedía seguir su vida normalmente eran aquellas "cadenas" que la mantenían atada constantemente al pasado.

Tal vez su hiperactivo amigo tenía razón. Recordaba muy vagamente una de sus pláticas en las que él se lo había mencionado, y si aquello era cierto, tal vez, sólo _tal vez_, podría deshacerse de ese sentimiento espantoso que la carcomía por dentro cada vez que pensaba en tener algo con el chico de ojos rojos.

De ese modo, si acababa con ese tal Noah y vengaba finalmente la muerte de Justin, habría acabado con lo que la había estado atormentando todos esos siglos. Podría aceptar finalmente su pasado y dejarlo atrás. Podría permitirse mirar hacia adelante y al futuro. O al menos en buena teoría.

El dolor desapareció parcialmente de su rostro, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Si vencía a su pasado, existía la posibilidad de aceptar una vida junto a su humano –o al menos eso esperaba-. A pesar de tener el tiempo y la muerte en contra, podría intentarlo.

Al ponerse de pie finalmente, guardó el libro en su lugar y secó sus lágrimas. De algún modo se sentía mejor, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima con solo haber llegado a aquella conclusión. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr en dirección a su amo, sin percatarse en absoluto de la presencia del ninja, quien había permanecido todo el tiempo recostado detrás de los libreros de la biblioteca con sus brazos cruzados, oculto en las sombras.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta— Murmuró para sí mismo.

* * *

Amplió su sonrisa al divisarlo.

—¡Soul!

El aludido volteó a verla, y ella finalmente se detuvo.

Estaba mucho más animada, se le veía en el rostro. Una ligera pero linda sonrisa ocupaba sus labios, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un adorable carmín natural y sus ojos parecieron haber recuperado el brillo alegre que hacía tanto tiempo había perdido.

Ya estaba lista para hablar, ahora finalmente tenía en claro qué era lo que quería.

Pero el muchacho pareció no notar aquello. Volteó de nuevo para continuar su camino, confundiéndola un poco.

Ella lo miró extrañada. ¿A dónde iba con esa bandeja plateada? En ella llevaba un extraño té rojo de aroma dulce en una muy refinada taza de porcelana, junto con un pastel de fresa. ¿Estaría imitando a Silver?...

—¿Soul?— Preguntó confundida. Aceleró su paso para acercarse más.

—Estoy ocupado— Respondió secamente, dejándola perpleja.

Él siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta entrar en una habitación que el demonio no había visto antes. Lo siguió sin pensarlo. Iba a reclamarle por su actitud, cuando observó detenidamente el lugar. Era como una segunda sala, pero en el piso superior. Las cortinas negras tapaban la luz del sol, por lo que el lugar estaba iluminado únicamente por velas aromáticas.

—Soul…— Lo volvió a llamar con inseguridad.

—Estoy ocupado— Repitió con el mismo tono de voz. —Ruby-sama espera su pedido.

Maka abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante aquello. Se paralizó, y la cantidad de preguntas que se generaban en su mente era demasiada como para salir por su boca. Al final de un sendero de velas, pudo ver cómo Soul se detuvo.

El muchacho se arrodilló cordialmente, extendiendo la bandeja hacia en frente, con una devoción y respeto como si se tratara de una ofrenda a un dios.

Fue entonces cuando Maka elevó la vista, y encontró al destinatario de las atenciones. Allí estaba la diablita, muy cómodamente sentada sobre un caro y elegante sofá de terciopelo rojo. Levantó con gracia y sutileza la taza de la bandeja para mirar de manera retadora y con una sonrisa triunfante a la recién llegada.

—Oh pero qué sorpresa… no sabía que teníamos invitados— Habló la pelirroja, con una perfectamente perceptible burla y altanería en su tono de voz. Con una de sus manos acarició la melena blanca del humano, como si se tratara de una mascota. —En ese caso, adelante, siéntete como en tu casa. Le pediré a mi esclavo que te prepare algunos aperitivos a ti también— Y su sonrisa maliciosa se amplió al ver el rostro perplejo de la rubia, para luego encontrar en su mirada esmeralda la furia más intensa que había visto en los últimos siglos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**... Sí, lo sé, ¡Lo sé! De verdad, sé que merezco como mínimo pegarme un tiro por el mega fail del cap, pero les juro que lo edité unas 8 veces, sin exagerar, y no había forma de hacer que quedara bien. Les pido mil disculpas, de verdad, pero les prometo que más adelante sí vale la pena, estoy practicando para mejorar y sé que pronto lo conseguiré.**

**De momento, les aviso que ya subí todas las imágenes de Pacto con el Demonio a mi facebook para el que quiera mirarlas y ver a los nuevos personajes. Ya saben que el link lo tienen en mi perfil, y cualquier cosa relacionada con el mundo del fandom lo atiendo por ahí.**

**En fin... sí, yo sé que me quieren matar, tranquilos, yo misma me siento mal por el fail del capítulo, pero les juro que los que siguen son mejores.**

**En fin, los dejo, y si tienen facebook, ahí nos vemos.**

**¿Algún alma piadosa interesada en dejar un review?**


	26. Verde jade VS rojo carmesí

**Hello, nice people~**

**Bien, como podrán ver, me propuse actualizar más seguido mis fics para que no se pierdan tanto con la trama. Pido mil disculpas a los que ya olvidaron de qué iba todo esto...**

**En fin, ya dejo de entretenerlos con comentarios tontos que a nadie le importan, lean y sean felices(?)**

* * *

**26. Verde jade VS rojo carmesí**

Chrona sólo se había dedicado a observar aún con leves rastros de preocupación en sus ojos, al shinigami, tan pronto Kin se había desaparecido de allí, molesta.

Kid por otro lado, correspondía la mirada de la bruja con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora al adivinar la línea de sus pensamientos, intentando decirle de aquella manera que ya se encontraba bien. Ignorando de paso la mirada fulminante que Liz mantenía sobre la chica de cabellos rosados… Lástima que no pudo ignorar lo siguiente.

—¡Por el Kishin!, me saldrán caries si siguen con esa escenita tan cursi y empalagosa— Protestó el demonio hiperactivo, quien venía recién llegando a la sala, con sus manos entrelazadas por detrás de su cabeza y un paso despreocupado.

El Shinigami lo asesinó con la mirada por haber arruinado el momento.

—Pues si no te gusta, puedes simplemente limitarte a mirar hacia otro lado— No obstante, contestó con su mismo tono calmado.

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras, el gran Black Star lo ve todo, así que lo vería de todos modos— Continuó molestándolo, llegando hasta donde se encontraba su ama, quien lo regañó discretamente con la mirada.

Kid abrió la boca nuevamente para contestarle, ahora dejando expresar sin notarlo, un leve rastro de molestia. Pero no contaba con aquél repentino estruendo que terminó interrumpiendo sus palabras y llamando la atención de todos.

—Eso… ¡¿Vino del piso de arriba?— Tsubaki fue la primera en reaccionar, poniéndose de pie casi al instante.

* * *

Ruby logró aterrizar de cuclillas en el césped a pesar de haber recibido semejante golpe. Sin perder tiempo, se incorporó, llevándose una mano al rostro para tocar su mejilla hinchada. Frunció el ceño ante aquello.

La rubia no tardó en aparecer frente a ella, con su mirada oculta bajo la sombra que producía su flequillo y tronándose los nudillos, emanando una energía demoníaca tan potente y macabra que espantaría a cualquiera en el Inframundo.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida al ver su evidente molestia.

—¿Qué le hiciste a _mi_ humano?— Inquirió lentamente, con los dientes apretados y la voz conteniendo la notoria ira.

—¿Tuyo?— Cuestionó divertida. —Oh, querida, lo lamento, pero por si no lo has notado ya, ese chico me pertenece— Entrecerró sus ojos con malicia, ampliando su sonrisa.

Maka invocó su guadaña carmesí, al mismo tiempo que emprendía marcha a paso lento hacia la diablita.

—Escucha, pequeña zorra… no te lo repetiré una tercera vez… _¿Qué le hiciste?—_ Alzó finalmente su mirada, con sus ojos destellando en una ira verde, y su voz tornándose doble en la última parte, al invocar todo su poder demoníaco.

La atmósfera se tornó pesada, y las pocas aves que se encontraban en los árboles cercanos a ellas, salieron volando de inmediato al no poder soportar semejante presión. Ruby simplemente sonrió satisfecha al sentir todo ese poder demoníaco emanar de su oponente. Se relamió los labios, mientras que invocaba su propia arma. Un hacha, con la hoja hecha a base de sus diamantes rojos.

—¿Por qué crees que le hice algo?~ ¿No has pensado que él te abandonó por su cuenta?— Canturreó divertida, queriendo provocarla más…

… Y lo logró.

No había pasado ni medio segundo, y la rubia ya se había lanzado contra ella, con toda la furia materializada en un aura demoníaca y concentrándose en el filo de su guadaña.

Ruby logró esquivarla por poco, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa en ningún momento. Aterrizó en la rama de un árbol.

—Vaya, debo admitir que me decepcionas… ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene el legendario Jade de la Destrucción?... Lo sabía, no eres rival para la Reina de Diamantes— Comentó burlona, con una sonrisa casi felina.

De haber estado en condiciones normales, Maka se hubiera percatado del apodo de la otra y así advertir de quién se trataba exactamente, pero en esos momentos su mente no estaba precisamente en el mejor estado, tomando en cuenta que realmente se había salido de control… Se preparó para asestar el segundo golpe, saltando hacia donde se encontraba Ruby y preparando su guadaña para cortarla.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos…?— El primero en llegar a la escena fue Black Star, apareciendo justo para presenciar el choque de las armas de ambos demonios. —O-oye... ¡Maka!— Intentó hacerla reaccionar, sin poder ocultar con mucho éxito el hecho de sentirse levemente intimidado ante semejante aura asesina… hacía tanto tiempo que no veía tal despliegue de su poder… Y sabía que si se metía para detenerla en ese momento, no saldría en una sola pieza.

—Pero qué salvajes…— Comentó ligeramente divertido el mayordomo oscuro, con una falsa indignación, apareciendo repentinamente al lado del ninja. No tardó en masajearse el puente de la nariz con una de sus manos, por debajo del antifaz. —_Ojou-sama_ se disgustará cuando se entere de esto…— Comentó para sí mismo.

Poca fue la atención que el demonio de cabello azul le dedicó al enmascarado, más ocupado se encontraba buscando una manera de detener a esas dos… y de paso hallar la causa de su repentino duelo.

—¡Oye, Maka, no ignores a mi magnífica persona cuando te habla!— Gritó nuevamente, intentando llamar su atención. Pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, se encontraban más ocupadas tratando de decapitar a la otra como para dedicarse a oírlo.

Cristales rojizos volaban de acá para allá, al tiempo que los ataques de la guadaña y del hacha hacían estragos en el jardín. Las dos fieras atacaban con todo lo que tenían a su contrincante.

—¡Por el Kishin! ¡¿Qué les sucede a esas dos?— Exclamó una muy sorprendida Liz al llegar al lugar, seguida por su hermana y por Tsubaki, quien dificultosamente corría intentando mantener el ritmo de la pistola menor.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber, pero Maka ha osado ignorar al gran Black Star, por lo que aún no tengo idea— Contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirando la pelea con el ceño fruncido, al parecer, ya abandonando la idea de detenerlas.

—¡¿Y cómo es que lo comentas tan tranquilo? ¡Se van a matar!— Le reclamó nuevamente la rubia mayor, horrorizándose al ver aquellos jalonazos monstruosos de cabello… además claro de todos los otros golpes y ataques.

Patty comenzó a reír divertida al ver la escena, como si estuviese viendo un espectáculo, mientras que Tsubaki miraba a ambas chicas algo temerosa, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿D-donde está Soul-kun?— Se le ocurrió preguntar por él al no divisarlo por ninguna parte, teniendo en cuenta que su demonio se estaba –literalmente- matando a golpes con otra.

Tanto Liz como Black Star reaccionaron ante aquello, percatándose gracias a la pelinegra de la ausencia del albino.

—Es cierto… ahora que lo dices, hace un buen rato que no lo veo…— Comentó la pistola mayor, observando los alrededores. Por un momento, su mirada se detuvo en el hueco que dejaron en el techo, que probablemente fue la causa de aquél estruendo.

Se centró más en ese punto al ver algo que parecía moverse. No tardó mucho en notar que se trataba de Kin, llevando consigo algo que parecía ser un costal de papas color negro, a juzgar por cómo lo estaba cargando.

La Shinigami llegó a los pocos minutos junto a ellos, con sus ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo y con su mandíbula apretada, en una clara muestra de ira contenida. Cuando Liz retrocedió al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la pelinegra, temiendo sufrir ella uno de los ataques de furia de la otra, se percató que aquél "costal de papas negro" no era otra cosa más que el mismo Soul… con un traje de… ¿Mayordomo?

Kin soltó al muchacho sin mucho cuidado, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo. Elevó luego la vista para fulminar con la mirada a los demonios que peleaban aun sin percatarse de nada.

—¡Ruby!— Gritó furiosa, sobresaltando a todos los que se encontraban cerca, excepto a Silver.

Liz se ocultó ligeramente detrás de Patty, temerosa al ver que la Shinigami ya había entrado en uno de sus ataques de "bipolaridad". No obstante, a pesar de semejante grito, ni la aludida, ni Maka detuvieron la pelea… ni siquiera se percataron de la llegada de la otra, ya que continuaban de lo más entretenidas destrozándose mutuamente.

—Vaya, me impresiona tu capacidad para mantener la calma y la forma en la que tus subordinados te hacen caso, Kin…— Comentó una nueva voz con un muy ligero deje de diversión.

Casi todos voltearon para ver a Kid, quien llegaba a paso lento, ayudado por la bruja.

—Kid, no deberías levantarte tan pronto— Comentó la pistola mayor algo preocupada, caminando hacia él para ayudarlo también y nuevamente mirando feo a la chica de cabello rosa.

Kin chasqueó la lengua frustrada y molesta al haberse permitido perder el control, y no solo eso, sino que mostrarse así frente a su hermano, precisamente. Era humillante…

—Cierra la boca, lo tengo bajo control— Espetó con fastidio, intentando mantenerse a raya para no recibir otra burla de su hermano.

Ajenas a todo el drama que se armaba a escasos pasos de ellas, Patty y Tsubaki se dedicaban a examinar a Soul. O bueno, la humana únicamente, dado que la rubia simplemente le picaba una mejilla divertida con uno de sus dedos.

—¿Soul-kun?— Inquirió con suavidad la pelinegra, bastante extrañada al notar que el muchacho mantenía la vista clavada en un solo punto y no se movía. Se había mantenido en el suelo desde que la Shinigami lo soltó.

Patty volvió a reír infantilmente al no notar reacción alguna por parte del muchacho.

—Soul-kun no se mueve~ se ve como si estuviese soñando despierto… probablemente sueña con Maka-chan~— Canturreó divertida, agitando una mano frente a su rostro.

Black Star se les acercó curioso al ver lo que hacían con el muchacho, ignorando todo el drama de ahí atrás y la pelea que se desarrollaba unos metros más adelante entre las dos fieras.

—¿Qué sucede, Tsubaki?— Se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de ellas.

—Soul-kun está actuando extraño… no responde, no puedo hacerlo reaccionar— Contestó con notoria preocupación, mirando ahora a su demonio.

—Hmm…— Murmuró el ninja, rascándose una mejilla. No tardó en esbozar una amplia sonrisa divertida. —¡Pues en ese caso, el _Big_ Black Star lo traerá de vuelta al deslumbrarlo con su grandeza!— Exclamó en su pose de "Dios", para luego tomarlo por los hombros y comenzar a zarandearlo bruscamente. —¡Vamos, viejo, reacciona! ¡No puedes perderte ni un segundo de mi magnífica presencia!

Pero muy lejos de reaccionar… o quejarse, el muchacho no emitió sonido alguno, ni mucho menos un movimiento.

—Si me permiten aportar…— Habló una nueva voz, haciendo que los tres se giraran, topándose con el mayordomo. —Debo avisarles que ese humano no reaccionará hasta que Ruby-san lo libre del hechizo— Prosiguió, acercándose un poco, sin perder la elegancia.

Tsubaki lo observó entre confundida y preocupada.

—¿Hechizo?

El moreno asintió quedamente antes de proseguir.

—Ruby-san es una Súcubo, por lo tanto, sólo ella puede retirar el hechizo que colocó sobre él… Me temo que ni siquiera mi magia puede deshacer ese conjuro— Explicó brevemente, aunque en ningún momento su voz pareció denotar algún tipo de pena o lástima, más bien, indicaba un sutil y casi imperceptible tono de diversión.

—¿Una… una Súcubo?— Preguntó nuevamente la pelinegra al no tener idea de qué se trataba ese nombre.

—Una Súcubo es un demonio que toma forma de una atractiva mujer para seducir a los hombres, atrapándolos con un hechizo que los hipnotiza y los transforma en sus esclavos— Añadió Kin, quien regresaba de la "discusión" de atrás algo molesta, al parecer, por haber perdido esta vez ante su hermano. —En otras palabras, hasta que le quite el hechizo de encima, este humano es simplemente una marioneta que ella puede manipular a su antojo…— Continuó viendo la pelea para entretenerse un rato.

La humana se espantó ligeramente ante la breve explicación, centrando su vista nuevamente en Soul.

—Entonces por eso Maka-chan está…— Murmuró por lo bajo, mirando ahora la pelea entre los dos demonios.

La Shinigami chasqueó la lengua nuevamente.

—Por eso mismo te pedí que la vigilaras— Susurró molesta, refiriéndose a su mayordomo.

El aludido de inmediato hizo una reverencia como disculpa, pero sin quitar en ningún momento la tenue sonrisa sarcástica de sus labios.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, _Ojou-sama_— Complementó con palabras, para luego enderezarse. —De un momento a otro la perdí de vista— Se excusó, mirando de reojo a la diablita.

La pelinegra mayor simplemente frunció un poco más el ceño, sin dejar de ver la pelea.

—Como sea… sólo detenlas— Ordenó, esta vez intentando no perder el control como antes, sabiendo que tenía la mirada fija de su hermano clavada en la espalda.

—Como ordene, _Ojou-sama_— Volvió a inclinarse ligeramente, esta vez evidenciando un poco más la diversión en su voz. Casi al instante, desapareció de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ruby continuaba peleando y provocándola a pesar de tener ya algunos cortes en el rostro y otras partes del cuerpo, mientras que la otra, al encontrarse tan fuera de sí, caía fácilmente ante sus provocaciones, sin notar ni sus propias heridas, de tan poca profundidad y relevancia como las de su contrincante.

Maka tomó distancia de un salto, sin dejar de gruñir y fulminar a la diablita con la mirada. Ruby imitó su acción, elevándose un poco en el aire gracias a sus pequeñas alas demoníacas, con la única diferencia de estar aún riendo en vez de mostrar molestia.

Casi como si estuviesen sincronizadas, tomaron impulso para arremeter contra la otra con sus armas. Ese sería el golpe definitivo. Centraron todas sus energías en ese ataque, resplandeciendo dos auras de color rojo y verde oscuro, entremezclado con el negro…

… Y sin previo aviso, ambas cayeron al suelo como piedras, sin poder mover un solo músculo y mucho menos concretar el ataque. Ambas energías se disiparon de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué rayos es…?— Protestó la rubia, intentando con todas sus fuerzas moverse, pero sin poder lograr ningún resultado.

Al ver aquello, Black Star no tardó en correr hacia ella, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura y rodearla con sus brazos para incorporarla un poco, intentando comprender lo que le había sucedido.

—¡Oye, Maka!— La llamó, queriendo comprobar su estado, mas ella parecía inmovilizada. Ladeó el rostro para asesinar con la mirada al mayordomo oscuro, quien había aparecido al lado de la Súcubo para alzarla sin mucho cuidado. —¡Oye, tú! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?

El aludido simplemente se limitó a enviarle una rápida y sutil mirada.

—Sólo sigo las órdenes de mi señora. Ella me ordenó detenerlas, y eso fue lo que hice— Contestó igual de fresco, ignorando olímpicamente los reclamos de la pelirroja. —El hechizo no durará mucho, se pasará el efecto para dentro de una hora…— Añadió ya dando media vuelta para entregarle el "paquete" a la Shinigami.

Las protestas de la diablita cesaron tan pronto Silver la soltó a los pies de la pelinegra, quien se dedicaba a asesinarla con sus ojos dorados. De haber podido moverse habría retrocedido aunque sea un poco, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Pero después de pensárselo por un momento, cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Kid, con su vista clavada en su hermana. Bien, eso era un punto a favor, ¿O no?... Después de todo, Kin odiaba mostrarse "inmadura" y hacer berrinches frente a él, por lo tanto, en teoría, la Shinigami debería de tragarse todo el sermón y regañarla en otro momento en el que se encontraran a solas…

Y vaya que tuvo razón. El orgullo de hermana mayor que tenía Kin no le permitiría a ella misma mostrarse _así_ frente al Shinigami menor, pero con lo que Ruby definitivamente no contaba –para su desgracia- fue que de un momento a otro decidiera tomarla por una de sus puntiagudas orejas y arrastrarla hacia dentro de la casa, protestando por lo bajo en el camino.

—Por dios… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es de mala educación esclavizar a nuestro anfitrión? ¡Quítale ese hechizo ahora!— Farfulló por lo bajo, claramente molesta, terminando de entrar en la casa e ignorando los quejidos de la otra.

A pesar de haberlo susurrado, todos los demonios allí presentes fueron capaces de oír sus palabras, haciendo que algunos la miraran con cierta pena ajena, mientras que el Shinigami menor simplemente se limitó a suspirar resignado, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con una de sus manos.

—Bien, ya todo está solucionado. Regresemos— Propuso en una disfrazada orden, siendo ayudado por la bruja y la pistola mayor para dar media vuelta y recorrer el mismo camino que su hermana.

—¡Oye, rayitas! ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?— Protestó de inmediato el ninja, mientras que su ama y la pistola menor se encargaban de transportar a un Soul inconsciente hacia adentro también.

A Black Star no le quedó otra más que suspirar molesto al no recibir respuesta, murmurando por lo bajo su magnífica grandiosidad, encargándose de paso de alzar a Maka y ponerse de pie de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué no te cansas de pelear con él? Ya no es el guardián de la puerta, no tenemos ningún motivo para enfrentarlo— Le recordó con cierto fastidio, con su cuello colgando hacia atrás al no poder moverse siquiera para sostenerlo.

—Pues entonces que no se busque pelea conmigo. ¡Sólo míralo! Me da órdenes así como si nada y luego huye. Claro, comprendo que le tema al gran Black Star, pero…

La rubia ya había dejado de escuchar su discurso sobre él mismo, decidió mejor enfocar su vista en el paisaje al revés que veía a medida que el otro la llevaba dentro. Y así, inevitablemente, su mirada se centró en el mayordomo oscuro, quien se encontraba mirando la palma de su propia mano por debajo del guante blanco, dejando al descubierto una pequeña parte de su piel marcada con lo que parecían ser inscripciones antiguas.

El enmascarado pareció percatarse de la mirada de la otra, por lo que volteó para verla con sus ojos escarlata. Un tenue brillo rojo apareció en su iris tan pronto hizo contacto con los jades de la ella. A los pocos segundos, Maka comenzó a ver borroso, y sin comprender aún lo que sucedía, el negro invadió su visión, apagando el resto de sus sentidos.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Corto, pero ahí tuvieron su tan esperada pelea entre las dos fieras.**

**¿Qué secretos esconde Silver?**

**¿Qué pasará con nuestra pareja del momento ahora que Maka aceptó sus sentimientos hacia su amo?**

**Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos.**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el 29, donde comenzará la introducción a la nueva saga. ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**Cada vez que dejan un review, salvan a esta autora de un colapso nervioso y alimentan su inspiración, que comienza a apagarse otra vez.**

**¿Reviews?**


	27. Más que simples palabras

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, y perdonen la demora. Sin nada más que comentar, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**27. Más que simples palabras.**

El fuego mágico ardía sobre la palma de su mano, iluminando tenuemente el lugar y dejando al descubierto algunas de las pocas inscripciones talladas sobre las paredes ya desgastadas.

Sus pasos resonaban con cierto eco debido al inquebrantable silencio fantasmagórico que inundaba el lugar, siendo levemente perturbado por los leves sollozos de Eruka y alguna de las Mizunes, quienes parecían estar muriendo de miedo.

Free caminaba delante de ellas, siguiendo a Medusa y observando con detalle el lugar sucio y a medio derrumbarse. Su vista de lobo lo ayudaba a ver con más precisión en la oscuridad, pudiendo detectar algunos trozos de "algo" color claro esparcido en el suelo. Había pensado que solamente se trataba del material que se había derrumbado junto con lo demás, pero comprendió cuando vio algunas partes de momias descuartizadas y esparcidas por el suelo que aquello no era mármol ni piedra, ni nada parecido, sino fragmentos de huesos.

La bruja rubia no tuvo inconveniente alguno al pasar sobre un brazo momificado, sin prestarle mayor atención y concentrándose únicamente en el camino, pero a sus subordinados aquello les heló la sangre, en especial a las otras dos brujas.

El hombre lobo estuvo tentado a preguntar hacia dónde se dirigían, pero sabía que la respuesta por parte de la serpiente no sería muy agradable, por lo que simplemente siguió caminando tras ella y apartó la mirada, buscando algo donde no hubiesen tumbas saqueadas y cuerpos momificados destrozados.

Su vista se topó entonces con una de las paredes cercanas a ellos, repleta de jeroglíficos y pictogramas antiguos, algo borrosos ya por el paso del tiempo. Notó que a medida que avanzaban, los dibujos mostraban imágenes más perturbadoras y sangrientas. De un momento a otro, las inscripciones y dibujos parecieron terminar abruptamente al ser cubiertos por completo por una capa de sangre impregnada en la pared.

Hizo una mueca ante aquello, detectando gracias a su olfato que esa sangre, a pesar de encontrarse seca no era tan antigua como la de los cadáveres momificados, era mucho más reciente. Tendría por lo menos un mes de llevar allí salpicando esa pared.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la leve risa cínica de Medusa, quien se detuvo a los pocos pasos, sin voltearse hacia ellos en ningún momento.

—Creí haber sido clara cuando dije que quería hablar con el jefe, pequeños gusanos…— Espetó divertida, hablándole a la oscuridad frente a ellos que el fuego no alcanzaba a iluminar.

Free forzó su vista para tratar de ver algo, y pudo distinguir dos siluetas acercándose.

Uno de ellos rió divertido, mientras que el otro y al parecer más bajito soltaba algo parecido a un gruñido.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, insolente?— Gritó el más bajito, refiriéndose a Medusa. —Deberías agradecer siquiera el hecho de que Noah-sama se haya tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá para verte.

Como reacción inmediata, Eruka dejó de temblar como gelatina para salir en defensa de su ama.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves tú? ¡¿Tienes idea de con quién estás ha…?— Guardó silencio tan pronto como Medusa alzó uno de sus brazos, indicando que cerrara la boca.

—Tráiganme a su amo ahora si no quieren tener una muerte dolorosa, pequeños gusanos— Soltó con veneno, siempre con su tono divertido y calmado, al igual que su sonrisa.

El más bajito apretó la mandíbula y los puños, dando la impresión de querer saltar contra ella.

—Me temo que no será necesario, Medusa— Habló una voz profunda y ligeramente divertida desde las sombras, tan bien escondido que ni la vista de Free fue capaz de detectarlo. —Ya estoy aquí.

Tan pronto terminó de decir aquello, unas bolas de fuego de color rojo comenzaron a flotar alrededor de esos tres, devorando la oscuridad y revelando las apariencias que se ocultaban antes en las sombras.

No parecían ser gran cosa. Sólo se trataba de un muchachito… o muchachita de cabello oscuro y que no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada al bando contrario. Otro sujeto un poco más alto y musculoso, de brazos cruzados y con el cabello claro alborotado, manteniendo una expresión burlona y sonriendo divertido, dejando mostrar sus puntiagudos dientes. En el centro se hallaba un hombre de piel morena, vestido como un simple pandillero y con un gorro con un estampado a cuadros que cubría sus ojos. En uno de sus brazos cargaba un grueso libro.

Pero como bien sabían, no podían basarse en las apariencias. Al fin y al cabo, todos los allí presentes eran los más fuertes de todo el Inframundo, los que lograron escapar.

—¿Lo tienes?— Inquirió el que se hacía llamar Noah, yendo directo al grano.

La bruja mayor sonrió algo divertida ante aquello, al parecer complacida de que no anduviera con rodeos. Sacó del interior de su traje una pequeña pieza cuadrada.

—Veo que tú también lo traes— Comentó al ver el libro que el mago cargaba.

Noah sonrió sutilmente, divertido.

—Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podría separarme de él?— Acarició la portada del libro como si se tratara de un pequeño bebé. —Ahora estamos listos para continuar— Sentenció con malicia y un poco más de seriedad.

* * *

Las pocas velas encendidas que habían colocado allí proporcionaba la iluminación necesaria para que todos pudieran ver con cierta claridad, a falta de ventanas que dieran paso a la luz del sol y sumado al hecho de que los bombillos se habían quemado. El sótano tal vez no era el mejor lugar para hablar, pero allí por lo menos tenían más privacidad.

—¿Me dirás entonces?— La voz del Shinigami menor rompió el silencio que se había formado tras unos instantes. Se hallaba frente a ella, sentado en un viejo sofá, con Chrona a su lado y escondiéndose tras él todavía. —Debemos empezar a movernos, no sabemos lo que trama Medusa, y entre más tiempo le demos será peor para nosotros— Agregó con la misma seriedad. —Tú ya tienes un plan, dímelo— Exigió, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Kin no pudo hacer más que esbozar una leve sonrisa, manteniendo la misma seriedad que su gemelo.

—No es tan simple como crees, Kid…— Musitó, cruzándose de piernas para acomodarse mejor en su "silla", que era Ruby, amordazada y obligada a permanecer en cuatro patas para que la otra pudiera seguir sentada sobre ella. —En primer lugar, no es seguro que funcione, sólo es una posibilidad— Aclaró. —Y conociéndote, si te lo digo ahora apostarás todo en mi plan y te sumarás a él. Por eso mismo no te lo diré— Notó que su hermano intentó argumentar en su defensa, pero ella lo acalló con uno de sus dedos en un ademán. —Si mi plan falla y no tenemos respaldo será el fin. Necesito que ustedes armen su propia estrategia, de ese modo tendremos más posibilidades.

El menor volvió a suspirar, teniendo que conformarse con aquella explicación, ya que de alguna forma tenía razón.

—Bien… ¿Pero ni siquiera podrías decirme qué harás? Tal vez podamos combinar los planes de cada uno y…—

—No se puede— Lo cortó ella. —Lo entenderás cuando lo veas, pero por el momento no puedo darte detalles… es parte del plan— Le sonrió un poco, tratando de calmarlo y de hacer que dejara de preguntarle por aquello. —De todos modos, ahora que ya estás bien será mejor que hagan algo y se organicen— Se puso de pie y jaló de la correa que le había puesto a su arma a modo de castigo, haciendo que la otra gateara como un perro para seguirla.

Dio por terminada la improvisada reunión y soltó la correa que estaba jalando, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera de improvisto al suelo.

Ruby soltó un quejido ahogado por las mordazas que le impedían hablar, incorporándose un poco para mirarla con cierto reclamo.

—Ve al cuarto— Ordenó Kin, sacando una fusta de debajo de su manga y golpeándose ligeramente la palma de una de sus manos. —Allí te espera tu castigo— Agregó con cierto sadismo en sus ojos, sonriendo ligeramente.

Tras ver cómo la otra obedecía su orden, volvió a guardar la fusta y se encaminó hacia la cocina, topándose allí con su mayordomo.

Silver por otro lado parecía no haberse percatado de ella, y si lo hizo, no le dio mayor importancia. Estaba muy ocupado examinando su mano. Las marcas en su piel parpadeaban en un brillo rojo y constante, despertando la curiosidad en Kin.

—Ya es hora…— Murmuró, dirigiéndose a la Shinigami y volviendo a colocarse el guante blanco. La miró de reojo, con su rostro serio.

Kin apretó sus labios y jugó un poco con el borde de su falda, intentando disuadir un ligero nerviosismo que acababa de entrarle por culpa de aquellas inesperadas palabtas.

—Bien… movamos ficha también…

* * *

Algo aturdida todavía, trató de incorporarse, logrando marearse un poco más en el proceso. Se llevó de inmediato una mano al rostro y la otra la usó de soporte para sostener su peso y no volver a caer.

—Si te sientes mal mejor vuelve a acostarte.

Volteó hacia donde provenía la voz, topándose con Black Star sentado a escasos centímetros de ella, sobre un pequeño banquito.

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora te puedes mover— Agregó. —De seguro ha de ser porque mi grandiosa presencia contrarrestó los efectos del conjuro de ese mayordomo afeminado— Se auto señaló con el pulgar y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, haciendo que a la rubia le doliera un poco la cabeza.

Maka soltó un bufido y volvió a acostarse en el sofá. Se encontraban en la sala, que estaba extrañamente vacía.

—¿Qué pasó?... ¿Dónde están todos?

—Tsubaki y Patty están cuidando a Soul por si despierta, Kin debe de andar desmembrando a la otra pelirroja, Kid y la bruja esa deben andar en su momento cursi y empalagoso… ahh, de seguro Liz está con ellos— Contestó sin mucho interés, entrelazando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza. —Y precisamente soy yo el que iba a preguntarte qué pasaba.

—¿Uhh?— Arqueó una ceja, haciendo que el otro suspirara.

—De repente te desmayaste mientras te cargaba, ¿No lo recuerdas?— Arqueó también una de sus cejas.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo recuerdo que el tal Silver ese me lanzó un conjuro cuando estaba a punto de sacarle las tripas a esa zorra pelirroja— Musitó aquello último con un desprecio bastante evidente, haciendo que el ninja de cabello azul esbozara una sonrisa pícara.

—Hmm~ ¿Noto algo de celos en tu voz?— Deshizo su postura para inclinarse un poco y así poder mostrarle mejor su sonrisa burlona.

Ella se limitó a incorporarse un poco, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos y alejarlo así de un manotazo en la cara.

—No digas estupideces, no estoy celosa— Terminó de incorporarse, esta vez sintiendo que ya se le había pasado el mareo.

—Oh, vamos, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con eso?— Se sobó la nariz, sin deshacerse de su sonrisa divertida. —Pensé que ya lo habías admitido.

Desvió la mirada para ocultar el leve tinte carmín que apareció en sus mejillas ante aquél comentario.

—¿Admitir qué cosa?— Preguntó todavía haciendo de cuenta que no sabía a qué se refería. —Además, es mi amo. Es mi tarea protegerlo de las perras aprovechadas— Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras, sin intenciones de esperar al otro demonio.

Por supuesto, con tal de seguir fastidiándola, Black Star la alcanzó en breves instantes.

—Sí, tienes razón, una cosa es querer proteger a tu amo de los peligros… pero nunca antes te había oído llamar de esa manera a nuestras anteriores enemigas— Subía las escaleras al lado de ella, tratando de ver su rostro para poder burlarse de las expresiones que hacía.

—Eso es porque ninguna de nuestras anteriores enemigas era una zorra maldita roba-amos— Se defendió, notoriamente molesta, pero siempre tratando de tragárselo para que su mejor amigo no se burlara más.

—Pues a mí me parece que Medusa es lo bastante perra y zorra como para entrar en esa categoría, y aún así tú ni le andas diciendo eso— Continuó, ganándose una mirada molesta que claramente le advertía que se callara antes de que le derribara toda la mandíbula de un puñetazo. Divertido ante aquello, la siguió en silencio hasta que terminaron de subir y se encaminaron por el pasillo, esperando todavía algún comentario por parte de ella. —Oh, vamos, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir— Pero nada, Maka tampoco habló. Bufó aburrido con ello y ladeó el rostro. —Bien, como quieras… pero yo sé que terminarán tan cursis y empalagosos como ese Shinigami estúpido y la otra bruja.

Ahora fue ella quien sonrió. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de su amo y sostuvo el picaporte con una de sus manos.

—Ni que fuéramos tú y Tsubaki— Contraatacó con la misma sonrisa burlona que hacía unos momentos tenía esbozada él, dándole el Jaque Mate y secándole las palabras, porque la boca la tenía muy abierta.

Pero al entrar, la escena con la que se toparon los dejó con la boca más abierta todavía. ¿Y cómo no? Si el cuarto era un caos. Un caos bastante anormal, pero un caos al fin y al cabo… Patty reía divertida, sosteniendo un enorme recipiente de agua con una mano y sujetando los cabellos del albino con la otra para sumergirle la cara allí una y otra vez, mientras que este trataba de librarse de aquello y Tsubaki trataba de hallar alguna forma para detenerla, jalando a Soul de un brazo para tratar de zafarlo del agarre de la rubia de cabello corto.

Ambos demonios estuvieron tentados a simplemente cerrar la puerta, omitir preguntas y largarse de allí. Pero no…

—¿Qué rayos significa esto?— Inquirió finalmente el Jade de la Destrucción, sin llegar a gritar pero sí alzando un poco la voz con un rastro de molestia y perplejidad, haciendo que ambas chicas la miraran y que Patty se detuviera… dejando la cabeza del albino bajo el agua.

—Es que Soul-kun ya estaba durmiendo mucho, así que decidí despertarlo~— Contestó como si nada la pistola, volviendo a sacar la cabeza del peliblanco de debajo del agua, permitiéndole respirar otra vez.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Está loca! ¡Intentaba mat…!— Soul intentó con desespero explicar por sí mismo la situación, pero la otra volvió a reír de forma infantil y a sumergirlo allí dentro antes de dejarlo terminar, haciendo que el resto de su cuerpo se moviera como un pez fuera del agua.

—¡Patty-chan! Ya te dije que lo dejaras, no es necesario hacer eso— Insistió una preocupada Tsubaki, todavía jalando del brazo del otro para tratar de librarlo de ese infierno acuático.

Maka suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que lidiar con eso sola, ya que Black Star se encontraba muy ocupado rodando en el suelo de la risa.

—Patty, deja de hacer eso…— Habló como toda madre fastidiada con sus hijos que nunca hacían caso, caminando hacia ella y quitando sin mucho esfuerzo la mano que torturaba a su amo.

El chico cayó sobre el recipiente, volcándolo en la cama y mojando hasta el colchón, pero estaba agradecido de poder volver a respirar. Siguió siendo jalado por un brazo por parte de Tsubaki, hasta asegurarse de tenerlo ya lo suficientemente lejos de la otra por si volvía a ocurrírsele algo parecido.

Patty hizo un puchero ante aquello, como una niña pequeña a la cual le han quitado un dulce.

—¿Por qué no mejor juegas con Black Star?— Sugirió la de ojos verdes, mirando de soslayo y con cierta diversión al aludido, que al instante dejó de reír para mirarla con reclamo, diciéndole claramente con la vista un: "traidora".

A la otra se le iluminaron los ojos y destejó contenta.

—¡Claro! ¡Black Star también es muy divertido!— Y dicho esto, se lanzó contra él como si estuviera dando un clavado a una piscina.

Él no se esperaba aquello, por lo que la otra le sacó todo el aire al darle de lleno en el estómago, y como si fuera poco, se puso a saltar sobre él.

Tsubaki observó la escena preocupada, y Soul con una mueca de dolor ajeno, compadeciéndose del otro.

De un momento a otro, Tsubaki lo soltó para ir a socorrer a su demonio, y Maka se acercó despacio hacia él.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente durante un buen rato, sin decir palabra alguna o moverse. El humano sintió unos repentinos nervios al detectar algo diferente en la mirada de Maka, pero todavía no lograba identificar qué era. Ni siquiera si se trataba de algo bueno o malo.

Apenas notó que Black Star y Patty habían salido rodando del cuarto, atrapados en sus propias peleas y Tsubaki se había ido tras ellos, dejándolos solos allí dentro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Maka fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Y él tardó un poco en responder, todavía extrañado al ver que ella se agachaba a su altura y lo examinaba con detalle.

—Ah… bien— Contestó tan pronto pudo recordar cómo hablar. —¿Sucede algo?— Intentó sonar lo más calmado posible para así recobrar un poco su imagen "_cool_", a pesar de estar empapado y hecho un desastre.

Ella sonrió ante su respuesta, y luego se sentó a su lado, negando ligeramente con su cabeza ante la última pregunta.

—Qué bueno… espero que no te quedes con ningún efecto secundario de ese estúpido hechizo o lo que fuera— Musitó en un suspiro.

Y entonces él enarcó una ceja, notoriamente confundido.

—¿Ah…? ¿Me perdí de algo?— Desde que despertó, sentía que algo no encajaba.

—¿No lo recuerdas?— Lo miró extrañada.

—¿Recordar qué cosa?

Maka suspiró.

—Ruby te hechizó y te esclavizó— Resumió al extremo la historia, omitiendo detalles "insignificantes", como el hecho de que hubiera perdido el control y se hubiera puesto excesivamente… ¿Celosa?

El chico tardó en reaccionar. Primero se formó un repentino silencio, como si esperara a que prosiguiera o algo, y luego un ligero tic amenazaba con formarse en uno de sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué?— Exclamó luego de un rato. —¡¿Cómo que me…?— Se interrumpió solo al recordar lo último que vio: Los ojos rojos de Ruby llenando toda su visión.

Lentamente, cerró la boca y despacio volvió a girar hacia adelante, comprendiendo ya la situación sin necesidad de más explicaciones. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello? ¿Qué le había hecho esa diablita?... o en todo caso, ¿Qué le había obligado a hacer?

Maldijo internamente y sin darse cuenta comenzó a jalonearse de los cabellos. De seguro que en ese estado hizo un sinfín de cosas estúpidas que no habían hecho más que enfadar a Maka. Ahora seguro las cosas estaban mucho peor que antes y…

Un momento.

Con cierta cautela, la miró a los ojos, casi como si temiera ser golpeado por un brutal y destructor Maka-Chop como venganza. Pero en lugar de eso, se topó con la mirada curiosa y hasta algo… vitalizada, por decirlo de alguna forma, de su demonio. ¿Es que acaso ya no estaba molesta con él?

—¿Sucede algo?— Inquirió ella finalmente al no comprender a qué se debía esa mirada.

Soul volteó de inmediato.

—Nada.

Maka se sintió repentinamente mal por el tono cortante y seco de su voz, y sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro molesta, centrando su vista también hacia el frente.

—¿Estás molesta?— Preguntó tras haberse debatido un rato luego de aquello.

—No… ¿no eras tú el que estaba molesto?— Aunque bueno, su tono no podría catalogarse precisamente como muy "amigable" que digamos.

—Claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?— Casi pareció ofenderse con eso. Tras haber estado tratando por todos los medios de contentarse con ella, ¿y ahora le venía con esto?

Maka se lo pensó por un momento, y usó todo su autocontrol para que sus mejillas no se colorearan.

—Por haber olvidado lo que pasó la noche que me embriagué.

Soul la miró incrédulo y con los ojos considerablemente abiertos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella de verdad dijo lo que dijo?

—¿Lo recuerdas?— Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo y de manera lenta, como temiendo a la respuesta.

Inevitablemente las imágenes le llegaron a la mente una y otra vez, y ahora ya no pudo contener más el sonrojo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus labios, asintiendo lentamente.

Soul no volvió a decir más nada, se limitó a regresar su vista al frente y dejarla allí firmemente clavada, sintiendo que el calor comenzaba a subirle al rostro. Aprovechó que la otra tenía los ojos cerrados para darse un par de puñetazos y hacer desaparecer el sonrojo antes de que reapareciera con más fuerza.

—Lo lamento— Volvió a decir ella, captando su atención. Se tuvo que llevar las manos al rostro al sentir que se ponía más roja. —No sabía lo que hacía— Volvió a suspirar, ahora sin saber dónde meterse. —Haré todo lo posible para no repetir semejante indecencia— Le aseguró.

Y él no supo si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado con ello. Realmente le dolió un poco su reacción. Se sintió mal al ver que ella parecía más bien querer olvidarlo.

—Descuida, no hay problema— Contestó de nuevo de forma cortante.

La rubia fue retirando sus manos poco a poco, sintiendo que ya no era necesario cubrirse, pues ese último comentario la dejó congelada una vez más.

—Sí estás molesto— Afirmó por lo bajo.

El albino chasqueó la lengua en una muestra de fastidio.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí lo estás— Lo miró ahora con el ceño algo fruncido y elevó el tono de su voz, amenazando con convertir aquello en una discusión.

—¡Que no, carajo!— Y él terminó por transformarlo del todo en una disputa.

—¿Entonces qué rayos te pasa?— Lo encaró, cada vez más molesta.

—¡Pasa que no puedo creer que te arrepientas luego de haber hecho lo que hiciste! No es algo tan fácil de olvidar y fingir que nada pasó, ¿sabes? ¡Y además en ningún momento dije que no quisiera repetirlo!— Contestó sin pensar, haciendo que se diera cuenta demasiado tarde de sus palabras.

Él de inmediato se quedó en un absoluto silencio, mirando entre anonadado e incrédulo, sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de decir. Se sintió como un idiota, y realmente se habría dado cabezazos contra la pared de no ser porque se encontraba todavía muy paralizado como para moverse.

Y por lo que pudo ver, su demonio no se encontraba en mejor estado. La vio ponerse roja una vez más, y a diferencia suya, apartó el rostro rápidamente.

Se maldijo internamente por dejar pasar ese sonrojo, y sintió su corazón golpeteando fuertemente contra su pecho como si fuera una tonta adolescente enamorada.

Ninguno volvió a decir palabra, y dejaron que el silencio se adueñara de la conversación. Un silencio terriblemente incómodo y espeso, que daba la impresión de haberse instalado allí para quedarse. Por más que Maka trataba de pensar en algo para romper el hielo, nada parecía adecuado, y de verdad que quería salir de esa.

Casi como si lo hubiese invocado, un estridente sonido resonó por toda la casa, probablemente obra de Black Star y Patty al estar "jugando".

—Voy a ver qué fue eso.

Se sorprendieron y se miraron algo perplejos al haberlo dicho al mismo tiempo que se ponían de pie. Y de nuevo, como si se sincronizaran, desviaron la mirada.

—Entonces yo me quedo.

Y sí, la espeluznante sincronía los rodeaba una vez más, haciendo que se miraran otra vez. Ella carraspeó y volvió a fijarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese su amo, antes de tratar de organizar sus palabras y hablar por fin.

—Bien… ¿Por qué no vamos los dos a ver?— Sugirió para prevenir otra concordancia como las anteriores.

Soul se limitó a asentir en silencio y guardar sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, indicándole a ella que pasara primero, como todo el caballero que era.

Maka le hizo caso, y una vez estuvieron ambos fuera del cuarto bajaron hacia donde creían que venía el sonido, sumidos en un completo mar de silencio. Ella sabía que la situación era crítica, y que sus posibilidades de escape ya se frustraron completamente. Ahora no le quedaba otra que aguantar aquello a su lado, y rogar para que pasara algo.

Tan pronto ambos regresaron sus miradas hacia el frente, detectaron en la puerta a los gemelos junto con sus respectivas armas. Patty estaba colgada a Ruby, restregando su mejilla con la de ella, mientras que Silver se limitaba a permanecer al margen. Kid hablaba seriamente con su hermana, y Chrona no se despegaba de su lado, que a su vez, era fulminada por la mirada de Liz.

—¿Qué sucede?— Soul fue el primero en preguntar tras haber terminado de bajar los escalones.

Las miradas se centraron ahora en él.

—¡Kin-chan y Ruby-chan ya se van!— Sollozó Patty, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Liz por un momento se preguntó si Silver se habría ofendido al ser dejado de lado de aquella forma tan obvia, pero parecía más sumido en su propio mundo que otra cosa.

—¿Tan pronto?— Inquirió casualmente Maka, manteniendo cierta distancia de su amo y matando con la mirada a la pelirroja, quien de inmediato hizo lo mismo.

—Sí… bueno, surgió un asunto…— Se excusó la pelinegra. —Tomaremos un camino diferente por ahora, pero estoy segura de que volveremos a encontrarnos tarde o temprano— Aquello pareció ir dirigido más que nada a su hermano, quien observaba disimuladamente al enmascarado con cierta sospecha.

Kid volvió a centrar su mirada en su gemela.

—No te detendré— Aclaró, sabiendo que de por sí ella no le haría caso. —Sólo te diré una cosa, Kin…— Parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero tras pensarlo un momento vaciló y volvió a cerrar la boca. Tal vez lo más adecuado en ese caso era una simple despedida y ya, por más que le hubiese encantado pasar más tiempo con su hermana después de haberla creído muerta durante tanto tiempo. Por lo menos valía una despedida un poco más afectuosa… pero no, a ninguno de los dos les sentaba aquello. —Cuídate mucho— Optó por decir, y con toda la sinceridad.

Ella no hizo más que regalarle una pequeña sonrisa, en la que Kid al instante detectó un ligero nerviosismo y culpa.

—Vamos— Fue toda la instrucción que le dio a los otros dos para que la siguieran.

Ruby dejó de lado la guerra de miradas sólo porque su ama se lo había ordenado, dejando ganar a Maka por esta vez.

Kin se giró apenas tras haber atravesado la puerta.

—Gracias por las atenciones, fue un placer— Se despidió del humano, para luego voltearse y seguir con su camino.

Los demás se acercaron más a la puerta para verlos desaparecer de su campo de visión. No obstante, la vista de Kid siempre se mantuvo firmemente clavada en el mayordomo. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él, y esa ligera culpabilidad y nerviosísimo que percibió en su hermana no hacían más que alimentar esa sensación.

Su intuición le dijo dos cosas. La primera: Que Silver Blaze no era de confianza, y terminaría por lastimar de alguna forma u otra a su hermana. La segunda: Que Kin lo sabía perfectamente y no pretendía hacer nada para evitarlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Tachán(?) Vamos avanzando con el SoulxMaka y sigue el triángulo amoroso de LizxKidxChrona. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué trama en realidad Silver Blaze? ¿Qué le sucederá a Kin? ¿Cómo seguirá la relación de Soul y Maka?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos, y recuerden: Un review de ustedes vale oro, por eso es que los autores escriben.**

_**Somos legión, somos LAUCB.**_


	28. Misterio en las viejas ruinas

**¡Feliz fin del mundo!**

**Les dejo la segunda actualización del día para que disfruten el inicio del año. Espero que les guste el cap. Nos leemos más abajo.**

* * *

**28. Misterio en las viejas ruinas**

El timbre del recreo llegó a sus oídos como un lejano zumbido, no pudiendo despertarlo del todo. El ruido de sillas y pupitres rechinando contra el suelo al levantarse la gente, mas las conversaciones y gritos a su alrededor no fueron suficientes para sacarlo de ese estado tampoco.

Él seguía haciendo circulitos en la hoja con su pluma negra, que ya ni tinta tenía por haber sido malgastada toda la lección en aquél monótono recorrido.

No obstante, el albino parecía ni haberse percatado. Su mente estaba completamente dispersa en la quinta dimensión, pensando en su relación actual con su demonio.

Una vez más, había arruinado las cosas, por ser tan estúpido y hablar sin pensar. Como si fuera poco, no bastaba con haber dicho aquello, sino haberlo dicho de una forma tan poco "_cool_". Y ahora ella otra vez lo evitaba, al igual que él se sentía incómodo cuando sus miradas se cruzaban por casualidad. ¡Al diablo con todo! Odiaba esa situación, la detestaba con toda su alma. Justo cuando sentía que las cosas se estaban arreglando y algo más pasaba. ¿Es que era un complot o qué?

Pero no era eso lo más inquietante, no, claro que no, no estaba ni cerca. Lo peor del caso, era el hecho de que prácticamente se le había declarado al decir aquello… porque, contaba como declaración, ¿Verdad?... claro, una forma muy espontanea y pervertida, pero declaración al fin y al cabo… ¿Verdad?

—¿Soul-kun?— Lo llamó por tercera vez Tsubaki, sacándolo finalmente del trance.

Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarla.

—¿Ah?— Observó el aula vacía. —¿Ya es recreo?

—Desde hace cinco minutos— Contestó algo extrañada.

—Oh…— Soltó un suspiro, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Sucede algo?— Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente. Llevaba viéndolo en aquél estado desde el principio de la clase.

—No es nada, no te preocupes— Contestó todavía con la mirada perdida, lo que ocasionó que se tropezara con un muy mal ubicado bolso, y cayera de lleno al suelo.

La pelinegra rápidamente acudió a su ayuda.

—No parece que no suceda nada— Comentó algo preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. —¿Es por tus padres? ¿Te dijeron algo cuando llegaron?— Le asustaba la idea, pues recordaba que al poco tiempo se habían aparecido de la nada, haciendo que todos tuvieran que huir rápidamente antes de ser descubiertos… dejando inevitablemente todo el desastre en la casa.

El chico arqueó una ceja, algo extrañado, hasta que recordó el suceso. Y la verdad era que casi no se acordaba de largo sermón que le dieron, pues estaba completamente distraído… como ahora.

—Ah, eso…— Recordó finalmente. —No, para nada, no te preocupes por eso— Le aclaró, tratando de sonar lo más casual.

Ella, no muy convencida, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para insistir, hasta que un par de estudiantes ingresaron repentinamente al aula, haciendo que ya no pudieran hablar más sobre ese tema por precaución. Se limitaron a mirarse y esperar en silencio a que los otros se fueran, escuchando inevitablemente su plática.

Amos se giraron para verlos ante la mención de la palabra "fantasmas", despertando un notorio interés.

—Sí, ya sabes, ¿No has oído los rumores sobre los fantasmas que aparecen en la antigua academia?— Al fondo de la clase, un chico de cabello azul oscuro platicaba animadamente con otro rubio, sacando de un bolso una lata de gaseosa.

—Oye oye, deja de asustarme con eso— Insistió el otro con disgusto, sentándose sobre una de las mesas para quedar frente al de cabello azul.

Este último soltó una carcajada antes de proseguir.

—Son rumores frescos, comenzaron a circular por la escuela apenas hace dos días— Prosiguió, haciéndole caso omiso. —Sucedió cuando uno de los niños de primaria fue a buscar su balón de futbol a la antigua academia. Dijo que daban escalofríos de sólo ver el edificio, y tan pronto puso un pie allí, sintió ruidos extraños…

El chico se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, no queriendo saber más nada, haciendo que el de pelo azul sonriera.

—Y antes de que pudiera irse, ¡Bamm!— Exclamó, haciendo un ademán con sus manos que sobresaltó al otro. —Algo lo estaba jalando dentro, y dice que allí dentro vio…— Se le acercó con una expresión aterradora en el rostro.

—¿Q-qué vio?— Preguntó no muy convencido el otro.

—¡Un cadáver!— Le sacó la lengua e hizo una expresión más aterradora para asustarlo, haciendo que el otro gritara.

Tanto Soul como Tsubaki se miraron mutuamente. Aquello olía a demonio o bruja por todas partes… También a leyenda urbana, pero a como estaban las cosas no podían darse el lujo de desechar las posibilidades.

* * *

Maka arqueó una ceja, entre incrédula y confundida.

—¿Seguros que no se trata simplemente de historias de fantasmas comunes y corrientes?— Quiso asegurarse.

Ella se encontraba de brazos cruzados, recostada cómodamente contra el mullido respaldo de la silla de terciopelo y con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando los pies en la pequeña mesita redonda que tantas reuniones había presenciado en el enorme patio trasero de la mansión de Tsubaki.

Su atuendo era sencillo, una blusa de tirantes color verde, y una mini falda de tablones oscura. Las sandalias negras sobre el césped, dejando sus pies descalzos para no ensuciar la mesa.

—Algo me dice que realmente debemos de investigar allí— Asintió la propietaria, mirando con cierta preocupación un punto fijo en la mesa.

Ella ya se había quitado el uniforme, reemplazándolo por una sencilla camisa de botones de color crema, y una falda oscura muy similar a la de la rubia.

—Además, nada nos cuesta ir a echar un vistazo— Agregó Soul, aflojándose la corbata del uniforme y sentándose en otra de las sillas donde había dejado colgada la chaqueta.

Maka se mordió levemente el labio inferior, pensativa. Tenía excesiva prisa por ir a Egipto luego de haber oído el relato de Liz, y realmente no quería estar perdiendo el tiempo con cosas innecesarias.

—¿Y a todo esto, qué es esa vieja academia, o antigua academia… o como se llame?— Preguntó el demonio de cabello azul, llegando de la cocina con unas cuantas bolsas de comida chatarra en los brazos. Le lanzó uno de los paquetes a Soul, que agradeció con la mirada y una sonrisa torcida.

—Antes de que construyeran el edificio actual de la academia, se usaba el otro, que sigue estando en los terrenos de la escuela, un poco más adentro— Comenzó explicando Tsubaki, mientras que su demonio dejaba descuidadamente todos los paquetes y bolsas sobre la mesa, obligando a Maka a retirar sus pies y apoyarlos en el espacio que le quedaba a la silla. —Hasta hace poco menos de treinta años estaba en funcionamiento, pero un día algún gracioso quiso jugar una broma que salió mal y terminó incendiando gran parte de la estructura. El incendio, mas el desgaste que había estado sufriendo con el tiempo, obligaron al director y al dueño a construir otro edificio.

—Lo que quedó de la vieja academia nunca lo demolieron, y ahora se considera una zona de riesgo porque la estructura está muy vieja y desgastada, y la propia zona también se encuentra muy descuidada. Es casi como un terreno baldío donde hay una casa fantasma— Amplió el albino, abriendo el paquete de papas fritas y llevándose unas cuantas a la boca. —De hecho, los alumnos de último año de la generación del 98 inventaron una leyenda de que había fantasmas en la zona por la propia apariencia del lugar, y en una prueba de valentía, un grupo de cinco chicos fue a explorar el área— Hizo una pausa para seguir comiendo.

Maka se fijó entre los paquetes y consiguió encontrar uno de galletas, que no dudó en tomar antes de que Black Star lo hiciera.

—De esos cinco chicos sólo regresaron tres— Volvió a hacer una pausa para tragar. —Uno de ellos se accidentó en el segundo piso. Los otros cuentan que pisó mal y la estructura misma no soportó su peso. El chico se cayó directo al vacío y murió al impactar contra el suelo.

La rubia intercambió una mirada con el otro demonio, y luego volvieron a centrarla en el humano.

—¿Y qué pasó con el otro chico?— Preguntó Maka.

—Parece que se asustó por algo que vio después y salió corriendo. Los otros lo buscaron por el resto de la noche, pero nunca lo encontraron. Ellos pensaron que su compañero habría vuelto a casa, pero a la mañana siguiente hablaron con sus padres y confirmaron que nunca regresó— Se relamió los dedos cuando terminó el paquete, que luego hizo una bolita en la mano. —Incluso se inició una búsqueda que duró como unas tres semanas, pero nunca hallaron nada.

Todos contemplaron en silencio al chico una vez hubo acabado, y Tsubaki se encogió un poco en su lugar, abrazando con más fuerza el almohadón color vino que le había quitado a su silla.

—Yo nunca había escuchado sobre eso…— Admitió con cierto temor. —¿Cómo te enteraste?

Soul sonrió de forma torcida y amplia.

—Lo sé porque Wes era uno de esos chicos.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos de par en par, Black Star escupió lo que tenía en la boca y Maka lo miró atónita, sin masticar todavía el mordisco que le había dado a su galleta.

—¡¿Tu hermano?— Soltó de un momento a otro su demonio, con una notoria incredulidad.

Él se cruzó de brazos y asintió con orgullo.

—Por eso mismo estoy seguro de que si vamos encontraremos algo. No son simples "historias de fantasmas"— Afirmó divertido.

—Oye oye, ¿Crees que Wes quiera venir con nosotros?— Preguntó emocionado el demonio de cabello azul, ganándose una patada en el rostro por parte de la rubia.

—No seas idiota, si pasa algo necesitaremos usar nuestros poderes y él se daría cuenta— Le contestó con obviedad.

—De hecho…— Todos miraron a Soul cuando pronunció aquello, a modo pensativo. —Wes y los otros cada año regresan al lugar a hacer su recorrido, en memoria de los otros dos. Le dejan flores al que murió allí— Recordó, intentando hacer memoria para iluminarse más, en busca de detalles. —Creo que la última vez lo escuché comentar algo acerca de cosas extrañas que vieron y escucharon…

Tsubaki abrazó con más fuerza el almohadón, y Black Star, quien la miraba de soslayo cada tanto, se preguntó cómo podía estar abrazando a esa cosa antes que a él.

—Bien…— Suspiró Maka, llamando la atención de todos. —Está decidido. Iremos al atardecer— Se cruzó de brazos y luego observó a su humano, olvidando cualquier otro problema que hubiera tenido con él gracias a que la situación lo ameritaba. —Tú averigua más sobre esa historia, habla con tu hermano— Observó ahora a los otros dos. —Nos vemos allá entonces.

* * *

Tal y como les habían relatado, la estructura estaba vieja y denotaba un notorio desgaste. La antigua academia se alzaba por entre todo aquél pastizal descuidado y sumamente crecido, y desde donde se encontraban, por la parte del frente, podía apreciarse al costado izquierdo la parte negra y parcialmente destruida por causa del pasado incendio.

Si bien todavía contaban con la luz del atardecer, se notaba cierto aire escalofriante y sobrenatural rondando la zona, tal y como lo habían descrito los "valientes excursionistas", una "academia embrujada".

Maka y Black Star intercambiaron miradas, percibiendo con más facilidad que los humanos aquélla inquietante esencia maligna que mantenía alejados a los animales e insectos y mataba las plantas. Incluso podía vislumbrarse una ligera neblina rondando por el suelo semi destruido y agrietado de concreto, lo que una vez fue la cancha externa del patio de juegos delantero.

No les quedó duda alguna. Definitivamente había _algo_ habitando ese lugar, algo muy malo y con una tremenda sed de sangre.

—Tal vez será mejor que Soul y Tsubaki regresen— Sugirió Maka, sin dejar de examinar el lugar con la vista.

—No, yo creo que no hay problema con ellos… ¡Los que deberían regresar son ustedes!— Black Star señaló acusadoramente al Shinigami y las otras tres, haciendo que Chrona se ocultara tras él.

El de cabello negro se limitó a enviarle una mirada matadora, no por el comentario, sino por haber asustado a la muchacha.

—Todo asunto sobrenatural que afecte la vida de los seres humanos merece ser investigado personalmente por un Shinigami, para eso estamos— Contestó como siempre inmutable.

—¡Pero nadie los invitó!— Siguió protestando el otro, no conforme con su respuesta. —¡_Nosotros_ acordamos venir aquí para patear traseros! ¡Ustedes sólo son unos colados!

—C-concuerdo con él, mejor nos vamos ahora que podemos…— Decía una temblorosa Liz, aferrándose por completo a su hermana y con el rostro azul al ver el lugar.

—Nada de eso, no podemos ignorar esta situación— Insistió inamovible Death the Kid, volviendo a centrar su mirada dorada en el lugar.

Maka permanecía seria por fuera, observando desconfiada un punto fijo en el edificio, sin poder evitar inquietarse de sobremanera por dentro. Apretó ligeramente los puños antes de hablar.

—Entremos de una vez.

Una de las puertas en rejas oxidadas y llenas de enredaderas se hallaba caída, y la otra rechinó fuertemente cuando Patty la empujó para agrandar la entrada. Se internaron con cuidado en aquél piso de concreto viejo y agrietado, esquivando las salvajes plantas que crecían y se asomaban por entre los huecos.

Patty reía alegre al sentir el tremendo agarre de su hermana, más que aterrada. Chrona se aferró más al brazo de Kid y Tsubaki buscó inconscientemente la mano de Black Star, quien gustoso correspondió el apretón.

Soul por un momento tuvo celos tras observar a las parejitas. ¡No era justo! En situaciones como esas todos podían pasársela la mar de bien con la persona que les gustaba –sin contar a las Thompson, claro-, y él no. No es que le diera miedo el lugar como para buscar refugio en los brazos de Maka o algo así, pero no le molestaría tomar su mano. Por lo menos que ella se la tomara, considerando que era mujer y ellas normalmente se asustaban más fácilmente con esas cosas…

Pero descartó la idea al recordar que no era una mujer cualquiera, sino un demonio…

—Soul— Lo llamó de repente la voz del Shinigami. —¿Le pediste a tu hermano que te contara más detalles sobre aquella historia?

—Ah… sí— Asintió, y al sentir algunas miradas sobre él, supo que debía de contarles lo que había averiguado. —Le pregunté por lo que sucedió la última vez que vinieron, y me dijo que sintió el ambiente más pesado… y escalofriante esa noche. Dijo que no se adentraron en el edificio como las otras veces, que se limitaron a dejar las flores por el patio porque les dio miedo lo que pudieran encontrar dentro.

—¿Y por qué les daba miedo lo que pudieran hallar dentro?— Se atrevió a preguntar Tsubaki, no muy convencida del todo de querer saber.

—Porque dijo que oyeron unos ruidos extraños. Voces, para ser más precisos. No les comprendieron lo que decían, pero me dijo que no parecían ser voces de este mundo.

La pelinegra se estremeció, y Liz chilló asustada.

—Espíritus intranquilos, ¿ah?...— Soltó Maka en voz baja, a modo reflexivo. Se volteó para mirar a los demás demonios y al Shinigami. —¿Ustedes también lo sienten?

Muchos asintieron, pero los dos humanos no entendían del todo aquellas palabras.

—¿Espíritus intranquilos?— Quiso saber Soul.

—Así se les llama a los fantasmas rencorosos que por alguna razón permanecen vagando en este mundo. Normalmente se trata de gente joven que ha sido asesinada violentamente— Explicó brevemente su demonio, para luego observar el suelo una vez más. —Pero hay algo extraño aquí… las presencias se sienten, hasta un humano podría sentirlas, pero hay algo diferente… es como si estuvieran alejados.

Kid asintió, y Chrona se estremeció. Sentía su sangre inquieta dentro de su cuerpo, o más precisamente, sentía a Ragnarok inquieto dentro de ella, casi como si esperara algo.

—Pero con sólo dos víctimas, contando con el relato de tu hermano— Prosiguió Maka. —No son suficientes para generar este ambiente tan pesado y cargado con almas en pena… tiene que haber algo más, ¿No es así, Kid-kun?— Se volteó para ver seria al Shinigami, quien le devolvió la misma mirada.

—Buena observación— Le dio la razón. —Así es. Mi razón para venir principalmente consta en las muchas desapariciones que han estado ocurriendo.

Tsubaki se llevó una mano a la boca, repentinamente asustada.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…— Murmuró. —Ha habido muchas últimamente, casi una por día, como mínimo. Salió en las noticias toda la semana.

—Y lo vincularon erróneamente con una red criminal— Concluyó Kid. —Pero en realidad, todos los desaparecidos habían estado siendo manipulados, y tengo fuertes sospechas de que los han estado trayendo aquí para asesinarlos— Observó de nuevo el edificio.

—Y si tomamos en cuenta que parece ser que esta energía y aura maligna crece más y más con los días…— Siguió Maka.

—Significaría que el rayitas tiene razón— Completó Black Star, haciendo que el otro le enviara una mirada fulminante.

La luz del sol cada vez se borraba más rápido del lugar al ser devorada por el manto oscuro, quitándoles la poca visibilidad que pudieran tener y dándole a la estructura un aspecto cada vez más aterrador.

Chrona sintió a su arma reír en su interior, y se aferró más al brazo del pelinegro.

—¿Sucede algo?— Le preguntó éste en un susurro.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, para luego desviar la mirada. Ni ella misma podía comprender del todo qué le sucedía a Ragnarok.

Liz intentó escapar de allí con todas sus fuerzas, pero el firme agarre de Patty no se lo permitió, y tuvo que clavar sus uñas en el suelo para cuando volvió a jalarla por un pie hacia dentro.

—¡Por favor, no quiero ir!— Chilló asustada, lloriqueando.

—Pero es divertido, onee-chan~

Soul quiso correr. No porque fuera un miedoso como Liz, sino por mero instinto natural, algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que saliera de allí cuanto antes. Con una rápida mirada, comprobó que Tsubaki se sentía como él. Ahora estaba por completo aferrada al brazo de su demonio, temblando ligeramente y con un miedo creciente asomándose por sus ojos.

—Tranquila, Tsubaki, estás con el gran Black Star, le patearé el trasero fantasma a cualquiera que intente ponerte un dedo encima— Le aseguró altanero, alzando en alto su pulgar.

Ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco, ya que le regaló una tierna sonrisa en respuesta.

Soul volvió a mirar a Maka, ocupada al hablar sobre algo con Kid. Estaba claro que ella jamás tendría ese tipo de atenciones con él. Estaba perdido.

—Bien, entonces nos dividiremos en tres grupos— Dictó la rubia de ojos verdes. —Cada uno inspeccionará una distinta área, si encuentran algo o están en problemas sólo pínchense un dedo y llegaremos tan pronto sintamos el aroma de la sangre— Explicó con total seriedad, de brazos cruzados.

—Ammm… ¿Es necesario eso de la sangre?— Preguntó curiosa la de cabello negro.

—Podemos usar otros métodos, ¿sabes?— Le avisó como si nada Soul, mostrándole su celular. Tsubaki también sacó el suyo.

—A-ah…— Maka no se esperaba aquello, apenas recordaba esos aparatos. —Pero habrá problemas con Kid, él no tie…— Guardó silencio al ver el que le mostraba Liz. —… B-bien… supongo que así está bien— Admitió ligeramente sonrojada y desviando la mirada. Repentinamente se sintió avergonzada por no haber reparado primero en ese simple método en vez de complicarse la existencia con sus típicas "señales de humo", y la risotada de Black Star tampoco la ayudó mucho.

—En ese caso, dividámonos. Si no pasa nada, nos reuniremos aquí en tres o cuatro horas— Concluyó Kid, dando media vuelta y alejándose con las otras tres. Le hubiera gustado acordar una hora más simétrica, pero ocho ya eran demasiado.

Tras farfullar unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo, dirigidas hacia el Shinigami, Black Star miró a su ama.

—Bien, en ese caso el grandioso yo tomará ¡ese camino!— Señaló hacia la dirección contraria, con una de sus clásicas sonrisas, antes de encaminarse hacia dicho lugar junto con ella, quien todavía permanecía firmemente sujeta de su brazo.

El silencio que ya de por sí era insoportable, pesado e inquietante, se volvió mucho peor cuando los otros dos quedaron allí, solos. Soul se atrevió a mirar de soslayo a su demonio, quien se encontraba sujetando los bordes de su falda con sus manos y la cabeza gacha. La mirada la tenía oculta bajo la sombra de su flequillo, labios apretados y un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pensó en decir algo, o mínimo sugerir algún camino, pero el silencio parecía intimidarlo más, quitándole las pocas ganas que pudiera hallar para querer entablar una conversación.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en algo para decir, un carraspeo le llamó la atención. Observó a Maka, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, indicándole en silencio que la siguiera.

Él soltó un suspiro y la siguió en silencio, sintiendo otra vez esa barrera de incomodidad entre ellos, y las palabras que le dijo en aquella ocasión volvieron a resonar en su mente, casi como si su propio subconsciente quisiera torturarlo. Volvió a mirarla, aprovechando que ella iba delante de él. No era justo, ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella manera? Podría siquiera hablarle.

Maka por otro lado no podía deshacerse del sonrojo de sus mejillas, y pronto comprendió que aquello no se debía a la vergüenza que había pasado allí abajo, sino por la cercanía hacia el chico de cabello blanco. Sentía su corazón inquieto y sus rápidos golpeteos contra su pecho, haciéndola tragar grueso. Maldijo en su mente, aquello no era nada bueno. Es más, hasta debería de estar avergonzada de sí misma, ¡¿Qué hacía ella comportándose como una tonta adolescente enamorada?

Soul vaciló por unos instantes. ¿Le preguntaba o no lo preguntaba? Sabía que podría empeorar considerablemente las cosas si decía algo que no tenía que decir, pero tampoco pretendía conformarse con ese silencio incómodo entre ellos. Quería saber qué era lo que pensaba ella con respecto a su… ¿Declaración?... realmente no encontraba cómo catalogar aquello, pero decidió que sí contaba como una. Además, debía de aprovechar su tiempo a solas con ella…

—Maka…— La llamó, después de mucho pensarlo.

Ella se sobresaltó. Todavía no comprendía muy bien el significado de las palabras que le había dicho esa última vez, y la ponían tremendamente nerviosa. Tragó grueso y se giró para verlo, intentando mantenerse lo más normal posible, sin delatar ningún rastro de inseguridad en sus facciones.

—¿Dime?

—No me has dicho nada todavía— Comentó, adelantándose para caminar al lado de ella y manteniendo su mirada fija al frente y logrando que su voz no delatara el nerviosismo que lo carcomía… incluso se felicitó mentalmente por ser tan "_cool_" después de tanto tiempo. Una de sus manos alumbraba con una linterna, y la otra la mantenía guardada en su bolsillo.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó ella, tapando también su nerviosismo y alzando ligeramente una ceja.

—Me refiero a… a lo de la otra vez— Y allí sentía que lo "_cool_" se le iba. —Ya sabes… sobre lo que te dije…

Bien, eso sí que no lo vio venir. Un inesperado sonrojo terminó por aflorar en sus mejillas, obligándola a desviar la mirada.

—¿Y se supone que deba decir algo?— Le costó trabajo evitar que su voz temblara. Rayos, no era el momento, y de verdad que no lo era. Incluso se encontraban caminando en plena oscuridad, en un lugar atestado de esencia maligna y sobrenatural, adentrándose a lo desconocido… en otras palabras, ¡Ni siquiera el ambiente era romántico como para ponerse a hablar de esos temas!

—Claro que sí— Frunció levemente el ceño, y sacó valor de quién sabe donde para que su voz sonara firme, preparándose mentalmente para lo que seguía. —Normalmente uno espera alguna respuesta después de declararse…

Hizo una corrección mental… ahora sí estaba nerviosa, nerviosa a más no poder y sonrojada como nunca. Sintió que se le fue el aire con eso, y por un momento sus piernas temblaron. Siguió caminando por pura inercia, porque su cerebro ya se había desconectado de toda atadura que la mantuviera allí.

Por más que ya supiera de los sentimientos que tenía su amo hacia ella, no estaba lista para escucharlo de aquella forma tan… directa. Tragó grueso cuando se percató del largo rato de silencio que había dejado transcurrir.

—A-amm…— Balbuceó, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Qué diría? Ya había aceptado, con costos, que sí sentía algo hacia él. Pero… todavía no estaba lista… —Y-yo…

Algo se movió.

Algo pesado acababa de moverse y generar ese sonido, apagando cualquier otro ruido de alrededor, incluso las palabras de los muchachos, quienes se detuvieron de inmediato y se tensaron.

Permanecieron en un completo silencio. De esos silencios tensos que se generan en el momento de mayor suspenso, cuando uno aguarda temeroso a que lo inevitable suceda. Esperaron paralizados poder oír algún otro ruido, pero el tiempo pasaba y seguían sin escuchar nada.

Y entonces oyeron otra cosa.

A juzgar por el sonido, _algo_ se estaba arrastrando por el suelo.

Soul se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sin intención alguna de voltearse. Apretó con fuerza el agarre de su linterna, y tardó en percatarse de que un sudor frío le recorría el rostro.

Maka agudizó al máximo sus sentidos, percatándose entonces de aquella presencia que se encontraba detrás de ellos. No era humana, estaba segura. Apretó con fuerza los puños, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpida y no haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo los seguía. Debió de haberlo notado, incluso el ambiente allí era mucho más tenso, y la presencia de los espíritus intranquilos se hacía notar muchísimo más.

Otro ruido de algo cayendo generó un sonido estridente a causa del tremendo silencio, y aquella cosa que se arrastraba se encontraba mucho más cerca que antes.

Maka giró despacio y con cautela, preparándose para enfrentar cualquier cosa que fuera eso.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Tachán. Nunca falta el enemigo interrumpiendo en el peor momento XD**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Las cosas se ponen más interesantes en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Le doy galletita de navidad con vida propia a quien me deje review. Las pueden mojar en leche y comerlas, no se preocupen, no gritan :D (?)**


End file.
